A descoberta do amor através de um talismã
by TamyPotter
Summary: Essa história é p quem gosta de HG, tem muito romance com um toque de mistério e aventura. Qdo duas pessoas já se amam há muito tempo,mas não sabem disso então é hora de descobrir seus sentimentos. E c a ajuda de um talismã e uma grande amizade tudo é pos
1. Reviravoltas

Fic: "A Descoberta do Amor Através de um Talismã"

**Capítulo- "Reviravoltas"**

O quinto ano foi muito difícil para Harry, além de todas as dificuldades – entre estas: os pesadelos freqüentes, a expulsão do time de quadribol, as perseguições constantes de Umbridge, dentre outras – ele teve a pior de todas as perdas que já teve em sua vida, a morte de seu padrinho Sírius.

Sírius era a ligação mais forte de Harry com os pais, e alguém realmente especial em sua vida, alguém em que ele via um amigo, irmão, padrinho e um segundo pai. Ver Sírius atravessando aquele véu e o deixando para sempre foi algo muito duro e difícil para Harry, que não conseguia se conformar com a grande realidade que o cercava.

Já no sexto ano as coisas não melhoraram muito, mas pelo menos Harry já havia voltado ao time de quadribol, e agora ele tornara-se capitão do time, como sempre contava com a ajuda dos seus melhores amigos para superar as dificuldades.

Quanto aos problemas mais graves. Voldemort não havia desaparecido, mas andava muito calmo, como se estivesse tramando algo muito grande, o que deixava Harry muito preocupado, e por ultimo a profecia que ainda não se cumprira e que ele por enquanto ainda não tinha contado aos amigos.

A pesar de já terem se passado um ano desde que tudo acontecera e este ser seu sétimo em hogwarts, aliás o seu ultimo ano lá. Harry ainda estava um pouco mau por tudo o que já passara até agora, e assim se tornou um garoto muito acuado, triste, já não sorria mais com tanta freqüência, além de sempre estar preocupado e alerta.

Bem como sempre suas férias não estavam sendo muito divertidas, aliás elas nunca eram, estava novamente na rua dos alfeneiros número 4, ou seja, na casa de seus tios Valter e Petúnia Dursley.

E naquela manhã ensolarada de Julho, em meados de suas férias de verão Harry acordou, igual há todos os dias, com os gritos de Tia Petúnia.

­­­­­­­­­­- Harry! Acorde logo! Vamos; desça para o café agora, ou ficará sem comer até o almoço. – Como de costume Petúnia se irritava com qualquer coisa quando esta se tratava de Harry, portanto sempre o acordava com hostilidade e rancor.

– Já vai, Tia Petúnia! Já vai! – Dizia Harry ainda muito sonolento, mas se levantando de sua cama e vestindo no lugar de seu pijama sua jeans e camiseta.

Descendo as escadas rapidamente e entrando na cozinha, ele tomou seu café apressadamente e já começando a arrumar toda a mesa e a lavar as louças.

Enquanto Tio Valter continuava sentado à mesa lendo seu jornal, juntamente com Duda e Tia Petúnia que lia sua revista preferida: "A Senhora", uma revista trouxa que falava sobre todas as futilidades que uma senhora moderna precisaria saber.

Depois do almoço novamente em seu quarto, livre de seus tios e de Duda, Harry resolveu começar a fazer seus deveres das férias, já que precisava ocupar seus pensamentos, para assim não pensar em Sírius, Bellatrix, e principalmente em Voldemort e a profecia; que os atormentava desde que voltara para a casa dos Dursley.

Afastando todos esses tristes pensamentos de sua cabeça, Harry foi para sua escrivaninha e retirou de sua mochila alguns pergaminhos, um tinteiro, e uma pena, além de livros e anotações do ano anterior. Ele começou a fazer uma redação pedida por McGonagall sobre transfiguração de animais, outra de Snape sobre a poção do morto - vivo, e um trabalho de Herbologia sobre flores venenosas e suas propriedades. Por fim o dia já quase terminava quando finalmente concluiu sua última tarefa das férias, já muito cansado ele avistou algo ou alguma coisa, um pontinho preto no céu daquela tarde, após alguns segundos Harry identificou ser a coruja de Rony. A coruja batia freneticamente na janela e Harry correu para abri-la.

– Pichi ! – Disse Harry feliz por ver novamente a coruja – O que você tem para mim? – Harry pegou a carta da pata de Pichi e começou a lê-la.

_Harry,_

_Todos aqui estão com muitas saudades de você e queremos que venha passar o resto das férias aqui nA Toca conosco._

_Não precisa se preocupar com os seus tios meu pai já falou com eles na estação, antes das férias, e eles já aceitaram que você venha para cá. Nós vamos te buscar aí, em breve._

_Desculpe por não ter te escrito antes, mas é que nós estávamos muito ocupados com a Gina, é que ela terminou o namoro com o Dino, sabe parece que ela pegou o Dino e a Padma se beijando e ficou muito brava com ele._

_Bom na verdade eu não sei bem porque ela ficou mal, já que o namoro dos dois não ia muito bem, é porque você sabe que desde quando eles largaram e voltaram de novo no ano passado que o namoro deles não estava mais indo bem._

_Só que o problema é que a Gina ficou tão nervosa que não falava com mais ninguém, e isso nos deixou muito preocupados, mas aí minha mãe chamou a Mione para ficar aqui e tentar falar com a Gi, e deu certo porque ela já está bem melhor e parece até muito mais feliz do que antes._

_Eu queria matar o Dino, mas a Mione falou que a Gina não estava nem ligando mais para ele, e que ela iria ficar mal se eu quebrasse a cara dele, porque afinal a Gina não gostava tanto assim do Dino e que na verdade ela queria muito vê-lo feliz com a Padma... Que ele foi um cara legal para ela, que a ajudou quando estava mal... e que a Gina só ficou daquele jeito estranho porque queria que ele tivesse falado para ela toda a verdade, assim como ela falou toda a verdade para ele quando eles começaram a namorar._

_Ela também falou algo sobre um amor que cura outro, mas eu não entendi o que isso tinha a ver com aquilo tudo, bom deve ser coisa de garotas... neh!,então deixa pra lá. _

_Bom mas mudando de assunto; espero que esteja tudo bem aí na casa dos seus tios e principalmente... que você esteja usando esses tempos para pensar e... volte a ser o nosso Harry de sempre . _

_Minha mãe e Mione estão te mandando um beijo e um abraço. _

_P.S: Harry querido não se espante se chegarmos aí de surpresa está bem, é porque não mandaremos mais corujas para não irritarmos ainda mais seus tios está bem, Beijos. Molly._

_Até mais Harry._

_Ronald Weasley._

_

* * *

As férias de verão também não estavam sendo muito agradáveis para Gina, é claro que ela gostava de estar em sua casa com sua família, mas ela estava muito confusa por causa de seus sentimentos. Ela tinha acabado tudo com Dino, e eles tinham conversado muito sobre o assunto "Padma e Dino, juntos se beijando escondido de Gina", e é claro que as coisas se esclareceram entre eles, e Gina o desculpou por aquilo._

Só que este não era o real motivo por ela estar daquele jeito desolado e se sentindo perdida em meio a seus pensamentos, ela sabia muito bem o porquê dela estar daquele jeito e definitivamente não era por causa de Dino e sim de... Bem isso era algo muito complicado para que Gina admitisse isso mesmo que fosse para si mesma.

Ela demorara tanto tempo para começar a tentar esquecer Harry através de outros garotos, e alias isso só ocorreu porque sua amiga Hermione tinha insistido tanto naquilo que ela resolveu tentar já que não tinha nada a perder, que agora que estava sozinha novamente e sem nenhum namorado ela voltou a se aterrorizar só com a idéia que lhe vinha a mente, e que ela sabia muito bem -" Vou voltar a pensar nele, sei que vou"- mas ela logo tentava inutilmente tirá-lo da cabeça – " Não, eu não vou me descontrolar, vou ser apenas amiga dele e continuar tentando esquecê-lo mesmo sem um namorado" – é sim, Gina tinha se decidido a não ter mais namorados, não queria machucar ninguém e também sabia que era inútil faze-lo, bem lá no fundo ela sabia que nunca poderia sentir nada por outro garoto que não fosse Harry e muito menos esquecê-lo.

Naquela manhã, em seu quarto, assim como nas outras ela estava muito cansada e pensativa, desde que chegara a um bom tempo atrás ela estava se sentindo assim um pouco enraivecida por só pensar em Harry e em como seria dali em diante já que estava sozinha e continuaria assim, ela não voltaria a sentir aquela paixonite infantil por ele novamente,ah não, isso ela não faria jamais.Esses eram os pensamentos dela naquele momento, e tinha sido assim desde que saíra da estação Kings Cross e chegado em sua casa, na verdade ela passara quase todo o tempo em seu quarto muito pensativa e temerosa pelo o que o futuro lhe guardava. Para dizer a verdade ela ficava no quarto o tempo todo e não falava com mais ninguém.

- Gina... Eu posso entrar? – Foi como se ela estivesse ouvindo uma voz ao longe a despertando de devaneios e trazendo-a de volta à terra. Ela logo reconheceu de quem era aquela voz, mas não podia ser "O que Hermione está fazendo aqui?".

- Pode! Mas o que você está fazendo aqui Hermione? – Gina disse com um pouco de espanto na voz.

- Bem, eu vim porque sua mãe me chamou, ela estava muito preocupada por você estar assim... Como posso dizer? – Hermione fez uma cara de pensativa como se estivesse buscando as palavras.- triste e chateada.

Gina abaixou a cabeça para não encarar o olhar curioso de Hermione, que percebeu o ato da garota e se sentou ao seu lado na cama.

- O que está havendo com você Gina? Por que está assim desse jeito? Você mesma me disse que queria terminar tudo com Dino faz tempo, que não agüentava mais ele te tocando, te beijando... - Gina que agora encarava Hermione nos olhos lhe lançando um olhar de desespero e então Hermione entendeu finalmente a situação e viu que era tudo muito mais complicado do que nunca.

- Gina... Não vá me dizer que... – Mas não foi preciso terminar a frase, Gina desviou o olhar da amiga e preferiu fitar o chão.

- Sim Hermione não é por causa do Dino que eu estou assim. Eu até estou feliz por ele, afinal Padma é uma garota legal e gosta dele de verdade.

- Oh não! Então você...

- Sim estou pensando no Harry. – Naquele momento Gina encarou Hermione com profunda tristeza em seu olhar, e uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto involuntariamente, o que deu início a um choro meio que de desespero meio que de angustia. – Eu não queria tentei lutar contra isso... A - Afastá-lo de meus pensamentos mais não... não co...consegui. - Foi então que ela sentiu a amiga abraçá-la confortando-a daquela dor que sentia em seu peito.

- Oh... Gina acho que não fiz bem quando te disse aquilo sobre você tentar esquecer Harry com outros garotos, afinal o que você sente por ele é forte demais para ser esquecido. – Gina se surpreendeu ao ouvir as palavras da amiga. Hermione raramente errava e assumia isso facilmente, o que aliás tinha sido um dos problemas para que ela e Rony finalmente se acertassem e começassem um relacionamento, no entanto lá estava ela em sua frente admitindo para si mesma que errara.

- Mione você está me dizendo que errou?

Ela encarou Gina profundamente não era do seu feitio aceitar que estava errada facilmente, no entanto, naquele momento ela sabia que estava errada e que tinha de dizer isso à Gina.

- Sim, Gina... Eu confesso que errei, não pensei que fosse tão forte assim o que você sente por Harry, mas vejo que me enganei ao pensar assim. Desculpe-me. Mas agora você vai me contar como você está se sentindo, para que eu possa saber como te ajudar.

Por quanto tempo as duas tinham ficado ali só conversando? Bem Gina nunca soube ao certo, pois elas passaram ali o dia todo e dormiram por lá mesmo sem nem ao menos descer. Hermione tinha lhe ajudado bastante e lhe dado muitos conselhos, bem... na verdade ela se sentia muito melhor apenas por estar desabafando todas as suas angustias com alguém.

Já havia se passado muito tempo desde o dia em que ela e Hermione tinham conversado e isso particularmente havia lhe ajudado muito durante todos os dias daquelas férias, ela já se sentia bem melhor do que antes.

Os dias passaram rapidamente dando adeus a mais um mês daquele ano, e realmente, julho havia passado tão rápido quanto à firebolt de Harry rasgando o céu em um dia de jogo de quadribol.

* * *

Depois de ler a carta Harry não conseguia entender o porquê de Gina ter namorado Dino por tanto tempo, afinal ela sempre reclamava muito do jeito pegajoso dele com ela e que às vezes ela se irritava com a maneira dele de não querer ver a verdade. - na verdade Harry não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com "ver a verdade", e nem porque Gina ficava com Dino se não o suportava como namorado e várias vezes ele perguntou isso à ela, mas ela sempre disfarçava e mudava de assunto – "Gina é tão bonita e especial, não entendo porque namorava com o Dino ele não tem nada a ver com ela; ela é doce,gentil,carinhosa,esperta, e tantas coisas mais que não sei como o Dino teve coragem de trocá-la pela Padma".

Após a carta que recebera de Rony, os dias passaram velozes e ele não via a hora de ir para a casa dos Weasleys, os quais considerava como sua família de verdade, nesse meio tempo Harry aproveitou para pensar bem em tudo o que acontecera nos anos anteriores, desde seus sonhos até a aproximação dele com Gina.

É! Sim ele se aproximara mais de Gina, afinal ela não era mais uma menininha frágil como àquela que ele salvou na câmara secreta á quase 4 anos, e... sim, ela se tornara mais do que a irmãzinha de Rony, agora ela era uma amiga com quem ele conseguia falar, pois Gina já não corava tanto, quando ele a fitava, não como antes, e até conversavam sobre coisas que Harry não conseguia desabafar nem com Rony e Hermione, na verdade Gina era mais que uma amiga ela era uma confidente, alguém em quem confiava.

Finalmente toda a dor pela morte se seu padrinho já havia passado e ele era agradecido à Gina por ter lhe agudado em momentos tão difíceis e lhe dado apoio, palavras amigas, e até mesmo só o ouvido desabafar e chorar suas magoas sem medo ou receio algum, antes de vir à casa dos Dursleys.

Certa noite Harry estava pensando em sua vida em tudo o que ocorrera há ele desde que entrara em Hogwarts e então do nada veio lhe a imagem de uma certa garota de lindas madeixas ruivas, olhos castanhos vivos, e de um corpo bem torneado."Gina é mesmo muito bonita" – Pensava Harry em meio a devaneios – " Mas o que eu estou pensando? Ela é a irmã do Rony como eu posso ficar aqui pensando isso da irmã do meu melhor amigo? Eu devo estar ficando louco só pode ser isso nada mais pode explicar esse meu comportamento. Mas que ela é linda isso é, com aqueles cabelos ruivos balançando em suas costas e aqueles olhos castanhos tão profundos, que me ajudaram tanto quando eu precisei, sim com certeza Gina se tornou mais que a irmã de Rony para mim, é isso! Agora Gina é uma amiga assim como a Mione e o Rony !É por isso que estou com esses pensamentos tão diferentes, é só pode ser isso mesmo."

E foi pensando nessas e em outras coisas que ele adormeceu tranqüilo e sem perturbações. Mas nosso herói sabia que era mais do que amizade o que sentia por Gina só não tinha certeza se era mesmo o que ele pensava em seu intimo.


	2. O Reencontro Inesperado

**Fic: "A Descoberta do amor através de um Talismã"**

**Capítulo 2 – "O Reencontro Inesperado"**

Os dias passaram muito depressa e já era véspera de seu aniversário, Harry estava muito ansioso por ver os amigos novamente e estar em seu lar de verdade, já que era assim que nosso herói via A Toca, como o lar que nunca tivera até então.

Na casa dos Dursley´s todos os dias eram sempre iguais, Tio Valter ia trabalhar, Tia Petúnia se distraia fingindo que Harry não existia, e Duda quase sempre saía para ir à casa de um amigo, colega de escola ou mesmo um vizinho.

Mas aquele dia estava sendo diferente para Harry, pois pela primeira vez em toda sua vida ele estava sozinho na casa dos Dursley.Isto porque era aniversário de um amigo de Duda, logo Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia não queriam que Harry fosse à festa, pois sendo assim ninguém pensaria que tinham um sobrinho "estranho", como sempre pensavam e diziam à Harry desde que ele era um menino.Então o deixam sozinho na casa, mesmo que contrariados.

-"Até que sem eles aqui, esta casa não é tão infernal assim" - Pensava ele enquanto ia tomar um banho. Apesar de tudo Harry não estava se sentindo bem em estar naquela casa sozinho, pois sabia que não era de bom grado que seus tios haviam deixado ele ali. Mas foi ao sair do banheiro que levou o maior susto de todos.

Harry estava só com a toalha enrolada de sua cintura para baixo deixando todo seu tórax à mostra, e quando estava acabando de entrar em seu quarto para se trocar ouviu um barulho vindo da sala de Tia Petúnia, de imediato Harry levou um susto com o som, então desceu velozmente as escadas e se escondendo para espiar o que era, já com a varinha à postos e todos os seus sentidos muito aguçados, e se deparando com alguém irreconhecível num primeiro momento.

Ela saiu com estrondo e deslizando da lareira em direção à mesinha de centro da sala. Parou por um momento para ver tudo ao seu redor nunca estivera ali antes então não tinha certeza se tinha chegado ao lugar certo já que não havia aparentemente ninguém na casa.

Após se recuperar da batida ela se levantou para sacudir a poeira olhou para os lados e já que não viu ninguém exclamou um feitiço para limpar tudo.

Num primeiro momento Harry não soube dizer quem era aquela pessoa, pois esta estava muito empoeirada, mas logo após algumas debatidas ele viu que era uma garota de longas madeixas ruivas, balançando em meio a um rabo-de-cavalo preso e levemente bagunçado devido à viagem via pó de floo, e com seu belo corpo bem torneado; sem nenhuma duvida aquela era Gina Weasley.

- LIMPIUM! – Disse ela e toda a poeira de suas vestes e do chão da sala sumiu com um simples aceno de sua varinha.

– Gina?!?!? – É você?!- Disse ele acordando do transe em que estava ao admirar a beleza de Gina agora muito mais bonita do que antes.

- Oi Harry! – Disse ela alegre por vê-lo novamente – Achei que tinha chegado no lugar errado. Que bom te ver de novo, estava com tantas saudades de você – Dizia ela e meio que por um impulso dirigindo-se até ele e pulando em seu pescoço – Mas... Bem acho que... Não vim numa hora muito boa afinal, parece que você acabou de sair do banho – Falou Gina se desvencilhando de Harry um pouco sem jeito, pois só agora notara que ele só estava de toalha.

- Também estava com saudades de você, e não diga que veio em hora má porque não veio, pelo contrário deu muita sorte de vir justo hoje, pois pela primeira vez, desde que moro aqui, estou sozinho em casa – disse ele também um pouco sem jeito pelo o que acabara de fazer, ou seja, abraçado Gina com um abraço diferente dos outros que já lhe dera antes.

- E... Bem... É verdade eu acabei de sair do banho mas não se preocupe vou subir para me trocar e já desço para falarmos mais – Disse Harry já subindo até seu quarto – E não saia daí até eu voltar.

- Está bem!

Gina ficou observando a casa atentamente.Depois de alguns minutos Harry desceu ainda sem acreditar que estava ali sozinho com Gina lhe esperando na sala.

- Bem, agora já podemos conversar direito – Disse Harry se sentando no sofá – Me desculpe, mas o que você veio fazer aqui? E sozinha? – Perguntou ele sem entender o porquê de Gina não ter vindo com Rony ou Mione, e ainda naquela hora da noite, sim porque já era noite.

- Bom, eu vim te buscar para irmos para A Toca. – Começava ela a explicar – E vim sozinha porque o pó de floo lá de casa estava no fim e como eu precisava comprar um tinteiro novo, aproveitei para ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar o pó de floo e o tinteiro, mas me atrasei para vir te buscar e por isso vim tão tarde. – Terminava ela de explicar toda a história à Harry.

- Bom então está mais do que explicado. – Dizia ele compreendendo bem a situação – Mas só tem um problema, eu não estava esperando que você viesse na véspera do meu aniversário para me buscar – Harry tentava se explicar por não estar com o malão pronto ainda – Então eu ainda não fiz meu malão. – Disse ele meio sem jeito pela situação.

- Mas isso não é problema nenhum, vamos agora mesmo até seu quarto e eu te ajudo a arrumar seu malão. - Dizia ela já subindo as escadas junto com Harry.

Ao entrarem ela não deixou de reparar no quarto dele, pois nunca entrara lá antes, na verdade nunca entrara nem naquela casa. O quarto dele não era muito grande nem muito pequeno, mas era arrumado, tinha uma cama de solteiro, bem arrumada com uma colcha azul marinho, um armário ao lado da porta, e uma escrivaninha que estava cheia de livros e pergaminhos, que Gina logo reconheceu como sendo as coisas de Hogwarts pelo belo brasão da escola.

- Então é este seu quarto!É aqui que você se esconde? – Disse Gina admirando o lugar onde Harry sempre passou o maior tempo desde que se mudara para aquele quarto.

- Pois é, sei que não é um quarto maravilhoso, mas é aqui que me escondo como você já disse. - Harry disse já entrando em seu quarto, pegando seu malão e o colocando aberto em sua cama.

Então eles começaram a arrumar tudo, colocaram as roupas de Harry, seus pertences, pergaminhos, penas, tinteiros, entre outras coisas dele, dentro do malão. E saíram do quarto antes que Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia voltassem da festa.

- Está tudo certo então Harry? Todas as suas coisas estão aí?

- Sim Gina já podemos ir agora. – Dizia Harry enquanto descia as escadas em direção à cozinha – Mas antes...

- Antes o que?

- Antes quero que você experimente uma coisa – Disse Harry dirigindo-se até a geladeira e retirando de lá um pudim que ele mesmo havia feito a pedido de Tia Petúnia.

Enquanto Gina se sentava à mesa e observava atentamente toda cozinha e a casa em si, Harry pegou duas vasilhinhas e colheres para eles.

Espero que goste – Disse ele acabando de servir a vasilha dela.

- Hum, tem um gosto muito bom. O que é? – Gina dizia depois de dar a primeira colherada no doce.

- Isso é um doce que os trouxas chamam de "Pudim". Você gostou?

- Se gostei? Eu adorei é uma delicia.

- Bom então saiba que fui eu quem fez.

- Mesmo? Então você vai ter que me ensinar como fazer, e não se preocupe com os ingredientes, pois papai vai adorar que eu aprenda uma receita trouxa, e então com certeza ele comprará tudo num mercado trouxa.

- Está bem, então eu te ensino a fazer a receita e você me ensina a fazer aqueles seus cartões mágicos, está bem? – Disse Harry se lembrando dos cartões que Gina fazia e vendia por encomenda.

- Para mim está ótimo!

E dizendo isso os dois se dirigiram até a sala para irem de uma vez para A Toca, porém ao chegarem próximos à lareira ouviram o barulho do carro de Tio Valter chegando.

- E agora Harry? Seus tios não vão deixar agente usar a lareira... Ou vão?

- Bom, um pequeno imprevisto. – Disse Harry aterrorizado com a idéia de que seus tios veriam Gina ali no meio da sala deles, ou seja, gente "estranha" bem na casa deles.

– Mas não se preocupe, nós vamos para "O Caldeirão Furado" e de lá nós vamos para A Toca, porém meus tios não podem te ver aqui, então é melhor você por isso. – Dizia Harry enquanto abria seu malão pegava sua capa de invisibilidade e dava à Gina para que não fosse vista por seus tios.

- Está bem.

Após dizer isso os tios de Harry, Valter e Petúnia, juntamente com Duda entraram na sala e viram apenas, um Harry com cara de espanto ao lado de seu malão.

- Aonde você pensa que vai garoto? – Dizia Tio Valter enquanto entrava e se sentava em sua poltrona de sempre.

- Bom eu vou para a casa dos meus amigos onde vou passar o restante das férias. – Explicava Harry à Tio Valter. – Eles já falaram com vocês sobre isso, não?

- Bem sim, mas eu pensei que eles viriam te buscar. – Adiantou-se Tia Petúnia.

- É, mas eu achei melhor nos encontrarmos longe daqui para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos. – Tentava argumentar Harry.

- Bom isso é verdade, eu não quero que os vizinhos pensem que tem gente "estranha" morando nessa casa. – Disse Tio Valter para Harry – Mas então vá logo de uma vez e não chame a atenção de ninguém com essa sua coruja maluca.

- Está bem Tio Valter, tchau para vocês. – Dizia Harry indo para a porta a deixando aperta por um momento mais, para que Gina passasse por ela.

- Pronto Harry já posso tirar a capa? – Disse Gina enquanto caminhavam pelo restante da rua.

- Ainda não espere mais um pouco, vamos entrar numa rua deserta mais a diante onde ninguém poça te ver aparecendo do nada.

- Está bem.

Depois de andarem um pouco finalmente chegaram até a tal rua deserta. Então Gina tirou a capa de invisibilidade, que Harry logo guardou um seu malão novamente, e foram para uma outra rua um pouco mais visível para esperarem pelo "Nôitibus Andante".

- Acho que não vai demorar muito para o "Nôitibus" vir, ele sempre vem quando precisamos. – Dizia Gina.

- É mesmo ele não deve demorar, mas... Bem... Gina eu não quis dizer nada sobre isso antes, mas... – Disse Harry tentando falar sobre algo que Gina não tinha nem idéia – Bom é que o Rony me disse na carta que você tinha terminado com o Dino e que tinha ficado um pouco mal com tudo isso e eu queria te dizer que... Bem, que... Eu sinto muito que...

- Pois não sinta porque nem eu senti de verdade. E eu não fiquei tão mal assim como o Rony deve ter de dito, pois ele exagera quando o assunto se trata de mim. Na verdade eu só fiquei com muita raiva porque ele não foi sincero comigo como eu fui com ele, mas... Bem tudo isso já passou e eu estou bem melhor do que antes. Você não acha? – Explicou Gina à Harry tudo o que ele precisava saber no momento.

- Na verdade acho sim, e acho também que está muito mais bonita do que antes – Disse ele um pouco e sem jeito.

- Que bom que achou!! – Disse ela sinceramente, mas também um pouco sem jeito.

- Bem Harry agora sou eu que não queria falar algo antes,mas..- Gina não sabia bem ao certo como dizer aquilo à Harry, mas estava se enchendo de coragem. – Bom, eu sei que você não gosta quando tocamos no assunto,mas...Ham, bem, eu quero saber como você está agora depois de ter passado esse tempo na casa dos seus tios pensando, e bem, se você está melhor do que a ultima vez que nos falamos.

Harry respirou fundo antes de responder àquela pergunta, ele não esperava que Gina fosse lhe perguntar justo isso. – Bem Gina esse tempo me serviu para pensar sobre muitas coisas e eu já estou bem melhor a respeito da morte de Sírius se é isso que você quer saber. E eu acho que já voltei a ser o mesmo Harry de antes, como o Rony já me disse na carta.

- Que bom Harry, eu fico muito feliz por você!

Após isso eles esperaram pelo ônibus em silêncio. Mas isso não durou muito tempo porque logo o ônibus dos bruxos chegou, e eles rapidamente entraram. E mesmo contra a vontade de Gina, Harry pagou as passagens dos dois.

- Mas Harry... – Tentava Gina argumentar, mas inutilmente.

- Não Gina deixa disso, eu já paguei as passagens, e chega de falar sobre isso afinal eu estou indo ficar um bom tempo na sua casa então é mínimo que eu posso fazer.

- Está bem, eu não falo mais no assunto então, mas não faz essa cara de desapontado para mim de novo.

- Está certo.

Em pouco tempo eles já estavam no Caldeirão Furado, e então finalmente eles foram para A Toca, via pó de floo.Ao chegarem lá Harry estranhou um pouco, pois estava tudo escuro e não dava para ver nada e reparando mais um pouco ele viu que não havia ninguém na sala além de Gina e ele, mas então ele supôs que todos já estivessem dormindo e por isso não estavam lá.

- Vem Harry, vamos por suas coisas no quarto do Rony. – Disse Gina já puxando Harry pela escada.

Ao chegarem lá Harry notou que Rony não estava no quarto como era de se esperar, pelo contrário o quarto estava vazio. Eles deixaram as coisas dele em um canto e Harry começou a perguntar.

- Gina? Por que o Rony não está no quarto? E por que... – Ele tentava perguntar.

- Bem Harry depois você vai saber, agora vem aqui comigo. – Disse ela já o puxando pelo braço em direção a seu quarto.


	3. Grandes Surpresas

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 3 – "Grandes Surpresas"**

Ao entrar no quarto de Gina, Harry não pode deixar de reparar bem o local, pois jamais estivera ali antes. O quarto era de tamanho razoável, tinha uma cama de solteiro, porém maior que o normal coberta com uma colcha roxa de desenhos de estrelas azuis, um roupeiro de três portas, um criado com três gavetas, (onde havia um abajur, um relógio e um porta-retratos onde continha uma foto de todos os Weasleys juntos). No quarto também havia uma escrivaninha cheia de livros, cadernos, tinteiros, penas e pergaminhos, "Com certeza as coisas de Hogwarts", supôs Harry observando atentamente tudo o que os rodeava naquele quarto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto Gina pegava algo, que Harry logo reconheceu como sendo uma caixa, de dentro do roupeiro e trazendo até onde Harry estava.

A caixa era azul marinho, retangular decorada com desenhos de estrelas cadentes que se moviam sem parar; ela se parecia muito com o céu noturno, porém sem a lua.

E foi só então que Gina quebrou o silêncio que se instalara no local.

- Bem Harry, como você já disse é a véspera do seu aniversário, quer dizer... só faltam dez minutos, mas acho melhor te dar isso agora. – Disse ela entregando a ele a caixa, que se parecia muito com uma noite estrelada.

Completamente abismado ele aceitou a caixa, e sem dizer nada, por estar totalmente surpreso, afinal nunca pensara que um dia receberia um presente de aniversário vindo de Gina!

"Ela se lembrou de comprar um presente para mim? Mesmo eu nunca tendo lhe dado nada? Mesmo assim, ela pensou: Vou comprar um presente de aniversário para o Harry? Mas por que fizera isso? E...".

- Harry! Harry? – Era a voz dela, sim era ela, Gina, que o estava despertando do transe.

- Ham?

- Você não vai abrir seu presente?

- O quê?

- O presente! Você não vai abrir?

- Ah!!! Claro! Desculpe-me, é que... bem... deixa para lá eu vou abrir. – E dizendo isso ele abriu a caixa e viu lá dentro um porta-retratos.

O porta-retratos era de madeira envernizada, e toda trabalhada em desenhos de pomos - de - ouro entalhados e pintados em dourado, o que os deixava em destaque já que a madeira era escura. Dentro do porta-retratos havia uma foto muito bonita de Harry em cima de sua firebolt e com o pomo nas mãos, estas erguidas para o alto exibindo alegremente o símbolo de mais uma vitória para a grifinória.

Harry perdeu novamente a voz, ficara tão emocionado em ganhar um presente tão bonito e especial que nem conseguia dizer tudo o que estava pensando.

- E então? Gostou do meu presente?

- Se gostei? Hump! Eu adorei, é simplesmente isso – Disse ele meio abobalhado e ainda admirando o presente.

- Obrigado Gina! Você é surpreendente – Disse Harry desta vez dando um abraço muito forte e calorosamente cheio de agradecimento e carinho pela garota, que retribuiu com o mesmo afeto o abraço do garoto.

Então ao se soltarem eles sentaram-se na cama e Gina começou a explicar algumas coisas à Harry sobre o presente.

- Bem Harry esse porta-retratos não é um porta-retratos qualquer, ele é um objeto mágico.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Harry sem entender nada.

- Eu vou te explicar – Disse ela procurando as palavras certas – Ele é um objeto mágico Harry, porque ele mostra o que a pessoa, que o tem nas mãos, imagina ou se lembra, basta você segurá-lo e pensar na pessoa ou momento que deseje ver e que já aconteceu. Deu para entender?

- Acho que sim, mas espera um pouco, quer dizer que ele mostra o que eu quiser desde que já tenha acontecido?

- É... mais ou menos. Você tem de ter visto a sena para que ela passe da sua mente para o porta-retratos. Entendeu agora?

- Sim, agora eu entendi.

- Ah!!! Eu fiz um cartão – Disse ela abrindo uma gavetinha do criado e retirando de lá um envelope vermelho selado com um selo em forma de um círculo prateado com as letras "_G_ e_ W _" em vermelho no centro; e entregando-o à ele.

- Obrigado pelo cartão também – Disse ele aceitando o envelope vermelho. Mas antes que ele pudesse abri-lo Gina o puxou e disse.

- Já está na hora! Vem!! Depois você vê o cartão – Dizia ela já o levando para fora do quarto e o arrastando até a escada.

- Mas... Gina... O que...?

Mas antes que Harry pudesse terminar de fazer sua pergunta à Gina as luzes se acenderam e todos apareceram ao pé da escada dizendo em uníssono:

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Harry ficou tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão surpreso com tudo, afinal lá estavam todos os Weasleys, Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lilá, Simas, Parvati, Padma e Dino, além de alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix, como Alastor "Olho-tonto" Mood, Ninfadora Tonks, Lupin, Minerva Mcgonnagal, e Dumbledore.

Quando a Sra.Weasley veio dar os parabéns á Harry, ela tinha nas mãos um embrulho disforme, porém muito bonito que Harry recebeu prontamente ansioso para saber o que a Madrona dos Weasleys tinha lhe dado como presente.

- Oh, Harry querido, espero que tenha chegado bem e que tenha gostado da surpresa. – Ela dizia enquanto lhe dava um abraço e entregava seu presente.

– Desculpe por não termos ido te buscar, mas é que estávamos muito ocupados com os preparativos, mas... bem... a Gina te trouxe e espero que tenha dado tudo certo com seus tios.Até achei melhor ela ir te buscar para que eles não se espantassem muito conosco, bem Gina é o rostinho mais bonito e gentil desta casa, achei que causaria uma melhor impressão. – Dizia ela meio que olhando de esguelha para uma Gina ao lado de Harry ainda nos últimos degraus da escada.

A festa estava muito legal e Harry estava se divertindo muito. As músicas que tocavam eram alegres e agitadas, ou seja, no ritmo que todos os jovens bruxos gostavam.

Bem quanto aos casais que já tinham sido estabelecidos naquele ano? Bem... pode se dizer que todos estavam se acertando. Dino, que se separa de Gina há pouco tempo, estava muito feliz com Padma, Simas também não ficava atrás, estava namorando com Lilá.

Rony e Hermione depois de muitas brigas e desentendimentos finalmente admitiram um para o outro que se gostavam, dando assim fim às discussões. Claro que eles ainda brigavam de vez em quando, porém nada comparado com antes do namoro dos dois começar. O que particularmente agradava muito Harry já que ele não precisava mais agüentar tantas brigas entre os dois amigos, na verdade ele sempre soube que Rony era apaixonado por Hermione, apesar do amigo nunca ter admitido isso para ele, então ficou muito feliz pelos amigos.

Luna e Neville também estavam muito bem juntos, eles tinham começado a namorar à bem pouco tempo, porém pareciam muito felizes e animados com o namoro.

Harry estava no meio da pista dançando uma música bastante agitada junto com um grupinho no qual faziam parte: Rony, Dino, Hermione, Padma, Parvati, Gina, Lilá e Harry. Eles estavam muito alegres e se divertiam muito com a música e todo o ambiente.

Quando a musica terminou ele foi, junto de Gina e Parvati, beber cervejas amanteigadas para rebater o calor.

- Ufff!! Nossa esta dança realmente me cansou e estas cervejas vão me ajudar muito agora. – Disse Parvati assim que chegou à mesa e tomou sua cerveja amanteigada.

- É mesmo Parvati você tem toda a razão, estas músicas rápidas já me cansaram também. – Concordava Gina agora se sentando em uma cadeira próxima da mesa de comidas e bebidas, e já tomando uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Bem, eu concordo com vocês, mas ainda aceitaria mais uma dança dessas. – Harry disse enquanto terminava de beber sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Bom, parece que estão mudando o ritmo das músicas porque param de tocar. – Observou Parvati.

- Hei o que vocês estão fazendo aí parados venham Colin quer tirar os retratos agora, vamos andem logo!! – Era Luna que os vinha avisar agora.

Eles foram então tirar os retratos, e Harry tirou muitos retratos, com todos sem exceção. A Sra.Weasley disse à Harry que lhe daria as fotos assim que Colin as revelasse, o que Harry gostou muito já que nunca tivera uma festa de aniversário antes e por tanto não tinha nenhum álbum de fotografias que retratasse qualquer possível festa feita só para ele.

Ao terminarem de tirar todas as fotos da festa Harry veio na direção de Gina e lhe pediu:

- Gina você poderia tirar um retrato para eu guardar no álbum. É que eu não tenho nenhuma foto sua nele.

- Tudo bem Harry onde está o Colin?

- Logo ali! Mais à diante.

- OHHHH!!!!!COLIN VENHA ATÉ AQUI, POR FAVOR!!!!

- Oi! O que foi? Posso ajudar em algo?

- Sim quero que tire um retrato só da Gina para mim. Ok?

- Ok!

Então ele tirou um belo retrato de Gina. Ela acenava com belo sorriso e no final mandava um beijo, estava potencialmente encantadora naquela foto.

- Agora Colin tire mais um de nós dois juntos. Está bem?

- Ok!!! Harry então vá lá e quando estiverem prontos me avisem.

- Pronto!!!

Então eles tiraram o retrato. Eles estavam juntos e Harry a abraçava pelo ombro juntando seus rostos e sorrindo com muita alegria.

- Obrigado Colin. Você é mesmo muito bom fotografo e eu sei que as fotos ficarão lindas. Mais uma vez obrigado!!!

- Imagine Harry é uma honra para mim fotografar o aniversário do famoso "Harry Potter". – Disse Colin rindo junto com Harry e Gina.

Depois disso eles voltaram para a festa que continuou animada por toda a noite. Quando aquela música agitada que tocava terminou, eles cantaram os parabéns à Harry, que ficou muito emocionado com toda a demonstração de carinho dos amigos para com ele, e mesmo ele sabendo que seu destino era incerto e tendo todos os motivos do mundo para se sentir da pior maneira possível, naquele momento ele estava feliz, apenas feliz e isso como jamais se sentira antes daquele momento. Pois ali ele se sentiu querido, aliviado e protegido como se nada o pudesse atingir agora.

* * *

Depois de ter dado os parabéns à Harry, Gina se afastou estava se sentindo estranha desde a hora em que tirara as fotos que Harry havia lhe pedido, ela não conseguira negar um pedido feito por ele e nem ao menos queria naquele momento pensar no que seria a causa daquilo tudo.

Gina estava perdida no meio dos seus pensamentos quando Luna apareceu ao seu lado de surpresa lhe assustando muito.

- AHHH!!! Luna!!! – Gina repreendeu a amiga pelo que fizera. – Você quase me matou de susto. O que houve?

- Nada é que eu te vi aqui sozinha, aí resolvi vim ver o que estava acontecendo para você estar com essa cara de pensativa e... Eu diria que um pouco triste também.

- Sabe Luna você definitivamente não é tão "Di-lua" como todos pensam. Como percebeu que eu estou assim?

- Ah, Gina eu te conheço há bastante tempo e sei quando tem algo te incomodando. O que é em? O que está havendo aí dentro de você?

- Sabe Luna nem eu mesma sei. Mas não se preocupe já passou. – Disse Gina dando um sorriso meio forçado para Luna, que nem notou este detalhe.

- Veja só o Neville ali falando com o seu herói!!!

- O que? De que Herói você está falando? Pare com isso Luna ou lhe acerto a cabeça e aí não vai mais haver quem de jeito nesses seus miolos. – Ameaçou Gina enfurecida com a amiga.

- Está bem. Eu não repito mais isso se for para você ficar feliz, mas agora vamos. Eu não quero mais te ver aqui sozinha, vem vamos nos divertir afinal nós estamos de férias é seu dever aproveitá-las. Vem anda vamos dançar uma música bem legal.

E elas foram até os garotos que estavam distraídos em uma conversa muito interessante sobre Rony, que pisava sem parar nos pés de Hermione enquanto dançavam uma música lenta que começara a tocar bem naquele momento.

Quando elas chegaram eles pararam de falar subitamente e Neville encarou Luna bem no fundo dos olhos e a convidou para dançar, ela aceitou prontamente feliz, deixando Gina e Harry sozinhos.

- E então, do que vocês tanto riam antes de chegarmos? – Perguntou Gina com um pouco de curiosidade.

- Bem nós estávamos nos divertindo do Rony que está dançando, ou melhor, pisoteando com Hermione.

- HA!HA!HA! – Riram os dois juntos.

- Coitado do Rony, ele até tenta dançar, mas não sabe. Não sei por que Hermione não o ensina já que ela dança tão bem. –Gina Comentou ainda rindo do irmão.

- É verdade, ele não sabe!!!! – Riu Harry perante o comentário. – Mas Rony pisoteia direitinho. Veja só!

- Ah! Olha só quem fala você também não é visto como um esmero dançarino quer dizer... Parvati reclama até hoje das pisadas que você deu nos pés dela no baile de inverno do quarto ano. Além de que pelo o que eu me lembre, foi ela quem te guiou naquela dança de abertura.

- É você me pegou agora!Quer dizer, quase porque agora eu sei dançar e por sinal muito bem.

- Você? Eu não acredito!

- Então eu vou provar!

- Ah!! É!! E como? Posso saber?

- Mas é claro. – Disse Harry lhe estendendo a mão com uma cara séria e ao mesmo tempo irônica, e dizendo. – Virgínia Weasley você aceita dançar esta música maravilhosa, que está tocando agora, comigo?

Gina parou naquele momento esperava por qualquer coisa menos aquilo. "Harry me convidando para dançar?". Aquilo só podia ser um sonho e com certeza ela acordaria dali a alguns segundos. Mas não, não era um sonho, ela estava muito bem acordada e Harry estava de verdade em sua frente com as mãos estendidas para ela lhe convidando para dançar aquela linda e romântica música.

Então sem dizer nada Gina aceitou a mão dele ainda meio sem ação, devido ao choque que o convite havia lhe dado. Ele a guiou até pista de dança onde os poucos casais que ainda estavam no fim da festa, estavam dançando muito entretidos e assim nem notaram a chegada deles.

Gina não conseguia tirar seus olhos dos verdes dele, ela até tentava, mas não conseguia. E Harry não parecia incomodado com aquilo pelo contrario ele parecia estar na mesma situação que ela, pois também não desviava seus olhos dos dela nem por um segundo.

Então Harry segurou forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadamente na cintura dela, que logo também enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Gina sentia como se não houvesse mais chão sob seus pés, sentir Harry tão perto a embriagando com aquele perfume maravilhoso que o corpo dele exalava enquanto ele a guiava naquela dança encantadoramente perfeita. Aquilo era tudo o que ela sempre sonhara e agora estava acontecendo.

Harry não estava muito diferente de Gina. Parecia-lhe que todos á sua volta haviam desaparecido e que só restava ele, Gina e aquela música maravilhosa. Ele só conseguia senti-la em seus braços completamente vulnerável a ele, e sentir aquele cheiro de flores dos cabelos dela.

Gina estava com a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Harry, de olhos fechados apenas sentindo e aproveitando o momento mágico que eles estavam vivendo ali. Eles estavam sentindo tudo o que seus corações precisavam naquele momento.

Harry desejava que aquilo não terminasse nunca, mas a música acabou e eles tiveram de se separar, pois Rony e Hermione vieram os despertar.

- Hei vocês! Se não perceberam a música já terminou ta bom!!! – Disseram Rony e Hermione em uníssono. – E isso já faz um bom tempo.

Eles se desvencilharam lentamente como quem acaba de despertar de um sonho encantado. Ao se encarem ficaram um pouco sem jeito.

- Bom Hermione, Rony. – Dizia Gina se dirigindo aos dois. – Obrigado por nos avisarem que a música já terminou, e boa noite para vocês. – E saiu em direção á casa, provavelmente para seu quarto.

– Ah!! E ela tem razão, obrigado por avisarem que a música já tinha acabado. – Disse Harry muito desapontado pela maneira que os amigos interromperam ele e Gina. Finalizou saindo também sem olhar para trás, e indo para seu quarto.

- É Hermione você tinha razão quando disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Pois é, Rony... Eu avisei...


	4. Aproveitando as férias

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 4: "Aproveitando as Férias"**

Os dias na casa dos Weasleys eram sempre muito divertidos. Harry passava dias muito agradáveis na presença dos amigos, sempre jogava xadrez de bruxo e snap explosivo com Rony, sem contar que sempre jogavam partidas muito animadas de quadribol.

E particularmente Harry vinha se surpreendendo com o desempenho de Gina como artilheira, pois eles aproveitavam para treinar e melhorar cada vez mais seus desempenhos no quadribol. Rony sempre ficava meio chateado por não conseguir defender muitos gols de Gina.

Como sempre estavam todos na mesa tomando o café da manhã, com exceção de Harry e Rony que desciam agora para o café.

- Oh Harry querido, dormiu bem? – Perguntava a Sra.Weasley para Harry.

- Sim Sra.Weasley, muito bem obrigado.

- Que bom querido venha sente se e tome seu café.

- Obrigado Sra.Weasley.

Então ele e Rony se sentaram de frente para Gina e Hermione, tomando seu café em silêncio. Ele não deixou passar despercebido o ar meio ansioso, meio preocupado (Harry não soube identificar ao certo) de Gina. Até que Rony quebrou o silêncio:

- Hermione! O "Profeta Diário" não chegou ainda?

- Não, e eu estou estranhando muito isso porque já passou da hora dele chegar. – Falou Hermione com um olhar que mesclava curiosidade e receio.

Ao terminar de dizer isso um coruja entrou apressada pela janela e entregou à Hermione, que colocou os 5 nudes em uma carteirinha de couro presa à pata do animal, o jornal do dia e saiu apressada novamente.

Sem esperar mais a garota abriu o jornal, sob o olhar curioso de todos os presentes, ou seja, além dos amigos: Rony, Harry e Gina. Carlinhos e sua namorada Katherine, Gui e Fleur, Jorge e Fred com suas respectivas namoradas Angelina e Kaite, e o Sr.Weasley.

E não conseguiu conter o ar de espanto de seu rosto. O que despertou a curiosidade de todos.

- O que houve Mione? O que o jornal está dizendo? – Perguntou Gina aflita.

- Vejam vocês mesmos. – Disse ela mostrando o jornal que trazia uma notícia nada agradável em evidência.

"COMENSAIS ATACAM UM VILAREJO NA ESPANHA E LEVAM UM ANTIGO JOALHEIRO BRUXO"

Ao ler a manchete logo Harry se interessou em saber do restante da noticia ouvindo atentamente o relatório de Hermione.

- Os comensais invadiram esse vilarejo e não mataram nem atacaram ninguém, simplesmente colocaram fogo em algumas árvores, e carros causando alguns estragos. Porém eles foram até um bruxo joalheiro e o levaram junto com um artefato ainda não identificado, ou melhor, o ministério diz não saber. – Hermione resumiu a história para os amigos.

- Mas espera aí Mione o que os comensais de _Voldemort_ querem com um bruxo joalheiro? E que artefato esse bruxo poderia ter que o interessasse tanto assim? – Perguntou Harry sem entender o que Voldemort poderia querer com um artefato pertencente à um bruxo joalheiro.

- Bem Harry eu ainda não sei o que é esse artefato mágico, mas com certeza ele deve servir para algo realmente grande senão Você –Sabe – Quem não o teria pegado, porém eu vou descobrir o que é este artefato, porque é tão especial e para que ele serve. – Disse Mione decidida.

- Já quanto ao bruxo joalheiro eu não sei que serventia ele teria para _Voldemort_, também deve ter alguma; e temos que ficar de olho nisso se quisermos descobrir o que é. – Hermione estava realmente decidida á descobrir tudo sobre esse assunto, e sabia que seus amigos também queriam desvendar aqueles mistérios todos.

Todos ficaram apreensivos com aquela notícia, pois era tudo muito suspeito e ninguém tinha nenhuma noção do quanto de perigo aquilo poderia representar. Porém Molly logo tratou de amenizar os ânimos dos garotos.

- Hei! Não pensem nisso agora, vocês estão de férias e devem aproveitá-las muito bem. Por que não se reúnem para uma partida de quadribol no quintal, seria ótimo para se distraírem e desanuviarem o ambiente.

- Ótima idéia mãe!- Disseram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- É ótima idéia!- Todos disseram em uníssono.

Então eles tiraram os times. De um lado estavam Fred (batedor), Kaite (artilheira), Katherine (artilheira), Gui (goleiro), Carlinhos (apanhador) e do outro Jorge (batedor), Angelina (artilheira), Gina (artilheira), Harry (apanhador), Rony (goleiro). Hermione contava os pontos e Fleur apitava o jogo.

A idéia de jogar quadribol foi mesmo muito eficaz, todos eles se divertiram muito durante toda à tarde, espantando assim possíveis pensamentos desagradáveis.

O jogo estava bem acirrado, afinal os dois times estavam muito bons. Gina fazia muitos pontos junto com Angelina e Rony estava defendendo muito bem os aros. O placar estava com uma pequena diferença de 10 pontos entres os dois times, 90 para o time de Harry e 80 para o de Fred.

O pomo não dava as caras, e Harry também estava muito distraído com as jogadas de uma certa ruivinha. Mas na última hora ele atentou para o movimento de Carlinhos, e eles fizeram uma disputa acirrada pelo pomo. Porém Harry teve um pouco mais de habilidade com as jogadas, pois Carlinhos não jogava há tempos e já estava meio enferrujado, o que deu vantagens á Harry que aproveitou uma jogada bem sucedida e apanhou o pomo primeiro dando a vitória para seu time.

Todos ficaram muito felizes após o jogo mesmo o time de Fred estava bem alegre, afinal eles estavam apenas aproveitando as férias para se divertirem o máximo possível, já que com a guerra estourando lá fora eles sempre tinham preocupações e não era nada mau passarem uma tarde, diga-se de passagem, bem normal e animada.

As férias de todos estavam sendo muito agradáveis, mas principalmente para Harry e Gina. Eles estavam indo muito bem na amizade dos dois, tinham conversas freqüentes de variados assuntos.

O que mais deixava Gina bem era que já estava conseguindo levar seus pensamentos à diante, ou seja, se comportava com Harry como apenas amiga, e mais nada.

Já Harry estava adorando ficar mais tempo conversando com Gina e se tornar mais amigo dela, junto dela ele se sentia a vontade para falar sobre qualquer coisa, sem contar que ela sempre o entendia bem e lhe dava até alguns conselhos muito bons. Afinal Gina tornara se mesmo uma grande amiga e confidente para Harry, ao menos era isso o que ele pensava agora.

Os dias foram passando e com eles vinha o aniversário de Gina que seria no próximo sábado, uma semana antes das aulas começarem. A Sr.Weasley juntamente com os membros da ordem, decidiram que seria melhor eles irem comprar o material escolar um pouco antes do período de sempre para evitar eventuais acidentes.

Sendo assim Harry tinha adorado a idéia, pois além de poderem comprar tudo o que precisariam com mais calma e privacidade, devido a pouca movimentação no Beco Diagonal, ele também poderia aproveitar para comprar um presente bem especial para Gina. Mesmo não tendo idéia alguma sobre o que dar para a garota Harry sabia que gostaria de lhe dar algo peculiar já que ele havia sido presenteado com algo tão especial, de Gina.

E foi naquele dia que eles foram para o Beco Diagonal fazerem suas compras. Primeiramente eles foram a _Floreiros e Borrões_ comprarem os livros, depois foram às outras lojas comprarem o restante do material. No meio do caminho que fizeram havia uma joalheria com uma vitrine muito bonita, onde Gina e Mione pararam para ver as lindas jóias.

Na vitrine havia um conjunto maravilhoso composto por: gargantilha, pulseira, e brincos. Todos os artigos do conjunto eram em ouro branco, em forma de margaridas, onde o miolo era de um diamante delicado azul noturno e pétalas em cristais de cores naturais e muito brilhantes.

- Hermione olha aquele conjunto que** MARAVILHOSO**!!!!- Disse Gina hipnotizada com a visão das jóias.

- NOSSA! Gina são diamantes e cristais!- Exclamou Hermione também hipnotizada com a visão das jóias.

- Por Merlin! São magníficas simplesmente lindas! – Disse Gina já recebendo a aprovação da amiga.

- É elas realmente são lindas.

Todos estavam só esperando as duas para irem comprar logo o restante dos materiais. Ao contrário dos outros Harry estava adorando ver como Gina tinha gostado daquele conjunto, e uma idéia já lhe surgira na cabeça e sem que ninguém percebesse sua movimentação esgueirou se para o interior da loja e comprou o conjunto, mandando que o enviassem no aniversário de Gina para assim não haver nenhum contra tempo, e ela não descobrir a surpresa.

Ele entrou e saiu sem ser notado por ninguém, depois de comprarem tudo passaram na loja dos gêmeos, onde permaneceram por pouquíssimo tempo. Pois o Sr.Weasley achou melhor eles não demorarem muito por lá, afinal estavam no meio de uma guerra e não podiam se expor.

Mas nem por isso eles deixaram de aproveitar e compraram um monte de artigos interessantes e muito úteis para qualquer eventualidade, além de é claro garantirem os estoques de orelhas extensíveis, as quais usariam certamente para ouvirem conversas nas quais não eram bem vindos.

Após todas as compras serem feitas e estarem todos bastante satisfeitos com o passeio, eles retornaram à Toca.

A semana passou bem depressa e já era quinta-feira, ou seja, faltavam apenas dois dias para o aniversário de Gina. Harry não via a hora de entregar à Gina seu presente, estava ansioso para ver a reação da garota ao receber aquele presente.

Mas naquela manhã Harry não teve tempo para pensar nisso, pelo contrário, ele estava ocupado demais em tentar prestar atenção nas explicações que Gina lhe dava sobre como deveria cortar os papéis e tecidos corretamente para que seu cartão não ficasse deformado.

É... Ele tinha se esquecido de ter pedido para Gina lhe ensinar como fazer cartões mágicos, mas ela não havia se esquecido e mandou que o Sr. Weasley trouxesse os materiais necessários, e tentava ensiná-lo como confeccioná-los.

No começo Harry até que tentara prestar atenção nas palavras dela, mas isso se tornou impossível depois de alguns minutos. Gina era tão doce e gentil, que Harry se sentia extasiado ao ouvir as explicações dela sobre como fazer um belo e simples cartão mágico. Mesmo que o assunto não fosse nem de longe o que ele gostaria de estar falando com ela naquele momento.

- Harry! Haaaarryyyyyyy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - Disse Gina já cansada de falar com as paredes, já que há muito tempo percebera a falta de atenção dele para com suas explicações,ela achava a situação muito estranha, já que Harry a encarava profundamente, porém como se seu pensamento estivesse muito distante. – Um galeão por seu pensamento!!

- Oh! Me desculpe Gina, é que... – Harry tentava se explicar. – Eu me distrai um pouco. Prometo que não acontecerá novamente.

- Está bem Harry, mas é que você estava tão compenetrado em seus pensamentos, que cheguei a pensar que estava passando mal ou algo do tipo.

- Oh! Não eu estou muito bem só me distrai mesmo nada de muito importante ou grave. Não se preocupe está tudo bem mesmo. – Tentava ele explicar e convencer a ruiva, com ar de desconfiança, à sua frente.

- Bom, se você diz estar tudo bem quem sou eu para discordar. Não é? – Disse Gina resignada e dando de ombros para a questão.

Depois disso Harry tentou se concentrar mais e prestar atenção as explicações de Gina, porém de vez enquanto ele acabava inebriado pelo movimentar daqueles lábios tão belos e doces,com quais desejava intensamente se unir, mas não podia muitas coisas o separava daquela garota especial. E uma delas, talvez a mais preocupante, era que seu melhor amigo Rony era irmão dela.

No fim da tarde Harry havia aprendido mais ou menos como se fazia cartões, o que ele achava ser uma proeza já que não conseguira se concentrar direito.

E foi nessa mesma hora que o Sr.Weasley chegou trazendo consigo ingredientes trouxas usados para se preparar uma receita chamada "pudim", com a qual era muito conhecida pelos trouxas.

Ainda naquele fim de dia Harry ensinou Gina como preparar aquela receita e diferente dele ela prestou muita atenção e aprendeu rapidamente tudo o que ele lhe ensinou, e no fim fez um pudim melhor que o de Harry. O qual todos da família apreciaram muito.

* * *

Os dois dias passaram num piscar de olhos, e já era sábado "dia do aniversário de Gina". O aniversário da garota não seria celebrado com uma festa igual à de Harry, pois ela preferia um almoço ao ar livre.

Então a Sra.Weasley fez tudo como ela queria preparando um belo almoço ao ar livre, no quintal da Toca, com um bolo muito bonito onde se podia ler as inscrições: "Feliz Aniversário Gina".

Naquela manhã Gina acordara muito bem disposta, e nem se incomodou com os raios de Sol que lhe acariciavam a face como um aconchegante e carinhoso afago.

Quando abriu seus olhos se deparou com um embrulho aos pés de sua cama com certeza este seria o primeiro, de todos os presentes que receberia. Cheia de curiosidade ela abriu o embrulho e em seguida sorriu alegremente ao ver que era um vestido lindo.

O presente fora dado por Fred e a sandália, que vira só agora, por Jorge. O vestido era tomara que caia, na cor azul claro, feito de um pano leve e refrescante, perfeito para um dia de verão como aquele, ou seja, era um vestido maravilhosamente perfeito. A sandália era de um salto não muito alto na cor branca, combinando com o vestido, e também muito bonita.

Após abrir os presentes Gina se apressou em arrumar-se e logo vestiu seu vestido novo a e sandália, já que fora presenteada para que os usasse na comemoração de seu aniversário. Para completar seu visual ela prendeu mechas da frente dos cabelos para trás e enrolou um pouco as pontas de seu cabelo ruivo, com ajuda de um feitiço bem simples, finalizando-o com um suave topete na frente.

Depois de pronta ela desceu as escadas indo direto para a cozinha onde recebeu os parabéns de todos, assim como os presentes.

De Hermione ganhara um livro sobre técnicas de desenhos mágicos: "Como fazer desenhos em apenas 12 lições". Da mãe e do pai um lindo porta-jóias cor de rosa, de madeira, com desenhos de borboletas voando e flores de todas as cores, por toda a caixa.

Recebera também outros presentes dos demais irmãos que estavam ali presentes para o lindo almoço que a Sra. Weasley preparava com tanto capricho, para comemorarem o aniversário da filha.

O almoço foi muito alegre e com a diversão garantida pelas piadas dos gêmeos. Gina esteve muito feliz durante todo o almoço, rindo de tudo e tentando parecer o mais alegre possível, porém não conseguia disfarçar a decepção que sentia por Harry não ter lhe dado um presente. Não que isso fosse o mais importante, mas representaria que ele ao menos se lembrara de seu aniversário.

E foi assim, tentando não pensar muito no assunto que ela passou todo o almoço. Após o almoço eles cantaram os parabéns à Gina e comeram o bolo.

Mais tarde Gina resolveu dar uma volta no quintal para se refrescar do calor intenso que fazia naquela hora, estava tão distraída que nem percebera um certo rapaz de cicatriz na testa vindo bem atrás dela.

- Hei! GINA ESPERE! – Gritava Harry andando aceleradamente até Gina. Que parou de chofre assim que ouviu sua voz a chamando.

- Oi!! Harry me desculpe... Eu não tinha te visto aí, senão tinha te esperado. Vem vamos sentar ali. – Disse ela indo com ele se sentar em um banco sob uma árvore linda e que fazia uma sombra muito fresca.

- Não se preocupe, a intenção era te fazer uma surpresa mesmo!

- Como assim?? – Perguntou ela sem entender nada do que ele estava falando.

- Você não achou que eu tinha esquecido de comprar seu presente? Não é? – Harry disse aquilo como se fosse quase uma ofensa.

- Bem... Eu...

- Mas é claro que eu não esqueci neh. – E antes que ela pudesse tentar dizer algo ele reiniciou a falar. – Bom, eu não sabia o que comprar para você, porque tinha que ser algo especial, já que você me deu um presente muito especial também.

- Harry... Não precis... – Mas ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

- É claro que precisava. Eu só não te dei antes junto com todo mundo porque não sei qual será a sua reação não queria arriscar uma recusa.

- Como eu já falei eu não sabia bem o que te dar então naquele dia no Beco Diagonal vi que você tinha gostado disso e resolvi comprar de presente para você. – Disse Harry retirando uma caixa fina de veludo azul marinho detrás das vestes e entregando a ela.

Gina olhou incrédula para a caixa, não podia ser o que estava pensando, mas a única coisa que gostara e se encaixava com aquele embrulho era...

Mas ela foi interrompida de seus pensamentos quando Harry abriu a caixa e levou-a até suas mãos para que visse melhor o presente.

- Harry... É... É... O.. O conjunto de.. De cristais!!!!!!! – Disse Gina de boca aberta e extasiada com a visão dos cristais bem a sua frente.

- Eu sei. Você gostou do meu presente??? – Perguntou ele receoso para com a resposta.

- Se gostei? É maravilhoso! – Disse ela, mais para si mesma, divagando em pensamentos, porém logo recobrou a razão. – Mas eu não posso aceitar. Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!

- É claro que você pode aceitar!-Exclamou Harry com uma cara nada amigável e muito desapontado com a resposta da garota. – Ou melhor, você já aceitou. Porque se não aceitar, só por causa do preço, eu vou ficar muito triste com você.

- Mas... Harry... Isso custou muito caro não poço aceitar!

- Você gostou. Não gostou?

- Sim, mas... – Disse ela se sentindo desconfortável com a situação, e se remexendo angustiada no banco.

- Então não se fala mais nisso. Além do mais eles já eram seus desde que você os viu lá naquela vitrine. – Disse ele já se levantando e colocando as jóias nela.

- Ficou perfeito! –Foi só o que Harry conseguiu exclamar perante a imagem deslumbrante de Gina. "Como ela tinha ficado bonita com aquelas jóias", afinal não errara no presente e ela gostara muito dele, só que foi pega de surpresa.

Na verdade ele mesmo estava surpreso. "Como tivera coragem suficiente para comprar um presente à Gina?" "E entregá-lo como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo?"

- Obrigada! – Também foi só o que Gina conseguiu pronunciar perante o olhar de Harry, que ela sabia mesmo sem encará-lo, estava sobre si.

Após isso eles voltaram para A Toca em completo silêncio, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem suficiente para dizer algo no momento, então permaneceram assim até o fim do percurso.


	5. O Retorno da vida

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor atrás de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 5: "O Retorno da vida"**

Posteriormente ao aniversário de Gina, e dois dias anteriormente ao regresso à Hogwarts, todos estavam muito felizes. Não só pelo fato de que voltariam para a escola, que mais era como um lar, mas sim porque os tempos não estavam tão ruins, neste período, e nenhum ataque de comensais havia sido registrado nos últimos dias.

Era como se o _Lord das Trevas_ estivesse muito ocupado em algo realmente importante, pois estava quieto de mais. Na verdade essa calmaria não animava muito Harry, pelo contrário, ele sentia como se os problemas só fossem aumentar ainda mais depois do período de "trégua" do _Lord_.

Excluindo esses pensamentos nefastos, as férias de Harry estavam sendo muito animadas Na Toca, ele sentia-se muito bem de estar com os Weasleys, os quais o consideravam da família.

Com os Weasleys ele sempre se sentia bem, e os dias de férias se resumiam em jogos de quadribol, snap explosivo com Gina, partidas de xadrez de bruxo com Rony, comidas deliciosas preparadas pela Sra.Weasley e banhos no rio que passava bem em frente à casa, porém mais ao longe, com os amigos Rony, Hermione e Gina.

E foram nesses banhos de rio que descobrira o quão boa nadadora era Gina, ela conseguia se manter embaixo da água por tempos recordes e nadava distâncias extremamente longas sem perder o fôlego.

Durante todos esses dias Harry e Gina foram se tornando cada vez mais amigos, e sempre passavam horas divertindo-se juntos, já que na maior parte do tempo Rony e Mione ficavam namorando. Sem contar nas conversas agradáveis que tinham, onde sempre riam àbeça.

Naquela noite ele estava muito feliz por pensar que dali a alguns dias estaria novamente em Hogwarts, e no quarto juntamente com Rony embalara uma conversa muito animada, durante toda à tarde.

* * *

As férias estavam se acabando, mas mesmo assim Gina estava feliz. Passara toda a féria muito alegre, e tudo isso se devia a certa amizade entre ela e o garoto com um par de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa. Gina estava se sentindo muito bem com essa nova proximidade dela com Harry, claro que eram amigos antes, mas não como agora, agora era diferente havia certa cumplicidade entre eles.

Gina sabia que eram apenas amigos e que isso nunca poderia mudar, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia feliz por ocupar um lugar mais especial na vida de Harry, mesmo que ela quisesse ser mais que uma amiga, Gina se contentava com a amizade do garoto.

Gina estava ansiosa pela volta à Hogwarts, assim como todos. Naquela noite estava ajudando a mãe com o jantar e quando tudo ficou pronto chamaram todos para jantarem, porém Harry e Rony ainda estavam no quarto, onde passaram a tarde toda.

- Gina querida, vá lá em cima e chame os garotos para o jantar. – Dizia a Sra.Weasley já terminando de colocar a última panela sobre a mesa.

- Está bem mãe. Eu já volto. – Disse Gina indo em direção à escada.

Ao chegar perto da porta do quarto de Rony, Gina reparou que a porta estava levemente aberta e não se contendo de curiosidade para saber sobre o que os dois rapazes conversaram tão animadamente durante todo o dia, ela resolveu ouvir um pouco da conversa antes de entrar.

Eles riam muito, até que Rony disse algo que fez Harry parar de rir.

- "Quem é ela, Harry"?

- "Ela quem"?

- "Não se faça de bobo, você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando".

- "Não sei não Rony, que conversa é essa agora"?

- "A Harry não precisa disfarçar, eu já notei que você anda meio avoado e com a cabeça no mundo da Lua, sinal de que está apaixonado"!

- "O que"? – Harry se alterou nessa hora, e Gina desejou ardentemente não estar ali ouvindo isso. Já que saber que Harry estava apaixonado por alguma garota era a última coisa que queria nesse momento.

- "A Harry não faz essa cara".

- "Como foi que você percebeu! Quer dizer, está tão evidente assim"? – Nessa hora o coração de Gina acelerou como jamais acelerara antes. "Então não era só uma suspeita de Rony, ele estava mesmo gostando de alguém"!

- "Não cara, nem se preocupa porque na verdade foi a Mione que percebeu e você sabe que é meio difícil esconder as coisas dela neh"?

- "Mas então só vocês sabem, não é"?

- "É, mas não foge não. Quem é a garota"?

- "Para que quer saber Rony"?

- "É a Cho não é"?

Nessa hora Harry disse que não gostava mais de Cho, que isto havia ficado no passado para sempre, e que também não diria quem era a garota, mas Gina já não ouvia nada do que Harry dizia, sua mente paralisou com a menção palavra "Cho".

Um desespero a invadiu naquele momento, como se lhe faltasse o ar. Depois disso, sua reação foi automática ela entrou no quarto e disse para descerem, como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Porém por dentro estava se sentindo muito mal.

* * *

Harry desceu as escadas meio apreensivo com a idéia de que talvez Gina pudesse ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre a conversa dele e de Rony no quarto. E estranhou muito a expressão carregada no rosto de Gina durante o jantar.

Claro que ninguém, além dele, havia percebido isto já que ela conseguia disfarçar muito bem. Mas Harry já estava se habituando á observá-la, e até conseguia distinguir e interpretar algumas das expressões e ações da garota. O que lhe dava a reles impressão de que ela estava muito triste e deprimida.

Harry não gostava de vê-la daquela maneira, queria falar com ela, saber o que tanto a perturbava, tentar ajudá-la se possível, mas não tinha coragem sentia medo de que se o fizesse a afastaria e estragaria tudo de uma vez.

Algumas vezes ele a olhara durante o jantar, mas sempre que o fazia ela estava com olhos fixos em seu prato e parecia meio que perdida em pensamentos.

Então decidira puxar uma conversa com Rony, que estava bem a seu lado, para saber se descobria algo a respeito:

- Rony... Você sabe o que deu na... – Mas Harry não terminou sua frase, pois Gina se levantou e saiu da mesa dizendo que não estava mais com fome, dispensando assim a sobremesa.

E naquela hora Harry teve a ligeira impressão de ter visto os olhos de Gina meio vermelhos e marejados, juntamente com uma voz meio vacilante e embargada.

- O que Harry? – Perguntou Rony se virando para o amigo depois de ter terminado de engolir a comida.

- Nada... Nada não, Rony! Deixa pra lá! – Disse Harry lentamente, tentando entender o porquê de Gina estar daquela maneira, já que passara os dias de férias muito bem, ao menos aos olhos de Harry era assim.

Assim que o jantar terminou Harry resolveu ir para o quarto descansar para o dia seguinte. Porém quando estava passando na frente do quarto de Gina ouviu algo muito estranho. Era como se ela estivesse... "Oh não"!Pensou Harry com seus botões sem saber o que fazer, porém tomando uma decisão.

* * *

A noite estava estranhamente tempestuosa e naquele momento começou a chover muito forte, gotas de chuva batiam e escorriam na janela do quarto de Gina, assim como suas lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto,que antes era bonito e cheio de vida, mas que agora estava triste e apagado.

Gina tinha passado todo o jantar disfarçando sua tristeza para que ninguém percebesse o quão mal ela estava se sentindo, e nem Hermione tinha suspeitado de nada, já que Hermione estivera muito ocupada trocando olhares amorosos com seu irmão Rony, para reparar nela. Pelo menos era o que Gina pensava.

Mione que tinha sorte, sempre fora apaixonada por Rony, e agora os dois estavam juntos e felizes, enquanto ela, bem ela sempre estaria ali muito apaixonada por Harry, porém sozinha já que ele nunca á olharia de outra forma que não fosse à de irmã do melhor amigo dele.

Pensava amargamente Gina já em seu quarto, muito triste e sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que agora rolavam por seu rosto descontroladamente, embriagando-a num choro sentido e cheio de frustrações, as quais ela havia juntado durante todos aqueles anos de amor não correspondido.

Ela pensava nas palavras de Rony, "É a Cho não é?". Então era por isso que Harry estava diferente, por isso algumas vezes o havia flagrado perdido em pensamentos. "Ele está apaixonado!" e essa frase martelava mais ainda sua cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir mais infeliz.

Só de pensar em Harry apaixonado por Cho novamente não conseguia conter os soluços de desalento por se lembrar de passagens do passado.

_Flash back_

_Gina tinha acabado de sair de mais uma das aulas da A.D. e se encaminhava até seu dormitório quando se deu conta de ter esquecido seu caderno de Poções na sala, então resolveu buscá-lo._

_- Luna eu esqueci meu caderno de poções na sala da A.D. vou busca-lo. Vai indo para o salão principal que eu já volto._

_- Eu posso te acompanhar se você quiser!_

_- Não se preocupe eu volto logo._

_- Então está bem._

_Gina foi andando rápido pelos corredores, não podia se atrasar para o almoço. Chegando à sala então..._

_Ao abrir a porta ela se depara com a cena mais frustrante de toda a sua vida, nem estar na presença de "Lord Voldemort" tinha sido tão terrível quanto aquela sena que via bem á sua frente._

_Lá estava ele Harry Potter, seu grande amor, e Cho Chang, uma chinesa da Corvinal, em meio á um beijo, meio estranho, já que a garota não parava de chorar. "Deve estar chorando de alegria" - Pensava Gina muito infeliz._

_Naquele momento Gina teve a certeza de que nunca mais esqueceria aquela sena, sentiu uma lágrima quente, cheia de ódio e frustração, marcar seu rosto em um caminho lento e penoso._

_Saíra de lá correndo pelos corredores e trombando em várias pessoas que atravessavam seu caminho. Naquele dia ela chorou muito, mas ninguém nunca soube que ela havia presenciado o beijo de Harry e Cho._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Ela achava que nunca poderia sentir dor maior que á daquele dia, mas se enganara a dor de saber que Harry gostava de outra e esta outra era "Cho Chang" novamente, a fazia se sentir ainda pior.

Como ele podia estar apaixonado por uma garota que nem gostava dele? Que só chorava o tempo todo e o tratava como fonte de informações sobre a morte de seu ex-namorado, Cedrico?

Gina não se conformava com isso; estava cansada de chorar por ele, de se sacrificar, de perder noites de sono pensando nele. Estava muito cansada de todo aquele martírio que vivera durante anos, não agüentaria mais esse baque.

Sentindo-se fraca e sem forças para continuar a viver, deitada em sua cama, abraçou seu travesseiro se contorcendo em meio a um choro contínuo, seguido de pensamentos malévolos sobre seus próximos passos nas horas decorrentes.

Então ela foi interrompida de seus pensamentos por ninguém menos que o responsável por toda a sua dor. Parado na porta com uma cara de preocupado estava Harry Potter.

- Gina! O que está acontecendo com você? Por que está chorando tanto? – Perguntou Harry entrando no quarto e se dirigindo até ela. Gina não o olhava nos olhos estava muito sentida e magoada, queria ficar sozinha.

- Não gosto de ver você assim. O que foi? Posso te ajudar em algo, para fazê-la parar de chorar?

- Não... Harry... Você não pode. – Mentiu Gina soluçando sem emoção.

- Não quer me contar o que está te deixando tão triste? Talvez eu possa lhe ajud...

Mas Harry não terminou essa frase, pois Gina começara a chorar desesperadamente agora, o deixando sem ação. Então meio que por um impulso ele se aproximou e a abraçou bem forte.

Gina enterrou seu rosto no peito de Harry sentindo seu cheiro e vendo como ele havia se tornado um rapaz forte, com certeza este não era mais o Harry magricela que ela conhecera há tantos anos. E chorou ainda mais por pensar que ele nunca seria seu. Mas se sentia protegida nos braços de Harry, então aos poucos foi parando de chorar e se recompôs.

- Já estou melhor Harry, não precisa se preocupar agora. – Disse Gina tentando mostrar um pequeno sorriso para ele. – Obrigado por ser meu amigo. – Ela disse sem nenhuma emoção e virando um pouco o rosto para secar mais uma lágrima quente e dolorosa que rolara de seus olhos.

- Não tem de me agradecer por isso Gina eu sempre vou gostar muito de você. E se quiser desabafar com alguém pode contar comigo sempre. – Disse Harry lhe dando um lindo sorriso, o qual ela guardou dentro de seu coração, pois achava que seria o último que veria.

- Tchau Harry! – Disse Gina envolvendo-o em um abraço forte como se fosse uma triste despedida, e para Gina era assim.

- Tchau! E até amanhã! – Disse Harry estranhando aquele abraço que lhe parecia um tanto de despedida. O que o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Então depois disso Harry se foi, deixando Gina sozinha no quarto completamente perdida em seus pensamentos mais sombrios.

* * *

- Hei Harry! Onde você estava? Eu e Mione estávamos esperando você para uma conversa antes de voltarmos à escola! – Disse um Rony com cara de indignação.

- Bem, eu...

- Não importa. Vem! Vamos logo a Mione quer falar logo com agente. – Disse Rony já puxando Harry escadas abaixo.

Em menos de dois minutos os rapazes já estavam lá em baixo na sala conversando com uma Hermione muito séria e compenetrada. Lá fora uma fria e nebulosa tempestade caía, os raios e relâmpagos deixavam A Toca com um aspecto sombrio e carregado.

- Oh! Mais que demora vocês dois, em! – Reclamava Hermione visivelmente chateada.

- Não se chateie Hermione, já estamos aqui. Mas o que você quer nos falar? – Disse Harry sem muito interesse e não dando muita atenção, já que estava mais preocupado com o estado de Gina.

Eles se sentaram no sofá e Mione começou com um falatório interminável sobre os NIEMs, as provas, os deveres e tudo mais que tivesse á ver com estudos e Hogwarts.

- Bem meninos acho que com a boa programação dos horários poderemos estudar tudo o que for necessário e vocês ainda vão ter tempo livre para o quadribol e outras coisas. – Disse Mione muito feliz com sigo mesma por ter arranjado uma solução tão simples para o problema dos amigos, e o seu também já que estas horas extras que Rony teria também seriam gastas com ela.

- Que ótimo Mione, assim teremos tempo livre para namorar! – Exclamou Rony, fazendo Hermione corar um pouco.

- É Rony isso também. – Disse a garota um pouco envergonhada.

- E você Harry, o que achou da idéia? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono, porém Harry estava tão distraído que nem tinha ouvido o que Hermione estava dizendo.

- Hei Harry eu estou falando com você sabia?

- Hã? O que? É... Bom eu... É uma boa idéia mesmo Mione. – Disse Harry meio inserto de sua resposta já que nem sabia o que era a pergunta.

- Harry você está bem cara? Parece tão pensativo. – Perguntou Rony ao amigo.

- Estou bem sim Rony é só que eu estou meio... – Harry ia dizer preocupado com Gina, mas achou melhor não dizer nada sobre o assunto. - ...Ansioso para voltar à Hogwarts.

- Bom Harry quanto a isso todos nós estamos! – Exclamou Hermione sonhadoramente e com os olhos brilhando. – Eu não vejo a hora de começarmos nossas aulas! Só de pensar em todos os livros novos que compramos e que usaremos este ano e ...

Mas Hermione foi interrompida por um grande barulho vindo da cozinha, seguido de um trovão ensurdecedor. Harry que estava atento na movimentação da casa e não prestava muita atenção na amiga distinguiu muito bem o barulho da porta da cozinha batendo com força, do trovão ensurdecedor.

Sem mais nem menos um pensamento nada bom passou por sua cabeça e sem pestanejar Harry levantou de salto só, deixou Mione falando sozinha e saiu correndo na direção da porta.

- Hei! Harry eu estava falando com você sabia! – Gritava Hermione sem muito sucesso, pois Harry não lhe respondera.

- Esquece! Vem! Ele está ficando maluco! – Disse Rony indo atrás do amigo e arrastando Mione com ele.

* * *

Ela corria pelo campo com lágrimas e muitas gotas de chuva rolando por seu rosto, a água da chuva molhando-a por inteiro, mas ela não se importava, isso era o que menos importava para ela agora.

Após chorar muito e de ter tido vários pensamentos nefastos, ela tinha se decidido, não queria mais viver se fosse para ver Harry com outra garota que não fosse ela.

Sentia-se fraca por dentro, era uma incapaz, talvez se não tivesse se escondido dele, se não tivesse se envolvido inutilmente com outros garotos na esperança de esquecê-lo, se tivesse feito algo, qualquer coisa...

Mas não, ela tinha sido fraca e não fizera nada a não ser se esconder atrás dos outros para ocultar o que sentia por ele, e agora Harry seria de outra e não dela.

A chuva estava gelada e incomodava, porém nada á incomodava mais do que o sentimento de impotência que ela sentia naquele momento. Correu e correu até que suas pernas se cansaram e latejaram; a tempestade só piorava mais, a cada minuto que se passava mais chuva, ventos extremamente fortes e raios e mais raios caíam sem parar.

Ela estava nas margens do lago onde passara tantas horas felizes e divertidas, com os amigos, naquelas férias. Ali estava ela novamente, porém desta vez não estava feliz, mas sim triste mais triste do que nunca, e nada poderia ajudá-la naquele momento.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Uma vontade imensa de gritar a cercou e ela não conteve um grito muito alto e cheio de dor, que fora um pouco abafado por um trovão ensurdecedor.

Então uma última lágrima rolou por seu rosto, juntamente com um longo e doloroso suspiro, e Gina deixou seu corpo desfalecer nas águas cativantes do rio, ou seja, se deixou cair para dentro do rio molemente, pela falta de forças á continuar de pé e pela vontade de não viver mais.

Gina tinha perdido a vontade de viver, sentia como se não tivesse mais motivos para continuar a caminhada, sua vida não fazia mais sentido algum. Deixando toda a tristeza de seu ser atingi-la sem nem ao menos tentar se recuperar.

A água do rio estava gelada, devido à chuva e ao frio noturno. No início Gina sentiu o frio transpassar seus ossos lhe causando certa agonia, mas depois foi sentindo ser levada pelas águas, e experimentando a doce sensação de alívio invadir seu ser.

Sentia-se leve como se estivesse flutuando em meio a um céu azul, via-se banhada de alegria não queria sair dali nunca mais estava feliz assim. Ela via o rosto de Harry bem a sua frente, mas um pouco mais longe, com certeza estava tendo uma alucinação, agora era como um sonho ele parecia sorrir para ela a deixando encantada e sem ação alguma.

Gina já havia passado um tempo considerável dentro da água. Tempo este suficiente para ela perder seus sentidos, porém antes de perdê-los piscou três vezes,olhou para cima vendo a superfície e em seguida olhou para Harry que agora parecia bem mais próximo do que antes, então sorriu e permaneceu ali só o olhando como se estivesse guardando em seu coração aquela imagem dele perto dela, só dela e de mais ninguém.

A última coisa que ela viu foram os olhos muito verdes de Harry perto dos dela e as mãos dele a envolvendo e puxando-a para cima, então não sentiu mais nada, perdeu todos os sentidos e não tinha mais respiração.

* * *

Harry chegou à porta e confirmando todas as suas suspeitas viu o cachecol de Gina enroscado num galho de árvore mais à diante. Correu até ele o pegando em suas mãos e o cheirando ternamente, percorreu o terreno com os olhos, mas não a viu em lugar algum, em meio àquela chuva e trovões.

Sentindo seu coração apertar muito fortemente ele teve um pensamento desesperador ao se lembrar do lago, então começou a correr sem se importar com os gritos dos amigos que eram abafados pelos trovões.

- HARRRYYYYY!!!!! VOLTE AQUI!!! OENDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI COM UMA TEMPESTADE DESSAS???? – Gritava Hermione para o amigo inutilmente já que este nem se dava ao trabalho de responder, pois tinha algo mais importante a fazer.

- DEIXA MIONE ELE NÃO ESTÁ NOS ESCUTANDO!!!! – Dizia Rony. – VAMOS ONDE ELE FOR. VEM! DEPRESSA OU VAMOS PERDÊ-LO!!!

- ESTÁ BEM.

Harry correu sem parar, mas estacou com um solavanco no peito ao ouvir um grito agudo e cheio de angustia, de uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. Junto com o grito se sucedeu um grande trovão que fez com que a espinha de Harry congelasse devido ao pensamento que se sucedeu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

- "É a Gina!". - Pensou rápido.

O grito vinha de algum lugar mais há frente nas proximidades do lago. Começando a se desesperar com aquilo Harry voltou a correr e dessa vez chegara até o lago. Nas margens a grama estava pisada o que o levou a crer que Gina estivera ali.

Sem hesitar nem um só minuto ele se jogou naquelas águas desesperado por encontrá-la, não sabia há quanto tempo ela estivera ali e não podia perdê-la, não daquela forma sem fazer nada para impedir. Sentiu uma angustia em seu peito o atingindo já se passara muito tempo e ele já perdia o fôlego, voltou à superfície.

- GINA, CADÊ VOCÊ? GINNNAAAAAA!!!!! – Estava desesperado ela não aparecia nem respondia, foi aí que viu a água se movimentando de modo diferente mais à frente, mergulhou e nadou o mais depressa que conseguiu.

Então a avistou, ela estava de olhos fechados, parecia estar... Não, ela estava viva abrira os olhos e agora o fitava profundamente, Harry sorriu, estava muito feliz por encontrá-la.

Nadou rapidamente até ela, não conseguindo entender o porquê de Gina estar fazendo isso, não podia fazê-lo, era muito importante na vida dele, mas isso era o menos importante agora; tinha que tira-la dali se não ela o deixaria de vez e não teria mais jeito.

Ao se aproximar dela fitou seus olhos profundamente, mas então ela desfaleceu e ele a envolveu em seus braços carinhosamente a levando para a superfície.

Quando saiu da água é que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ela estava indo, estava deixando-o. Não podia permitir isso, mas não sabia o que fazer. Desesperado com ela em seus braços a levou até a grama da margem deitando-a no chão com delicadeza, então se exasperou por vela ali desfalecida curvou-se sobre ela e chorou; chorou descompassadamente em meio a muitos soluços.

- Por favor, Gina não morra você não pode me deixar assim, por favor, não vá, fique comigo, por favor, eu lhe imploro!!!!! – Chorava Harry sobre o corpo inerte de Gina ali no chão.

Foi então que a ajuda chegou Rony e Hermione os encontraram.

- Harry o que houve aqui? – Perguntava uma Mione desesperada, estática e boquiaberta com a cena que via. Rony não estava diferente, se encontrava paralisado com a visão da irmã desfalecida.

- Hermione, por favor faça alguma coisa para salva-la!!!! – Exclamava Harry agora de pé olhando para Mione com cara de súplica.

- Mas o que?

- Qualquer coisa, você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu conheço Mione faça alguma coisa para salva-la. DEPRESSA.- Gritou a última palavra, fazendo Mione acordar para a situação e se posicionar ao lado da amiga.

- É só o que eu posso fazer, não sei se vai adiantar Harry. – Disse Mione chorosamente. Então conjurou um feitiço.

- **_"ENERVATE"_** !!!!! – Gritou Hermione com voz decidida, sendo seguida por um outro trovão ensurdecedor, porém este foi o último, pois como que por magia a tempestade parou dando lugar a uma noite cheia de estrelas agora.

Então naquele momento o coração de Harry se encheu de alegria. Gina havia dado um solavanco e cuspido toda a água que com certeza engolira após perder os sentidos.

Então movido por um impulso ele se lançara ao chão, bem junto de Gina, e a abraçara como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Estava tão feliz que nada mais importava, ela estava lá viva e bem, não saberia viver sem ela, não suportaria perder mais ninguém. Sentiu-a em seus braços frágil e desamparada, precisando dele mais do que nunca. Apertou-a em seus braços com mais força como que para passar forças a ela.

- Gina! Que bom! Você está bem!- Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, mas aquela lágrima não era mais de medo e aflição e sim de alivio e alegria por vê-la bem.

* * *

Gina estava vivendo tudo de novo, sua vida inteira passava por ela, via-se criança brincando com os irmãos, indo para Hogwarts, seu primeiro beijo, o baile do campeonato tribruxo, a batalha no ministério, as vitórias nos jogos de quadribol, sua amizade com Harry, a triste descoberta de que ele estava apaixonado por outra.

E a pior parte o que ela havia feito, tinha se matado e agora não teria mais chances de voltar atrás. Nesse momento Gina acordara para o que tinha feito, esteve tão desesperada que nem pensara em mais nada. Não conseguia entender como fora capaz de deixar o mal tomar conta de seu ser, sem ao menos tentar acender a luz novamente.

Estava desesperada queria voltar no tempo não fazer o que fez. Ter a chance de esclarecer tudo o que ouvira seu irmão dizendo e quem sabe tentar, tentar um amor impossível.

Então sentiu um solavanco e como se levasse uma descarga elétrica uma energia incalculável a invadiu, e sentiu que toda a água que a sufocara agora tinha desimpedido o caminho do ar a seus pulmões.

Então o ar mais puro que já sentira adentrou por suas narinas e seguiu até seus pulmões lhe trazendo de volta para a vida. o dizendo e quem sabe tentar, tentar um amor imposser, sem ao menos tentar acender a luz novamente.

co

Gina viu que estava envolta por braços fortes; se sentia bem naqueles braços mesmo sem saber direito o que se passava, pois ainda estava muito confusa e atordoada. Começou a imaginar se aquilo era morrer, mas não estava morta, não podia estar, pois respirava e o mais importante agora ouvia vozes ao seu redor.

Ela abriu lentamente seus olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi Harry bem à sua frente, com um lindo sorriso e o rosto banhado por lágrimas que pareciam ser de alivio ou algo do tipo. Porém não durou muito tempo essa visão, pois logo desmaiou de cansaço.

Harry viu o olhar de Gina e surgiu uma esperança maior em seu peito, mas que logo desapareceu ao sentir o corpo da garota amolecer novamente em seus braços.

- Hermione, o que houve por que ela está assim?- Disse Harry com um tom de desespero.

- Acalme-se Harry ela está bem, só está um pouco fraca, precisa descansar agora. Temos que levar ela para casa, nós temos que trocar essas roupas molhadas, as dela e nossas também; agora Gina precisa de uma cama bem quente e uma poção revitalizadora.

Sem esperar mais Harry a tomou nos braços e a levou para casa, deixando para trás um Rony e uma Mione meio abobados. Rony que não tinha se manifestado ainda, acordara finalmente do transe.

- Mione, como ele sabia que Gina estava se afogando no lago? E o melhor, o que Gina estava fazendo no lago no meio de uma tempestade? E ainda quase morre afogada se sabe nadar tão bem?

- Não sei Rony, mas isso foi estranho. Bem, não vamos nos preocupar agora, depois eu vou ter um conversa muito séria com Gina sobre o que aconteceu aqui hoje.


	6. De volta à Hogwarts

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 6: "De volta à Hogwarts"**

Ela sentia uma dor muito intensa por todo seu corpo, como se tivesse levado uma surra. Pensou que estava morta. Mas então sentiu os raios matinais do Sol acariciarem sua face como faziam todos os dias.

Lentamente começou a abrir os olhos queria ver como seria sua nova vida, sim, pois tinha tomado uma firme decisão. Seria feliz com ou sem Harry, e sentiria – se feliz se ele estivesse feliz, mesmo que não fosse com ela. Já bastava de sofrimentos em vão.

Ao olhar para seu lado viu um Harry sentado em uma cadeira com a cabeça sobre um espaço vazio da cama, os óculos em uma posição estranha, os cabelos despenteados como sempre, seu corpo fazia um ângulo totalmente desproporcional. Porém mesmo assim estava maravilhosamente lindo.

Ela ficou a observá-lo por um bom tempo, pois queria guardar consigo aquela imagem, até que ele finalmente despertou.

- Gina, você acordou! Como está se sentindo? – Disse Harry se recompondo da posição em que estava e dando um longo bocejo logo em seguida.

- Estou com um pouco de dor no corpo, mas estou bem agora.

Gina então começou a se lembrar com mais clareza de todos os fatos que haviam se passado naquele dia e fleches passavam por sua memória. Nesse momento Harry pegou a mão de Gina e deu nela um beijo, e disse:

- Vou chamar Hermione para te ajudar, só um minuto!

- Está bem Harry!

E saiu do quarto deixando para trás uma Gina meio confusa com todos os acontecimentos mais recentes.

* * *

Harry estava muito feliz por ver Gina acordada e bem, então foi buscar Hermione para que ela ajudasse Gina com as malas, já que ela havia dormido por quase três dias e este já era o dia de voltarem à Hogwarts.

Ele desceu rapidamente as escadas e deu de cara com todos os Weasleys sentados à mesa do café com olhares de quem esperava algum pronunciamento da parte dele.

- Ela acordou! – Exclamou ele com a cara mais feliz do mundo.

- Oh querida acho que devemos ir ver nossa filha, não? – Disse o Sr.Weasley muito satisfeito.

- Você tem toda razão Artur! – Exclamou a Srª. Weasley já indo em direção ao quarto da filha, acompanhada de perto por todos da casa.E logo todos já estavam rodeando a caçula dos weasleys.

- Como se sente querida? – Perguntava aflita a Sra.Weasley.

- Estou bem mãe não precisam mais se preocupar comigo. – Disse Gina como se apenas tivesse dormido um sono comum, igual ao de todos os dias.

- Como assim, não precisam mais se preocupar comigo? Você aparece aqui toda molhada e DESACORDADA, fica quase três dias dormindo e é só isso que nos diz? – Diz um Jorge incrédulo com a atitude da irmã.

- Quer dizer que eu dormi tudo isso? Bom então, pelas minhas contas, é hoje que voltamos para Hogwarts, não? – Disse ela com a maior simplicidade e com cara de desentendida.

- Sim, mas você ainda não nos esclareceu o que houve naquela noite para você... – Tentava inutilmente argumentar Fred.

- Eu já disse que estou bem agora e que não precisam se preocupar mais comigo. – Disse Gina.

- Mas Gina... – tentou Rony.

– E é só isso que vou dizer, mais nada. – Disse Gina, firmemente, diante da expressão incrédula nos rostos de seus irmãos.

Perante a esta afirmação todos os demais desistiram das perguntas sobre esse assunto e se puseram a arrumar as coisas para a volta à Hogwarts.

Harry rapidamente juntou todas as suas coisas que estavam fora de seu malão e se pos a esperar os outros se arrumarem, na sala.

* * *

Gina e Hermione começaram a arrumar seus malões, em meio a um silêncio profundo, Gina não sentia vontade de falar naquele momento, estava um pouco angustiada pelo que tinha feito; está certo que não gostara de saber sobre a "paixão" de Harry por "Cho", mas isso não justificava o que havia feito.

E Hermione sem entender muito a situação não disse nada, deixando o interrogatório para mais tarde, talvez à noite quando estivessem nos dormitórios em Hogwarts, ela fosse falar com Gina no dormitório do sexto ano, e ai sim esclarecer os últimos acontecimentos.

Após algum tempo já estava tudo pronto, então Hermione resolveu acabar com aquele clima chato entre as duas.

- Bom Gina não se preocupe porque eu não vou te perguntar nada por enquanto. Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu está bem? Agora o que importa é que vamos para Hogwarts em algumas horas.

- Está certo Hermione, você tem toda a razão, vamos esquecer o que aconteceu por agora, já que o mais importante é que vamos voltar à Hogwarts e rever nossos amigos.

- Isso mesmo! E você está preparada para um ano de estudo bem puxado?

- Bom Mione sabe, meus NIEMS são só no ano que vem! – Exclamou Gina, meio sem jeito e cautelosamente, para a amiga que logo fechou a cara.

- Mas você tem que começar logo a se preparar para os exames e pode aproveitar para estudar comigo, Rony e Harry. – Disse Mione, com uma cara de repreensão, para Gina.

- É você tem razão Mione estudar nunca é demais, não é? – Disse Gina meio a contragosto e tentando concertar a situação. O que funcionou muito bem.

- É exatamente isso Gina, é por isso que eu digo que você é muito mais esperta que o Rony, ele vai começar a estudar mesmo só agora e porque eu vou ficar no pé dele, já você vai começar antes e com certeza se dará super bem em seus exames.

- Obrigado pelos elogios Mione, mas você é que é boa demais para mim. Agora vamos descer logo senão vamos nos atrasar. – Disse Gina já pegando seu malão e dirigindo-se para a saída do quarto.

Ao chegarem à sala encontraram todos já prontos para a partida, então o Sr.Weasley logo se apressou a colocar as malas das garotas em seu Ford Ânglia.

Na sala estavam, além dos Weasleys, Ninfadora Tonks, Remo Lupin e Alastor Mood; os membros mais honoráveis da Ordem da Fênix, e que fariam a escolta deles até a estação. Tudo isso para a segurança deles, como o próprio Dumbledore havia dito.

- Olá Garotas! Como estão? – Perguntou Tonks.

- Olá Tonks! Estamos bem! – Disseram Gina e Hermione.

- Realmente! Percebesse! – Disse Lupin. – Vocês estão muito bonitas hoje, mas agora vamos, não devemos nos atrasar!

- Isso mesmo, não devemos nos atrasar, por isso é melhor irmos logo de uma vez. E vigilância sempre! – Disse Mood, já rodando seu olho mágico em todos os ângulos possíveis e impossíveis, para checar se estava tudo seguro para a partida.

- Mood tem razão meninas vamos logo. – Disse o Senhor e a Srª.Weasley já indo para fora com todos os outros em seus calcanhares.

* * *

Chegando à estação Kings Cross todos se dirigiram apressadamente à passagem para a plataforma 9 ¾. Chegando lá todos foram passando rapidamente um de cada vez.

Ao chegarem à plataforma, permaneceram por lá durante mais alguns minutos para se despedirem de todos.

- Gina querida cuide-se direito, nada de ficar acordada até muito tarde, coma direito e... – Dizia a Srª. Weasley meio chorosa e já meio que com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Molly querida a Gina não é mais uma criança ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, e já está indo para o sexto ano! – Dizia o Sr. Weasley.

- Mesmo assim Artur, eu me preocupo! Os tempos estão cada vez mais difíceis. – Se justificava a Srª. Weasley. – E Rony! Tome conta da Gina.

- Está bem mamãe, pode deixar eu cuido dela!

- E Harry querido, boa sorte este ano, vamos sentir sua falta querido!

- Obrigada por tudo Srª. Weasley, você é como uma mãe para mim. – Disse Harry já recebendo um grande abraço da matrona dos Weasleys.

Depois de todas as despedidas terem sido feitas eles embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione foram para as cabines dos Monitores, enquanto isso Harry e Gina procuravam uma cabine para ficarem.

Porém estava difícil encontrar uma cabine vazia, todas estavam cheias. Até que finalmente eles encontraram uma cabine vazia, no fim do último vagão do trem.

- Até que enfim!! Pensei que não encontraríamos mais nenhuma cabine!! – Exclamou uma Gina meio irritada.

- É mesmo! – disse Harry entrando, logo atrás de Gina, na cabine e colocando as bagagens no lugar.

- Pronto terminei! – Exclamou Harry, já se sentando no outro banco, de frente para Gina.

- Está pronto para mais um ano de "aventuras" em Hogwarts Harry? – Disse Gina com um enorme sorriso, e certo ar de sarcasmo.

- Ah! Com certeza, muitas "aventuras" em Hogwarts!!! – Disse Harry com um ar muito sarcástico, e já rindo do comentário de Gina.

HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Começaram então a rir descontroladamente, sem nem ao menos saber ao certo o porquê.

- Ai!Ai!Ai! Para! Para! Num me faz rir mais, não estou mais agüentando!Hauhauahauha. – Dizia Gina tentando parar de rir.

- Ai! Ai!- Também não estou mais agüentando. - Dizia Harry.

Então eles foram parando de rir, e um silêncio se fez dentro da cabine. Até que Harry quebrou este silêncio com uma pergunta que lhe martelara a cabeça durante todos estes três dias, em que Gina havia ficado desacordada.

- Por que Gina? – Perguntou Harry agora com uma expressão bem mais séria e olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

* * *

Como ele conseguia olha-la daquela maneira tão profunda? Como? Parecia que ele podia ver dentro de sua alma só com aquele simples olhar! Por que não conseguia simplesmente inventar uma desculpa qualquer perante aquele olhar?

Eram essas as perguntas que se passavam na cabeça de Gina naquele momento.

- Como assim Harry? Do que você está falando? – Disse Gina, com a voz um pouco trêmula, tentando fugir do assunto que tanto temia que ele tocasse.

- Você sabe bem do que estou falando Gina! Mas se quer que eu seja mais direto está bem! Por que Gina? Por que você fez aquilo? Por que se jogou no rio? Por que Gina? Por quê? – Disse um Harry com a voz embargada e cheia de ressentimento.

Gina não entendia porque Harry queria tocar naquele assunto justo agora. E o pior; não entendia o porquê da voz dele estar saindo embargada, e ainda lhe passar um sentimento de como se ele estivesse ressentido com ela.

Um silêncio mortal tomou conta da cabine novamente.

Gina não sabia o que dizer àquele garoto. Como lhe diria que quase se matou por sua causa?

- Eu... É que... Sabe... É... Bem... Eu... – Gina tentou se explicar, mas não conseguia dizer nada que fizesse sentido. Então sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra abaixou sua cabeça, sentindo o olhar ressentido de Harry sobre si. E então sua garganta foi se fechando, e ela não conseguia pronunciar mais nada mesmo. arry HArr

- Só quero entender isso Gina! Por que você fez aquilo? – Harry disse aquelas palavras com a voz grave e os olhos marejados.

Então Gina levantou sua cabeça o encarando nos olhos, e ao fazer isso finalmente viu que ele estava com os olhos marejados, como os dela.

- Eu não sei Harry!- Ela exclamou tristemente, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer teimosamente por seu rosto.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?- Harry a questionou ressentido e exaltando um pouco a voz.

- NÃO SEI HORAS! – Gina disse sem encará-lo nos olhos e deixando novas lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto.

- OLHE PARA MIM QUANDO EU ESTIVER FALANDO COM VOCÊ, GINA!- Ele disse levando a mão até o queixo da garota fazendo com que ela o encarasse. - Foi por causa dele não foi? Foi por causa do Dino não é?- Ele disse aquilo com muita dificuldade, e controlando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

- NÃO! Não tem nada a ver com o Dino eu nem gostava dele de verdade!- Gina sentiu como se aquilo que ela tinha acabado de dizer tivesse dado um ar um pouco menos ressentido em Harry, o que por sinal ela não conseguia entender.

- Então por que Gina? Só me responda isso, por favor! – Harry pediu quase que como uma súplica, a segurando pelos ombros.

- FOI UM ERRO MEU! EU ESTAVA PERTURBADA! NÃO PENSEI EM NADA NA HORA E... - Então Gina parou de falar e começou a chorar incontrolavelmente colocando suas mãos em seu rosto.

- Só me prometa uma coisa Gina!- Harry pediu a ela retirando-lhe as mãos do rosto, e secando as lágrimas ali existentes com sua própria mão. – Me prometa Gina, que NUNCA mais vai tentar se matar, por favor!

- E... Eu... Eu prometo Harry. NUNCA mais eu vou fazer aquilo de novo!- Gina disse em meio a soluços descompassados.

- Você não sabe o susto que nos deu; fui eu que cuidei de você esses três dias. Foram os piores dias da minha vida Gina! Eu me preocupei muito com você sabia?- Ele disse aquelas palavras da maneira mais doce que alguém poderia dizer, e em seguida a envolveu em seus braços, num longo e reconfortante abraço.

Gina se sentia muito protegida ali nos braços de Harry, era como se nada nem ninguém pudesse lhe fazer mal algum, pois ele estava lá para protegê-la de tudo.

Após um longo tempo em que eles ficaram assim, só abraçados, um sentindo o calor do corpo do outro como se suas almas se fundissem em uma só. Eles finalmente se separaram e se encararam profundamente.

- Me desculpe se fui muito duro com você Gina, não era a minha intenção. – Harry disse com muita sinceridade.

- Não! Tudo bem Harry, confesso que isso me fez bem. Eu precisava mesmo desabafar tudo com alguém, e chorar é um bom modo de fazer isso. – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Em seguida virando seu rosto um pouco, quebrando o contato visual entre eles.

- Bom! Vamos esquecer isso está bem?- Ele propôs com um ar descontraído.

- Está bem! Acho que é melhor assim!- Disse Gina com um sorriso e uma expressão bem mais tranqüila agora.

O clima voltou ao normal naquela cabine, e eles mudaram completamente de assunto, e assim o ambiente tornou-se leve e muito descontraído.

Mais tarde Harry comprou muitas guloseimas para eles, do carrinho de doces da vendedora, e eles almoçavam felizes e descontraídos, rindo muito, até que...

- Ora!Ora!Ora! Vejam só quem nós encontramos aqui! – Disse um garoto loiro, com um cabelo emplastado de gel, que acabara de abrir a porta da cabine de Harry e Gina, seguido de dois capangas e uma garota de expressão debochada.

- Malfoy! O que você faz aqui? Que eu saiba ninguém te convidou para o nosso almoço!- Disse Harry com um tom de irritação, mas ao mesmo tempo de zombaria.

- Como se eu quisesse almoçar com adoradores de sangues-ruins como vocês dois. - Malfoy disse com grande repugnância. – E você hein Weasley! Quem diria o Santo Potter e a Pobretona Weasley juntinhos em uma cabine de trem no meio de um almoço cheio de risos... Agrht!

- Cale essa sua boca imunda antes de falar de mim, seu ser asqueroso!- Gina disse irritada e com muito asco.

Harry se irritou profundamente com a ofensa de Malfoy para com Gina, e rapidamente apontou sua varinha para Draco. E em um segundo depois os dois já estavam em posição para um duelo.

- Nunca mais fale assim com a Gina na minha frente, seu cara de fuinha!- Harry bradou indignado.

- Ou... – Draco provocou.

- Ou você vai se arrepender!

- Harry... Não... – Mas gina nem pode terminar sua frase.

- Deixe isso comigo Gina, eu sei o que estou fazendo!- Exclamou Harry.

- Vamos ver o que você sabe fazer Santo Potter. - Malfoy disse as duas últimas palavras cuspindo-as.

- É Malfoy vamos ver o que você andou aprendendo com o seu paizinho comensal, nessas férias!- Harry exclamou aquelas palavras com todo o ódio que estava sentindo, em suas veias, por aquele garoto.

- Expelliarmus!- Bradou Harry.

- Protego!

- Estupefaça!- Harry conjurou este feitiço com tanta precisão que jogou Malfoy contra a parede.

Então bem nesse momento Hermione apareceu apressada no corredor, com um Rony muito contrariado em seu encalço.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Perguntou ela com cara de poucos amigos. – Vamos estou esperando uma resposta.

- Bem Mione parece o nosso querido Malfoy e seus amiguinhos aqui estavam querendo participar de nosso almoço não é Gina?! - Exclamou um Harry completamente irritado com o garoto, que se recompunha com a aguda de seus capangas, a sua frente.

- Não me importa! Agora vamos, chega de confusão por hoje!- Mione disse com voz decida.

- Até parece que EU, Draco Malfoy, irei obedecer a uma sangue-ruim como você, Granger! – Malfoy disse aquilo às gargalhadas, sendo acompanhado por seus capangas Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson, agora já recomposto do ataque de Harry.

- Ora seu...! – Exclamou um Rony muito vermelho de raiva, e com sua varinha já em punho, mirando bem em Malfoy.

- Não Rony!Não vale a pena!- Exclamou uma Hermione exasperada.

- Eu não vou permitir que ele fale assim com você Mione. – Rony disse furioso.

- Vamos Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy! Não vale a pena ficarmos aqui discutindo com essa escória. - Disse Malfoy já dando as costas para os grifinórios o indo embora.

- Sujeitinho insuportável!- Exclamou Rony.


	7. Novo ano Novas Aventuras

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo7: "Novo Ano Novas Aventuras" **

Assim que chegaram a Hogwarts; Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram direto para o salão principal, onde ouviram o tradicional discurso de Dumbledore. Que este ano falava principalmente sobre a união entre as casas, e os tempos difíceis que estavam se instalando no mundo mágico.

Após o discurso foi feita à seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano e em seguida finalmente foi servido o banquete.

Lá estava ela linda sorrindo com as amigas, sentada um pouco mais a frente e na mesma direção de Rony, que não parara de falar um minuto sequer de Hermione, mas naquele momento Harry já não ouvia nada, apenas observava atentamente uma certa ruivinha que tinha um leve e doce sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Harry! Acorda!

- Desculpe Rony! – Disse Harry olhando para Rony, após sair do transe em que se encontrava por olhar uma certa cascata de mechas avermelhadas, que pertencia a mais linda ruivinha de Hogwarts.

- O que você estava olhando tanto Harry? – Disse Rony se virando na direção em que Harry estava olhando há segundos atrás. – Ahhh! Estava por acaso olhando para a minha "irmãzinha" Gina? – Perguntou ele com um olhar acusador e um sorriso maroto.

- Bem... É... – Disse Harry engasgando, e desviando novamente seu olhar de Gina para Rony. – Sabe o que é... Bem... É que... – Ele tentava argumentar inutilmente.

- Harry, Harry! Você pensa que eu sou idiota?- Perguntou Rony com uma cara de espanto.

- Eu não penso que você é idiota Rony!- Harry disse indignado. – E, aliás, eu não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar com essa conversa estranha. – Disse ele voltando-se para seu prato.

- HARRY! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Não se faça de bobo!

- Não estou me fazendo de bobo!- Disse um Harry muito indignado.

- Então por que você não admite logo Harry?

- Admite o que Rony?

- Você sabe!

- Não, eu não sei!

- Então quer que eu te explique?

- Vamos parar com essa conversa Rony! Ta OK?

- Tudo bem se você não quer falar agora Harry, mas vai ter que falar um dia, e não adianta tentar fugir disso!

- Hei meninos! Parem com esta discussão, por favor!- Disse Hermione meio preocupada.

- Está tudo bem Mione, não estávamos discutindo. – Disseram em uníssono.

- É, deu pra perceber!

* * *

_Finalmente estou de volta a Hogwarts, não agüentava mais ficar na mesma casa que Harry, sem poder dizer tudo o que há anos gostaria de dizer; "Que eu o amo"; sem poder beijá-lo e abraçá-lo e sentir todas as sensações maravilhosas que sonhei desde sempre._

_Estive tão desnorteada durante este período que nem escrevi em meu diário, e agora são tantas as novidades que nem sei por onde começar a contar, mas acho que vou começar pelo início mesmo. HAUHAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAUAHUAHAU!!!!!! _

_Bom, primeiro de tudo, eu não estou mais namorando o Dino, finalmente consegui fazer com que ele se acertasse, de uma vez por todas, com Padma e assim arrumei a situação perfeita para terminar esse namoro que foi mais um erro em minha vida. Mas ainda bem que consegui me dar bem neste episódio já que me livrei de um problema e não prejudiquei ninguém; muito pelo contrário, juntei duas pessoas que se completam, "Dino e Padma"._

_As férias foram ótimas, Harry foi para A Toca e fizemos uma festa de aniversário surpresa para ele, a qual Harry gostou muito, nos divertimos bastante, mas o que eu mais gostei nesta festa foi que eu e Harry dançamos uma música muito linda, e naquele momento me esqueci de tudo e de todos e só vivi intensamente aquele momento tão precioso de minha vida._

_Harry me deu um lindo presente de aniversário e por um momento considerei a hipótese de um dia tê-lo só para mim, também passamos horas magníficas juntos em nossas conversas e em nossos jogos de quadribol._

_Foram dias maravilhosos e ao mesmo tempo terríveis, já que todas as minhas ilusões se transformaram em fumaça quando descobri que novamente Harry está interessado em Cho Chang, a chinesinha mais insuportável de todas que era da corvinal o ano passado, sim porque ela se formou o ano passado e saiu da escola. E sim é a mesma chinesinha que eu vi Harry beijar a alguns anos atrás._

_Bem na verdade foi muito mais sério que isso eu entrei em estado de choque ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Rony: "É a Cho não é?", que nem tive forças para continuar lá ouvindo, minha mente paralisou com a menção daquele nome, então entrei logo no quarto dos garotos e dei o recado que tinha para dar, saindo quase que correndo logo em seguida._

_Naquela noite chorei muito, como jamais havia chorado antes, passaram muitas coisas em minha cabeça, pensamentos, lembranças, sonhos, desejos, desespero, e então tive um colapso nervoso que me tirou de mim, fazendo com que eu fizesse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça para aliviar-me daquele peso que estava em meu coração naquele momento "ME MATAR"!__me tirou de mim fazendo com que eu fizesse a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça para aliviar m_

_Foi isso que eu fiz, me joguei no lago que passa na frente de minha casa, eu teria morrido naquele dia, porém Harry não sei como soube que eu estava no lago e me salvou, fiquei desacordada por dias e quando acordei já era o dia de voltar à Hogwarts._

_No trem vim com Harry na mesma cabine e tivemos uma conversa séria, ele me perguntou o porquê de eu ter tentado me matar, mas eu não podia dizer a ele que era por causa dele, porque eu o amava e não suportara a dor de descobrir que ele estava apaixonado por outra garota, então eu apenas chorei e inventei uma desculpa qualquer._

_Talvez um dia eu conte toda a verdade para ele, mas isso com certeza demorará muito tempo!_

* * *

Ele arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e encontrou certo cartão selado com as iniciais do nome da garota que invadira seus pensamentos e seu coração, guardou muito bem o cartão para poder lê-lo depois, Harry sabia muito bem que o que sentia por Gina não era mais só amizade há muito tempo.

Ele não via mais a irmãzinha de Rony quando olhava para Gina, pelo contrário ele via uma linda garota de pele macia, mãos delicadas, corajosa, determinada, dona do sorriso mais gracioso de todos, alegre, carinhosa, e tantas coisas mais que ele poderia passar dias e dias falando apenas as qualidades daquele anjo que dava finalmente um sentido na vida de Harry.

Sim, pois era por ela que ele havia voltado finalmente a sorrir e ser como era antes da perda terrível que sofrera dois anos atrás. Sentira-se ta feliz quando soube pela carta de Rony que Gina havia terminado o namoro com Dino, e só agora é que se dava conta disso. Harry já estava deitado em sua cama e com esses e outros pensamentos é que ele adormeceu.

Ele tinha uma aparência horrível, seus olhos eram como os de uma cobra, seu corpo era muito disforme, suas mãos eram puro osso e suas narinas eram apenas fendas.

Estava sentado de frente para um velho senhor que trabalhava arduamente, parecia que o senhor estava fabricando algo que se parecia ser de puro bronze. Juntamente com ele estava sua cobra de "estimação", Nagini.

O pobre velho estava todo sujo e com uma aparência muito cansada, perecia que não dormia há muitos dias, um comensal estava bem atrás dele com sua varinha apontada para as costas do velho.

Em sua mão se encontrava uma pedra muito negra e brilhante, envolta por uma redoma de vidro escuro, então ele falou pela primeira vez, e sua voz era horrivelmente maléfica e sibilante.

- Quanto tempo mais vai demorar para que isto fique pronto?

- Alguns meses Lord.

- O QUE???? ALGUNS MESES? EU QUERO ESTE TALISMÃ PRONTO O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSIVEL! OUVIU BEM? O MAIS RÁPIDO POSSIVEL! E SE DEMORAR MUITO EU VOU ME ZANGAR E NÃO SEI O QUE PODEREI FAZER COM VOCÊ! – Disse ele se dirigindo, de modo horripilante, para perto do velho e do comensal e aproximando-se perigosamente do velho.

- E... E... Eu... Bem senhor, este é um talismã especialmente peculiar e por isso é muito difícil de reproduzi-lo. – Dizia o velho com o terror estampado em seu olhar.

- Pois se eu fosse você me apressaria, pois eu já estou ficando irritado com esta demora e logo, logo vou ter que arrumar distrações para poder me divertir. E já lhe aviso que adoro me divertir com, maldições imperdoáveis! – Aquele homem com cara de serpente pronunciava estas palavras com total frieza e crueldade, como se aquilo tudo fosse algo corriqueiro de seu dia-a-dia.

- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para que ele fique pronto o mais rápido possível, e o senhor fique muito contente Lord. – Dizia o velho tremendo de medo.

- Assim eu espero! Assim eu espero! Mas enquanto isso, só para me divertir um pouco...

- CRUCIO!

- Ahhh!! - Harry gemeu devido à dor que sentia em sua cicatriz, novamente tivera um sonho com Voldemort, depois de tanto tempo sem ter esses sonhos ruins.

Após ter acordado do sonho estranho que tivera, Harry não conseguira mais dormir então resolveu descer até o salão comunal e ficar por lá para espairecer um pouco. Porém quando chegou lá encontrou mais alguém além dele...

- Gina? O que faz aqui há essa hora? – Perguntou Harry se sentando ao lado da garota no sofá de frente a lareira, do salão comunal.

- HARRY?!?!? – Disse Gina fechando com muita força o diário que tinha nas mãos, o que provocou um pequeno estrondo.

- Nossa, te assustei? – Perguntou Harry com um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios.

- Só um pouquinho! – Disse Gina também sorrindo para Harry, com ar de brincalhona.

- Desculpe não foi minha intenção te assustar. – Disse ele admirando o belo sorriso que Gina lhe mostrava.

- Não foi nada. Mas o que você veio fazer aqui em baixo? – Perguntou uma ruivinha muito intrigada.

- Estava sem sono então resolvi descer até aqui e você? – Foi a primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Harry naquele momento.

- Também estava sem sono então resolvi vir aqui e escrever um pouco em meu diário.

- Hum! Então eu estou te atrapalhando não?! – Disse Harry meio constrangido e passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, o que fez com que gina risse.

- Não se preocupe com isso Harry! Você não está me atrapalhando, eu já terminei de escrever o que queria, agora podemos conversar sem problema nenhum. – Disse ela sorrindo para ele.

- Que bom! Pensei que estava te atrapalhando!

- Você nunca me atrapalha Harry! – Disse Gina olhando profundamente para as íris verdes dos olhos de Harry, e ficando bem mais séria.

Fez-se um silêncio onde os dois apenas se encararam profundamente, e após alguns minutos assim, Harry finalmente quebrou o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles.

- Não disse toda a verdade para você Gina! – Disse ele ainda encarando profundamente os lindos olhos de Gina.

- Como assim Harry? – Questionou Gina confusa.

- Eu não lhe contei o verdadeiro motivo de eu estar aqui. – Disse ele meio receoso.

- Bem, se você quer me contar, pode falar Harry, você sabe que pode contar comigo sempre e para qualquer coisa. – Disse Gina agora completamente séria, já que percebera a expressão preocupada de Harry.

- Eu sei disso Gina, e é por isso que estou lhe falando sobre isso com você. – Disse ele com uma expressão meio perturbada, pois na verdade além de tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça não conseguia entender porque sentia-se tão à-vontade para falar daquilo com Gina.

Então Harry contou à Gina tudo sobre o sonho ruim que tivera.

- Harry você já pensou que esse senhor que você viu no sonho pode ser o tal joalheiro que foi seqüestrado pelos comensais? – Gina disse muito concentrada como se estivesse analisando bem o que dizia.

- Ainda não tinha pensado nisso Gina, mas isso faz muito sentido, pois eu me lembro que o senhor trabalhava com algo que me lembrava muito o bronze.

- Bom, então com certeza era o joalheiro, e isso significa que ele ainda está vivo sob tortura, mas vivo.

- É você tem toda razão! Também me lembro de tê-lo ouvido falar sobre algo relacionado à palavra talismã, algo como ser difícil de reproduzir, mas não sei o que isso quer dizer. – Disse Harry concentrando-se em pensar numa teoria para tudo aquilo.

- Bom, eu não sei bem o que os talismãs fazem, mas uma vez ouvi papai falar que eram muito raros e difíceis de se encontrar. Talvez isso explique porque o senhor disse que era difícil de reproduzir um.

- Gina! Você é um gênio! – Harry disse aquilo muito entusiasmado.

- O que? Por que Harry? – Disse ela completamente confusa.

- É Gina! É isso _Voldemort _está tentando reproduzir um talismã! É por isso que ele seqüestrou o joalheiro para fazê-lo para ele, por isso ele está tão quieto está se ocupando com isso agora. Só não consigo entender o porquê dele querer um talismã.

- Bom Harry, isso nós teremos que pesquisar em algum livro da biblioteca amanhã, porque hoje ela já fechou! – Gina disse aquilo meio decepcionada.

- Gina... Talvez... Não seja preciso esperar até amanhã. – Concluiu ele olhando inquisidoramente para ela, que franziu o cenho sem entender o que se passava na cabeça de Harry.

* * *

O corredor estava frio e deserto, mesmo os fantasmas e quadros estavam dormindo àquela hora, somente eles estavam ali, porém a uma primeira vista ninguém os veria já estavam sob uma capa de invisibilidade.

Até agora não conseguira entender como se deixara envolver de tal forma por aquele garoto; bastara ele insistir um poço e lhe lançar aquele olhar de quem pede por piedade, e pronto lá estava ela, novamente, Gina Weasley a atender um pedido de Harry Potter.

Debaixo da capa não havia muito espaço então os dois tinham de andar extremamente próximos, não que eles se incomodassem com isso, muito pelo contrário ambos estavam adorando a sensação de estar próximo de quem se ama.

Estava muito escuro e quase não dava para enxergar, mas conseguiram chegar, finalmente, à biblioteca.

- Pronto Harry, chegamos! – Disse Gina aos sussurros.

- Isso mesmo, mas agora vem a parte mais difícil, achar o livro que fale sobre o que precisamos saber.

- Bem, talvez não seja tão difícil assim! Eu sei de um livro que com certeza tem algo sobre talismãs e amuletos mágicos, mas não sei em que prateleira Madame Pince o guarda.- Disse Gina tentando pensar onde se guardaria um livro como aquele numa biblioteca tão grande.

- Bom, já é um começo! – Disse Harry com um pouco de esperança.

Então começaram a procurar pelo tal livro, e isso demorou um tempo relativamente grande, no qual os dois se perderam em meio a pilhas e mais pilhas de livros, até que...

- Harry! Acho que achei!

- Sério?!?!? Onde estava? – Questionou um Harry muito entusiasmado.

- Estava detrás de uma pilha de livros sobre Herbologia.

- Mas e então? O que o livro diz?

- Vem, vamos nos sentar ali! – Disse Gina puxando Harry pelo braço e o levando para uma das mesinhas do fundo da biblioteca, onde se sentaram um ao lado do outro e Gina começou a ler o tal livro.

_ARTEFATOS MÁGICOS E SUAS HISTÓRIAS_

**_TALISMÃS_**

_Há muitos séculos os talismãs fazem parte do mundo bruxo, muito conhecidos por seu método de defesa e realização de desejos eles conquistam vários adeptos até os dias de hoje; claro que em menor número, se comparado à antigamente._

_Talismãs são objetos concebidos para proteger do mal, por meio de magia, seu dono. Eles podem ser de qualquer tamanho, formato ou material. Como exemplo disso temos os antigos povos da Babilônia que usavam talismãs feitos de pequenos cilindros de argila incrustados com pedras preciosas._

_Os talismãs mais antigos provavelmente foram apenas fragmentos de pedra ou metal de cores brilhantes e formatos incomuns, com o passar dos anos passaram a trazer também inscrições de palavras mágicas ou breves encantamentos._

_Estes artefatos mágicos estão mais estreitamente associados aos antigos bruxos egípcios, que os usavam em todos os lugares, principalmente em suas sepulturas, e ao que tudo indica quanto mais importante era o bruxo mais poderoso era o seu talismã. Continua..._

_Esta é só uma breve introdução sobre talismãs._

_Fonte: "A MAGIA DO SABER"_

- Bem, acho que isso não esclarece muito as coisas não é Harry?

- É realmente!- Disse meio pensativo. – Acho que o que realmente nos interessa está na continuação. – Completou meio desanimado.

- Pois é eu também pensei isso. Talvez nós pudéssemos procurar por esse outro livro de onde tiraram esta introdução! – Disse Gina tentando ser positiva.

- Tem razão! Podíamos começar agora! – Falou um Harry bem mais animado.

- Está bem! Então vamos!

E assim começaram a procurar o livro, "A MAGIA DO SABER", e com isso as horas foram passando, porém eles não encontravam o tal livro. Já muito cansados resolveram voltar para o salão comunal, e na noite seguinte voltariam à biblioteca para procurar novamente.

- Amanhã nós podíamos voltar aqui e procurar mais! – Disse Harry.

- Não seria bom se contássemos à Rony e Mione sobre tudo Harry?

- É acho que sim, então amanhã no café nós falamos com eles.

- Está bem! Então eu já vou. Boa noite Harry!

- Boa noite Gina!

Após despedirem-se no salão comunal Gina retornou para seu dormitório, chegando lá deitou sobre sua cama, sentia-se cansada fisicamente, mas por dentro sua cabeça estava a mil. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas últimas horas que estivera ao lado de Harry, como tinham sido maravilhosas essas horas, também pensava nos livros sobre talismãs, nos sonhos estranhos de Harry e tudo mais que vinha à sua mente.

Olhou para o relógio, já eram 4h30min da manhã, teria de acordar às 6h, tinha de dormir ao menos um pouco, relaxou e tentou encontrar uma boa posição para ter um sono, demorou um pouco, mas logo estava sonhando, com Ela e Harry, claro.

* * *

A mesa da Grifinória já estava cheia, assim como todo o salão principal, e no meio de tantas pessoas lá estava Harry, muito inquieto por achar certa ruivinha que não aparecera até então, eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá pela manhã, mas até agora ela não aparecera.

Passaram se alguns minutos em que Harry pensou serem eternos, até que ela surgira correndo salão adentro, estava atrasada para o café, com um aceno de mão chamou-a para se juntar a eles.

- Você demorou hoje Gina o que houve? – Perguntou Hermione que estava sentada ao lado de Rony e de frente para Harry.

- Dormi demais e acabei perdendo a hora! – Exclamou Gina sem vacilar, já se sentando ao lado de Harry e apanhando uma torrada com geléia e um copo de suco de abóbora.

- É bom se apressar Gina as aulas começam mais cedo hoje, você já sabe disso, não é? – Disse Rony enquanto acabava de comer mais uma torrada.

- É eu sei sim Rony! – Gina respondeu fazendo careta para o irmão, o que fez com que Harry e Hermione rissem muito. – Não achei graça nenhuma. E vamos falar do que realmente interessa logo, por favor. – Disse Gina se dirigindo para Harry.

- Como assim? – Perguntaram Rony e Mione em uníssono, se virando na direção de Harry, também.

- Tem uma coisa que precisamos contar a vocês!

Então Harry e Gina começaram a contar tudo, desde o sonho até as pesquisas sobre talismãs.

- Espere aí vocês estão querendo dizer que aquele velho joalheiro foi seqüestrado pelos comensais, para fazer um talismã para _Voldemort_?

- É isso mesmo Mione, mas nós ainda não sabemos para que _Voldemort_ quer um talismã.

- É por isso que fomos até a biblioteca ontem a noite, para procurar nos livros alguma informação sobre talismãs, mas o único livro que falava sobre eles continha apenas uma introdução do assunto.

- Eu já sei em que livro vocês procuraram "ARTEFATOS MAGICOS E SUAS HISTÓRIAS", não foi?

- Foi, mas como você sabe Mione? – Perguntou Harry.

- É que eu já o li e realmente só tem uma introdução sobre talismãs. Quando o li também procurei pelo livro da fonte.

- Que ótimo! Então você sabe onde ele está?!?!? – Disse Rony que falara pela primeira vez desde que soube de tudo.

- Bem Rony, na verdade eu não sei onde ele está. Foi bem estranho, quando eu fui perguntar sobre o tal livro me lembro que Madame Pince me disse que não tinham esse livro aqui em Hogwarts.

- Como assim Hermione? A biblioteca de hogwarts não tem esse livro? – Rony perguntou meio atordoado com tanta informação.

- Não Rony, hogwarts nunca teve este livro porque ele é muito raro e poucos o tiveram em mãos. Não se sabe ao certo onde ele é guardado, mas deve ser um lugar muito bem protegido porque ele é único e não existem cópias dele, Madame Pince não quis me contar muito sobre isso disse para eu não contar nada à ninguém sobre o que havia me dito.

- Muito estranho, muito estranho mesmo! – Disse Gina franzindo a testa. – Por será que ela não quis lhe contar tudo sobre o assunto Hermione?

- Não sei, na época nem me preocupei com isso. Mas agora que estou pensando, acho que talvez haja algo que Madame Pince não tenha me dito e que seja a chave do local onde ele está. – Disse Mione muito concentrada e pensativa.

- Tem razão Mione, mas é melhor nos apressarmos ou iremos perder a primeira aula do ano. – Disse Harry após verificar as horas.

- Você está completamente certo Harry, é melhor irmos andando mesmo. Não quero me atrasar porque nossa primeira aula é transfiguração e não pretendo começar o ano desapontando a profa. Minerva! – Disse Mione já recolhendo todo seu material.

- Tem razão Mione, não quero desapontar a profa. Minerva logo no primeiro dia de aula! A final é melhor deixar isso para o segundo dia! – Disse Rony com um sorriso maroto dançando em seus lábios.

- RONY WEASLEY! – Ralhou Hermione, o que arrancou muitas gargalhadas de Harry e Gina.

- É melhor eu já ir, ou vou me atrasar para a aula de Feitiços, vejo vocês no almoço. – Gina disse isso apanhando seu material e já saindo correndo para fora do salão principal.

Harry só viu aquelas madeixas ruivas cortando o ar ao atravessar todo o salão principal, e só acordou quando Rony lhe deu um puxão o arrastando rumo à sala de Transfiguração.

Era tudo tão diferente que Harry sentia-se até perdido em seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Com Cho tinha sido completamente o contrário, não sentira nada daquilo que sentia quando estava na presença de Gina. Quando estava com ela era maravilhoso, ele conseguia falar, desabafar, e fazer coisas que nunca pensara ser capaz.

Harry não compreendia ao certo do que se tratava aquele sentimento só sabia que era muito bom, simplesmente, estar com Gina, falar com ela e senti-la perto de si, pois era como se não precisasse de mais nada, apenas estar com ela.

E foi assim com esses pensamentos que Harry passou todo o dia.

* * *

As aulas estavam muito maçantes e sua cabeça estava indo à mil, eram tantas perguntas sem respostas que nem vira o dia passar, quando se deu conta já havia passado o almoço e a tarde já estava terminando, então aproveitou que estava na biblioteca com Luna e foi falar com Madame Pince.

Levantou-se num só solavanco que despertou Luna de suas anotações para questioná-la.

- Aonde vai Gina? – Perguntou Luna muito confusa com a atitude da amiga.

- Preciso falar com Madame Pince, já volto! – Respondeu Gina já se virando para ir embora.

- Eu vou com você, espere só eu pegar estes livros. – Disse Luna começando a recolher uma pequena montanha de livros que estava sobre a mesinha.

- Não precisa Luna, é rápido e eu volto logo! – Disse Gina se afastando rapidamente não dando a oportunidade da amiga questioná-la novamente.

Ao avistar o balcão da bibliotecária de Hogwarts Gina logo viu que tinham dois primeiranistas devolvendo seus livros, preferiu então esperar um pouco distante, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse da conversa que teria com a bibliotecária.

- Olá Madame Pince! Como vai? – Disse Gina ao se aproximar do balcão, assim que os alunos se afastaram.

- Olá Gina! Estou muito bem e você?

- Estou razoavelmente bem! Mas sabe... É... Que... Lembra daquele favor que está me devendo?

- Oh, claro que sim. Está precisando de algo agora querida?

- Bem, na verdade estou sim, preciso que a senhora me ajude com um certo assunto meio sigiloso.

- Hum, Então venha comigo! Vamos até minha sala, lá poderemos falar tranqüilamente! – Disse a bibliotecária conduzindo-as para uma sala logo atrás do balcão.

Gina a acompanhou até a sala, era um ambiente agradável, uma mesa no centro com algumas cadeiras, estantes com alguns livros, ou seja, uma sala normal de uma bibliotecária.

Madame Pince fechou a porta e lhe indicou uma cadeira para que se sentasse, após estarem acomodadas a bibliotecária quebrou o clima sério que se instalara.

- Vamos lá Gina, pode falar agora! Do que se trata? E em que eu posso lhe ajudar? – Disse ela sorrindo amigavelmente para Gina.

- Bom, na verdade nem sei ao certo por onde começar, mas o fato é que eu preciso esclarecer minhas duvidas sobre um certo livro. – Disse Gina a olhando significativamente.

- De que livro você que saber Gina?

- O nome dele é "A MAGIA DO SABER"!

- Co.. como? "A MAGIA DO SABER"?

- É este mesmo!

- Bom Gina eu queria muito poder te ajudar, mas sinto em lhe dizer que não posso...

- Por favor Madame Pince! Eu lhe imploro, é muito importante para mim, eu preciso saber do que ele fala e onde ele está!

- Para que você precisa saber tanto sobre esse livro?

- Isso eu só saberei ao certo quando o tiver em minhas mãos!

- Acho meio impossível você tê-lo em mãos minha querida, ele está muito bem guardado em um local de acesso muito difícil e muito bem protegido, e só os escolhidos podem entrar lá!

- O que? Como assim? Que lugar é esse? E como assim os escolhidos? – Perguntou Gina muito confusa com tudo aquilo que acabara de ouvir.

- Acho que falei de mais, mas tudo bem eu vou esclarecer suas dúvidas Gina, mas você vai ter que me prometer que isso será um segredo e que quase ninguém saberá e, principalmente, ninguém pode saber que fui eu que lhe contei essas coisas.

- Eu lhe prometo que ninguém vai saber que foi a senhora que me contou!

- Então está bem, vou lhe dar este voto de confiança, mas é a ultima vez que faço isso está bem?

- Sim Madame Pince!

-OK, vamos começar pelo início. Este livro não tem cópias, ou seja, ele é o único que foi escrito e não foram feitas cópias dele, por conter coisas extremamente importantes sobre amuletos e talismãs mágicos ele foi levado para um local muito seguro. Um local para onde vão todos os livros raros e perigosos existentes no mundo mágico, e acredite quando eu lhe digo que esses livros são perigosos, pois se caíssem em mãos erradas poderiam acontecer verdadeiras catástrofes, tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no trouxa.

- Nossa, mas que lugar é esse Madame Pince? Que lugar é esse?

- É uma grande biblioteca, que fica numa floresta negra e amaldiçoada, ninguém vai até lá e sai com vida se não for escolhido, é aí que está minha querida, só os escolhidos podem entrar nesta floresta, por isso foram tão poucos os que tiveram contato com o livro "A MAGIA DO SABER".

- Está bem, mas eu não entendi isso de ser escolhido, como assim escolhido?

- Para entrar na floresta negra você tem que ter um propósito, que seja justo, e uma relação com o propósito, os que tiveram contato com esse livro por exemplo eram todos _talismânicos, _ou seja, tinham certas virtudes e poderes que os talismãs tem

- Isso de ser um talismânico tem haver com o que exatamente?

- Bom, ser um talismânico não é algo que se aprende á ser, mas sim um dom que poucos têm e que é passado através de gerações. E uma coisa que esqueci de dizer, mesmo que você fosse uma talismânica e tivesse um propósito justo ainda assim você teria de passar pelo guardião, o ser responsável por guardar a biblioteca dos invasores indesejáveis.

- E o que exatamente seria esse ser?

- Na verdade ninguém sabe ao certo por que os que estiveram lá não revelaram este segredo a ninguém.

- Hum!

- Sinto muito em ter de desiludido querida, mas é quase impossível que você consiga tudo isso!

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada em não conseguir tudo o que quero. Mas muito obrigado Madame Pince, você foi de grande ajuda para esclarecer minhas perguntas que estavam sem respostas.

Logo em seguida Gina saiu da sala e encontrou uma Luna toda aparvalhada, olhando para todos os lados possíveis a procura de uma certa ruivinha que desaparecera da biblioteca e não estava em lugar nenhum.

- Gina! Onde você estava? Disse que era rápido e já estou te procurando há séculos! – Disse Luna se aproximando da amiga a já se dirigindo juntas para a saída.

- Desculpe Luna, eu me aprofundei um pouco além da conta no assunto com Madame Pince, sobre livros que devo estudar para os NIEMS do ano que vem e acabei me esquecendo da hora.

- É deu para perceber que você se esqueceu da hora! Mas Gina nós ainda não conversamos sobre suas férias e você deve ter muitas novidades para me contar! – Luna disse sonhadora.

- Na verdade minhas férias foram bem legais mesmo, tive alguns contratempos indesejáveis, mas nada que já não esteja resolvido.

- Ah! Só tem isso para me contar? Não acredito que tenha sido só isso! Harry estava na sua casa não estava?

- Sim estava!

- Então!

- Então, o quê?

- Então, o que aconteceu? Ele estava na sua casa tem que ter acontecido alguma coisa depois daquela dança de vocês no aniversário dele.

- Não aconteceu nada demais Luna, depois daquele dia agente converso bastante, jogamos quadribol, teve também meu aniversário, que foi só um almoço, e ele me deu um presente, aí eu me afoguei e ele me salvou e quando eu acordei já era o dia de voltar.

- Nossa e você diz que não aconteceu nada demais?! É claro que aconteceu, e aconteceu tudo de mais Gina! Vocês se aproximaram mais, já são como amigos e agora você anda sempre junto com o trio, além do mais ele te salvou como você mesma disse.

- Na verdade nem sei como as coisas aconteceram direito. – Disse Gina virando mais um corredor e subindo mais um lance de escadas.

- E também, que história é essa de presente?

- Bom ele me deu um presente de aniversário, não se esqueça disso, de aniversário. E com certeza foi mais porque era meu aniversário senão ele nem teria me dado.

- Ta Gina, num vai adiantar eu falar nada para você! Mas que presente ele te deu?

- Um conjunto de gargantilha, pulseira e brincos de ouro branco com cristais e diamantes. – Disse Gina se contendo para não rir da cara cômica que Luna fazia.

- O quê? Eu não acredito que ele te deu um presente desses e você ainda diz que foi só porque era seu aniversário!

- Mas...

- Mas nada Gina deixe de ser boba garota, Hermione também é amiga dele e nem por isso ele ganhou algo tão especial de presente de qualquer coisa que seja, dele!

- Bom, mas isso...

- Isso mostra que você deve começar a observar as coisas melhor minha amiga! Pense muito bem nisso! – Disse ele apontando o dedo indicador para a amiga a deixando para trás e indo na direção do salão comunal da Corvinal.

Chegando a seu dormitório Gina estava com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, agora além das informações que conseguira com Madame Pince, tinha também as coisas que Luna lhe dissera no caminho.

Jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, tudo o que viu foi o rosto perfeito de Harry sorrindo para ela hoje pela manhã no café. Gostava tanto dele e queria tanto acreditar cegamente nas palavras de Luna, será que ela tinha razão? Será que talvez Harry estivesse sentindo algo diferente por ela? Mesmo que não fosse amor, nem paixão, mas uma amizade sem vê-la como a irmãzinha de Rony!

De repente um estalo em sua cabeça a trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Não! Não vou me iludir novamente, seremos apenas bons amigos para sempre e eu já sei disso à muito tempo. Não vou estragar tudo com uma paixão idiota, até mesmo porque, ele já está apaixonado por outra mesmo! – Gina disse para si mesma só que em voz alta.


	8. Amigos Inseparáveis

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo8: "Amigos Inseparáveis"**

Mais uma tarde de outono se passava e mais uma vez Gina se encontrava debaixo da mesma árvore, em frente ao lago de Hogwarts, onde sempre ia escrever em seu diário quando estava desocupada.

_Querido Diário,_

_Mais uma vez estou aqui para lhe contar meus anseios e angustias, hoje foi mais um Sábado tranqüilo em Hogwarts, e agora estou aqui novamente debaixo da mesma árvore que há anos tem me visto escrever em você._

_Este mês de Setembro passou voando, e estive tão ocupada com os deveres e trabalhos, que nem tive tempo de lhe por a par de todas as novidades._

_Bom, depois da conversa que tive com Madame Pince (que me ajudou muito, pois afinal me devia um favor, pois eu a livrara de uma armadilha montada por meus irmãos, Fred e Jorge); contei tudo o que ela havia me dito sobre o livro, a floresta proibida, os escolhidos, e todo o resto._

_Todas aquelas informações foram muito importantes para nós, pois agora avançamos mais um paço à diante, e já sabemos ao menos o que estamos procurando, e onde deveremos procurar; o único problema agora é como faremos para encontrar a tal floresta._

_Porém Mione tem pesquisado em livros, mapas, etc., ela é muito boa nisso e com certeza vai conseguir achá-la._

_Falando em Hermione, tive uma conversa muito franca com ela, em meu dormitório; esclarecemos tudo e contei a ela toda verdade sobre o motivo de eu ter tentado me matar, lógico que ela me repreendeu, e com toda razão._

_Até agora não compreendo como me deixei levar pelo desespero de saber que Harry gosta de outra, que supostamente é Cho Chang. Sim supostamente; pois mesmo depois de tudo não tive coragem suficiente para perguntar nada relacionado a esse assunto para Harry.Até mesmo porque ele nem imagina que ouvi a conversa dele e de Rony naquela noite; assim como também não imagina que foi por sua causa que tentei me matar._

_Mas chega de falar de coisas que deixam triste! Vamos falar de coisas que me deixam muito feliz!_

_Finalmente Harry e eu nos tornamos verdadeiros amigos, confiamos muito um no outro e a cada dia que se passa é melhor ainda estar com ele. Fazemos muitas coisas juntos, nos divertimos, estudamos, conversamos sobre tudo, enfim passamos horas e horas um com o outro._

_A temporada de quadribol logo vai começar e os treinos também. Vai ser ótimo! Vamos começar a treinar mais cedo e com muita garra. Espero que consigamos ganhar a taça este ano!_

_Tenho que ir agora, o por do sol está no fim e já está tarde, é melhor eu entra agora. Bom, tenho mesmo que ir agora, pois Harry está vindo para cá._

_Virgínia Weasley_

Harry vinha apressadamente e sorrindo em sua direção, assim que chegou lhe estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Imaginei que estava aqui escrevendo! – Disse Harry enquanto puxava Gina pela mão, porém não calculou bem sua força e a puxou para muito perto de si.

Por um momento seus olhos se cruzaram em meio a um olhar muito intenso, que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Então despertando para a realidade Gina afastou-se e se posicionou ao seu lado, e em seguida Harry enlaçou seu braço ao redor do dela a apertando em um meio abraço.

- Pensei que não viria mais me buscar! – Disse ela com ar de brincalhona.

- Imagina; até parece que eu lhe esqueceria aqui minha querida! – Disse ele a apertando mais ainda todo brincalhão, entrando na brincadeira.

- HAHAHAHAHA! - Riram os dois juntos.

- Mas agora é sério Gina. Onde você estava? Fiquei te procurando o dia todo! Você sabe, não é? Mais uma vez Rony e Mione me excluíram do grupo. – Disse ele fazendo cara de piedade.

- Ah! Você sabe que eles te adoram! – Disse ela com ar de piedosa, e meio brincalhona.

- Nossa; então é assim é?! – Disse ele se afastando um pouco para encará-la nos olhos.

- O quê? – Perguntou ela com um meio sorriso, e sem entender onde ele queria chegar com aquela brincadeira.

- Quer dizer que só eles me adoram então?

- Ah...?! – Gina foi pega de surpresa. – Isso não é verdade Harry; e você sabe disso!

- Ah, agora não adianta mais tentar se redimir! – Disse ele soltando-a e se virando de braços cruzados todo risonho.

- Então está bem, Senhor Ofendido Potter, se é assim que você quer! – Disse ela também se virando de braços cruzados e entrando na brincadeira. – Eu vou embora! – Finalizou com a voz mais séria que conseguiu.

E saiu andando em direção ao castelo, deixando Harry para trás. Mas como ela já previa isso não durou muito tempo, e logo ele estava correndo atrás dela novamente.

- Hei! Eu estava só brincando Ruivinha! – Disse ele abraçando-a novamente, com um ar meio sério e preocupado.

- E eu também! – Disse ela rindo da cara aparvalhada de Harry.

- O quê? Achou mesmo que tinha me pegado Harry?

- É melhor você correr Ruivinha! – Disse ele acusador, fazendo o riso dela desaparecer.

- Ah... NÃO HARRY... POR FAVOR, ISSO NÃO! – Dizia ela se afastando dele.

- Isso sim Ruivinha!- Disse Harry lhe mostrando os dedos que lhe fariam muitas cócegas se ela não corresse logo.

E começaram uma divertida perseguição pelos corredores de Hogwarts, onde um fazia cócegas no outro e foram assim até chegarem ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Ao entrarem todos os olharam, pois estavam em perfeito silêncio, porém em seguida voltaram aos seus afazeres, pois estavam acostumados com cenas, que eram vistas freqüentemente, como aquela.

O salão não estava tão cheio e Rony e Mione estavam no meio de uma partida de xadrez de bruxo, então se dirigiram até os amigos e se sentaram com eles na mesa.

- Olá! – Disseram em uníssono Harry e Gina .

- Olá! Vejo que achou Gina, Harry! – Exclamou Rony com um sorrisinho maroto.

- É mesmo! Feliz agora Harry?

- Sim muito obrigado pela preocupação. – Disse brincalhão.

- Que bom, não agüentava mais você reclamando! – Desabafou Rony.

- É verdade, não agüentava mais ouvir o Harry reclamar por não saber onde você estava Gina! – Disse Hermione.

- Nossa; belos amigos vocês são hein! – Harry disse se fazendo de ofendido.

- Só estão sendo sinceros, Harry. Eles não têm culpa de você não saber procurar direito!- Disse Gina.

- Acho que é você que se esconde muito bem quando quer, ainda bem que tinha isso para me ajudar! – Harry disse tirando o mapa do maroto de dentro das vestes.

- Isso é trapaça! Você tinha dito que achava que eu estava lá, e não que tinha me procurado no mapa! – Disse Gina jogando uma almoçada em Harry, que só não acertou em cheio, porque sendo o bom apanhador que é, conseguiu pegá-la antes que acertasse seu rosto.

- Hei! Vocês dois, vão guerrear em outro lugar, estão atrapalhando a minha concentração! – Disse Rony que já estava aborrecido com aquela partida, pois Mione estava ganhando dele.

- Está bem maninho, mas não precisa se aborrecer não viu! É só você fazer isso aqui, Rainha na F5, e ganhar da Mione, CHEQUE MATE! – Disse Gina após mover uma peça do jogo e fazer com que Rony ganhasse a partida, o que o desapontou muito.

- GINA! VOCÊ ESTRAGOU O JOGO!

- Não Roniquinho, eu só te ajudei a ganhar mais rápido! – Disse ela piscando para o irmão; fazendo uma carinha muito angelical e atirando uma almofada em Mione.

Então começou uma guerra de almofadas entre os quatro amigos, que encerram aquele Sábado com muita diversão e alegria.

* * *

A temporada de quadribol estava cada vez mais próxima e Harry já havia convocado todos os jogadores para os treinos; que ocorreriam com muita freqüência, pois ele estava decidido a ganhar a taça de quadribol, o que fecharia este seu último ano em Hogwarts com chave – de - ouro.

Logo seria o primeiro jogo da temporada, "Corvinal X Lufa-Lufa", e o vencedor desta partida jogaria contra a Grifinória no próximo jogo. Toda a Hogwarts estava em chamas com o início da temporada de quadribol, o que levava todos a uma imensa ansiedade.

Aquele era mais um dia de aulas exaustivas, mas tudo se justificava só de pensar que dali a alguns minutos estaria ao lado de Gina novamente; pois teriam treino logo após a última aula de Harry, que por acaso era exatamente na qual ele se encontrava.

Os minutos pareciam passar mais devagar, e as palavras de Mr. Bins, que falava algo sobre elfos da Antigüidade, evaporava no ar assim que eram pronunciadas, não dando tempo nem delas chegarem aos ouvidos de Harry.

Finalmente aquela aula chatíssima havia acabado. "Agora falta pouco para que eu veja a minha ruivinha, e por falar nela onde será que ela está agora?" – Pensava Harry naquele momento. Porém suas dúvidas se dissiparam assim que sentiu alguém pulando em suas costas.

- Gina! – Ralhou ele com voz brincalhona, se equilibrando para não cair, e segurando-a pelas pernas.

- Upa, upa, cavalinho! Vai, vai cavalinho!

- Hei! Não sou cavalinho! – Disse ele parando e colocando Gina no chão novamente, o que a garota não gostou muito.

- Ah, Harry! Tava tão legal você de cavalinho. – Gina falou docilmente, fazendo biquinho com um olhar pidonho, que ela sabia; Harry não resistia.

- Ah, ruivinha não faz essa carinha de pidonha não vai!(pausa) Está bem! Está bem, mas chega de fazer essa carinha de pidonha hein!

- Você é o mais legal de todos Harry, nem meu irmão Rony brinca assim comigo! – Disse ela dando lhe um beijo no rosto, e voltando às costas de Harry, que os conduziu até o vestiário.

Ao chegarem lá, o vestiário ainda estava vazio, pois não havia chegado ninguém, nem mesmo Rony que sempre era o primeiro de todos a chegar.

- É parece que estão meio atrasados, não?!?! – Disse Harry olhando em volta.

- Bem, parece que sim, mas acho que eles já estão vindo por ai! – Gina disse despreocupada. – Mas enquanto isso porque não nos trocamos logo e vamos voar um pouco? Só para dar uma esquentadinha! – Disse ela muito empolgada.

- Por mim tudo bem Ruinha, mas duvido que ganhe de mim em uma corrida! – Disse ele todo presunçoso.

- Até parece que não, da última vez você ficou dormindo, viu Sr. Potter. – Disse ela com desdém.

- Aquele dia foi uma exceção, e que não vai se repetir hoje! – Disse ele apontando o dedo para ela, e se lembrando bem da passagem de que ela o lembra. Tudo aconteceu porque se distraíra vendo Gina voando em sua vassoura.

- É o que veremos! – Finalizou Gina já se virando rumo ar seu armário.

A noite estava com um tempo fresco devido ao vento gelado que cortava o ar daquela noite enluarada. Então dois jovens bruxos apareceram voando em suas vassouras, até que chegaram a uma altura relativamente mais alta que o normal.

- Pronta?

- Pronta!

- Então quando eu disser três! Um... Dois... – Mas não deu tempo para ele dizer três, pois no instante seguinte ela já havia partido deixando-o para trás. – Três...

Então Gina chegou primeiro ao fim; ganhando a disputa.

- Isso não foi justo Gina! Você não esperou até eu dizer três! – Disse Harry fingindo-se de injuriado.

- Oras Harry o que posso fazer se sou tão boa em te vencer nas corridas? – Disse ela se fazendo de presunçosa.

- Muito modesta você, não?

- A modéstia é virtude para poucos meu caro! – Disse ela toda pomposa.

- Hum, Hum, Sei bem como é! – Disse ele compassada mente se aproximando dela perigosamente mostrando-lhe os dedos das mãos.

- Ahhh, NÃO HARRY! PARE ONDE ESTÁ! – Gritava ela desesperada sem saber para onde fugir.

- Nem pensar ruivinha! – Disse ele iniciando um ataque de cócegas em Gina, que tentava inutilmente se afastar dele.

Harry estava se divertindo muito com a brincadeira; afinal ver Gina se contorcendo de tanto rir era muito engraçado, além de que ela ficava linda sorrindo. A brincadeira foi se tornando séria, pois já estavam no chão, Gina deitada com a barriga para cima e Harry por cima dela fazendo constantes cócegas nela.

Então tudo perdeu a graça, e um sentimento de desejo tomou conta de Harry; sentia uma vontade louca de beijá-la, afinal Gina estava ali bem na sua frente linda, encarando-o com aqueles olhos castanhos tão lindos e profundos.

E num lento percurso, que eles nem perceberam, foram se aproximando cada vez mais um do outro até que seus lábios estavam a apenas centímetros de distância. Tanto um quanto o outro haviam esperado muito por aquele momento, e não viam a hora de seus lábios se unirem num encaixe perfeito.

Seus olhos se tornaram pesados demais para que os sustentassem abertos, então suas pálpebras foram pendendo até que se fecharam e não puderam ver mais nada. Um já podia até sentir o cheiro do outro entrando por suas narinas, assim como também já podiam sentir o gosto daquele beijo que tanto ansiavam.

Porém finalmente quando seus lábios começaram um leve roçar; ouviram os gritos de Rony chamando, o que fez com que se afastassem rapidamente e um frio na barriga lhes surgisse.

- HARRY!! GINA!! – Gritava ele a plenos pulmões.

- Fala Rony! – Disse Harry, muito bravo e contrariado, se levantando do chão e saindo de cima de Gina; logo em seguida estendendo lhe a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- É... Bem... É que... Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Disse Rony totalmente perdido e desengonçado.

- Não Rony imagine! Você atrapalhando alguma coisa?! Claro que não! – Disse Gina muito irônica saindo de lá rumo ao vestiário.

- Desculpa cara, não foi minha intenção atrapalhar vocês!

- Deixa pra lá vai Rony. Agora me fala logo o que você veio fazer aqui.

- Bem é que todo mundo do time já tinha chegado e vocês dois não apareciam logo então eu resolvi vir procurá-los. Estão todos muito ansiosos para treino hoje!

- OK Rony! Então vamos logo! – Disse Harry dirigindo-se com Rony para o vestiário.

No vestiário os jogadores estavam todos muito afoitos e ansiosos pelo início do treino. Então Harry fez apenas uma breve introdução das táticas de jogo e deu-se início ao treino.

Todos estavam indo muito bem e com as dicas que Harry lhes dava melhoravam ainda mais. No final do treino ficou acertado que treinariam nas terças, quartas, e quintas, naquele mesmo horário.

Depois do treino Harry, Rony e Gina voltaram para o salão comunal onde Mione esperava-os ansiosa.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! – Disse Mione dando um beijo em Rony. – Estive pesquisando em todos os lugares sobre a tal floresta negra, mas não achei nada sobre a localização dela. Então tive uma idéia; talvez Firenze saiba algo sobre o assunto, afinal ele é um centauro e através das estrelas fica sabendo de muitas coisas.

- Você tem razão Mione! No nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts foi ele que avisou o Harry sobre Você-sabe-quem estar atrás da pedra filosofal. – Disse Rony seguindo o mesmo raciocínio de Mione.

- É talvez não seja uma má idéia perguntar a ele, afinal não custa tentar, não verdade? – Disse Gina Concordando também com idéia.

- Bom isso é verdade! – Disse Harry, concordando também.

- É então! Eu pensei nisso porque com certeza se ele souber algo sobre o assunto irá nos contar, principalmente se tratando de algo relacionado a você, Harry. – Disse Mione olhando na direção de Harry.

- Como assim Mione? – Perguntou Harry sem entender direito o que ela queria dizer com, "relacionado a você, Harry".

- Bem Harry, você sabe que é admirado por muitos em nosso mundo e Firenze é um de seus admiradores, afinal se não fosse assim, porque ele teria te ajudado em nosso primeiro ano se não por gostar de você e quer te ajudar?

- É você tem razão, é que eu me esqueço que as pessoas me conhecem e gostam de mim mesmo sem eu saber que elas existem. – Disse Harry meio desapontado e sem jeito.

- Bom, mas nem sempre isso é ruim Harry, às vezes é até bastante útil. – Gina falou tentando dar apoio a Harry, já que ela sabia que ele não gostava muito dessa coisa das pessoas gostarem dele por ser o grande Harry Potter.

- Tem razão Gina, e agora principalmente irá ajudar baste se Firenze souber algo sobre a floresta negra. Mas pra falar a verdade estou muito cansado agora, acho melhor eu ir dormir agora, amanhã teremos aula bem cedo. – Disse Harry já se levantando.

- Eu também vou daqui a pouco Harry. – Disse Rony, depois de lançar um olhar na direção de Mione.

- Está bem então Rony! – Disse Harry fazendo menção de sair, porém Gina segurou seu braço.

- Espere por mim Harry também já vou dormir, não estou afim de ficar de vela aqui não! – Disse ela sorrindo marotamente para o casal a sua frente.

Então Harry e Gina foram em direção aos dormitórios, rindo da cara desconsertada de Rony e Mione. Na verdade Harry se sentia um pouquinho estranho; até agora não tivera coragem suficiente de falar com Gina sobre o que acontecera no campo de quadribol.

Gina já estava indo para seu dormitório...

- Boa Noite Harry até amanhã então. – Disse se virando rumo a seu dormitório, porém desta vez foi Harry que a segurara pelo braço.

- Gina, sabe é... Sobre o que... – Disse Harry olhando profundamente em seus doces olhos castanhos.

- Ta tudo bem Harry, não se preocupe com isso. Não quero que mude nada entre agente. Não quero que nossa amizade termine por nada. – Disse Gina tranqüilizando-o.

- Que ótimo você pensar assim! Fiquei preocupado, também não quero que as coisas entre agente mudem por nada nesse mundo. – Disse Harry agora muito sério, encarando-a verdadeiramente.

- Então seremos "Os amigos inseparáveis" de Hogwarts! – Gina disse sorrindo para Harry.

Este correspondeu prontamente, abraçando-a ,calorosamente, levantando-a do chão e girando-a no ar, o que fez com que rissem muito; aquela com certeza seria uma noite que eles nunca esqueceriam.

* * *

Finalmente depois de muito tempo de espera, a temporada de quadribol começaria naquela manhã de Domingo. Todos na escola estavam muito ansiosos pela partida que daria início a uma empolgante temporada de jogos.

Gina estava na mesa tomando seu café sossegadamente até que sua amiga Luna sentou-se a seu lado, de repente, fazendo com que se assustasse profundamente.

- LUNA! – Ralhou Gina.

- Ai, desculpa! – Disse Luna normalmente. – Você viu Neville por aí?

- Não, eu ainda não vi o Neville hoje. – Disse Gina distraidamente passando manteiga em suas torradas.

- Não tem problema depois eu o encontro. - Disse displicentemente pegando um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Estou tão ansiosa pelo jogo desta tarde Gina! Torço para que Corvinal ganhe! – Disse Luna muito afoita.

- Eu também vou torcer pela corvinal neste jogo, mas não sei não, a Lufa-Lufa está com um time muito bom este ano, acho que vão dar trabalho para a Corvinal.

- É; isso já me disseram também, mas tenho muitas esperanças porque nosso time está bem melhor que o do não passado, Gina!

- Também com a apanhadora que vocês tinham ano passado... – Disse Gina fazendo pouco caso, e com uma voz de desgosto.

- É por isso que digo que este ano o time está bem melhor. Mas mudando de assunto. Com você vai à partida? – Disse ela parando de beber seu suco, para prestar atenção na resposta que ouviria.

- Bom; eu e Harry combinamos de irmos juntos, por quê?

- Ah! Não por nada é só que se você quisesse poderia ir comigo e Neville, mas deixa pra lá, você já vai estar muito bem acompanhada. – Disse Luna lançando lhe um olhar inquisidor seguido de um sorriso maroto.

- Não entendi por que esse sorrisinho maroto! – Gina falou fechando a cara para a amiga.

- Não; não é nada não, eu só... Sabe sei lá Gina...

- Como assim Luna? Explique!

- Sabe o que é Gina, é que você e o Harry se tornaram muito próximos este ano, você não acha? – Perguntou ela acusadoramente.

- Acho, mas isso é porque agora nos tornamos mais amigos do que antes. Não tem nada a ver com isso que você está querendo insinuar Luna. – Defendeu-se Gina.

- Ta bom, mas você não acha que talvez não sei, ele possa estar...

- NÃO LUNA! – Gina disse aquilo mais alto do que pretendia; o que fez com que muitos que estavam na mesa àquela hora, olhassem em sua direção. – Não Luna isso não tem nada a ver eu já disse, você sabe muito bem que não sou eu quem ele ama. – Finalizou Gina agora com a voz muito mais baixa.

- Ah é? E quem é que ele ama hein? – Perguntou ela acusadoramente.

- Você sabe muito bem que é da Cho! – Gina disse aquilo com muita revolta em sua voz, porém agora elas discutiam em voz baixíssima.

- O quê? Você ainda pensa isso Gina? Eu não acredito!

- Ah é?! E por que eu não acreditaria?

- Por que aquela garota é uma esnobe, idiotamente estúpida, chata e insuportável?!?!? – Perguntou Luna meio confusa.

- Ta, tudo bem que ela é mesmo tudo isso que você disse e muito mais, mas é por ela que ele está apaixonado. – Gina disse aquilo tristemente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Você perguntou isso pra ele? Tipo, com todas as letras, assim: "Harry você está apaixona pela Cho"????

- Não! Claro que não! Eu não tive coragem de perguntar isso!

- Então não fique ai dizendo que ele está apaixonado pela Cho porque eu tenho pra mim que as coisas não são bem assim!

- Ah! E eu posso saber como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Disse Gina desafiando Luna.

- Muito fácil Gina, não é ela que está com ele o tempo todo; não é com ela que ele desabafa; não é ela que ele está sempre procurando pelo castelo quando você some; não dela que ele me pergunta sempre que não te encontra, e o principal: NÃO É ELA QUE ELE AMA; SUA TONTA!

Naquele momento algo dentro de Gina se acendeu, afinal talvez Harry não estivesse mesmo apaixonado por Cho e o que ouvira no quarto de seu irmão fosse só mais uma hipótese idiota, como tantas outras que ele já inventara.

Sim talvez Harry realmente não gostasse mais de Cho, e se isso fosse verdade ela finalmente poderia ter uma chance com Harry. Ficou assim parada pensando por alguns segundos até que despertou.

- Você acha mesmo que ele não está apaixonado pela Cho, Luna? – Gina perguntou meio atônita e sem muita ação.

- Mais é claro que sim, só você mesmo pra pensar uma coisa assim!

- Olá garotas! – Disse Neville ao se aproximar e após dar um beijo muito carinhoso em Luna, se sentando ao lado desta.

- Olá Neville! – Gina disse totalmente sem ação.

- Com licença, eu já vou! – Disse Gina comicamente se levantando e saindo rumo a porta de entrada do salão principal.

- Nossa; o que houve com ela? – Neville perguntou sem entender nada.

- Nada não Neville, ela é assim mesmo vai entender! – Luna disse disfarçando muito bem, o que fez Neville despreocupar-se.

Gina andou até o salão comunal, disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e foi direto para seu dormitório. Chegando lá deitou em sua cama abraçando fortemente o travesseiro.

Sua cabeça estava indo a mil, não sabia nem o que pensar; muito menos o que fazer. Agora era amiga de Harry e estava muito feliz com essa relação dos dois, até tinham dito um para o outro que seriam amigos inseparáveis para sempre.

Não queria arriscar perder tudo o que conseguira até o presente momento, não queria desfazer-se da amizade e do carinho; que ela sabia, Harry sentia por ela. Agora que tinha quase certeza de que ele não estava apaixonado por Cho sentia medo do que significaria tentar ter algo mais que só amizade com Harry.

Afinal não queria estragar tudo. E Gina preferia mil vezes ser só amiga dele do que não ser nada na vida de Harry e ter de ficar longe dele novamente, tendo que assistir tudo de longe e sem participar de nada.

Depois de muito pensar ela finalmente decidiu que não faria nada, e por enquanto deixaria tudo do jeito que já estava. E finalmente voltando à realidade ela ouviu batidas na porta.

- ENTRE!

- Com licença. Gina, você não vai descer pro café?

- Bom eu já tomei meu café junto com a Luna hoje mais cedo Mione!

- Está bem, mas é que tem certo moreno de olhos verdes e cicatriz na testa que está muito ansioso para que você desça e lhe faça companhia! – Mione disse muito calma e marotamente.

- Ta bom, Mione diz que daqui a pouco eu encontro vocês lá no salão principal. – Disse Gina levantando-se e indo até a penteadeira pentear os cabelos que havia bagunçado devido ter ficado deitada.

- Está bem, então esperamos você lá! – Disse Mione saindo do dormitório e voltando para o salão comunal.

Depois de uns dez minutos Gina finalmente desceu, vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa de frio nas cores da Grifinória, vermelho e dourado.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas passando tão apressada pelo salão comunal que nem percebera a presença; de certo moreno que a esperava.

- Hei Ruivinha! – Disse Harry segurando-a pelo braço o que fez com que Gina se virasse e se assustasse.

- HARRY! – Disse rindo e dando um empurrão no ombro do garoto a sua frente. – Achei que já estava no salão principal tomando seu café!

- Não, eu resolvi esperar você Ruivinha, para irmos juntos!

- Então vamos logo, Mione e Rony já devem estar terminado o café.

- Tem razão, vamos!

* * *

O jogo começaria dali a alguns minutos Harry e Gina iam juntos para as arquibancadas, onde pretendiam se juntar à Rony e Mione, porém não os encontraram no meio de tanta gente. Por fim resolveram ficar junto de Hagrid.

A partida estava sendo muito dura, os pontos de diferença eram mínimos, 90 a 80 para a Corvinal. Sem contar que o pomo não dera as caras até então.

- O jogo está bem disputado! – Disse Hagrid.

- Está mesmo! – Responderam os dois em uníssono, o que fez com que sorrissem um para o outro.

Porém neste instante de distração, o apanhador da Corvinal finalmente pegara o pomo e dera a vitória para sua casa, fazendo todos explodirem em gritos e aplausos.

- Hei vocês dois! Não gostariam de ir tomar um chá comigo agora? – Perguntou Hagrid muito contente com a idéia de tomar um chá com os amigos.

- Claro Hagrid por mim tudo bem e você Gina, vem conosco certo?

- Claro que sim! – Disse ela sorrindo para os dois.

Então se dirigiram para a cabana de Hagrid, onde tomariam o chá, na verdade Harry e Gina estavam mais interessados em fazer companhia a Hagrid do que de tomar seus chás, pois já os conheciam muito bem e sabiam que não eram nem pouco deliciosos.

- Entrem garotos, entrei e acomodem-se enquanto vou preparando o chá.

- Ou! Oi para você também Canino! – Disse Gina assim que se sentara e canino viera e se sentara ao seu lado no sofá, aconchegando sua cabeça nas mãos de Gina que lhe acariciou a cabeça.

- Bom vejo que Canino não é nem um pouco bobo hein Gina! Só vai atrás de moças bonitas, é assim com Mione também. – Disse ele rindo e sentando-se em sua poltrona de sempre.

- E então Harry, como vão os treinos de quadribol? Soube que estão treinando muito.

- É verdade, estamos treinando muito mesmo. Mas é que este ano os outros times estão muito bons e temos que treinar bastante para conseguirmos ganhar a taça.

- Tenho certeza de que vocês a ganharam Harry. Você é o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já teve desde que seu pai, Thiago Potter, se formou.

- Fico muito feliz de saber que sou tão bom quanto meu pai foi Hagrid. – Disse Harry com a voz meio embargada.

- Bem, é mais pura verdade. E vejo que não foi só nisso que puxou o seu pai hein! – Disse ele marotamente olhando de esguelha para Gina que brincava com Canino no outro sofá.

- Bom... É... Como assim Hagrid? Não entendi. – Disse Harry se enrolando todo com as palavras.

- Bem Harry, você sabe... Lílian... Era ruiva também!

Harry apenas sorriu para Hagrid. Só então percebera que Gina se parecia muito com as fotos que tinha de sua mãe principalmente nos cabelos e nas lindas sardas que brincavam em seu rosto.

Finalmente depois de um certo tempo de espera todos foram para a mesa, onde Hagrid serviu o chá.

- Hagrid! – Chamou Gina.

- Sim!

- Você tem visto o Firenze?

- Bem na verdade sim, ele está vivendo meio afastado dos outros centauros agora. Firenze, Firenze, a última vez que o vi ele estava perto de uma caverna no leste da floresta proibida, acho que ele está vivendo lá agora. Acho que não devia ter dito isso! Mas por essa pergunta agora?

- Bem na verdade por nada, apenas queria saber como ele estava, mas pelo que falou ele está muito bem agora, não? – Disse Gina jogando bem com as palavras para conseguir extrair mais informações.

- Que nada ele teve de ir viver sozinho porque os outros centauros o expulsaram do bando! Pobre Firenze!

- É mesmo, pobrezinho! Mas o que ele fez para que o expulsassem do bando?

- Bom ele queria dizer coisas ao Harry que não podia revelar! – Disse Hagrid em seguida tapando a boca muito rapidamente, e em seguida se lamentando. – Eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia! Veja só o que vocês me fizeram dizer!

- Bom Hagrid, muito obrigado pelo chá, mas acho que já vamos agora. Afinal já está anoitecendo e temos que voltar para a escola. – Disse Harry apressadamente e puxando Gina pelo braço, o que ela tentou resistir, mas ele não permitiu.

Então saíram rapidamente da cabana e foram para o castelo, mais especificadamente para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Harry, por que você fez isso? Eu poderia ter tirado mais alguma informação importante! – Ralhou Gina.

- Não ia conseguir extrair mais nada Gina. Quando Hagrid fica daquele jeito, ele não diz mais nada a não ser lamentações como as que ele estava nos dizendo. – Explicou ele tentando acalmar Gina, o que funcionou muito bem.

- Se é assim então está certo!

Disseram a senha e entraram no salão comunal, que estava vazio, poucas pessoas se encontravam ali naquele horário.

- Harry, Gina! Onde vocês estavam?

- É mesmo onde vocês estavam? Eu e Mione estamos aqui a horas esperando vocês! – Disse Rony.

- Nem no jantar vocês apareceram, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo de grave! - Ralhou Mione.

- Está tudo bem maninho, não precisam se preocupar tanto assim, nós só estávamos tomando chá com o Hagrid! – Disse ela se sentando numa poltrona perto da lareira, pois estava meio frio.

- Tomando chá com o Hagrid? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Sim! – Disse Harry. – E Gina conseguiu extrair informações muito preciosas de Hagrid.

- Informações sobre o que? – Perguntou Rony sem entender nada.

- Sobre o paradeiro de Firenze Rony. – Disse Gina.

- Sério!? E o que vocês descobriram? Mione perguntou muito empolgada.

Então Harry e Gina contaram tudo a eles, e ficou decidido que ririam procurar Firenze na floresta proibida assim que tivessem uma oportunidade.


	9. Confusões e Detenções

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 9: "Confusões e Detenções!"**

O mês passava rápido, e o campeonato de quadribol estava só começando.

O time de quadribol da grifinória estava se saindo muito bem nos jogos; e o primeiro confronto com seus eternos adversários Sonserinos estava aproximando-se cada vez mais. Porém o time da Grifinória não estava preocupado com esta partida, pois estavam treinando muito durante todas as semanas, e seus desenvolvimentos progrediam para muito melhor.

Por outro lado, o quarteto de amigos estava mais preocupado com o encontro que teriam com Firenze, pois até agora não tinham conseguido uma chance de irem à floresta proibida procurá-lo.

Apesar de tudo Harry e Gina estavam muito bem, entre eles mudara apenas a aproximação, que se tornara mais intensa e todos em Hogwarts já notavam o que se passava; só os dois é que não assumiam logo de uma vez que eram feitos um para o outro.

Eles passavam todo o tempo juntos, se divertiam, riam, conversavam, enfim... Mione como sempre, vivia pegando no pé dos dois dizendo que tinham de estudar para os NIEMs, então eles sempre estudavam, juntos, até mais tarde no salão comunal, pois não havia outro horário nos dias que tinham treino.

- Gina, como é que se faz isso aqui mesmo? – Perguntou Harry muito confuso com todas aquelas explicações difíceis do seu livro de transfiguração.

- É bem simples... – E Gina começou a lhe explicar tudo o que estava escrito no livro só que de uma forma mais fácil.

- Por que eles não escrevem assim nos livros? Com você explicando fica tudo muito mais fácil! – Exclamou ele inconformado.

- Não é tão difícil assim Harry! – Exclamou Gina displicentemente.

- Não imagina; é suuuper fácil! – Harry disse em tom de deboche, completando com a voz um tanto mais séria. – Como você consegue saber tanto assim de transfiguração?

- Bom Harry, isso é o mesmo que eu lhe perguntar: Como você consegue saber tanto assim de defesa contra as artes das trevas? – Finalizou ela com um sorriso, fechando seu livro de transfiguração e pegando outro de adivinhação.

- Ah, não! Por hoje já chega vai! Já estou cansado de tanto estudar, por favor, Gina é só hoje vai! Nós treinamos muito hoje estou cansado! – Implorou ele com cara de misericórdia, e pegando delicadamente em suas mãos.

- Está bem, então por hoje chega, porque eu também já estou muito cansada. Mas amanhã vamos ter de estudar isso viu! E não vale fugir da obrigação!

- Ah... Isso! Graças a Merlin! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Você fica igualzinha a Mione quando fala desse jeito. – Harry disse isso elevando as mãos ao céu, se levantando e andando rumo ao sofá que ficava de frente à lareira.

- Hei não fala isso nem de brincadeira viu! E... O Sr. Cansaço não vai ir dormir não? Não estava tão cansado? – Disse ela indo se juntar a ele no sofá.

- Bom se for pra ficar aqui mais um pouquinho com você antes de ir dormir eu adio um pouco o meu precioso sono. – Disse ele meio sarcástico.

- Seu bobo! – Disse Gina dando um tapa no ombro de Harry.

Então começaram uma disputa entre eles. Gina lhe dava tapas e Harry se defendia deles e ria da cara dela que se tornava cada vez mais vermelha. A disputa continuou até que já muito cansada Gina se rendeu e Harry segurou firmemente seus braços, finalizando com um abraço.

Eles ficaram assim, meio que "deitados" (Gina apoiada, de costas, no peito de Harry) e abraçados enquanto conversavam. Gina estava adorando ficar ali com Harry, afinal era ótimo estar nos braços aconchegantes dele.

- E então Ruivinha; preocupada com o jogo contra a Sonserina?

- Não, nem um pouco! – Disse ela com voz muito confiante.

- Nossa que confiança! Posso saber o motivo de tanta confiança?

- Bem, além de todo o time estar indo muito bem nos treinos; digamos que vou estar bem preparada e muito bem protegida também!

- Como assim bem protegida? – Disse ele se fazendo de desentendido, mas no fundo sabia muito bem do que Gina falava, ele estaria lá protegendo-a, como fizera desde o início da temporada.

- Oras; bem protegida!! Com meu irmão mais velho Rony e meu melhor amigo de todos; o grande herói dos últimos tempos, Harry Potter, quem poderá me fazer mal??? – Disse ela narrando tudo sarcasticamente.

- É você tem toda razão! Com um amigo tão bom assim quem vai querer se meter com você não é? – Disse ele entrando na brincadeira e querendo se engrandecer.

- Nossa! Que convencido! Meu Merlim; dê-me paciência para agüentar um Sr. Convencido andando do meu lado!

- Ah, então você me acha convencido? – Disse ele fingindo-se de indignado.

- Bom na verdade, só de vez enquanto. – Gina disse com a cara mais séria que conseguiu.

- Nossa é mesmo?! – Harry disse agora sério também.

- É!

- Nossa! É assim que se conhecem as pessoas. – Disse ele disfarçando tão bem que Gina pensou ser sério. – Não quero mais falar com você; eu sou muito convencido e você não vai querer ficar com um convencido, neh. – Harry finalizou soltando-a e afastando-a de si.

- Nossa; é assim então ta bom! – Disse ela séria, com um aperto no peito começando a se formar dentro de dela, e já se levantando do sofá para ir para seu dormitório.

Harry achou que ela estava brincando e não fez nada, até que percebeu que ela levara a sério a brincadeira e estava indo embora mesmo.

- Hei, espere! Eu estava brincado Gina, não tava falando sério; olha, eu não quis te magoar, me desculpe, por favor! – Harry disse tudo muito rápido, e apreensivo pela reação dela; enquanto ao mesmo tempo segurava o braço da garota de expressão decepcionada à sua frente. Com certeza daria qualquer coisa para não vê-la com aquela expressão novamente; não para ele.

Então depois dessas palavras a expressão do rosto de Gina foi mudando ela foi despertando do transe em que se encontrava, e finalmente percebendo que o moreno à sua frente esperava ansioso por uma resposta dela.

- Ah; então ta! Tudo bem então!

- Uff, que ótimo! Fiquei preocupado, achei que você tinha ficado muito decepcionada comigo, pensei que não fosse mais querer me ver, nem falar comigo, pensei que... – Desabafou ele envolvendo-a num abraço apertado rodopiando-a no ar, e dizendo tudo muito rápido, sem parar nem para respirar.

- HARRY!

- O que?

- Calma, está tudo bem agora, eu estou aqui e não vou deixar de te ver nem de falar com você, por causa de nada! – Gina o tranqüilizou com suas doces palavras; passando as mãos nas costas dele em sinal de conforto.

- Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu até hoje, sabia?! – Disse ele parando de rodopiar com ela e se afastando um pouco de Gina para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

Gina apenas sorriu ternamente em reposta, em seguida Harry pegou-a no colo num gesto bem rápido levado-a de novo para o sofá, onde voltaram à posição que estavam anteriormente agora um pouco mais quietos e muito atentos à lareira, que balançava suavemente suas chamas.

- Está ficando tarde. – Disse Gina piscando languidamente os olhos e se aconchegando melhor nos braços de Harry.

- Já está com sono, Ruivinha? – Disse ele ajeitando mechas dos cabelos, cor de fogo, de Gina, para que pudesse encostar melhor seu rosto no da garota.

- Digamos que um pouquinho! – Disse ela encostando o rosto dela no de Harry também. – E você não está com sono não?

- O quê? – Disse ele meio atordoado, pois sua mente estava se desligando do mundo, devido ao tão doce e delicado toque do rosto de Gina no seu, toque este que tanto ansiara e que agora finalmente estava provando.

Quantas vezes não sentira ciúmes ao ver Gina com seus outros namorados, e a vontade de partir para cima deles sempre era contida com a ajuda indireta de Rony, pois ele sempre separava Gina deles quando os viam juntos demais da conta.

Porém não viram mais nada naquela noite, pois adormeceram ali mesmo, naquele sofá, abraçados, juntinhos como nunca estiveram antes.

* * *

Os primeiros raios do Sol daquela doce manhã, logo vieram acariciar sua face como que num aconchego. E foi só então; após abrir os olhos lentamente como se estivesse acordando de um sonho, é que ele percebeu que era tudo realidade.

Ele e Gina tinham adormecido no sofá na noite passada, e ela estava maravilhosamente linda em seus braços. Gina estava de olhos fechados, os cabelos todos caídos como uma cascata para o outro lago, de frente para ele que a segurava em seus braços, firme e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente.

Ela parecia mais uma deusa, sem contar que em seu rosto brincava um sorriso maravilhoso, que a deixava com uma feição ótima de que estivesse tendo um sonho maravilhosamente mágico. Então lentamente Harry começou a passar a mão delicadamente no rosto de Gina que sorriu ainda mais...

- Harry... – Disse ela sorrindo carinhosamente assim que sentiu o toque da mão de Harry em seu rosto.

- Infelizmente parece que está na hora de acordar.

- É?... Mas o que agente ta fazendo aqui? – Disse ela meio tonta, agora reparando ao seu redor, e vendo que estavam no sofá do salão comunal da grifinória.

- Parece que agente pegou no sono e acabou dormindo aqui mesmo.

- Por Merlim! Que horas são? – Perguntou ela completamente atordoada e começando a se levantar do sofá.

- Calma Gina! Deve estar cedo; afinal ninguém desceu ainda! – Disse Harry tentando mantê-la por perto um pouco mais. Porém Gina já se levantava e se encaminhava até as escadas dos dormitórios rapidamente. – Espere Gina! Eu vou com Você!

- Então venha logo Harry! Ainda tenho que arrumar meu material para as aulas de hoje! – Disse ela apreensiva.

O café da manhã passou voando e quando foi perceber já estava em sua última aula, Adivinhação, onde Harry tentava persistentemente enxergar algo de revelador em meio aos traços da mão de Rony, o que na verdade estava sendo meio impossível, pois os traços eram todos muito parecidos e para Harry não tinham nada de anormal.

No entanto quando a professora veio avaliá-los os dois inventaram histórias catastróficas sobre o futuro um do outro, o que os rendeu alguns pontos, para a grifinória, por seus brilhantes desempenhos nas leituras de mãos.

- Dá pra acreditar Rony? É só agente inventar um monte de bobagens, que a Trelawney nos dá pontos, por eficiência! – Disse Harry incrédulo com o que acabara de acontecer, e que vinha acontecendo desde que começaram a ter aulas de adivinhação.

- Não, não dá não; mas bem que é legal ver a cara que ela faz quando agente começa a inventar aquelas histórias malucas. – Disse Rony rindo ao se lembrar da cara da professora.

- Mas pra falar a verdade não é com isso que estou preocupado agora Rony.

- Então o que é cara? Pode falar.

- O que mais me preocupa mesmo, é o nosso encontro com Firenze. Não vejo a hora de falar com ele e saber logo de uma vez o que de tão importante Firenze tem a me dizer. – Dizia Harry enquanto ele e Rony caminhavam rumo ao salão principal, para o jantar.

- É verdade, o que será que ele tem pra te dizer? – Perguntou Rony franzindo o cenho.

- Não faço a menor idéia, mas deve ser algo relacionado à _Voldemort,_ com certeza. – Disse Harry com uma expressão bem carregada.

Estava indo tudo muito bem até que vira um primeiranista vindo correndo em sua direção. Ele parecia assustado e buscava o ar, intensamente enquanto falava.

- Vo... Vocês... Dois... Venham depressa! Aquela garota está com problemas! – Dizia o garotinho afobado, em meio a uma respiração e outra.

- De que garota você está falando? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Aquela ruiva que anda sempre com vocês!

- Gina? O que está havendo com ela? – Perguntou Harry muito apreensivo.

- Aquele... Aquele garoto loiro da Sonserina, ele...

- Malfoy! SE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NA GINA, EU MATO ELE! – Harry disse aos gritos. – VAMOS LOGO ME LEVE ATÉ ELES!

E saíram correndo corredor afora, com Rony gritando bem atrás dos dois, para que esperassem.

Ao chegarem perto das estufas encontraram; uma grande aglomeração de gente, o que dificultou muito para que Harry e o garotinho passassem. Mas enfim chegaram onde estava a causa de toda aquela confusão.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Harry disse aos berros e ameaçadoramente para Malfoy; já se colocando ao lado de Gina e segurando firmemente sua varinha dentro de seu bolso.

- O que esse idiota te fez Gina? – Perguntou ele tentando se controlar.

Mas ela nem teve tempo de responder.

- Já veio o seu herói salvador da pátria, Santo Potter, não é pobretona Weasley?! – Malfoy disse aquilo tudo, como sempre, cuspindo as palavras.

- Cale essa sua boca imunda pra falar assim da Gina, seu ser desprezível, filho de um comensal da morte tão nojento quanto você! – Harry disse tudo de uma vez, e com muita raiva.

- Ora seu... Expeli... – Mas Gina foi mais rápida do que Harry e Malfoy juntos.

- Estupefaça! – Disse ela com muita raiva, esta que transparecia em sua face, pois Harry repara desde a hora em que chegara que o rosto da garota estava tão pálido, a sua boca tão seca como jamais vira antes.

Seus olhos estavam avermelhados, como se estivessem pegando fogo, seus cabelos estavam com uma ondulação estranha e seu corpo tremia compulsivamente, assim como suas mãos estavam tão apertadas ao redor de sua varinha que parecia mais que suas unhas estavam perfurando sua carne.

Então a passos muito apressados chegou a professora Minerva, completamente pasma com a cena que via, e parando com toda a algazarra que os alunos ali presentes estavam fazendo.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Disse a professora Minerva, muito apreensiva e mostrando uma expressão de horror na face assim que viu Draco estuporado no chão. – Por Merlim vejam só o que vocês fizeram com ele!! Detenção para os dois e 50 pontos a menos para a casa de vocês, isso por terem estuporado um aluno e monitor de Hogwarts.

- Mas professora 50 pontos? – Tentou Harry, inutilmente, argumentar.

- Sim Sr. Potter 50 pontos, de cada um.

- Mas...

- Sem, mas, Sr. Potter. E o Sr. hein Sr. Weasley? Como Monitor deveria ter tomado uma atitude! Menos 20 pontos por sua falta de atitude perante a esta situação.

- Sinto muito, professora! – Disse Rony abaixando a cabeça. A professora Minerva olhou a sua volta e finalizou.

- Alguém, por favor, leve o Sr. Malfoy para a enfermaria! – Disse ela ao ver a situação em que se encontrava Draco, pois ele estava realmente estuporado e não parecia que iria acordar tão cedo.

Rapidamente Crabbe e Goyle apanharam Malfoy e levaram-no à Ala hospitalar, onde Madame Ponfrey, com certeza cuidaria dele.

- Vocês dois; vão até a minha sala amanhã à tarde, para que eu lhes passe suas detenções. Quanto ao restante, vão todos para suas respectivas atividades, o showzinho já acabou. – Disse ela já se virando para ir embora, com passos muito apressados.

Então tudo se aquietou, e Gina começou a voltar à suas feições normais, porém continuava pálida e assim que a professora já havia desaparecido pelas portas de carvalho do castelo, começou a pender para o lado onde Harry estava.

Num gesto automático ele a pegou antes que tocasse o chão; com certeza seus reflexos de apanhador lhe ajudaram bastante nesta hora, apenas sentiu-a acabar de desfalecer em seus braços, com a expressão mais pálida e cansada, que Harry já tinha visto.

Então a pegou no colo e começou a correr, desesperadamente, para a Ala hospitalar. Sem se preocupar com nada, nem com a professora Minerva, nem com o restante das pessoas que ali estavam; nada importava mais do que ver Gina bem e para isso tinha que levá-la o mais rápido possível à Madame Ponfrey.

Logo atrás dele estava Rony que corria apressadamente, e gritava para que ele o esperasse, porém não tinha tempo a perder e não podia esperá-lo.

Chegando a Ala hospitalar, Madame Ponfrey logo veio ao seu encontro, preocupada.

- O que houve com a garota? – Perguntava ela aflita, enquanto indicava o local onde deveria colocá-la. – Por aqui, coloque-a nesta cama aqui. Mas diga; o que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não sei direito, Madame Ponfrey, foi tudo muito estranho ela estava com uma expressão pálida e de muito nervosismo, parecia muito alterada e percebi que os olhos dela estavam avermelhados, então ela estuporou o Malfoy e depois de alguns minutos, começou a ficar fraca e pender para o lado. Foi então que eu a peguei e a trouxe para cá. – Disse ele num só fôlego.

- Isso é muito estranho Sr. Potter, muito estranho, mas eu vou cuidar dela agora. É melhor voltar para o salão principal agora, senão irá perder o jantar!

- Mas Madame Ponfrey...

- Não discuta Sr. Potter, mais tarde depois do jantar você pode vir vê-la por alguns minutos, mas agora não discuta comigo! – Disse ela expulsando Harry para fora da Ala hospitalar.

- "Isso não é justo; não podem me tirar de perto da minha Ruivinha!". – Praguejava Harry em seu pensamento.

Aquele jantar seria longo, muito longo.

* * *

Sentia-se muito cansada, tão cansada que não seria capaz nem de levantar uma levíssima pena. Era como se tivesse corrido vários quilômetros sem parar, e gastado toda a sua energia.

Sua cabeça estava pesando muito e seus olhos estavam começando a se fechar langüidamente; o corpo já não lhe obedecia mais, e apenas sentiu-se cair e cair, infinitamente, sem parar.

Era como se estivesse mergulhando em um poço de sangue vermelho rubro, com raios brancos por toda a sua volta, então depois de um tempo naquele estranho poço de sangue, sem fim. Sentiu finalmente um leve e refrescante vento a envolver-lhe e tirá-la daquele lugar.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um rosto jamais visto antes, porém não lhe era totalmente estranho, era como se já se conhecessem de muito tempo atrás.

O rosto pertencia a uma mulher, esta dotada de uma beleza peculiar, sua pele alva e levemente rosada dava-lhe um ar de extrema paz e calmaria. Seus cabelos vivamente ruivos ondulavam ao mesmo ritmo que a brisa leve que as envolvia.

Seus olhos eram expressivos e intensamente azuis, então logo a brisa que as envolvia tornou-se uma névoa, e sorrateiramente a mulher veio se aproximando de Gina, fazendo com que seu vestido branco de seda fina, rastejasse sobre a nuvem de névoa em que se encontravam.

Gina não conseguia se mover; nem falar qualquer coisa, estava paralisada apenas observando os detalhes da mulher a sua frente.

Então a mulher abriu um leve e sincero sorriso para Gina e pronunciou com uma voz doce e delicada as seguintes palavras:

- Estava esperando por você!

Então magicamente pela primeira vez desde então Gina abriu sua boca para dizer algo.

- Mas... Eu conheço você? – Perguntou Gina à mulher; muito confusa.

- Somos da mesma família minha querida! – Respondeu ela sorrindo fraternalmente.

- Somos? Mas eu não me lembro de tê-la visto antes!

- Eu sei; e isso é porque você realmente não me viu antes.

- Como assim?

- Somos de tempos diferentes minha querida Gina, digamos que de tempos razoavelmente diferentes.

- Me desculpe, mas eu estou muito confusa e não entendo o que está me dizendo.

- Eu sou de um tempo Gina; que está muito antes do seu. Mas isso é o que nos torna tão próximas.

- Como você sabe meu nome? Se eu nem sei o seu? – Questionou Gina cada vez mais confusa.

- Meu nome é Mirian, e você é Gina minha descendente de muitas gerações só de homens. Você é a sétima filha de uma família de seis garotos, é a ruiva que estive esperando durante todos esses anos.

- Como você sabe de tudo isso? Como sabe quem sou? Se, está tudo tão a frente do seu tempo?

- Sei, porque fui eu quem escreveu esta profecia minha querida!

- Como assim? Que história é essa de profecia?

- Estamos muito mais ligadas do que você pode imaginar Gina! Nos veremos de novo muito em breve minha querida!

E dizendo isso, tudo a sua volta se escureceu e sentiu como se estivesse rodopiando muito, muito rápido mesmo, e em um só solavanco arregalou os olhos e se sentou abruptamente na cama, da Ala hospitalar, em que estava.

Ela estava arfante, seus pulmões clamavam por ar, precisava respirar e ainda sentia-se cansada, mas agora era um pouco menos que antes.

- Hei Ruivinha respire fundo e acalme-se, está tudo bem, agora você só precisa descansar um pouco mais, porque Madame Ponfrey já lhe deu uma poção revitalizadora muito boa. – Disse ele se levantando da cadeira ao lado da cama de Gina.

- Harry me abraça?! - Disse Gina encarando-o nos olhos. – Por favor! – Finalizou pausadamente.

- Nem precisa pedir Ruivinha! – Disse ele meio surpreso com a atitude da garota, pois ele nunca lhe pedira isso assim tão seriamente.

Os dois ficaram abraçados durante um tempo consideravelmente longo, e durante esse tempo foi como se Harry estivesse lhe passando a energia que estava lhe faltando, e ficaram assim até a hora em que Gina se acalmou e voltou ao normal.

- O que aconteceu comigo Harry? Por que eu estou aqui na Ala hospitalar?

- Na verdade nem eu sei ao certo o que aconteceu. Só me lembro que estava discutindo com o Malfoy e você foi mais rápida que eu e ele, juntos, e o estuporou. Depois disso nem sei; foi tudo muito rápido numa hora você estava lá ao meu lado normalmente, e no segundo seguinte você estava desfalecendo, só tive tempo suficiente para te apanhar e trazê-la até aqui.

- Sei; mas foi assim mesmo que tudo aconteceu? – Perguntou ela confusa.

- Foi; por quê?

- É que eu não me lembro de nada. Só de um sonho muito estranho que tive, na verdade era como se eu tivesse caído num sono profundo e não fosse mais acordar. – Disse Gina perdida em meio a seus confusos pensamentos.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora Gina! Você precisa se recuperar para podermos voltar a nossas atividades diárias. – Disse ele brincalhão, ao que Gina sorriu pela primeira vez desde que acordara.

- Só você mesmo para me fazer rir agora Harry! – Disse ela sorrindo carinhosamente.

- Você me deu o maior susto sabia Ruivinha? É sério! Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você. – Disse ele agora muito sério, acariciando delicadamente o rosto dela, no que Gina automaticamente fechou os olhos por um rápido momento.

- Mas sobre o tal sonho estranho que você falou. Do que se trata? – Perguntou Harry; agora muito curioso.

- Foi muito estranho por que, não parecia um sonho, parecia real. Era como se eu estivesse vivendo tudo aquilo de verdade. Eu estava no meio de uma névoa e havia uma mulher lá comigo...

- Mulher? Que mulher?

- Era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha os cabelos ruivos ondulados, e olhos azuis muito expressivos. Ela estava vestida de branco e disse que se chamava Mirian.

- Mirian, bonito o nome dela!

- É; é bonito mesmo. Ela me disse também que... Que era... Minha antepassada. Sabe; ela já sabia quem eu era e qual era o meu nome antes mesmo de eu dizer qualquer coisa.

- Como é? Ela disse que é sua antepassada e já sabia quem você era antes de você dizer?

- Isso mesmo! E ela ainda me disse que estava me esperando há muito tempo, e que estamos mais ligadas do que eu possa imaginar.

- Como assim, ligadas, Gina? – Perguntou Harry meio confuso com as informações.

- Eu também não sei Harry; porque isso foi à última coisa que ela me disse, depois disso eu acordei, e não deu para perguntar mais nada. Na verdade nem sei se isso foi real mesmo ou se foi só mais um sonho igual a todos os outros.

- É, mas talvez possamos pesquisar sobre essa sua antepassada. Sabe; só pra você esclarecer se ela existe mesmo ou não.

- É isso é uma ótima idéia.

- Vou pedir para Hermione me ajudar na pesquisa, e vamos começar amanhã mesmo.

- Está na hora do senhor ir para o seu dormitório Sr. Potter! Já está muito tarde e a Srta. Weasley precisa descansar um pouco mais. – Disse sabiamente Madame Ponfrey, que entrara tão sorrateiramente, que eles nem perceberam sua presença.

- Mas já Madame Ponfrey?! – Protestou Harry contrariado.

- Sim Sr. Potter, já! – Disse ela um pouco mais severa.

- Está bem. Então pelo menos eu poço me despedir dela antes de ir? – Disse ele com um olhar pidonho.

- OK Sr. Potter; mas nada de demoras hein! – Disse a enfermeira se dirigindo à sua sala novamente.

- Antes que eu me esqueça Gina; Rony e Mione te mandaram um beijo. Eles ficaram aqui comigo até agora, mas tiveram que ir se preparar para fazer a ronda. – Disse Harry encarando Gina profundamente.

- Então diga a eles que eu mando muitos beijos para eles. – Disse ela sorrindo docemente.

- Pode deixar eu digo sim, mas espero que você saia logo daqui, afinal como eu vou me divertir sozinho?! E como vamos jogar contra a Sonserina, no sábado, sem você?? – Disse ele fazendo cara de abandono.

- Ai, coitadinho! – Disse ela acariciando a cabeça de Harry, já que ele havia se sentado a beira da cama.

- É eu sei; mas falando sério agora. Gina até agora não entendi o que aconteceu com você.

- É; nem eu entendi direito, até onde eu sei, acho que Madame Ponfrey me deu a tal poção revitalizadora e me recuperei um pouco, mas até agora também não entendi o que houve comigo.

- Ta, mas vê se cuida direitinho de você viu mocinha. Quero vê-la bem, muito em breve. – Disse ele já se levantando para ir embora.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo Harry. – Disse Gina segurando de leve o braço dele. – Obrigada mesmo.

- Você nem imagina como eu me preocupo com você Ruivinha. – Disse ele enquanto dava um beijo na testa dela e lhe acariciava os cabelos. Em seguida rumou para fora da Ala hospitalar.

Assim que Harry saíra de lá e fechara aquelas portas, a Ala hospitalar tornou-se fria e sombria novamente. Não se sentia confortável ali, não gostava da sensação solitária do lugar.

Porém logo a dedicada enfermeira veio ao seu encontro, trazendo consigo um frasco transparente que continha um líquido verde e viscoso.

- Aqui está a sua dose de poção revitalizadora. – Disse a enfermeira entregando-lhe gentilmente um copinho com um pouco do líquido do frasco.

- Obrigada. – Disse Gina meio que a contra gosto, e engolindo tudo em meio a uma careta, pois o gosto da poção não era muito agradável.

- Oh, imagine! Mas, bem querida, tem alguém que quer falar com você. – Disse Madame Ponfrey apontando para a porta que acabara de se abrir, mostrando assim a figura serena do querido diretor de Hogwarts.

- Professor Dumbledore?! – Perguntou ela admirada. – O senhor?

- Sim, eu. Espero não estar atrapalhando seu trabalho Papoula. – Disse ele dirigindo-se a Madame Ponfrey.

- Imagine, não é incomodo nenhum, afinal a paciente acabou de ser medicada.

- Bem então será que eu poderia falar com ela, a sós, apenas por alguns minutinhos?

- Mas é claro que sim, Alvo.

- Então muito obrigado.

- Com licença, fiquem a vontade. – Disse ela se afastando novamente até sua sala.

- E então, como se sente Srta. Weasley? – Disse Dumbledore se sentando ao pé da cama.

- Bem professor.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que você esteve metida em uma confusão com certo aluno da Sonserina, que conhecemos muito bem...

- Sim professor, mas eu posso explicar...

- Acho que nós o conhecemos o suficiente para saber que a Srta. não teve culpa de nada, não é verdade?! – Disse ele olhando por cima de seus óculos de meia lua, com um ar de riso.

Gina respondeu com um sorriso em resposta.

- E... Também soube que você andou fazendo um feitiço tão rápido que ninguém foi capaz de acompanhar seus passos. O que com certeza fez com que você viesse parar aqui. – Finalizou serenamente.

- Na verdade eu nem me lembro direito do que aconteceu professor, foi o Harry que me contou algumas coisas. E pra ser sincera, nem sei por que vim parar aqui.

- Talvez seja porque você se zangou muito e ficou muito alterada, então isso pode ter feito você se descontrolar e usar quase todas as suas forças naquele feitiço. Então, talvez por isso você tenha ficado fraca o suficiente para desfalecer e ser trazida para cá por seu **"amigo"**, o Sr. Harry Potter. Certo?!

- Bom; com certeza foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, agora sim consigo me lembrar de tudo com mais clareza, fiquei tão descontrolada com aquilo que o Malfoy tinha me dito que nem percebi nada, quando fui ver já tinha lançado aquele feitiço nele, e também já estava, desfalecendo, como o Senhor mesmo disse.

- É então foi mesmo isso, não é?

- Sim; foi sim!

- E também sabe por que aconteceu tudo isso com você?

- Bom; não professor nem faço idéia do que possa ser! – Disse meio desconsertada.

- Você tem um dom minha querida; e ele está aí desde quando você nasceu, e bom, provavelmente vai continuar aí para sempre também. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O que realmente importa é que você precisa aprender a lidar com ele, e saber como aproveitar-se melhor dele.

- Eu tenho o que professor? Um dom? Como assim um dom? – Gina questionou-o muito confusa.

- Sim minha querida, você tem um dom que pouquíssimos bruxos, em todo o mundo têm, nem mesmo eu o tenho.

- Mas como eu posso ter algo assim e nem saber que tenho?

- Ás vezes nós temos as coisas e não sabemos que as temos, mas nem por isso deixamos de tê-las e de usá-las quando preciso.

- O Senhor tem razão professor; mas que dom é esse que você está falando?

- Bem minha querida, nunca reparou que você é dotada de uma sorte e proteção incrivelmente incomum? – Dumbledore fez uma pausa e ao observar a cara de desentendimento da menina continuou. – Lembra-se de todas as vezes que você escapou das brincadeiras que seus irmãos mais velhos armavam para você?

Ela fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça, então ele continuou.

- E se lembra de tantas e tantas vezes que escapou de tremendas enrascadas? E de como conseguiu se livrar de seu antigo namorado, o Sr. Thomas, sem magoar ninguém?

- Sim professor; realmente tive muita sorte na maioria dos acontecimentos de minha vida, mas... Sabe, no meu primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts... Não acho que tive muita forte.

- Sim, sim... Ainda me lembro muito bem do acontecido Srta. Weasley, mas pense um pouco comigo, será que você realmente não teve muita sorte? Vejamos... Você foi levada para dentro da câmara secreta, porém Harry a encontrou e a salvou da morte, em seguida tirou vocês todos de lá com a ajuda de minha fênix. Eu não chamaria isso de falta de sorte. – Disse ele sabiamente, olhando-a por cima dos óculos de meia lua.

- O Senhor tem toda razão, acho que sou eu que só costumo ver o lado ruim das coisas. Mas mesmo assim, ainda não entendi. O que minha sorte tem haver com tudo isso?

- Simples minha querida, pense um pouco! Qual o dom que você conhece que dá ao seu possuidor proteção e sorte, além é claro de muitos de seus poderes? – Ele disse isso sorrindo ternamente, pois sabia que agora tinha acendido uma luz na cabeça de Gina. – Bem, creio que agora eu possa ir... Você precisa descansar, o jogo de vocês será no sábado e seu time precisa de você, principalmente um... Certo capitão, de cicatriz na testa. – Disse ele piscando marotamente para ela, o que fez com que Gina corasse um pouco.

- Mas é melhor eu ir mesmo antes que Papoula me expulse daqui, para que você possa finalmente repousar. Tenha bons sonhos! – Disse Dumbledore se retirando da Ala hospitalar, deixando para trás uma Gina cheia de pensamentos.

Porém ela estava tão cansada que logo caiu no mais profundo sono, onde nada existia além da profunda escuridão da noite.

* * *

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória Harry foi direto falar com Hermione.

- Hermione! – Disse Harry afobadamente, assim que entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

- Calma Harry; está tudo bem? – Questionou ela preocupada.

- É mesmo cara está tudo bem? Porque você ta com uma cara péssima. – Disse Rony, que também estava lá.

- A Gina acordo... E... – Harry não conseguia nem terminar as frases, porque estava muito cansado e precisava de ar.

- Acalme-se Harry, venha e se sente aqui. – Disse Mione enquanto conduzia-o até uma das poltronas que ficava em frente à lareira.

- Está bem. – Disse ele se sentando.

- Agora vai Harry, conta pra gente o que você quer nos dizer. – Disse Rony encarando-o incisivamente.

- A Gina acordou, e ela me contou que teve um sonho meio estranho, com uma mulher, que se chama Mirian. E Gina disse que no sonho essa mulher disse a ela que...

- Que o quê, Harry? – Insistiu Rony começando a preocupar-se.

- Que ela era antepassada da Gina, ou seja, sua também Rony.

- O quê? Mas eu não conheço nenhuma Mirian que seja nossa parenta. – Rony disse espantado.

- O pior é que Gina não sabe se isso tudo foi só um sonho, ou se era um sonho mais real do que o normal. Se é que vocês me entendem.

- Espere um pouco Harry. Você está querendo dizer que esse sonho da Gina pode ser como os sonhos que você tem com _Voldemort_? – Disse Mione pausadamente.

- Isso mesmo Mione. Então para ter certeza de que essa tal Mirian existiu mesmo, ou não. Eu tive a idéia de pesquisarmos em alguma árvore genealógica da sua família Rony. – Finalizou Harry olhando incisivamente Rony.

- Bem por mim tudo bem Harry, pode contar comigo. – Disse Rony, em seguida olharam os dois para Mione.

- O que foi? Não me olhem assim! Eu também estou nessa, é claro. – Disse ela displicentemente.

- Ótimo, por que eu não tenho nem idéia de por onde devemos começar essa pesquisa. – Disse Harry, abaixando os ombros e a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Harry, você não sabe, mas eu sei. – Disse Mione. – Agora é melhor você ir buscar sua capa de invisibilidade, porque acho que ainda não terminamos nossa ronda noturna, não é mesmo Rony? – Disse Mione com um sorrisinho brincando em seus lábios.

- Se você diz Mione, eu concordo! – Disse Rony com o mesmo sorrisinho nos lábios.

Então foram todos à biblioteca, Harry debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, Rony e Mione andavam normalmente, como se estivessem realmente fazendo a ronda noturna.

Ao chegaram Mione os conduziu até uma estante enorme, cheia de livros grossos como Harry nunca tinha visto antes. Nem quando estivera na biblioteca pesquisando com Gina, tinha chegado até aquela seção da biblioteca.

A estante ficava no final da biblioteca, onde certamente ninguém costumava ir, a não ser Hermione é claro.

- Aqui está; meninos! – Disse Mione enquanto colocava um volume exageradamente grande e grosso, sobre a mesa onde estavam.

- O que é isso Mione? Não me diga que é com isso que você se diverte nas suas horas livres. – Disse Rony espantado e com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Nem comesse Ronald Weasley! – Disse Mione rispidamente.

- PAREM! Por favor, não comessem a discutir certo! Vamos logo ao que realmente interessa. – Disse Harry a eles, recebendo em troca um olhar furtivo, mas que ao menos os fez parar de discutir.

- Tem razão Harry. Este é um livro de árvores genealógicas das famílias de bruxos puro sangue. Com certeza a família de Rony está nele. Agora vejamos... – Disse ela enquanto abria o livro e procurava pela família de Rony no índice.

- Aqui está! Weasley... Pág. 714 – Disse Mione, com um sorriso confiante.

Após várias horas de procura, eles finalmente encontraram uma mulher com o nome de Mirian Morgan Weasley.

- É Harry, parece que o sonho de Gina não foi só um simples sonho. – Disse Mione enquanto lhe mostrava o nome inscrito no livro.

- Temos que contar isso a Gina! – Disse Rony já se levantando.

- Espere Rony! Primeiro temos que descobrir quem ela era e o que tem de relação com Gina. – Disse Harry enquanto segurava o braço de Rony.

- É você tem razão Harry. – Concordou Rony.

- Bom isso vai ser um pouco mais difícil, se bem que... Se ela foi aluna de Hogwarts, deve haver algum registro. – Disse Mione.

- Mas então onde nós vamos procurar? – Perguntou Rony.

- Nos registros de antigos alunos de Hogwarts, que fica na seção reservada. – Disse Mione fechando, em seguida, o livro e colocando-o novamente na estante. – O que estão esperando? Vamos! – Disse ela se dirigindo à seção reservada.

Após mais horas de procura eles finalmente encontraram uma pasta com registros de Mirian Morgan Weasley.

- Achei! – Disse Harry confiante.

- Finalmente! – Disse Rony.

- Deixe-me ver Harry. – Disse Mione já pegando a pasta das mãos de Harry.

- Aqui diz que ela era uma ótima aluna da Grifinória, teve notas ótimas em seus NOMs e NIEMs, ela se formou no sétimo ano após a fundação de Hogwarts. Na verdade não tem muita coisa não é? – Disse ela meio decepcionada.

- Bom, pelo menos já sabemos que ela existiu mesmo, e que estudou aqui em Hogwarts. – Disse Rony tentando ser confiante.

- Tem razão Rony pelo menos já conseguimos estas informações, agora, quem será que sabe mais sobre ela? – Perguntou Harry tentando pensar em alguém.

- Bom; talvez Dumbledore saiba de algo. – Disse Mione sabiamente.

- É talvez Dumbledore saiba Harry. – Apoiou Rony.

- Então amanhã bem cedo eu falarei com ele sobre isso. Por agora é... Melhor nós irmos dormir, porque já está muito tarde.

- Tem razão! – Disseram Rony e Mione em uníssono.

Então eles foram dormir, e na manhã seguinte Harry procurou Dumbledore para tentar esclarecer as coisas sobre a tal Mirian.

* * *

O dia já tinha passado e a noite caía solenemente, iniciando-se com um belo crepúsculo. Porém nada disso estava melhorando o humor de Gina, pois estava muito entediada e não via a hora de sair daquela cama logo.

Mas não era a cama o que mais lhe irritava era que ninguém, nem mesmo Rony, seu irmão, ou melhor, Harry, quem ela mais queria ver, pois sentia muito sua falta; tinham vindo lhe ver naquele dia.

Estava se sentindo abandonada por todos, então Madame Ponfrey lhe trouxe sua poção revitalizadora junto com seu jantar. Após o jantar sentiu-se mais solitária ainda, pois a noite já tinha acabado de invadir a Ala hospitalar, trazendo consigo um ar sereno e solitário.

Então resolveu voltar a fazer o que fizera durante todo o dia, dormir. Quando finalmente estava quase conseguindo pegar no sono, ouviu a porta ranger a logo depois se abrir e fechar sozinha, era como se alguém tivesse entrado, mas ela não via ninguém, foi então que se lembrou da capa de invisibilidade de Harry, com certeza era ele que viera lhe ver.

- Harry...? – Pronunciou Gina assim que sentiu que ele havia chegado perto da cama.

- Oi! – Disse ele baixinho, para que não fosse descoberto por Madame Ponfrey, enquanto tirava a capa. – Como passou o dia? E como está se sentindo? – Completou ele preocupado.

- Já estou bem melhor, acho que vou sair daqui logo, logo. Mas quanto ao meu dia, foi péssimo é horrível ficar aqui sozinha, então foi entediante. E porque você não veio me ver mais cedo? – Disse ela meio revoltada.

- Me desculpe! – Disse ele na defensiva. – Mas é que... Eu estive correndo atrás de informações sobre a sua antepassada, a Mirian Morgan Weasley.

- Ah então é esse o nome completo dela?!

- Sim.

- E o que mais você descobriu sobre ela? – Perguntou ela muito ansiosa.

- Ah, isso eu só digo depois que eu ganhar o meu beijo de retribuição. – Disse ele brincalhão, com um sorriso maroto enquanto lhe mostrava o rosto.

- Só você mesmo Harry!– Disse ela enquanto dava-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

- Ah sim; agora eu consigo falar muito melhor.

- Para de enrolar a fala logo Harry.

- Está bem; eu não descobri tanto assim, mas... Bom, ela estudou aqui em Hogwarts e fez parte da primeira turma que se formou aqui desde a fundação, era muito boa aluna, e... Acho que... Isso é o mais importante, Dumbledore me disse que ela tinha um dom que passou para uma pessoa através de uma profecia.

Harry fez uma pausa, esperando alguma reação da parte de Gina, mas como não houve reação alguma, ele prosseguiu.

- Esse dom parece estar ligado à talismãs. E a pessoa que ela escolheu para passar o dom dela foi...

- Eu. – Gina terminou a frase.

- É, foi você Gina. – Disse ele muito sério. - Na verdade nem Dumbledore sabe direito sobre essa tal profecia, ele disse que só você pode descobrir o que ela diz.

- E onde ela está Harry?

- Eu não sei ao certo, mas na maioria das vezes as profecias são levadas para o ministério, onde ficam naquela sala estranha. – Falou ele sem muito entusiasmo.

- Hum... Sei... Mas... Vamos lá me fala como está sendo ficar livre de mim durante esses dias? – Perguntou ela com um belo sorriso nos lábios e um tom brincalhão na voz.

- Maravilhosos! – Disse ele brincalhão também, agora completando mais sério. – Mentira! Estão sendo um tédio! – Disse ele fazendo cara de abandono, o que fez com que Gina sorrisse mais ainda.

- Então por que você não vem me visitar quando estiver com tempo livre? Sei lá, você podia falar com a Luna e pegar as matérias, trazer uns livros, agente podia estudar, assim eu não ficaria atrasada nos estudos e também me divertiria um pouco. Aqui meio solitário sabe. – Disse ela fazendo uma cara de desapontamento.

- Bom, pode contar comigo! Eu vou falar com a Luna sim, pode deixar; aí aproveito e trago uns livros pra gente estudar um pouco. Mas você já está se sentindo melhor mesmo neh?! – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu já lhe disse que sim Harry, por quê?

- É que eu me preocupo com você, Gina, e não gosto de te ver mal.

- Está bem Harry, mas não precisa se preocupar mais, agora eu estou bem; de verdade.

- Então está bem. Mas... Eu tenho uma coisa para você! – Disse ele enquanto colocava uma mão dentro das veste e tirava o...

- Meu Diário?! Onde você pegou isso? – Disse Gina muito depressa, enquanto puxava o diário das mãos de Harry.

- Hei, acalme-se! Quem me deu foi a Hermione ela achou no seu dormitório e disse pra eu te entregar; ela achou que você ia gostar da surpresa, afinal agora tem com o que se distrair enquanto estiver aqui.

- É... Bom, eu gostei sim da surpresa, mas... Você num... – Disse ela o encarando nos olhos, muito apreensiva.

- Acalme-se Ruivinha, e pode ficar tranqüila, não foi desta vez que eu descobri os seus segredos.

- Ah! Então você não...

- Não, eu não li o que está escrito aí dentro, mas vontade não me faltou viu!

- Como assim?

- É... Você passa horas só escrevendo nesse diário, que me deixa até curioso. Sobre o que você escreve? – Perguntou ele curiosíssimo.

- Bom... – Gina não sabia o que dizer, escrevia sobre seus sentimentos por ele, Harry, mas não podia dizer isso a ele. Então disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. – Sobre as coisas que acontecem no meu dia. Você sabe Harry; coisas de garotas.

- Hum... Sei... Está bem Gina, não quer me dizer então não vou insistir, mas agora eu tenho que ir, antes que Madame Ponfrey me pegue aqui com você.

- Ah, você já vai?

- Sinto muito também, mas eu tenho que ir Ruivinha. Até amanhã, e tenha sonhos lindos. – Disse ele dando um leve beijo na testa de Gina.

- Boa noite então; e tenha bons sonhos também. – Disse Gina sorrindo enquanto via Harry entrar debaixo da capa de invisibilidade e desaparecer.

Estava um pouco tensa, com tudo o Harry havia lhe dito, e ainda mais tensa com o que acabara de acontecer; como Hermione tivera coragem de pegar seu diário, a coisa mais secreta que Gina tinha, e entregar à última pessoa que ela deixaria; Harry.

Porém começou a se acalmar, afinal não acontecera nada, e Harry sequer havia lido o que ela escrevera em seu diário. Então resolveu voltar ao que estava tentando fazer antes de Harry chegar; dormir.

Os quatro dias que Gina continuou na Ala hospitalar passaram muito rapidamente, e Gina já não se sentia tão entediada assim, pois Harry sempre que podia vinha lhe fazer companhia e freqüentemente estudavam as matérias que Gina perdia para que a garota não ficasse atrasada nos estudos.

Então finalmente Gina estava totalmente recuperada e recebera então alta, o que a deixou muito alegre. Naquela manhã Rony, Mione e Harry vieram lhe buscar na Ala hospitalar.

- Bom dia Gina! – Cumprimentou Mione com um belo sorriso de satisfação.

- Bom dia! Já não via a hora de voltar, não agüentava mais ficar aqui nessa cama. – Disse meio aborrecida.

- Pense no lado bom Gina, pelo menos você ficou; alguns dias sem ter que ir às aulas do Seboso. – Disse Rony com uma pontada de inveja.

- É vendo por esse lado, até que não foi tão mau assim. – Concordou Gina.

- Além do mais com um visitante constante como "eu", sempre por perto, não tinha como você ficar muito entediada, afinal eu sempre chego nas horas certas. – Disse Harry com ar brincalhão, querendo gabar-se.

- Mais que belo convencido isso sim! – Disse Mione. – Mas agora vamos de uma vez, acho que você já cansou de ficar por aqui não é mesmo Gina?

- Com certeza, vamos logo de uma vez. – Disse Gina já se dirigindo à saída, junto com os amigos.

Agora sim; finalmente estaria de volta à ativa!

* * *

O jogo de quadribol da Grifinória contra a Sonserina seria logo mais à tarde, assim que terminassem o almoço, todos em Hogwarts estavam ansiosos pela partida, mas ninguém estava mais ansioso do que Harry, Gina e Rony, um jogo de quadribol era sempre emocionante, mas quando se tratava dessas duas casas em especial, a emoção tomava conta de toda escola.

Não só os alunos da Grifinória estavam animados e ansiosos como também os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, pois todos torciam contra a Sonserina.

Harry estava nervoso, precisava se concentrar para o jogo; tentar comer alguma coisa, Mione já havia lhe pedido para que comesse algo, mas a ansiedade não o deixava comer.

- Harry, por favor, você tem que comer alguma coisa, senão vai ficar fraco e se prejudicar no jogo. – Dizia Mione insistentemente, mas Harry sequer ouvia o que a amiga estava a lhe dizer, pois sua mente estava muito ocupada pensando em fintas e jogadas.

- Harry! – Chamou Rony.

- Oi!

- Mione tem razão Harry, coma alguma coisa logo vai. – Disse Rony impaciente.

- Não; estou sem apetite Rony.

- Olá para todos. – Disse Gina feliz da vida se sentando ao lado de Mione e de frente para Harry. – Nossa; o que está havendo aqui? – Disse Gina com cara de espanto e olhando para todos.

- É o Harry que não nos escuta e fica teimando em não comer nada. – Disse Mione furiosa.

- Não gosto de ser chata, mas você tem que comer alguma coisa Harry. – Disse Gina olhando-o repreensiva.

- Eu sei Gina, mas é que... Estou tão ansioso que não consigo comer nada. – Disse ele.

- Então está bem. – Disse ela parando de encher seu prato de comida e cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- O que? Você não vai comer? – Disse ele preocupado.

- Não. – Disse Gina simplesmente, enquanto Mione, como sempre muito esperta, já percebia a tática da amiga.

- Como assim não vai? – Disse Harry começando a se irritar, afinal Gina não podia ficar sem comer; e se passasse mal durante o jogo e caísse da vassoura?

- Não indo... Oras; afinal se você não come, eu também não como. – Disse ela firmemente.

- Mas você precisa comer! – Disse ele incrédulo.

- Se você não precisa, eu também não preciso. – Disse ela cada vez mais firme.

- Então é simples assim? – Disse Harry cada vez mais irritado.

- É. – Finalizou Gina. Enquanto isso Rony e Mione assistiam tudo, calados.

- Mas e se você passar mal durante o jogo e cair da vassoura? – Disse Harry com a voz duvidosa.

- E se isso acontecer com você e não comigo? – Disse ela acusadora.

- Mas isso não vai acontecer comigo! – Disse ele na defensiva.

- Então também não vai acontecer comigo.

- GINA! Pare já com isso, e coma logo. – Disse ele agora bastante irritado.

- Com muito prazer, mas logo depois de você. – Disse ela com um sorriso muito doce e inocente.

- Gina... Gina... – Disse Harry olhando de esguelha para ela e com um sorriso brotando no canto de seus lábios, enquanto pegava um pouco de comida e suco de abóbora. – Só você mesmo!

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Disse Mione incrédula. – Como pode? Eu estou aqui tentando te fazer comer a horas e você nem sequer me ouvia, e foi só a Gina... Enfim agora você está comendo!

- Se eu soubesse tinha feito greve de fome muito antes. – Disse Rony sorrindo marotamente e completando ao olhar para Harry. – Mas acho que não ia dar tão certo assim. Não é Harry?

- Ah Rony não enche vai! – Disse ele olhando por cima dos olhos para o amigo.

Assim que o almoço terminou, eles se dirigiram até campo de quadribol, Mione seguiu para as arquibancadas, para se juntar à Hagrid, já Rony, Gina e Harry seguiram para o vestiário, para se prepararem para o jogo.

- Como se sente Gina? – Perguntou Rony assim que parou perto do armário da irmã.

- Bem Rony, por quê? – Disse ela enquanto terminava de colocar as proteções em suas mãos.

- Não é nada; é só que me preocupo com você. Afinal um jogo contra a Sonserina é sempre muito duro.

- Não se preocupe Rony, eu sei me cuidar muito bem e...

- Além do mais Malfoy não se atreveria a tocar na Gina, Rony, por que senão eu acabo com ele. – Disse Harry completando a fala de Gina, enquanto chegava perto dos dois.

- É você tem razão, ele não se atreveria, porque eu também não deixaria barato, além do mais eu ainda não engoli aquela história que fez minha irmã ir parar na Ala hospitalar. – Disse ele com revolta na voz.

Assim que Harry terminou de dar as instruções aos jogadores, se dirigiram ao campo, onde o jogo se iniciou com um aberto de mãos esmagador entre Harry e Malfoy, que este ano era o capitão do time da Sonserina.

A partida estava sendo narrada por Dino Thomas:

- Os balaços saem em disparada pelo céu, o pomo de ouro é solto, a goles foi lançada e... COMEÇA O JOGO! Gina Weasley toma posse da goles e Grifinória sai na frente. E ela passa para Colin Creev que retorna para Gina Weasley, que vai e... MARCA!... E é ponto para a Grifinória.

Toda a arquibancada foi ao delírio com os primeiros 10 pontos da Grifinória.

O jogo estava muito disputado Sonserina estava perdendo de 90X100 para Grifinória, o que não era nada animador, pois a qualquer momento eles podiam mudar o placar do jogo.

O pomo nem sequer dava as caras, e Harry já estava impaciente com essa demora, porém também estava muito preocupado com Gina, por isso sua atenção estava dividida entre zelar por ela e procurar o pomo. E naquele momento ele estava exatamente seguindo aquelas cascatas de fogo quando elas pararam e lhe gritaram:

- HARRY! O POMO! – Disse Gina muito apreensiva e apontando para as costas do garoto.

Na mesma hora sem sequer dizer nada ele parou e simplesmente ouviu os tilintar das asas do pequeno pomo de ouro, na mesma hora todo o estádio até mesmo Dino pareciam ter parado de respirar para poderem observar atentamente a cena.

Harry simplesmente moveu suas mãos tão rapidamente, e sem sequer tirar os olhos de Gina, que ninguém sabia se ele tinha ou não pego o pomo; foi então que ele levantou as mãos para o alto deixando a mostra o pomo de ouro que tentava insaciavelmente escapar das mãos de Harry.

Draco Malfoy fez a pior cara de desgosto que já fizera antes, e se retirou rapidamente do campo. Enquanto isso o time da Grifinória seguiu para o chão de onde receberam aplausos de todos os presentes, menos dos Sonserinos é claro.

- Eu sabia que conseguiria; você sempre consegue! – Disse Gina toda sorridente ao se aproximar de Harry, porém foi surpreendida com um abraço de Harry, que a levantou do chão e deu vários rodopios.

- Graças a você Gina! – Disse enquanto ela sorria e logo em seguida lhe deu um leve beijo no rosto, o que fez com que seus corpos estremecessem e seus olhos se fechassem instantaneamente.

Porém eles foram interrompidos pela professora Minerva.

- Hum... Hum! – Fez a professora, limpando a garganta, o que fez com que se separassem rapidamente. – Não pensem que me esqueci da detenção de vocês dois. Mas para evitar que vocês tenham de ir até minha sala já lhes aviso que devem ir imediatamente à cabana de Hagrid, pois iram cumprir suas detenções com ele. – Finalizou a Professora Saindo em seguida, sem dizer mais nada.

- É; parece que vamos perder a festa de comemoração. – Disse Gina meio decepcionada.

- É, parece que sim. – Disse Harry no mesmo estado. – Mas pelo menos vamos cumprir a detenção com o Hagrid.

- É; pelo menos isso! – Disse Gina com uma cara de desapontamento.

- Harry será que você poderia tirar uma foto comigo? – Disse excitadíssima uma setimanista da Lufa-Lufa. Uma garota muito bonita, magra de cabelos lisos e negros como a noite, logo atrás dos dois.

- O que? – Questionou Harry sem entender nada, virando-se e olhando para Gina, como se pedindo socorro. Porém a garota parecia extasiada e com um olhar estranho, um olhar que ele nunca tinha visto antes; ele tinha um misto de ciúmes, mágoa e angústia, o que Harry não entendeu nem um pouco.

- Uma foto Harry; comigo! Por favor, é só uma! – Disse ela com um sorriso maroto e um olhar malicioso.

- Bom eu... – Disse ele olhando para Gina que estava ao seu lado e agora olhava indignada de Harry para a garota. – Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

- Oh, me desculpe pela minha indelicadeza... Lizzie Depp. – Disse a garota pegando, sem permissão, a mão de Harry e lhe dando um beijo no rosto, o qual não foi correspondido.

- Olha Srta. Depp... – Ele tentou iniciar.

- Pode me chamar de Lizzie, nada de formalidades. – Disse ela com a voz melosa de sempre.

- Está bem... Lizzie; eu sinto muito, mas eu e minha amiga Gina... – Disse ele passando o braço pelos ombros de Gina e trazendo-a para mais perto. – Estamos um pouco atrasados e se pudesse nos dar licença, eu lhe agradeceria muito.

- Ah, mas eu acho que a sua AMIGA, Gina, não vai se importar em esperar um segundinho, não é mesmo queridinha? Afinal ela é só sua AMIGA e não tem o direito de se importar com isso. – Disse Lizzie com uma cara de cínica.

"Gina estava sem reação, acho que ela não esperava por aquilo; na verdade eu não estava nem um pouco a vontade com aquela situação, e vi claramente que Gina também não. Como aquela garota tinha a petulância de vir até eles e falar naquele tom de intimidade se nem a conheciam? E ainda mais, como se atrevia a falar daquele jeito com Gina? Afinal não gostara nem um pouco da insinuação de que Gina era **só** sua amiga, pois na verdade quem os conhecia sabia muito bem que eles eram muito mais que isso; eram..." Mas Harry não concluiu seu pensamento, pois foi interrompido pela resposta de Gina.

- O Harry é livre para fazer o que quiser, e eu não posso decidir por ele, já que sou; como você mesma fez questão de frisar, só AMIGA dele. – Disse Gina com a voz amarga, seu sangue circulava rápido em suas veias, sentia vontade de azarar aquela garota, mas ao mesmo tempo se controlava, pois não podia fazer isso afinal Lizzie tinha toda razão quando se referiu a ela como "AMIGA" de Harry, porém mesmo assim não gostara de ouvir isso, ainda mais vindo dela.

Porém o que mais incomodava Gina era que Harry não tinha dito nada para defendê-la daquela garota oferecida, mas não sabia ela que eram exatamente pensamentos em sua defesa que passavam na cabeça de Harry naquele exato momento.

- E então Harry; tudo bem para você? – Perguntou ela já se aproximando e separando Gina de Harry, o que fez com a raiva daquela garota aumentasse ainda mais, tanto em Harry quanto em Gina.

A garota passou a mão maliciosamente em torno de Harry enquanto esticava o braço e tirava desajeitadamente a tal foto. Logo em seguida Harry se desvencilhou dela e foi até Gina que estava com a face vermelha de raiva, e olhou para Harry com uma expressão nada amigável. O que deixou Harry ainda mais revoltado com Lizzie.

- Acho melhor nós irmos logo de uma vez. – Disse Harry puxando a mão de Gina e conduzindo-a para a cabana do guarda-caças, muito desapontado.

Durante todo o caminho eles não mencionaram sequer uma palavra; Harry até pensou em iniciar um assunto, mas desistiu assim que viu a expressão decepcionada do rosto da garota. Ao chegarem, Hagrid já tinha preparado seu arco e sua aljava cheia de flechas.

- Olá garotos, como vão?

- Bem. – Disseram em uníssono com revolta na voz.

- Hum... Vejo que estão desapontados por perderem a festa de comemoração, não é? – Disse ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- É Hagrid, é por isso sim. – Disse Gina a muito contragosto, pois ainda estava com muita raiva, por Harry ter tirado aquela maldita foto que Lizzie pedira, porém o que mais a irritava era o modo descarado como aquela garota dissimulada tinha se aproximado de Harry, um modo que nem ela tinha se atrevido a se aproximar.

- Bom eu sinto muito, mas hoje vocês não vão poder participar da festa, teremos uma missão muito importante para realizar na zona leste da floresta proibida.

- Na zona leste? – Perguntou Harry, já se lembrando de que era naquele local que Hagrid tinha visto Firenze há tempos atrás, então talvez ele ainda estivesse por lá e finalmente ele e Gina poderiam falar a ele sem nenhum problema.

- Sim na zona leste Harry, por quê? – Perguntou Hagrid meio desconfiado.

- Por nada Hagrid! – Disse Gina rapidamente, para ajudá-lo, pois também já tinha pensado em Firenze. – Mas diga! Qual será nossa missão de hoje? – Finalizou com tom mais calmo e descontraído.

- Ah, é algo bem simples e não exigi muito esforço, só teremos que encontrar uma flor igual a... Espere um pouco, ela está aqui em algum lugar. – Disse Hagrid enquanto procurava a tal flor em um bolso enorme dentro de seu gigantesco casaco de peles marrom. - Ah, está aqui! – Finalizou ele ao retirar uma flor de pétalas lilases e de formato disforme, na verdade não se parecia muito com uma flor.

- O que é exatamente isso Hagrid? – Questionou Harry tentando disfarçar sua expressão de espanto, pois aquela não era uma flor nada agradável de ver e também não tinha um cheiro muito agradável também.

- Oras Harry, isso é uma flor! Eu acho que já disse isso!

- Acho que ele quis dizer para o que ela serve Hagrid. – Disse Gina tentando contornar a situação.

- Ah, mas porque vocês não disseram logo!? Ela é para Madame Ponfrey administrar uma poção contra ferimentos. – Disse Hagrid displicentemente.

- AH... Sim, agora entendi! – Disseram os dois em uníssono, em seguida se encarando constrangidamente.

Logo após Hagrid ter terminado de se aprontar e pego Canino, eles entraram na floresta proibida. Como sempre a floresta estava silenciosa, com suas árvores imponentes; e cheia de vultos estranhos.

Caminharam durante um longo percurso, no qual ninguém dissera nada, às vezes Hagrid os olhava para trás com ar de preocupação e tentava dizer algo, mas logo desistia, pois via que havia algo de errado ali.

Harry estava muito pensativo. "Por que será que o clima entre mim e Gina está assim tão... Diferente? Não consigo entender. Estava tudo perfeito, foi só aquela Lizzie idiota aparecer e estragou tudo! Mas... Será que Gina estava... Com ciúmes? Bom pelo menos foi o que pareceu - pensou ele e sorriu internamente, pois se isso fosse verdade significaria que Gina ainda não o tinha esquecido e que talvez ainda houvesse chances para os dois. - Mas não sei, também pode ter sido só impressão, mas acho que não".

Pensava Harry, logo em seguida olhando apressadamente para o lado à procura de Gina.

- Gina!... GINA!? – Questionou-se ele ao constatar que a garota não se encontrava a seu lado. O desespero foi aumentando cada vez mais, e um aperto foi tomando conta de seu peito, afinal como fora permitir que ela sumisse de perto dele?! Além do mais ainda não tinham feito as pazes e o clima entre eles não estava nada agradável, mas isso não importava agora, o que mais importava no momento era encontrá-la.

O que houve Harry? – Disse Hagrid se virando para ver o que havia de errado. – Onde está a Gina?

Foi então que ouviu um grito estridente de pavor, que lhe trouxe bruscamente de volta à realidade, pois conhecia aquele grito, já o ouvira antes, e... Era o grito de Gina, o ouvira naquele dia tempestuoso na Toca, e em desespero lhe tomou a alma.

- GINA! – Chamou Harry, desesperado e aos gritos, já começando a correr na direção do grito, porém Hagrid o impediu, lhe segurando pelo braço.

- Acalme-se Harry, assim você não vai conseguir nada, vamos nos separar, assim a acharemos mais rápido. Eu vou por aqui e você por ali. – Disse ele lhe mostrando calmamente o caminho que deveria seguir.

- Está certo Hagrid. – Finalizou Harry, já correndo pelo caminho indicado por Hagrid.

* * *

Gina estava caminhando silenciosamente, com a cabeça meio abaixada, vários pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento.

"Isso não está certo, isso não pode continuar, estou me deixando envolver demais... Não quero mais sofrer, nem sei por que deixei que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto; eu não devia ter me deixado envolver tanto assim... Mas que droga! Por que estou me sentindo tão mal com aquilo que a Lizzie disse? Ela está certa, eu sou só amiga do Harry e nada mais, mas é tão difícil não sentir nada quando o vejo perto de outras garotas! Não adianta; eu ainda o amo muito, acho que nunca vou deixar de amá-lo!"

Sua mente só voltou a funcionar quando se deu conta de que tinha parado de caminhar e estava sozinha, no meio da floresta proibida. Não estava entendendo; como foi que se perdera?

Com certeza, assim como ela,Hagrid e Harry estavam tão distraídos que nem se deram conta quando se afastara do grupo. Mas e agora, o que faria? Não conhecia nada daquele lugar, afinal jamais estivera ali antes.

Então resolveu seguir a trilha que estava. Iluminada apenas pela luz da lua Gina seguiu pelo caminho, observando tudo a sua volta com muita atenção, o medo começando a tomar conta de si.

A floresta não lhe parecera tão nefasta quando entrara junto de Harry e Hagrid, mas agora ela estava sinistramente maléfica. Foi então que sentira como se alguém a estivesse seguindo, mas quando olhou para trás não viu nada.

Porém assim que se virou novamente, viu um vulto branco passando a apenas alguns metros à sua frente, foi impossível se controlar, devido ao susto, soltando assim um grito altíssimo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Com o coração disparado e os olhos esbugalhados, Gina estacou paralisada, encarando a figura enevoada a sua frente. Então um vento muitíssimo forte, que fez com que os cabelos e as vestes de Gina esvoaçassem, afastou toda a névoa que havia ali, revelando assim a face da figura altiva à sua frente.

- Me desculpe se a assustei, não era minha intenção. – Disse ela com sua voz doce de sempre.

- Mirian, que bom que é você. – Disse Gina se sentindo aliviada. - Estou perdida aqui, não sei para onde ir.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, eu estou aqui para tentar esclarecer suas perguntas sem respostas.

- Como assim, Mirian? Você irá...

- Sim, eu irei tentar esclarecer as perguntas que estão lhe deixando tão... Confusa.

- Como? – Questionou Gina inserta, porém não foi preciso dizer mais nada, Mirian segurou fortemente seu braço e tudo começou.

Gina viu tudo como se estivesse dentro de uma penseira. Flashes e mais flashes lhe passavam a todo o momento pela cabeça.

Viu toda a vida de Mirian como se assistisse a um filme, a viu estudando em Hogwarts, se apaixonando por Henry, um garoto da Grifinória assim como Mirian, a viu se formar, se preparar para seu casamento com Henry, a viu usando poderes mágicos, fazendo feitiços sem a varinha.

Então viu algo realmente lindo, era um colar de ouro magnífico, tinha como pingente uma pedra vermelha, em forma de coração que brilhava intensamente quando Mirian e Henry estavam juntos.

Então viu Mirian transformando o colar em duas metades que se completavam perfeitamente, os viu vivendo feliz na casa que tinham, e viu finalmente Mirian vestida de noiva em frente a um espelho de três partes, maravilhosamente bela.

Porém também a viu tendo uma discussão com certa moça, também muito bonita de cabelos negros, que lhe pareceu muitíssimo semelhante à Lizzie, e em seguida viu Mirian correr para um labirinto que ficava no jardim da casa.

Então chegando ao centro do labirinto viu Mirian tomando metade de um líquido púrpura, de um frasco transparente. Em seguida ouviu Henry a chamar e correr até seu encontro lhe segurando em seus braços, pois ela já não conseguia parar em pé.

Nesse momento Mirian conjurou uma esfera onde proclamou uma profecia, logo em seguida esta desapareceu no ar, e usando suas últimas forças ela juntou as partes do talismã e o fez desaparecer no ar também.

Então Gina viu os dois se despedirem e se beijaram pela última vez, logo em seguida Mirian acabou de desfalecer para todo o sempre. Tomado de dor Henry a tomou nos braços e a levou até o quarto que seria dos dois, a depositando suavemente na cama, e se debruçando sobre ela em meio á um choro desesperado.

Então Gina a observou atentamente, ela parecia estar dormindo, parecia que acordaria a qualquer momento, mas não foi assim que tudo aconteceu. Mirian estava linda, maravilhosamente linda com aquele vestido de noiva, parecia até uma deusa adormecida.

Quando Gina terminou de observá-la reparou que Henry encontrara o mesmo frasco de líquido púrpura, que Mirian havia tomado, e sem nem ao menos pensar ele se deitou ao lago de Mirian na cama lhe dando um terno beijo nos lábios e pegando em uma de suas mãos, ele bebeu o restante do líquido do frasco, caindo também morto na cama.

Gina sentiu como se Mirian tivesse retirado a mão de seu braço e a colocado novamente no mesmo lugar, porém desta vez ela não vira nada e nem tivera flash algum.

Apenas encarava o nada a sua frente como se não houvesse coisa alguma ali, seus olhos estavam vidrados e muitos pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça rapidamente, foi então que se deu conta de como era triste a história de Mirian, e lágrimas de tristeza e compaixão rolaram de seus olhos, molhando todo o seu rosto.

Só então se dera conta de que não era mais Mirian quem lhe segurava pelo braço, mas sim Harry. Na verdade o garoto estava com uma expressão muito confusa em sua face, era como se ele não estivesse entendendo nada do que se passara ali.

- Gina... O que houve? Por que você está chorando assim? – Disse ele preocupado, se aproximando mais da garota.

Ele esperou por uma resposta da garota, porém esta não veio, pelo contrário, o choro de Gina aumentou ainda mais, então Harry deu fim à distância que restava entre eles abraçando-a ternamente e encaminhando-os a se sentarem em uma grande raiz de árvore que se encontrava perto deles.

Não disseram mais nada um ao outro, e Gina apenas chorou por tudo; tudo o que estava engasgado, chorou por Mirian e também por ela, por tudo que ocorrera mais cedo na presença de Lizzie, pelo ciúme que sentira daquela garota, pela situação desagradável que tinha se estabelecido entra ela e Harry, e principalmente pelo amor que sentia por Harry e que ela pensava não ser correspondido.

Depois de um tempo, quando Gina se restabeleceu acalmando-se finalmente, é que Harry começou a falar e fazer perguntas a Gina.

- Está mais calma agora? – Perguntou ele ternamente, e vendo o sinal de positivo feito por ela, continuou a falar. – Então agora me explique como foi que se perdeu, e o que aconteceu que te fez gritar daquele jeito, e porque você estava chorando.

- Eu... Na verdade nem sei como vim parar aqui, estava distraída com meus pensamentos e nem percebi que tinha me afastado de vocês, só me dei conta depois de muito tempo quando reparei que tinha parado de caminhar. – Ela fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego.

- Daí eu fiquei muito assustada, senti que tinha alguém me seguindo, aí olhei para trás, mas não vi ninguém e quando me voltei para frente vi um volto branco passando por mim, levei um grande susto e por isso que gritei.

- E que vulto era esse?

- Depois descobrir que era Mirian, ela veio até mim e me mostrou seu passado, toda a sua história.

- Então me conte, conte tudo, eu quero saber! – Disse Harry muito curioso para saber de tudo.

- Ela estudava em Hogwarts, era da Grifinória, e foi aqui que ela conheceu um garoto, também da Grifinória, o nome dele era Henry.

- Parecido com meu nome, não é? – Questionou Harry meio confuso.

- É, mas voltando... Mirian era talismânica, conseqüentemente tinha poderes mágicos e fazia feitiços sem usar varinha, ela sempre usava um colar muito bonito de pedra vermelha, o talismã, como estava apaixonada por Henry, dividiu seu talismã ao meio dando uma das metades para ele e ficando com a outra para si.

- Então ela dividiu o talismã com ele? - Disse Harry recebendo um aceno positivo de Gina. – E ela podia fazer isso?

- Não faço idéia. – Gina respondeu e fez uma breve pausa, voltando em seguida a falar. - Mirian e Henry moravam juntos em uma linda casa, eles se amavam muito e estavam arrumando tudo para se casarem, e no dia do casamento dos dois... Uma moça muito bonita de cabelos negros; que me pareceu particularmente muito semelhante à Katie, discutiu com Mirian o que a fez correr para o centro do labirinto que ficava no jardim da casa, chegando lá ela tomou um líquido púrpura, que eu penso ser veneno.

- Ela se envenenou?

- Sim, e logo em seguida Henry chegou ao seu encontro a pegando em seus braços, ela usou o restante das forças que tinha para juntar novamente o talismã e profetizar uma profecia em uma esfera que desapareceu no ar, assim como o talismã.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Ele a pegou nos braços e levou-a até o quarto que seria dos dois a depositando na cama, Mirian estava vestida com o vestido de noiva, e maravilhosamente linda, nem parecia que morrera, parecia mais que estava dormindo um sono profundo.

- Mas e o Henry, como ele ficou nessa história?

- Henry se desesperou e chorando ele encontrou o frasco com o restante do veneno que Mirian tomara, sem nem ao menos pensar ele se deitou ao lado dela e tomou o veneno, morrendo de mãos dadas com seu grande amor.

Harry estava cabisbaixo, e o silêncio predominou por mais uma vez entre os dois, naquele dia, porém isso não durou muito tempo desta vez.

- É uma história muito triste mesmo. – Disse Harry triste da mesma forma que Gina. – É por isso que você estava chorando? – Disse ele olhando de soslaio para Gina.

- É. – Disse ela evitando o olhar de Harry, que ela sabia, estava sobre si.

- Gina...

- O que? – Disse ela ainda evitando o olhar de Harry.

- Olha pra mim. – Pediu ele, ao ver que ela estava evitando-o.

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Gina agora o encarando nos olhos.

- O que foi aquilo no campo de quadribol hoje mais cedo? – Disse ele seriamente e sem desviar o olhar dela um só segundo.

- Do que você está falando? – Disse ela se fazendo de desentendida.

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Gina! – Disse Harry mantendo seu olhar fixo nos dela.

Gina não sabia o que dizer; pela primeira vez Harry a deixara sem palavras, e aquele olhar sobre si não ajudava nem um pouco, pois já estava mergulhando naqueles lindos olhos verdes.

- Eu não sei, não sei o que houve. Eu não devia ter agido daquela maneira, a Lizzie tem toda razão...

- O que?! Aquela garota não tinha razão em nada do que disse. Ela é uma idiota e atirada isso sim! – Disse Harry com um pouco de revolta na voz, interrompendo a fala de Gina.

- É, mas... Acho que ela teve razão quando disse aquilo de eu não ter o direito de me importar, não é?! Afinal ela tinha razão quando disse que somos só amigos, e realmente amigos não devem se meter nesse tipo de assunto ou situação. – Disse Gina agora sem encará-lo nos olhos, pois se não voltaria a fraquejar e choraria novamente, e não era isso que ela queria.

- NÃO! Gina... – Disse ele pegando no queixo da garota fazendo com que ela voltasse a olhá-lo. – Isso não é verdade, é claro que você tem o direito de se incomodar com o que quiser sobre minha vida! E você sabe por que não sabe? – Fez-se uma pausa, e como Gina não expressou nenhuma reação Harry prosseguiu.

- Por Merlim Gina! Eu acredito nisso. Como Gina? Como você ainda não percebeu nada? – Perguntou ele incrédulo.

Gina abria e fechava a boca tentando dizer algo, mas não conseguia era tudo confuso de mais, não conseguia entender o que Harry queria dizer com aquelas perguntas e onde queria chegar com elas.

- Do que...? Do que você ta falando? – Disse ela contraindo o cenho, muito confusa.

- Como do que, Gina? – Disse ele ainda mais incrédulo. Afinal aquilo significava que apesar de tudo, ela sequer desconfiava que era por ela que seu coração batia mais forte, e que ele era apaixonado por ela, e por isso faria qualquer para vê-la feliz.

- Gina não dá pra acreditar que depois de tudo você ainda não percebeu que eu... – Harry parou abruptamente assim que percebeu que Gina havia entrado numa espécie de transe, pois olhos se tornaram desfocados e sem vida.

- "Você precisa do livro Gina! Vá atrás do livro dos talismãs, lá estão as respostas de que tanto precisa, eu não posso mais ajudá-la, tudo o que podia dizer lhe disse hoje. Boa sorte querida!"

Era a voz de Mirian dentro de sua cabeça; assim que Gina voltou ao normal olhou desesperadamente para os lados tentando vê-la, porém já havia partido.

- Harry... Você ouviu isso? – Perguntou ela com um tom de desespero na voz.

- O que? Do você está falando Gina? – Disse ele confuso e tentando acalmá-la.

- Ela se foi Harry, era ela... Mirian, ela disse que preciso encontrar o livro dos talismãs, que ele irá responder minhas perguntas.

- Acalme-se Gina, se é isso que você quer, nós vamos encontrar esse tal livro, mas agora se acalme. – Disse ele segurando nas mãos dela.

- Desculpe Harry, não pude ouvir a última coisa que você estava me dizendo. – Questionou ela, pois se bem se lembrava lhe parecia que ele estava querendo lhe dizer algo realmente importante.

- Não se preocupe com isso Gina, está tudo bem agora. É melhor nós irmos procurar o Hagrid, nos separemos para te achar mais depressa. – Disse se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. Desistira de se declarar para ela ali, naquele momento, afinal já espera até agora, não faria mal esperar mais um pouco até o momento certo chegar.

- Hei vocês! Que bom que estão bem. Vejam o que eu encontrei! – Disse Hagrid com um grande sorriso no rosto, mostrando a eles a flor que eles deveriam ter encontrado. – A encontrei ali mais a diante, já podemos voltar ao castelo. Fim da detenção.

Os dois sorriram para Hagrid e voltaram todos juntos para o castelo.


	10. Amores e Hogsmeade

**Fic: "A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Capítulo 10 – "Amores e Hogsmeade"**

O mês de Outubro já se ia, dando lugar ao mês de Novembro, que trazia consigo todo o frio e neve, naturais da época.

Hogwarts se encontrava, como sempre, lindamente majestosa, porém para Harry parecia ter um certo toque especial este ano, talvez porque este seria seu último ano na escola.

O primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade deste ano já estava chegando, seria no próximo fim de semana, e em toda a Hogwarts não se falava em outra coisa. Muitos convidavam garotas para um encontro no Madams Puddifoot, a casa de chás de Hogsmeade.

Era sexta-feira à tarde e Harry se encontrava encostado numa árvore do jardim, a mesma árvore que Gina costumava ficar quando ia escrever em seu diário, normalmente nas manhãs de sábado, o sol logo-logo iria se por e uma leve brisa brincava em seu peito, pois estava com a gravata apenas jogada por cima dos ombros e a camisa parcialmente aberta, o que lhe deixava com o peitoral à mostra.

E neste exato momento Harry vinha tendo uma árdua batalha interna com o monstro que rugia em seu peito. Ele queria muito convidar Gina para ir à casa de chás com ele no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade, porém não encontrava coragem suficiente para convidá-la. No entanto algo dentro dele, algo como receio ou até mesmo medo, lhe dizia que se não a convidasse logo algum outro garoto o faria, pois Gina era muito bonita e tinha muitos admiradores em Hogwarts.

Mas foi despertado de seus devaneios por uma certa garota de cabelos negros e jeito vulgar, ele nunca se esqueceria daquela garota insuportável, com certeza era Lizzie Depp. Ela lhe segurava firmemente o braço se aproximando cada vez mais de Harry, e lhe chacoalhando de leve para que saísse de seu transe.

- O que você...? – Tentava questionar Harry, porém a garota não parava de se aproximar dele.

- Estou fazendo aqui? – Disse ela agora o enlaçando pelo pescoço. – Simples meu querido. Gostaria de lhe fazer um convite. Você gostaria de ir comigo ao Madams Puddifoot no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade? – Finalizou ela agora quase roçando os lábios nos de Harry, que se mantinha imóvel e com um olhar de espanto, ao constatar o descaramento daquela garota, afinal como ela se atrevia a se aproximar tanto assim dele se nem ao menos se conheciam.

- Pelo que eu saiba quem faz esse tipo de convite são os garotos! – Disse Harry rapidamente, já se desvencilhando do abraço dela e se afastando o máo m abraço dela e se afastando.e tipo de convite slhando de cabelos negros e jeito vulgar, ele nunca se esqueceria daquela garoximo que pode de Lizzie.

- Eu não me importo com esse tipo de coisa Harry, e além do mais eu sei que é isso que todos os garotos querem; que as garotas se declarem logo de uma vez e pulem toda essa parte inútil. – Disse ela tornando a se aproximar dele e agora lhe passando as mãos em seu peitoral, que estava à mostra devido a camisa aberta, e Harry fez questão de lhe afastar novamente.

- Sabe é?! – Disse um Harry incrédulo, franzindo o cenho.

- Mas é claro que sei, e sei também que você também gostaria de ir comigo à casa de chás, não é Harry? – Disse ela já começando a enlaçá-lo novamente, porém desta vez Harry a afastou segurando com firmeza os braços da garota.

- Terminou? – Questionou ele já começando a se enraivecer.

- Ainda não Harry, faltou eu lhe dizer que gostaria muito de ser sua namorada e finalizar esta conversa com um beijo muito ardente. – Disse ela com um olhar de puro desejo, tentando se aproximar dos lábios do garoto.

- Ótimo, vejo que agora já terminou. Então agora me ouça bem certo?

- Certo!

- EU NÃO QUERO IR À CASA DE CHÁS COM VOCÊ, OUVIU BEM? TAMBÉM NÃO QUERO ESSE SEU BEIJO ARDENTE. EU NÃO GOSTO DE GAROTAS OFERECIDAS COMO VOCÊ LIZZIE, E MUITO MENOS QUERO SER SEU NAMORADO! – Finalizou Harry furioso, a empurrando para um lado bem longe dele.

- Mas Harry o que foi que eu fiz? – Disse Lizzie com puro cinismo na voz.

- Escute aqui Lizzie, eu não quero mais que você se aproxime de mim ou da Gina novamente, entendeu? Eu não quero!

- Mas Harry, eu gosto muito de você e além do mais o que aquela ruiva sem sal tem haver com a nossa história? Ela é só sua AMIGA e nada mais, não é? Pelo menos foi o que ela disse àquele dia no campo de quadribol. – Disse Lizzie com um sorriso de cinismo brincado em seus lábios.

- O que ela disse ou deixou de dizer não importa agora, eu só sei que você fez muito mal à minha relação com a Gina, e foi uma grande sorte tudo ter voltado ao normal, portanto não preciso que ninguém venha até nós só para atrapalhar tudo.

"E o que você disse sobre o que ela ter haver com nossa história; eu realmente não sei do que você está falando, pois não existe nem nós e nem nossa história. E se você gosta tanto assim de mim quanto está me dizendo, por favor, não me procure mais, porque eu não quero que você faça isso, está bem!"

Harry finalizou aquela conversa de uma vez por todas e esperava que depois de tudo o que havia dito a Lizzie a garota nunca mais se aproximasse dele. Ele já estava na metade do caminho que o levaria até o castelo quando ouviu vozes ali perto, e uma das vozes, ele já sabia, era de Gina. Então Harry decidiu, escondido, ouvir aquela conversa.

- O que você quer me dizer Paul? Vamos, diga logo, porque estou com pressa. – Harry ouviu Gina dizer a um garoto da Corvinal alto, loiro e particularmente bonito.

- Bem, é que eu gostaria de convidá-la para ir comigo à Hogsmeade comigo no próximo fim de semana. – Harry ouviu o garoto dizer calmamente e sem vacilar em nenhum estante. E foi lhe dando um grande aperto em seu coração, com certeza Gina aceitaria o convite, afinal o garoto era razoavelmente bonito, e tivera coragem para convidá-la, coragem esta que ele não tivera e por isso agora se via perdendo a chance de acompanhá-la no passeio; esse pensamento fazia com que uma grande raiva aflorasse em seu peito, junto a vontade de socar aquele garoto, afinal quem ele pensava que era para convidar sua garota para ir à Hogsmeade.

- Ah... Era isso. Bem você é o quarto que me diz a mesma coisa só hoje... Bom, olha... Eu... Fico feliz que tenha pensado em me convidar, mas é que... Eu não posso aceitar seu convite. – Gina disse aquilo com certo aperto no peito, pois não queria magoar o rapaz e ao mesmo tempo certa dor lhe enchia o peito ao pensar que era Harry quem ela gostaria que estivesse lhe dizendo isso.

Por outro lado Harry dava "pulos" de alegria, pelo o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu já esperava por isso, mas não custa nada tentar não é mesmo?! – Disse o garoto displicentemente.

- É... Acho que sim. Eu sinto muito. – Disse ela meio sem jeito.

Harry não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir; Gina já tinha recebido quatro convites e recusara mais um, só hoje, como ela mesma havia dito, então lhe ocorreu uma pergunta: "Por que ela recusara todos esses convites"? E a resposta lhe veio rapidamente, com certeza ela estava esperando que alguém especial a convidasse.

Um frio percorreu sua barriga só de imaginá-la com outro garoto, que não fosse ele, andando felizes pelo povoado; então uma tristeza lhe invadiu o peito, afinal ela esperava que certo garoto a convidasse, o que lhe tirava as esperanças de ir com ela à Hogsmeade. Porém o que Paul acabara de dizer a Gina lhe veio quase que imediatamente à cabeça "não custa nada tentar não é mesmo?", e finalmente tomou sua decisão, ele iria convidá-la mesmo que fosse para ouvir um "não" como resposta, mas não ficaria com a eterna duvida de como seria se a tivesse convidado.

Decidiu então fazer isso depressa antes que outros garotos a convidassem e ela acabasse aceitando. E correu ao seu dormitório, onde pegou seu mapa do maroto, e voltou a correr pelos corredores em busca de certa Ruivinha.

* * *

Gina sentiu-se perdida e sem rumo, percorreu durante muito tempo os jardins de Hogwarts, depois que recusara o convite de Paul, após algum tempo decidiu-se e saiu dos jardins, correu até seu dormitório para pegar seu diário, e foi direto para uma sala de aula afastada e silenciosa.

A sala estava escura, por isso Gina usou sua varinha para iluminá-la, havia uma pilha de carteiras amontoadas em um canto da sala, e sentando-se no chão do outro canto da sala Gina começou a escrever em seu diário.

_Querido Diário,_

_Estou numa sala de aula vazia agora, precisava muito ficar sozinha para refletir e escrever em você._

_Acabei de ser convidada, pelo quarto garoto, para ir à Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana e esses quatro pedidos foram apenas hoje._

_Eu queria muito que o Harry me convidasse para ir com ele, mas acho que isso nunca acontecerá afinal ele me vê apenas como uma boa amiga e nada mais._

_Talvez Harry já tenha convidado outra para ir com ele, talvez tenha convidado a Lizzie _(e nesse momento uma lágrima solitária caiu no pergaminho do diário fazendo uma pequena mancha, lágrima esta que Gina fez questão de limpar, pois já não queria mais chorar por Harry) _é... Com certeza ele a convidou._

_Já estou cansada disso; não vou mais ficar esperando o dia em que Harry perceberá que eu existo, não quero mais ficar esperando, e o principal... Não quero ir sozinha ao povoado._

_E é exatamente por isso que quando eu sair daqui vou aceitar o convite do primeiro garoto que me convidar._

_Virginia Weasley_

Já estava tarde e o jantar com certeza seria servido dali pouco tempo, então se levantou do chão onde estivera escrevendo, Gina estava muito decidida em relação a aceitar o convite do primeiro que lhe convidasse para ir ao povoado.

E pegando na maçaneta e abrindo a porta para sair, Gina levou um grande susto, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Harry Potter estava parado do outro lado, encostado na parede, as mãos nos bolsos, a gravata mal colocada nos bolsos da calça, a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos, no rosto uma expressão que misturava preocupação com ansiedade e aparentava estar muito pensativo, tão pensativo que parecia até em transe.

- Harry... – Chamou Gina, assim que terminara de observá-lo e desejava quebrar aquele silêncio, pois percebera que ele estava em transe e sequer tinha percebido sua presença.

- Gina! Desculpe-me, eu não percebi que você já tinha saído. – Disse Harry saindo finalmente do transe em que estava.

- Você sabia que eu estava aqui? Estava me esperando? – Disse ela confusa.

- É... Eu estava te esperando sim. – Disse ele em meio a um suspiro que lhe enchia de toda a coragem que precisava naquele momento. – Precisava... Ou melhor, preciso... Falar com você. (Pausa)

- Então fale Harry, eu estou te ouvindo.

- Bem, será que nós podíamos ir andando enquanto isso? É que fica mais fácil para eu falar. – Disse ele se colocando ao lado dela e já iniciando a caminhada.

Harry estava nervoso e suas mãos transpiravam muito, não tinha prática quando o assunto eram garotas e mesmo em se tratando de Gina, sentia-se apavorado e constrangido, porém isso não iria mais atrapalhá-lo, estava decidido a dizer tudo a ela.

- Sabe Gina... É difícil para mim; falar sobre isso com você, mesmo se tratando de você, mas é que... – Harry gesticulava com as mãos tentando se explicar, porém estava deixando Gina cada vez mais confusa.

- Harry! Olhe para mim! – Disse Gina parando de caminhar, e fazendo-o parar também e encará-la nos olhos e prosseguiu com um belo sorriso enquanto encarava aquelas majestosas íris verdes. – Isso... Agora, respire fundo... Isso... Não precisa ficar tão nervoso assim Harry, sou apenas eu, a Gina, pode falar está tudo bem.

- É... Ta bom... – Disse Harry agora bem mais calmo, e vendo como deveria estar confundindo Gina. – É que eu estava nervoso, e eu não estou acostumado com esse tipo de coisa, sabe?! Mas o que eu queria mesmo era te fazer uma pergunta Gina. – Disse ele voltando a caminhar lado a lado com Gina.

- Pode perguntar. – Disse Gina, sentindo sua respiração falhar e seu coração acelerar, pois já pressentia sobre o que ele iria lhe perguntar e nem podia acreditar no que iria ouvir.

- Bom, eu não sei se você já tem com quem ir à Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana, mas eu gostaria muito que fosse comigo. – Harry disse de uma vez só.

Ao ouvir aquilo que esperara por tanto tempo, Gina entrou num estado de choque, parando de chofre, o que fez com que Harry também estacasse, se tornando apreensivo quanto à resposta da garota, então fez-se uma longa pausa onde o silêncio era profundo e o ar tornara-se tão denso que era quase palpável.

Gina não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, "Ele" o garoto que ela esperara por toda vida, finalmente a estava convidando para um "encontro"?

Ela fechou fortemente seus olhos para guardar aquele momento perfeitamente em seu coração, pele e pensamento, pois era tão maravilhoso que parecia irreal.

Então finalmente após alguns segundos, que para Harry pareceram infinitas aulas de Poções, Gina abriu lenta e levemente seus olhos; fazendo isso ela se deparou com uma coisa totalmente nova para ela.

"Harry tinha uma expressão que Gina nunca vira antes, ele parecia tão tenso e ansioso que lhe deu a impressão de que tinha parado de respirar, pois estava branco como a neve que cobria os jardins de Hogwarts, além de estático,tremendo quase imperceptivelmente, de mãos transpirantes e o principal, e que lhe fez acordar e perceber o que ela estava fazendo, seus olhos estavam vidrados nela"

- Desculpe... – Disse Gina piscando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para despertar e espantar seus pensamentos. – Eu... Acho que não ouvi direito; o que foi que você disse mesmo?

- Bem, eu perguntei se... Você gostaria de ir comigo à Hogsmeade? – Disse ele encarando-a profundamente.

- Sim, eu gostaria, sim. – Disse Gina começando a esboçar um leve sorriso.

- Sério!! – Exclamou um Harry incrédulo e com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- É. – Disse ela simplesmente.

E uma leve brisa gélida adentrou pelas grandes janelas, que cercavam todo o corredor, percorrendo delicadamente suas faces e fazendo com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem juntamente com seus cachecóis.

E tomado por uma alegria imensurável Harry a levantou do chão e rodopiou-a no ar, enquanto riam sem ao menos saber o porquê.

- Harry, eu estou ficando tonta! – Disse Gina rindo muito, enquanto tentava fazê-lo parar.

Depois disso foram ao salão principal para mais um jantar, onde se sentavam lado – a - lado.

* * *

A semana se passava rapidamente já era quarta-feira e Gina estava recostada a sua árvore de costume, desenhando com seus lápis de colorir, num caderno, o por do sol que se fazia naquele momento, os jardins da escola, cobertos de neve, contribuíam muito para que o desenho ficasse maravilhosamente perfeito,e dando-lhe o leve toque que faltava ao momento.

Estava tão concentrada em captar todas as cores e detalhes do momento, que sequer percebeu a presença de certo moreno de íris verdes que lhe fitava pelas costas, enquanto ela riscava furiosamente o pergaminho com o lápis.

- Está muito bom Gina. – Disse Harry fazendo com ela estremecesse ao ouvir aquela voz, já tão conhecida a seus ouvidos.

- Harry; assim você me mata do coração! – Disse Gina indignada, enquanto Harry sentava-se a seu lado.

- Eu não sabia que você desenhava tão bem. – Ele prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Deve ser porque eu não desenho tão bem assim. – Disse ela sem jeito.

- Mas é claro que desenha bem! Se eu soubesse fazer a metade disso, já estaria feliz!

- Ah, não tão assim vai. – Disse ela deixando de encará-lo nos olhos para voltar ao desenho, o qual terminou de dar o último toque rapidamente.

- Pronto, acabei!

- Deixe-me ver. – Pediu Harry. – Está maravilhoso. – Disse ele após observar o desenho atentamente.

- Pode ficar com ele se quiser, eu tenho outros iguais a este. Não me canso de desenhar isso, é tão bonito, que não me canso. – Disse ela ao vislumbrar o Sol quase se pondo.

O Sol ia enchendo o ar com seus raios avermelhados, que destacavam ainda mais os lindos cabelos ruivos de Gina, o que enfeitiçava ainda mais Harry, que não conseguia mais tirar os olhos dela.

- Obrigado, pelo desenho, vou guardar para sempre. – Disse ele depois de um longo tempo, no qual apenas a observara.

- Não foi nada, quando quiser é só me pedir que eu faço o desenho que você quiser. – Disse ela enquanto virava-se para encará-lo nos olhos, e ao fazer esse movimento balançava também seus cabelos, fazendo-os cair numa linda cascata que inebriava Harry ainda mais.

- Promete?

- Prometo, oras!

- Pode esperar que eu vou cobrar.

Gina encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, e um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- Ah nem me olhe assim Gina! Eu não gosto nada quando você faz essa sua cara de travessa. – Disse ele na repressiva.

- Mas eu ainda não fiz nada, Potinho. – Disse ela brincalhona, pois sabia que ele "detestava" que ela lhe chama-se assim.

- Ah! Potinho é?! Você vai ver então Dona Gininha. – Disse ele ameaçadoramente.

- E o que pretende fazer Senhor Potinho? – Disse em tom de desafio.

- Bom, simplesmente... – Disse ele ondulando os dedos na frente dela.

- Ah não, Harry! Isso não! – Dizia ela a Harry, que agora a prendia em um abraço apertado para que não fugisse, enquanto gina se debatia inutilmente já que Harry era muito mais forte e a prendia firmemente com seus braços.

- Então... Diga que se rende...

- Não! – Protestou indignada.

- Então, não poço fazer mais nada por você, Ruivinha.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – Gina gritou antes de tentar pela ultima vez soltar-se dele o que resultou em nada.

Tarde demais, Harry já tinha começado a atacá-la com cócegas furtivas, que a faziam rir descontroladamente, enquanto implorava para que ele parasse. A brincadeira durou até que caíram sem ao menos perceber no chão, rolando pela neve, pois após algum tempo Gina começou a defender-se e também a fazer cócegas em Harry, dando ainda mais trabalho ao garoto para mantê-la presa.

Lá estavam eles, Gina deitada de costas na neve e Harry sobre ela, lhe segurando as duas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça mantendo apenas uma pequena distância entre seus lábios, os quais ele fitava intensamente.

- Diga que se rende. – Disse ele aproximando ainda mais seus lábios dos dela, o que lhe provocou muitos calafrios.

- Harry, isso não vale... – Ela ia argumentar, mas não teve forças para fazê-lo, pois as palavras perderam-se no meio do caminho, ao sentir o perfume inebriante de Harry invadir-lhe os pulmões, e sua razão desaparecer instantaneamente, assim que percebera a proximidade de seus lábios, que agora era quase nula, tanto que já podia até sentir o gosto doce dos lábios dele.

- Hum, Hum. – Pigarreou. - Eu pensei que os encontraria no aconchego de seu salão comunal, mas vejo que me enganei, parece que preferem os jardins, mesmo estando em pleno inverno, assim como seus pais Harry.

- Professor Dumbledore! – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo levando um grande susto e se separando rapidamente, no que Harry, meio corado, desequilibrou-se caindo de lado e afundando um pouco mais na neve.

- Desculpe se os interrompi, mas eu gostaria de falar com vocês dois em particular no meu gabinete.

- Sim, claro! – Disse Harry levantando-se e ajudando Gina a se levantar também.

Caminharam pelos corredores sem pronunciar sequer uma palavra, Harry e Gina sequer se olhavam, ainda estavam constrangidos demais com o que acontecera entre eles apouco, além do mais não sabiam exatamente o que lhes aguardava na sala do diretor.

Assim que o diretor disse a senha e eles subiram pela escada giratória, um calafrio mutuo de ansiedade percorreu-lhes a espinha, mas assim que adentraram pela sala, sentiram um grande alívio, pois não havia nada além do normal ali.

- Por favor, sentem-se! – Disse Dumbledore apontando as duas cadeiras à sua frente, enquanto ele mesmo se sentava em sua própria cadeira.

- Imagino que vocês estejam se perguntando o porquê de eu tê-los chamado até aqui; não? – Os questionou assim que se sentaram.

- Na verdade é isso mesmo professor. – Disse Gina quebrando o silêncio que se instalara entre eles até então. – Por que nos trouxe até aqui?

- Bem; antes de chegarmos a esse ponto, gostaria de dizer que acho que já é hora de dizer tudo a ela, Harry. – Finalizou ele, olhando Harry por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

Harry engoliu em seco, de tudo o que pensara que o diretor pudesse estar querendo lhes dizer, nada se igualava àquilo, não podia acreditar que o professor queria que ele contasse tudo sobre aquela maldita profecia que marcava seu destino com apenas duas saídas; a primeira: se tornar um assino e a segunda: ser morto pelas mãos de _Voldemort_, e na verdade nenhuma das duas lhe agradava.

- Como?! – Exclamou, espantado e confuso, olhando de Dumbledore para Gina, esta última o encarava tão confusa quanto ele e esperando por uma explicação, sem saber o que dizer.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu Harry, já é hora de dizer toda a verdade para as pessoas que tanto te amam, mesmo que seja doloroso e difícil, porém se você irá contar sobre isso a mais alguém... É uma decisão só sua, no entanto... Para Gina você precisa contar Harry.

- Desculpe, mas do que é que vocês estão falando? – Disse Gina confusa, pois não entendia nada do que eles estavam falando.

- Estamos falando sobre... – Harry tentou iniciar, mas não conseguia, parecia que as palavras se perdiam no meu do caminho, ele não sabia como dizer a Gina todas aquelas coisas que estavam guardadas consigo há tanto tempo.

- Acho melhor deixar vocês a sós. Estarei lá em cima – Disse Dumbledore displicentemente, encaminhando-se para a escada que dava acesso ao andar de cima da sala.

Instalou-se então um clima tenso de silêncio incomodo, onde nenhum dos dois disse nada. Harry se perdia em meio a seus pensamentos sobre tentativas de dizer tudo o que tinha para contar a ela, enquanto Gina procurava entender o que se passava ali.

- Harry, o que você está escondendo de mim? – Ela fez uma pausa esperando a resposta dele, esta que não veio. – Diz logo Harry; o que de tão importante você não me contou ainda, aliás, não contou nem para Rony e Hermione pelo que eu entendi?

- Gina... – Ele começou sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Harry; eu poderia simplesmente pegar no seu braço e descobrir tudo, sabia? Mas eu não vou fazer isso, e sabe por quê? – Ao receber o aceno negativo dele, Gina prosseguiu. – Porque eu quero ouvir de você, e eu sei que você consegue me dizer.

Foi como se aquelas simples palavras lhe dessem a força de que tanto precisara para contar tudo a ela, então começou sentindo-se mais leve a cada palavra que pronunciava.

- Bom; acho que você ainda se lembra daquela profecia que nós encontramos naquele dia no mistério, e que tinha o meu nome e o de _Voldemort_.

- Claro que me lembro, mas me lembro também que ela se quebrou não foi? – Disse ela meio incerta.

- Foi, mas eu acabei sabendo o conteúdo dela assim mesmo.

- Mas como, Harry?! – Ela exclamou pasma.

- Através de uma lembrança do Professor Dumbledore; a Professora Trelawney fez uma previsão para ele antes mesmo de eu ter nascido, e essa previsão era aquela profecia. E ela dizia que...

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord Negro se aproxima... Nascido daqueles que por três vezes o desafiaram, nascido ao fim do sétimo mês... E o Lorde Negro vai marcá-lo como seu igual mas ele terá um poder desconhecido pelo Lord Negro... E um deve morrer pelas mãos do outro porquanto nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."

Quando Harry finalmente terminou de contar sobre a profecia, novamente o silêncio se instalou entra eles.

- Harry... Eu, nem sei o que te dizer... Isso tudo é tão... Horrível. – Ela disse sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos, de tudo o que lhe passara pela cabeça nada era tão terrível quanto aquilo.

- Eu sei Gina, foi por isso que não tive coragem de contar isso a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Rony ou a Hermione. – Ele disse brandamente enquanto encarava concentradamente um ponto qualquer da mesa à frente dos dois.

- Certo, mas... Não se preocupe com isso, pelo menos por enquanto, e... Eu não vou deixar acontecer o que o Draco me disse naquele dia! – Ela dizia enquanto segurava o ombro dele como que para lhe passar segurança.

- E o que foi que ele te disse afinal, Gina? – Disse Harry confuso.

- Não me lembro com muita clareza, mas sei que era algo como, "Não vejo a hora do 'Lord das Trevas' estar frente a frente com o Potter, para que ele faça o que eu gostaria de fazer com ele... Matá-lo de uma vez por todas". – Harry permaneceu quieto, imóvel, totalmente sem reação, pois na verdade nem sabia o que dizer ou fazer diante de um comentário que... Ele sabia, poderia realmente acontecer.

- Agora Harry, eu quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo ouviu bem? Para tudo; sem exceções. Vamos estar juntos em tudo daqui pra frente e vou estar com você quando a hora de cumprir esta profecia chegar. – Ela dizia enquanto segurava seu queixo para que lhe encarasse nos olhos.

- Obrigada, Gina. Com certeza você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. – Harry disse encarando-a com um olhar profundo e ao mesmo tempo muito significativo para aos dois, pois era como se estivessem selando um pacto silencioso entre eles, era algo tão grande que nem eles mesmos conseguiam descrever o que era.

Então o diretor desceu as escadas, voltando a se sentar diante deles em sua cadeira.

- Vejo que a conversa foi muito construtiva, o que irá facilitar muito para que eu possa finalmente dizer o porquê de tê-los chamado até aqui. – Disse ele olhando-os por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Por favor, professor, diga o que de tão importante tem a nos dizer. – Disse Harry, se mostrando tão sério quanto Gina nunca havia visto antes.

- Bem Harry, acho melhor começar pelo início, o que inclui explicar a importância de Gina saber o conteúdo da profecia. Pois imagino que você queira saber isso, não?

- Bom, na verdade sim, e pra ser mais sincero até agora não entendi o porquê disso tudo.

- Bom então é melhor eu começar logo. Como vocês dois bem sabem você foi escolhida e por isso é talismânica, e tal qual uma talismânica, tem um talismã que é responsável por esse dom. – Disse Dumbledore olhando para Gina. - Porém como você ainda não tem a posse desse talismã, só pode exercer uma parte de seus poderes, sendo que a outra que é muito maior, será ativada apenas quando você tiver a posse do objeto.

- Mas professor; por que eu fui escolhida? E como eu vou fazer para obter esse talismã? – Disse Gina confusa.

- Bem, como você já deve ter presumido, isso não foi por acaso, assim como você ser a sétima filha de varias gerações só de garotos também não foi por acaso. Tudo isso já havia sido previsto por uma profecia feita pela descendente que lhe passou este dom, afinal antes de morrer ela tinha que passá-los a alguém.

- É... Eu vi quando Mirian fez esta profecia, ela me mostrou, foi quando ela estava morrendo nos braços de Henry, e eles iam se casar naquele mesmo dia...

- É! Isso mesmo! E... É exatamente por isso que, mesmo sem saber, vocês dois, antes mesmo de nascer, já estavam tão ligados um ao outro. E é por isso também que se sentiram algo tão diferente assim que se viram pela primeira vez na estação de Kings Cross.

- Como assim professor? Não consigo entender o que o fato de Gina ter se tornado talismânica enquanto Mirian morria, tem haver com tudo isso. – Disse Harry, que a cada minuto entendia menos, aonde o diretor pretendia chegar, além de estar, assim como Gina, muito constrangido com o comentário nada discreto do diretor.

- Sabe Harry, tem haver pelo simples fato de que, Lílian morrera para lhe salvar, e isso foi por amor, o que lhe marcou diretamente com esse sentimento; assim como Mirian também morrera por amor a Henry, marcando Gina, indiretamente, mas marcando-a com esse mesmo sentimento.

- E é por isso que vocês têm essa ligação. Afinal, existe uma magia, que é a mais poderosa de todas, e que rege o mundo, tanto o bruxo quanto o trouxa. Ela está dentro de cada um de nós, basta saber como e quando usá-la. É uma magia muito simples e ao mesmo tempo muito poderosa, porém em alguns casos raríssimos, como é no caso de vocês, ela é bem mais intensa e potencializada.

- De que magia o Senhor está falando? – Questionou Harry.

- A magia do amor, Harry. Ela é poderosíssima, se manifesta das mais diferentes formas, e basta saber como controlá-la para obter o resultado desejado. Como vocês dois tem essa magia potencializada, será bem mais fácil desenvolvê-la, sem contar que, com todo esse poder mais os poderes talismânicos de Gina, juntos e com um pouco de treino vocês serão os maiores bruxos que o mundo da magia já viu.

Tanto Harry quanto Gina não podiam acreditar em tudo o que o diretor lhes dizia.

- Então é por isso que _Voldemort_ escolheu Gina para ficar com o diário dele daquela vez! Ele queria matá-la e assim se veria livre dela, além de que ele sabia que eu iria até lá, mas é claro! A intenção dele era matar nós dois e assim se livrar de uma vez por todas desse empecilho.

- Brilhante conclusão Harry! _Voldemort_ sabe que depois de serem devidamente treinados acabarão se tornando os bruxos mais poderosos do mundo da magia, o que representa um grande risco aos planos dele de comandar o mundo.

- Desculpe interromper professor, mas... Como é que seremos treinados? – Disse Gina com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Bem, Gina eu mesmo pretendo lhes dar esse treinamento todos os dias depois das aulas na sala precisa, se não houver nenhum inconveniente para vocês é claro.

- Não tudo bem! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Ótimo, então começamos amanhã mesmo, afinal, quanto antes melhor. – Finalizou Dumbledore antes que eles saíssem da sala.

Seguiram direto para o salão comunal, onde encontraram Rony e Mione, jogando uma monótona partida de xadrez.

- Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, já estávamos preocupados! – Disse Mione, que parecia muito agradecida pela chegada dos dois, pois assim podia parar a partida nada interessante de xadrez.

- É mesmo! E onde vocês estavam hein? – Questionou Rony também aliviado por ter um motivo para parar a partida de xadrez.

- Estávamos na sala de Dumbledore. – Disse Gina se jogando no sofá ao lado de Harry e recostando-se confortavelmente nele.

Então contaram tudo aos amigos, desde a profecia até os treinamentos que começariam no dia seguinte, a cada palavra que era dita por Harry ou Gina, tanto Rony quanto Mione arregalavam mais os olhos e pareciam ainda mais espantados.

- Olha cara, você já sabe que pode contar comigo pro que der e vier, sempre vou estar do seu lado. – Disse Rony encarando Harry profundamente.

- Pode contar comigo também Harry; afinal você sabe que sempre estarei do seu lado. – Completou Hermione seriamente.

* * *

O resto da semana passou voando, o treinamento de Harry e Gina ia cada dia melhor, eles aprendiam muitas coisas novas e se esforçavam muito para melhorar cada vez mais. E sem que percebessem o tão esperado fim de semana chegou, trazendo junto com ele o ainda mais esperado passeio à Hogsmeade.

Ainda era de manhã, os primeiros raios do Sol invadiam o ambiente do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, onde certo moreno dono de magníficas íris verdes se encontrava acordado segurando com muito carinho certo porta-retrato que ganhara de presente de aniversário, porta-retrato esse que tinha o poder de lhe mostrar quase tudo o que quisesse.

Porta-retrato este que agora lhe mostrava certa Ruivinha que havia tirado seu sono e feito-o passar aquela noite em claro, só de imaginar que passaria o dia todo ao lago dela, num passeio que ele faria de tudo para que fosse perfeito.

A imagem que ele vislumbrava no porta-retrato era a mais linda de todas, Gina sorria para ele com o mais belo dos sorrisos, banhada pelo alaranjado de mais um lindo pôr-do-sol, onde uma leve brisa acariciava sua face fazendo com seus cabelos flamejantes ondulassem conforme o movimento da brisa.

As horas foram se passando e junto com elas vieram o nascer completo do dia, resolveu então se levantar logo de uma vez, pois sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir novamente. Até pensou em mudar a foto do objeto, porém a imagem de Gina estava perfeita, e decidiu-se por deixá-la do jeito que estava mesmo.

Depois de um longo tempo onde apenas a imagem de certa ruivinha sorrindo lhe invadia a mente, Harry resolveu finalmente descer ao salão comunal, que encontrava-se vazio àquela hora da manhã, sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente a lareira, onde podia ver através da janela que havia parado de nevar e que um sol preguiçoso começava a despontar no horizonte.

As horas passaram tão rapidamente que nem se dera conta de quando é que havia ido com Rony ao salão principal para tomarem café. Estava tão distraído que nem ouvia mais o que Rony lha dizia sobre os treinos de quadribol, só o que lhe importava no momento era ver o motivo pelo qual nem dormira a noite, Gina.

- Não é mesmo, Harry?... Harry? – Chamou Rony após finalmente perceber que estivera falando sozinho.

- Desculpe Rony, sobre o que você estava falando mesmo?

- Nada cara, esquece!

- Desculpe!

- Não, tudo bem. Mas sobre o que você estava pensando, para estar tão distraído?

- Ainda não vi a Gina, você a viu? – Disse Harry despreocupadamente após desviar o olhar da porta de entrada, sem ao menos notar que deixara o amigo falando sozinho novamente em menos de dez minutos.

- Ahh, então é por isso que você ta assim todo nervosinho e distraído! – Rony disse com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- Não sei por que esse sorrisinho aí Rony. – Disse ele dando uma de desentendido.

- Mione me contou que Gina disse à ela que você a tinha convidado para ir à Hogsmeade, mas não pensei que fosse tão sério assim.

- Do que está falando Rony? – Harry disse já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- Você por um acaso não está pensando em levá-la ao Madams Puddifoot está? – Disse Rony preocupadamente.

- Qual o problema Rony?

- Nenhum é só que você levou a Cho lá, então... Não sei... Levar Gina lá...

- Não se preocupe Rony, eu não vou levá-la lá, e também não é nada disso que você está pensando, ta bom!

- E o que eu estou pensando? – Disse Rony maliciosamente.

- Não a convidei par um encontro romântico, se é isso que você está pensando.

- Ow, não é?! Então por que o nervosismo? – Disse Rony, e ao perceber que o pegara de surpresa, prosseguiu. – Olha cara, acredite, um cara num fica nervoso e desatento assim como você está agora, pelo simples fato de que vai sair com uma simples amiga, à menos que seja para algo mais.

- Oras Rony, não me amole com isso! – Disse Harry se praguejando por não ter uma desculpa melhor para desviar a conversa; ele sabia muito bem que Rony estava certo, porém não sabia se era realmente aquilo que ele queria.

"Talvez não fosse mesmo uma boa idéia misturar as coisas, ele e Gina se davam muito bem como amigos, e Harry não queria que as coisas mudassem entre eles por causa de 'encontros românticos' como o próprio Rony acabara de lhe dizer."

- Você é quem sabe Harry, mas se quer saber minha opinião, eu não me importaria se namorasse a Gina, pelo menos seria você, o meu melhor amigo, e não outro idiota qualquer.

Harry não pode deixar de se sentir extremante feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras do amigo. – Obrigada Rony! – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pronunciar, recebendo um sorriso vitorioso da parte de Rony, pois agora ele teria certeza de que ele realmente gostava de Gina.

- Desde quando isso começou Harry?

- Isso o que?! – Disse tentando disfarçar.

- Não se faça de desentendido Harry! Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você e Gina... Desde quando você está tendo esses pensamentos sobre minha irmã?

- Oras Rony isso é coisa que se pergunte?! – Disse Harry incrédulo com o que ouvia de Rony, porém ao ver a expressão do amigo achou melhor abrir o jogo logo de uma vez.

- Eu não sei ao certo, Rony. Desde... Sei lá desde quando... Só sei que fiquei muito feliz quando recebi aquela carta sua, nas férias, dizendo que Gina tinha terminado com Dino. Ai depois ela foi me buscar, e teve as férias... E nos aproximamos mais e... Não sei, isso é tão confuso cara...

Rony riu de puro divertimento ao constatar o estado de confusão em que Harry se encontrava. – Desculpe cara é que, é meio engraçado te ver assim, e saber que é por causa da minha irmã, da Gininha, que você nem enxergava.

- É eu sei, às vezes nem eu consigo acreditar nisso, mas eu sei lá o que ta acontecendo entre agente, é meio estranho sabe... Ás vezes eu acho que é só amizade mesmo, mas tem horas que parece que tudo vai tão além do que eu possa imaginar que eu chego a pensar, que talvez seja inimaginável.

- Cara você ta apaixonado! – Disse Rony agora sério e até mesmo um tanto que incrédulo. – Isso é sério mesmo? Você ta apaixonado pela minha irmã, de verdade?

- Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso com essas palavras, mas agora que você as citou, eu... Não sei... Acho que sim.

- Bem eu nem sei o que te dizer Harry, se isso fosse há uns anos atrás eu até poderia te afirmar com toda certeza que ela sente a mesma coisa por você, mas agora depois de tudo que aconteceu e depois de tudo o que Mione nos contou sobre ela ter desistido de você, eu já não posso te afirmar nada com muita certeza.

- É eu sei... – Disse ele meio cabisbaixo.

- Ah, mas que isso cara não fica assim não! – Disse Rony dando um leve tapa no ombro dele, para confortá-lo. – Pode ser que ela ainda goste de você, afinal ela gostou por tanto tempo que acho até meio impossível ela ter te esquecido assim tão rápido.

- Obrigado pela força Rony de verdade, só não comente isso com ninguém, por favor, eu...

Mas o motivo de sua insônia havia acabado de entrar no salão principal acompanha de perto por Mione e Luna, fazendo com que as palavras se perdessem no meio do caminho.

Ela estava maravilhosamente linda, vestia uma saia roxa escura, esvoaçante, uma blusa manga longa roxa, um pouco mais clara que a saia, com um corpete que ressaltava ainda mais suas curvas bem torneadas, botas pretas cano longo e um lindo, sobretudo.

Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente presos, e esvoaçavam conforme o vento batia nele. Ela estava magnificamente perfeita na opinião de Harry.

- Olá! – Disseram as três em uníssono, Mione se sentando ao lado de Rony e lhe dando um selinho de bom dia, Gina ao lado de Harry que lhe sorriu gentilmente e Luna ao lado de Gina.

- Olá! Vocês demoraram o que ouve?

- Nada Rony, é que estávamos nos arrumando para o passeio.

- Se é por isso está explicado, pois estão todas muito bonitas!

- Obrigada! – Responderam em coro.

- Realmente, você está linda Gina. – Disse Harry próximo de seu ouvido, de uma forma que só ela pudesse ouvir, o que causou alguns arrepios involuntários na garota.

- Obrigada, Harry. – Respondeu discretamente.

- Vocês por acaso viram o Neville? – Perguntou Luna à eles.

- Na verdade, não Luna. – Disse Harry.

- Bom então eu vou indo, tenho que encontrá-lo antes de irmos. – Disse ela enquanto se levantava e saia correndo.

Assim que ela se foi, o correio chegou e a já tão conhecida chuva de pacotes trazida pelas corujas instalou-se no salão. A coruja da família Weasley, Errol, veio trazendo uma carta endereçada a Gina, que a abriu rapidamente para saber do que se tratava.

- Ahh! – Exclamou ela após terminar de lê-la.

- O que houve Gina? - Rony exclamou confuso e ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

- Mamãe... Está dizendo que o casamento de Gui e Fleur será agora nas férias de natal, ela está convidando Harry e Mione para virem passar as férias conosco, e disse que seremos padrinhos Rony!

- Padrinhos?!

- É, parece que Gui, escolheu você e Mione, e Fleur, eu e Harry, mas é claro que vocês têm que aceitar primeiro neh! – Disse ela se dirigindo à Harry e Mione, que a encararam com tanta surpresa quanto Rony.

- Bom; por mim tudo bem, eu vou adorar ser madrinha deles! – Disse Mione entusiasmada.

- Por mim também; será um prazer ser padrinho deles! – Disse Harry igualmente feliz.

- Que ótimo! Isso significa que teremos de comprar vestes para o casamento, mamãe nos mandou uma quantia para isso Rony, hoje mesmo podemos comprar tudo na Trapobelo Moda Mágica.

- Não se preocupe comigo Gina, eu ainda tenho as vestes que Fred e Jorge me deram, pode usar todo o dinheiro para comprar o vestido que quiser. – Disse Rony bondosamente.

- Obrigada Rony! – Disse ela alegremente, sem ao menos perceber como aquele sorriso entorpecia certo moreno de íris extremamente verdes, que se encontrava à seu lado.

Após terminarem o café foram todos entregar suas autorizações a Filch, que depois de inspecioná-las muito bem permitiu que eles passassem.

O povoado estava como sempre, com a diferença de que agora era encoberto por toda a neve trazida pelas nevascas. E assim que chegaram Rony arrumou logo uma desculpa qualquer para deixá-lo a sós com Gina.

Andavam lado a lado agora, por uma rua qualquer, na verdade nem saiba para onde os estava lendo, mas que diferença isso fazia se estava ao lado de Gina?

- Aonde nós vamos agora? – Ela questionou e Harry nem soube o que lhe dizer.

- Na verdade eu não sei, mas... Aonde você gostaria de ir?

- Eu não sei, talvez pudéssemos ir até a Trapobelo comprar nossas vestes, mas isso se você não se importar é claro! – Disse ela meio que cautelosamente, pois era realmente estranho estar ali ao lado de Harry e sozinha, está certo que isso sempre acontecia, mas agora era diferente, era como se eles estivessem tendo algum tipo de encontro, ou seja, lá o que for.

- Por mim tudo bem, eu adorei a idéia, afinal teríamos que compra-las mesmo não é? Mas por que você acha que eu me importaria? – Harry disse, sentindo-se aliviado por ela ter proposto algo, pois na verdade não sabia como agir com ela naquela situação, é claro que já estava acostumado a ficar a sós com Gina, mas agora era totalmente diferente, era como se eles estivessem assim pela primeira vez.

- Ahh, sei lá, geralmente garotos não gostam muito de fazer comprar com garotas, afinal tenho que admitir às vezes somos bem indecisas e demoramos uma eternidade para sair de uma loja de roupas. – Disse Gina rindo, pela primeira vez desde que tinham se separado de Rony e Mione.

- É, mas não se preocupe pode demorar uma "eternidade" se precisar, com tanto que compre o vestido que te deixe mais bonita, pois quero estar bem acompanhado no dia do casamento do seu irmão. – Disse ele também brincalhão, agora as coisas estavam se tornando mais fáceis, pois era como se nada tivesse mudado, era como se tivessem feito um pacto silencioso quanto a tudo aquilo.

Estavam tão distraídos que só foram se dar conta de que tinham chegado a loja, depois de algum tempo que estavam parados na porta.

- Parece que chegamos! – Disse Gina rindo, muito de uma piada qualquer que Harry acabara de lhe contar.

- É verdade, acho melhor entrarmos, assim a "eternidade" que você vai levar para achar seu vestido passara mais depressa. – Disse ele rindo divertido, e sendo acompanhado por Gina, enquanto entravam na loja.

- Poço ajudá-los em alguma coisa? – Disse a vendedora, gentilmente.

- Estamos procurando vestes para casamento, para mim e para ele. – Disse Gina apontando Harry que estava a seu lado.

- Ow! Ouço sinos de igreja num futuro não muito distante? Vocês vão se casar? – Disse a vendedora bondosamente, enquanto tanto Harry quanto Gina coravam intensamente.

- N... Na... Não... É o irmão dela que vai casar, nós somos apenas os padrinhos. – Disse Harry rapidamente enquanto atropelava as palavras. Na verdade assustara-se um pouco com o que a vendedora havia dito, afinal, sequer conseguia ter um encontro direito com a garota, me dirá casar-se com ela naquelas circunstancias.

- Ahh, sim claro! Por aqui, por favor. – Disse ela enquanto se esgueirava por um corredor que dava num cômodo maior mais ao fundo.- Aqui tem muitas roupas para padrinhos e madrinhas. – Disse ela saindo para atender um grupo de garotas que acabara de entrar na loja.

- Vou atendê-las, mas fecharei a porta para que não lhes perturbem com o barulho, fiquem à-vontade. – Disse a senhora gentilmente enquanto fechava a porta.

Harry e Gina se encararam por alguns instantes, antes de cada um se virar para um lado e começar a separar as vestes que mais lhes interessavam, depois de um tempo Harry já tinha escolhido uma veste preta muito bonita, mas Gina parecia muito indecisa pois tinha três vestidos diferentes nas mãos e os encarava com um olhar muito confuso.

- O que foi; problemas para se decidir? – Disse Harry divertido enquanto se aproxima para ajudá-la.

- É... – Disse ela vagamente ainda encarando os vestidos em suas mãos. – Não consigo me decidir.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse Harry pegando os vestidos das mãos dela para analisá-los melhor. – Bom, está realmente difícil, devo admitir que você tem muito bom gosto. Mas vejamos, esses dois são mais bonitos que este branco, sem contar que a noiva já vai estar de branco, não é?

- É você tem razão é melhor já deixar este de lado. – Disse ela pegando o vestido das mãos de Harry e colocando de volta no lugar.

- Agora realmente não sei qual dos dois. Fica difícil de saber qual fica melhor em você sem te ver vestindo eles. – Disse Harry mais para si do que para Gina, mas a garota ouvira e levara a sério o que ele disse; tanto que pegara rapidamente os vestidos e entrara num provador, que ficava ali mesmo no cômodo.

Depois de algum tempo esperando, ela finalmente saiu do provador. Ela usava um vestido verde petróleo de cetim, de alças finas e sem decote, cheio de bordados de pedras em forma de flores, ele era colado no corpo até a cintura e abria-se numa saia frouxa desde então.

Ele estava parado de frente para ela e não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra, pois a visão de Gina com aquele vestido maravilhoso o hipnotizava.

- Então, o que você achou? – Disse ela olhando-o apreensiva, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Bom, ficou... – Ele queria dizer que ela estava maravilhosa com aquele vestido, que estava fazendo-o perder o ar, mas só conseguiu dizer uma única palavra. – Bonito!

- Hum, ta bom! Vou vestir o outro! – Disse ela, parecendo meio decepcionada com a resposta de Harry.

Depois de mais algum tempo Gina saiu do provador usando um vestido de cetim dourado, tomara que caia; de costas abertas e com um lindo trançado de tira dourada; também era justo até a cintura e se abria numa saia um pouco mais rodada a partir de então, ele não tinha tantos bordados quanto o outro, mas combinava perfeitamente com Gina, deixando-a muito mais bonita, pois a cor contrastava perfeitamente com suas madeixas ruivas.

- Pode me ajudar aqui, Harry? – Disse ela se virando de costas para ele e de frente para o espelho, enquanto levantava os cabelos, que agora estavam completamente soltos, deixando as costas alvas dela à mostra, o que o fez entrar numa espécie de transe.

- Cla... Claro. – Disse ele gaguejando e se aproximando um pouco mais dela.

- É só... Você... Sabe... Apertar as tiras e... Amarrar. – Disse Gina, ainda de costas, olhando-o de lado e meio que constrangida com a situação.

- Ah! Claro, tudo bem. – Disse ele com um pouco de dificuldade para soltar as palavras, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela e deslizava suas mãos, agora um tanto suas apesar do frio, às costas de Gina, para poder apertar as tiras do vestido.

Todos os pensamentos se esvaíram da cabeça de Harry que agora só conseguia sentir a suave textura da pele alva de Gina, que se arrepiava a cada leve toque dos dedos de Harry, o que mostrava que ele estava provocando arrepios nela, assim como a cada toque que dava nela sentia-se arrepiar também.

Ele cogitou a possibilidade de fechar seus olhos para gravar aquele momento, mas lembrou-se de que estavam de frente para um espelho, então ao levantar sua cabeça, que estivera abaixada até então, deparou-se com Gina de olhos fechados e inspirando profundamente, e permitiu que um leve sorriso brincasse em sua face antes de fazer o mesmo.

- Pronto. – Foi só o que ele conseguiu pronunciar quando terminara, após um longo tempo, de amarrar as tiras do vestido.

- O quê? – Disse ela meio aparvalhada, enquanto abria rapidamente seus lindos olhos castanhos claros.

- As... Tiras... Eu terminei... De amarrá-las. – Disse ele pausadamente, enquanto via-a soltar lentamente os cabelos, antes cuidadosamente presos em seus dedos, e virar-se de frente para ele.

- E então, o que achou desse? – Disse ela encarando-o profundamente, o que o fez mergulhar naqueles olhos maravilhosos.

- Como assim? – Disse ele confuso, depois de certo tempo.

- O vestido... O que achou?... Gosta desse? – Disse ela sem desviar o olhar, e Harry nem sabia como isso acontecera, mas eles estavam muito próximos agora.

- Magnificamente perfeito! – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, pois depois disso parecia que o ar tinha se esvaído de seus pulmões, ao ver o belíssimo sorriso que brotou dos lábios dela, lábio esses que desejava intensamente beijar.

- Que bom que gostou desse Harry, então vou levar esse mesmo! – Disse ela e já ia se virar, porém Harry tinha ótimos reflexos devido ao quadribol e conseguiu capturar seu braço fazendo-a se virar novamente para ele, e por não pedir com precisão a força que usara para isso, fez com que seus corpos se colassem um no outro.

- Gina... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Diga Harry. – Ela disse cortadamente por falta de ar, enquanto mantinha suas mãos no tórax de Harry, que agora a envolvia pela cintura.

Ele queria dizer muitas coisas, mas parecia que sua voz não iria lhe obedecer, pois se mantinha calado, então decidiu que era melhor agir do que dizer qualquer coisa.

E se aproximou mais, e mais, e mais; até que podia sentir o hálito quente de Gina em sua face e seus olhos já não conseguiam mais ficar abertos, implorando para que os fechassem, e foi isso que fizeram fecharam-nos simultaneamente, e enfim sentiu o roçar dos delicados lábios de Gina no seu, selando-os um contra o outro.

Porém não houve tempo para que aprofundassem aquele selinho, pois a maçaneta girou e a porta rangeu, e por ela passou uma ávida senhora vendedora; e isso bastou para que se separassem instantaneamente rápido, o suficiente para que ninguém os visse daquele jeito.

- Pronto queridos, as garotas já se foram! E então já escolheram as vestes? – Perguntou a vendedora ingenuamente.

- Já, já sim! Vou levar este vestido mesmo, só um minuto já volto! – Disse Gina tão rapidamente quanto entrara novamente no provador e saíra de lá. Ela ainda estava um tanto quanto corada quando saiu de lá de dentro, mas não menos que Harry, que permanecera parado no mesmo lugar como se estivesse em choque.

Eles pagaram tudo e saíram da loja sem conseguir se encarar, e sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

* * *

Gina não sabia por que estava agindo daquela maneira, a vida toda esperara por aquele momento, o momento em que Harry finalmente a beijaria, porém quando isso finalmente acontece ela fica totalmente sem chão e sem ação.

Talvez fosse assim por que já gostava tanto de estar com ele e ser sua amiga, que temia que um ato como aquele que ocorrera a pouco na Trapobelo mudasse drasticamente tudo aquilo que haviam construído durante aquele ano.

- Aonde quer ir agora? – Disse Harry tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde e quebrando finalmente o silêncio que se instalara entre eles.

- Eu não sei. Eu tinha pensado em ir à Dedos de Mel comprar alguns doces, mas...

- Não; tudo bem vamos sim! – Disse ele puxando-a pela mão.

Em poucos minutos já estavam dentro da Dedos de Mel comprando numerosas quantidades dos mais diferentes tipos de doces, estes que Harry fazia questão de pagar, mesmo que contra a vontade de Gina.

- Harry isso não é justo! Você deve pelo menos me deixar pagar a metade dos doces! – Disse ela já começando a se irritar com aquela situação. "Tudo já tinha voltado ao normal entre eles, e era como se tivessem selado um pacto silencioso onde nenhum dos dois se atreveria a desobedecer e tocar em qualquer assunto relacionado com o que ocorrera entre eles mais cedo."

- Não seja teimosa Gina! Já disse que vou pagar tudo, e não me contrarie mais a respeito disso, por favor. – Pediu Harry, na verdade parecia mais implorar aquilo a ela, que após aquilo não disse mais nada a respeito.

- Está bem, mas não venha reclamar depois! – Disse ela, agora brincalhona.

- Você sabe que eu não faria isso Ruivinha! – Disse ele também brincalhão.

Depois de irem a vários lugares eles resolveram ir até o Três Vassouras, onde com certeza Rony e Mione os estaria esperando, e estavam bem no caminho quando...

- Ai! Me lembrei de uma coisa agora! – Disse Gina, parando abruptamente, e fazendo com que Harry também parasse.

- O que foi? – Questionou ele muito confuso.

- Nós ainda não fomos ao Madam's Puddifoot; e eu preciso comprar uma caixa de chás, a minha já está quase acabando.

- Ah... Tudo bem, então... Vamos! – Disse ele meio que apreensivo, pois não gostava muito de se lembrar das recordações que aquele lugar lhe trazia, e por isso mesmo que não havia citado o lugar, porque não queria levá-la, como Rony mesmo dissera, "ao mesmo lugar que levara Cho".

Eles entraram na casa de chás, onde havia vários casais de namorados sentados nas mesinhas. Rapidamente Gina se esgueirou até certa prateleira onde continha vários tipos diferentes de chás e apanhou um deles.

Não queria permanecer muito tempo naquele lugar, mesmo sem saber ao certo não estava se sentindo bem ali, e preferia não ter vindo com Harry até ali, parecia que estava prevendo o que iria acontecer dali a alguns segundos.

- Pronto! Vamos?! – Disse Gina, olhando um tanto que confusa ao reparar na expressão de surpresa nos os olhos de Harry, e se virou para a direção que ele encarava, e não se assustou quando viu uma certa chinesa vindo na direção dos dois com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Cho?! – Disse Harry, muito surpreso por vê-la ali, na verdade estava mais é desapontado com aquela situação, pois era com certeza a pior hora para ela aparecer, o que pôde confirmar assim que se virou para o lado e viu Gina com a cara amarrada.

- Olá! Harry... Quanto tempo, não? – Disse ela sorrindo, no que pareceu a Harry, idiotamente.

- Pois é! – Disse ele a contragosto.

- Eu soube que vocês teriam este passeio e pensei; por que não dar uma passada por lá e rever algumas pessoas especiais, não é mesmo? – Disse ela se aproximando de Harry, que segurou firme a mão de Gina contra a sua, e a olhou de soslaio no que pode ver a expressão nada amigável da garota.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Cho! – Disse Harry dando um paço para trás assim que ela tentou se aproximar.

- Ora Harry, não é obvio que eu vim até aqui para lhe ver?

Aquilo já era o bastante para Gina, ela já estava se controlando ao máximo para não lançar nela uma azaração e sabia exatamente que se continuasse ali não responderia mais por seus atos, pois uma onda de poder já conhecida lhe passava fervilhando pelas veias, e não se admiraria se logo, logo fizesse com Cho o mesmo que fizera a Malfoy.

Então sem sequer pestanejar soltou bruscamente sua mão das de Harry, que lutaram contra esse ato, porém já era tarde e ela já se dirigia até o caixa para pagar o chá e assim voltar de uma vez para o castelo.

- Cho, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando. Que eu saiba nós não temos nada para você ter vindo até aqui ver. – Disse ele já se exaltando, pela ousadia daquela garota, que pior, fizera Gina se afastar dele.

- Ah, Harry nós "ainda" não temos mais nada, mas podemos voltar a ter! Se você quiser é claro! – Ela completou como se aquilo fosse uma piada, pois para ela era obvio que Harry aceitaria sua proposta prontamente.

- Mas é claro que eu não quero! Esqueça essa maluquice! Ou melhor, esqueça que eu algum dia existi na sua vida! E agora se me der licença eu tenho mais o que fazer! – Disse Harry, saindo de perto de Cho muito rápido, deixando-a parada e sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Gina saiu apressadamente da loja, assim que pagou a maldita caixa de chá, e à passos firmes saiu pela rua em direção à saída do povoado, para assim voltar à Hogwarts. Já estava na metade da rua, quando de repente sentiu mãos firmes lhe puxarem, pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, na direção oposta a que estava indo.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo? – Questionou Harry autoritariamente.

- Como assim, "Aonde você pensa que está indo?" – Disse ela imitando furiosa a voz de Harry.

- É, é isso mesmo! Aonde você pensa que está indo? – Disse ele com o cenho franzido.

- Oras! Pra que você quer saber? – Disse ela rispidamente.

- Como assim, "Pra que você quer saber?". Não é obvio? Você veio comigo então é normal que eu queira saber aonde vai assim tão apressada e raivosa! – Disse Harry como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- EU NÃO ESTOU RAIVOSA! E SE QUER MESMO SABER EU ESTOU VOLTANDO PARA O CASTELO! – Ela esbravejou e voltou a caminhar decidida, porém foi interrompida novamente por Harry que segurara seu braço.

Desta vez ele não dissera nada, apenas a arrastava para longe daquela rua, para um lugar nada amigável, diga-se de passagem, para a "Casa dos Gritos", Gina não disse mais nada nem sequer contestou e assim que entraram na casa ele a guiou até o quarto que anos atrás fora o cenário de descobertas extremamente importantes para a vida de Harry.

- Pronto! – Disse ele jogando as sacolas que carregava no chão e tirando as que estavam nas mãos de Gina e juntando com as outras. – Agora você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo!

- Ah é?! E por que eu deveria lhe explicar alguma coisa? – Disse ela raivosamente. – Aliás, não sei pra que você me trouxe até aqui!

- Para que pudéssemos conversar sem sermos interrompidos. E você me deve uma explicação sim! – Disse ele olhando-a nos olhos enquanto segurava fortemente seus braços.

- Eu... Oras; solte-me Harry! Eu vou embora! – Disse ela fazendo menção de se soltar dos braços de Harry e voltar a caminhar.

- Não antes... – Disse ele voltando a segura-la, mas desta vez encurralando-a contra o canto da parede. – De me dizer o que ouve para você sair daquele jeito da casa de chás, afinal, estávamos ótimos até a Cho chegar.

Gina não disse nada apenas o encarou furtivamente, fazendo-o entender que era exatamente este o ponto, sem dizer sequer uma palavra.

- Não me diga que foi por causa da Cho!- Disse ele indignado. – Mas gina...

- O QUE?... ESCUTE AQUI! SE VOCÊ QUERIA TER ENCONTROS AMOROSOS COM ELA, ERA SÓ ME AVISAR QUE EU NÃO TERIA ME DADO AO TRABALHO DE RECUSAR OS PEDIDOS DE OUTROS GAROTOS PARA VIR ATÉ AQUI HOJE! – Disse Gina aos berros, o que demonstrava que estava no mínimo muito enraivecida.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO GINA? – Disse Harry também aos berros.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO! – Disse ela apontando furtivamente o dedo indicador na cara de Harry.

- MAS GINA, EU NÃO FIZ NADA! FOI ELA QUE VEIO FALAR COMIGO; EU NÃO TIVE CULPA!

- OLHA HARRY, NÃO PRECISA MENTIR PRA MIM TA LEGAL! EU VI O JEITO QUE VOCÊ OLHOU PRA ELA, NINGUÉM ME CONTOU NÃO, FUI EU MESMA QUE VI!

- TÁ... TUDO BEM... EU ADMITO QUE FIQUEI SURPRESO EM VÊ-LA ALI, MAS FOI SÓ ISSO E NADA MAIS. E NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!

- AH É?! E NO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO, HEIN? – Disse ela estreitando os olhos para ele.

- QUE EU JÁ TINHA COMBINADO TUDO COM A CHO! MAS ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

- AH É, É?! E POR QUÊ?

-PORQUE VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NUNCA FARIA ISSO COM VOCÊ; E PORQUE SE ISSO FOSSE VERADDE EU NÃO ESTARIA AQUI DISCUTINDO COM VOCÊ; EU ESTARIA... ESTARIA ME AGARRANDO COM ELA!

As palavras de Harry mexeram com Gina, tanto que finalmente ela se acalmou, ao menos o suficiente para falar sem se exaltar.

- E... Por que não está? – Ela disse calmamente.

- Eu não sei; talvez porque eu prefira mil vezes estar com você do que com a Cho?! – Harry disse aquilo como se fosse óbvio demais para se dizer.

- Mas... Por quê? – Disse ela aparvalhadamente.

- Por quê, o quê? – Disse Harry confuso.

- Por que prefere estar comigo do que com ela? Por que? Se você está apaixonado por ela? – Disse Gina muito confusa e com os olhos marejados.

- Quem foi que te disse que eu estou apaixonado pela Cho?! – Harry disse aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais idiota do mundo.

- Ninguém me disse; eu ouvi sem querer a sua conversa com Rony nas férias, e foi isso que ele disse, que você estava apaixonado! E você concordou com ele, e o Rony disse que era a Cho!

- Oh, Merlim! E você acreditou mesmo nisso?! Oras Gina, até parece que você não conhece o Rony! E desde quando ele sabe o que se passa na minha cabeça?

As palavras de Harry soaram como verdadeiras bombas atômicas, para seus ouvidos, e agora ela podia ver claramente. Quase acabara com sua vida por algo totalmente sem fundamento! Quase morrera por algo que ela nem tinha certeza da veracidade.

- Droga, Harry! Me desculpe! De verdade; você não merecia estar ouvindo isso. Eu sinto muito mesmo, me desculpe. – Gina dizia com a cabeça baixa, pois só agora via o quão infantil estava sendo, com aquela sena idiota de ciúmes.

Harry poderia até estar muito bravo agora, mas não era assim que se sentia, na verdade estava sentindo uma grande alegria, afinal, só tinha uma coisa que justificava aquilo tudo que Gina fizera; e essa coisa tinha um nome "ciúme". "Ela estava com ciúmes dele!" e isso só podia significar uma coisa. "Ela também sentia por ele mais que uma simples amizade!", e isso já era suficiente para que ele esquecesse qualquer coisa que ela dissera e que o tivesse chateado.

- Hei; está tudo bem! – Disse ele pegando o queixo dela para que o olhasse nos olhos; e não pode reprimir um sorriso, de felicidade, antes de abraçá-la.

A sensação de ter os braços fortes de Harry envolta de seu corpo era maravilhosa e senti-lo assim tão perto de si era realmente bom, ela podia sentir cada músculo do tórax, bem definido devido aos anos de quadribol, dele contra seu corpo e a sensação era realmente ótima.

Gina sentia-se no céu, era como se todas as coisas ruins simplesmente desaparecessem quando estava assim, abraçada a Harry, era como se nada pudesse atingi-la, como se ele fosse seu e de ninguém mais, apenas o seu Harry.

- Acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo agora Gina, Rony e Mione devem estar preocupados com o nosso "sumiço". – Disse Harry ao se separarem.

- Como é que nós vamos voltar? A essa hora as carruagens já devem ter partido. – Disse Gina enquanto constatava as horas em seu relógio de pulso.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Harry disse com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios, afinal, não era só para poderem conversar sem serem interrompidos que ele a levara até ali.

- Harry James Potter! Explique-se! – Disse Gina fingindo-se de brava, enquanto era arrastada por um Harry cheio de sacolas para fora do quarto em que estavam.

- Passagem secreta! – Bastaram duas palavras para que Gina compreendesse o que Harry estava falando, e antes mesmo do que imaginara já estava de volta à Hogwarts, mais precisamente debaixo do Salgueiro-Lutador.

Aquele com certeza fora o melhor passeio à Hogsmeade que tiveram desde que chegaram à Hogwarts, e este seria um dia do qual nunca se esqueceriam.

* * *

_A sala estava escura e com um cheiro horrível, e mais uma vez ele se encontrava ali, vendo uma sena indesejada, em um corpo cadavérico que não era seu._

_Ele podia se ver sentado numa confortável poltrona, degustando um cálice de líquido viscoso e de sabor péssimo, enquanto assistia com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, um velho joalheiro ser torturado por um grande grupo de comensais._

_Os gritos angustiados do velho lhe entravam pelos ouvidos de uma forma desesperada e ele daria tudo para não estar ali vendo aquilo tudo, e foi só então que ouviu sua própria voz, agora malignamente nefasta, curvar-se numa risada maquiavélica de contentamento e mandar que os comensais parassem e saíssem da sala._

_- Parem! E agora saiam daqui! – Disse ele enquanto se levantava e ia até o local onde o velho se encontrava caído._

– _E então, agora tem algo a me dizer sobre o fiasco que foi a produção desde talismã? – Dizia ele mostrando ao velho um pingente roxo em forma de coração._

_- E... Eu... – O velho balbuciava com muita dificuldade._

_- Vamos lá, diga! Por que não funcionou? Por que não obtive o resultado que queria? –Esbravejou ele com muita raiva._

_- Porque é impossível forjar... Um talismã tão... Poderoso como esse... Que o Lord deseja..._

_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Urrou ele com muito ódio e frustração. – Tem que haver um jeito!_

_- E há!... É só conseguir... O original... E o resultado seria completamente certeiro... – Dizia o velho, ainda caído no chão, com muita dificuldade._

_- Bem, eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas isso implicará a um trabalho muito maior, pois terei primeiro que descobrir onde ele está, para depois pensar em como pegá-lo; e se eu tivesse uma boa réplica idêntica e com os mesmos poderes da original, seria poupado de todo esse trabalho, mas já estou vendo que terei de ir pelo lado mais difícil._

_- Eu sinto muito... – Disse o velho que agora tinha uma expressão de terror na face._

_- Eu também sinto muito por você, pois agora já não me serve para mais nada. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_E mais uma vez Harry viu o jorro de luz verde sair daquela mesma varinha, cortar o ar e tombar mais uma pessoa, que agora a passava de um corpo sem expressão alguma, a não ser a de extremo terror._

E mais uma vez sua cicatriz queimava como se houvesse brasas sobre ela e uma dor enlouquecedora invadiu-lhe o cérebro, sinal de aquilo tudo estava terminando; e como já esperava abriu rapidamente os olhos e levou instantaneamente a mão até sua cicatriz para que ao menos amenizasse a dor, porém, ele nem imaginava que desta vez não estava sozinho.

- Harry, você está bem? – Ele ouviu a voz já tão conhecida de Gina lhe questionar preocupadamente, enquanto sentia a mão suave dela chegar até seu rosto e acariciá-lo com carinho e preocupação.

- Gina?! – Questionou ele ainda confuso, pois não conseguia ver direito, tanto pela dor quanto pela falta dos óculos.

- É sou eu sim, mas não se preocupe com nada agora, eu estou aqui com você e vai ficar tudo bem. Agora me diga, com está se sentindo? – Disse ela colocando-o novamente recostado na cama.

- Estou com um pouco de dor na cicatriz, mas é apenas isso. – Disse ele controlando sua voz para não demonstrar o quanto estava doendo, para não preocupá-la ainda mais.

- Não minta pra mim Harry, eu sei que deve estar doendo bastante, mas tente relaxar, está bem? Você teve outro sonho com ele não teve? Agora me deixe ver isso! – Disse ela se aproximando da cicatriz dele, onde logo após alguns instantes sentiu o doce toque dos lábios de Gina, e por mais incrível que pareça a dor diminui praticamente para zero, passando de uma dor extrema para um incomodo formigamento.

- Obrigada Gina! Isso ajudou bastante, já não está mais doendo tanto! – Disse ele sinceramente.

- Que bom porque era essa a minha intenção mesmo! – Disse ela jovialmente. – Mas agora descanse um pouco mais.

Após passados algum tempo, onde Harry apenas descansou e recuperou-se, com Gina ao seu lado também sentada em sua cama, que lhe acariciava gentilmente os cabelos em forma de consolo; Harry finalmente conseguiu controlar sua falha respiração e voltar ao normal.

- Pronto, acho que já estou melhor, Gina. – Disse ele agora com os olhos abertos.

- Já se sente melhor? – Disse Gina preocupadamente enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos e olhava com apreensão a cicatriz em sua testa. Em outras circunstancias, com certeza ele estaria muito chateado com aquela situação, porém para ser bem franco ele estava adorando receber toda aquela atenção de Gina, atenção esta que ele estava acostumado a receber quando tinha um pesadelo como aquele.

- Já, já me sinto melhor sim!

- Que bom! Agora você já pode me contar tudo.

Harry contou tudo a ela, sem poupar nenhum detalhe.

- Bem Harry, essas coisas estão ficando muito sérias, nós temos que falar com o professor Dumbledore, e ver o que ele tem a nos dizer sobre isso, além de que você precisa muito aprender oclumência.

- É você tem razão, mas eu nunca fui muito bom com oclumência, para dizer bem a verdade eu sou péssimo nisso. – Disse Harry parecendo derrotado.

- Não fique assim Harry, você vai conseguir aprender desta vez, afinal, não será o Snape que vai lhe ensinar, mas sim Dumbledore. – Disse Gina tentando animá-lo.

- É... – Harry disse vagamente. – Desculpe... Mas... O que é mesmo que você veio fazer aqui?

- Bom, é que... Eu estava te esperando no salão comunal para irmos ao treino com o professor Dumbledore, mas você demorou e... Como o Rony disse que ainda estava aqui... Resolvi vir te chamar. – Disse ela meio encabulada.

- Ah, sim... Claro! O treino! Estamos atrasados! – Disse ele levantando-se apressadamente.

Passaram correndo pelos corredores e logo chegaram em frente a sala precisa, onde um sereno Dumbledore os esperava.

- Vocês demoraram hoje. Creio que, pela pressa, nem tomaram café, estou enganado? – Disse Dumbledore olhando-os calmamente por cima dos óculos de meia-lua.

- Não professor, o senhor está certo, na verdade não tomamos café. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Ótimo, então creio que vocês queiram me dizer algo enquanto tomamos um chá e comemos alguns bolinhos. – Disse ele sentando-se numa poltrona e conjurando um bule de chá e uma travessa de bolinhos sobre a mesinha que estava, no centro da sala, entra três poltronas vermelhas.

- Bem, na verdade nós temos algo a lhe contar mesmo professor. – Disse Harry.

- É verdade! Professor hoje Harry teve mais um sonho com _Voldemort_. – Disse ela logo de uma vez.

Dumbledore os encarou sem nenhuma surpresa, como se já soubesse o que iriam dizer; e respondeu-lhes com a mesma calma com que lhe encarava.

- E o sonho foi exatamente com o que? – Disse serenamente. E então Harry começou a contar com detalhes tudo o que vira em seu sonho.

- Bem, parece que _Voldemort_ está, como eu já havia previsto, com problemas para obter o seu talismã Gina.

- O que?! – Disse Gina surpresa com o que o professor lhe dizia.

- É isso mesmo; é o seu talismã que ele quer, e me parece que ele tentou forjá-lo, mas não deu muito certo, não é mesmo? – Disse ele com certo sarcasmo na voz. – Porém devo admitir que, agora teremos que nos preocupar mais com o caso, pois agora que o plano dele não deu certo, _Voldemort_ com certeza vai tentar encontrar o talismã o mais rápido que conseguir.

- Mas ele não pode fazer isso! – Exclamou Gina revoltada.

- Eu sento em dizer que sim, ele pode. E é por isso que teremos de descobrir como chegar ao talismã primeiro que ele, mas por agora acho melhor voltarmos ao treinamento.

E assim eles iniciaram um treinamento muito intenso de oclumência, onde aprenderam perfeitamente como esvaziar a mente e deixa-la intransponível, o que lhes seria muito útil; não só para permitir que tivessem tranqüilas noites de sono como também para lhes ajudar quando estivessem no calor de uma batalha, afinal, seu adversário não teria a vantagem de saber quais seriam seus próximos feitiços ou ações.

Como o treinamento havia sido de extrema importância e intensidade, foram dispensados das aulas do dia, permanecendo por lá o dia todo, até mais tarde. Mesmo que o treinamento tivesse sido cansativo, o resultado havia sido muito satisfatório, pois tanto Harry quanto Gina conseguiram bloquear com perfeição suas mentes em todas as intensas investidas de Dumbledore, o que lhes rendeu alguns elogios da parte do professor.

Já era tarde da noite quando Harry e Gina vinham caminhando silenciosamente pelos corredores da escola, após terem estado comendo na cozinha, onde foram muito bem servidos por Dobby e os outros elfos domésticos, pois o jantar eventualmente já havia sido servido e retirado quando saíram do treino. Tanto um quanto o outro pereciam perdidos em meio à seus pensamentos, e seguiram assim por um longo tempo até que finalmente Harry quebrou o silêncio, até então existente.

- Eu não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão de que Dumbledore não nos disse tudo. – Disse Harry um tanto pensativo.

- Pois eu tive a mesma impressão. Parece que tem algo que ele não quer nos dizer; parece-me que é algo importante, mas que não quer falar... Talvez... Ele não queira nos pressionar. – Disse Gina também pensativa.

- O que quer dizer com isso de, "nos pressionar"? – Harry a questionou.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que... Tem alguma coisa que só agente pode fazer... É estranho eu sei, mas eu sinto isso... E acho que é alguma coisa que está relacionada com... Como encontrar o talismã. – Gina dizia aquilo com o cenho franzido, o que dava a impressão de que ele fazia um grande esforço para se concentrar nas deduções que dizia.

- Bom; acho que você pode estar certa Gina, afinal, você é a talismânica que tem direito de posse desse talismã, então nada mais natural do que ser você a encontrá-lo, e como estamos juntos nisso nada mais natural que eu a ajude. – Disse ele completando o raciocínio de Gina.

- É; foi exatamente isso que eu pensei. – Disse ela encarando-o pensativa. – Sabe de uma coisa, Harry? Dumbledore não disse nada, mas eu acho que aquele seu sonho deve estar certo quanto a morte daquele joalheiro, e lhe digo mais; acho até que não vai demorar muito para que o Profeta Diário publique alguma matéria falando sobre o aparecimento do corpo daquele homem.

- Também acho. – Concordou ele enfaticamente.

- E o pior é que agora _Voldemort_ vai ir atrás do talismã e eu não faço a menor idéia de como fazer para encontrá-lo. – Disse ela parecendo derrotada.

- Não fique assim Gina, a culpa não é sua, e você também não tem obrigação nenhuma de saber como encontrar esse talismã. Mas não se preocupe; nós encontraremos um jeito de achá-lo, logo, logo. – Disse Harry demonstrando-se confiante, porém tanto ele quanto Gina sabiam que na verdade Harry não tinha tanta certeza do que estava dizendo.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa; não podemos ficar aqui parados, esperando que _Voldemort_ encontre o talismã! Eu não vou aquentar ficar parada. – Disse Gina, mais para si do que para Harry.

- Você tem razão; nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Além de que eu também não vou conseguir ficar parado, sabendo que _Voldemort _está lá fora arrumando um jeito de pegar aquele talismã.

- Ficaram, então, em silêncio e logo chegaram ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, onde disseram a senha e seguiram para o salão comunal, que há essas horas já estava completamente vazio. Sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona e permaneceram em silêncio, apenas pensando, até que Harry resolveu quebrá-lo novamente.

- Sabe do que me lembrei agora? – Disse ele encarando-a nos olhos.

- O quê? – Disse ela meio confusa.

- Firenze. Já era para nós termos ido falar com ele, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que nem me lembrei mais disso.

- Sabe que agora que você mencionou isso, eu estou me lembrando que Hagrid disse, acidentalmente, que ele tinha mesmo algo importante para te dizer. E você tem razão, aconteceu tanta coisa que eu também me esqueci disso. – Disse Gina.

- Já está tarde, não é? Mas... Eu não sei você, mas eu não estou com nem um pingo de sono. – Disse Harry olhando-a significativamente, o que Gina logo interpretou como sendo um convite silencioso para irem até a floresta proibida falar com o centauro.

- Vá buscar a capa... E o mapa! – Disse ela sorrido, no que Harry já sabia que era uma aceitação de sua idéia, e já saía para buscar sua capa e o mapa do maroto.

Não demorou muito e lá estavam eles, cobertos pela capa de invisibilidade de Harry, esgueirando-se silenciosamente pelos jardins até chegarem à floresta proibida.

A floresta estava, como sempre, muito sombria, o vento gelado soprava as copas das árvores dando-lhes um ar fantasmagórico, além de passar raspando por seus rostos.

- Fica perto de mim! – Advertiu Harry, já passando uma mão envolta da cintura da garota, pois dessa vez não deixaria brechas para que se perdesse de Gina, que não fez nenhuma objeção quanto a isso.

Após um tempo andando à esmo pela floresta, Harry resolveu parar e consultar o mapa do maroto, o que facilitou muito, pois logo encontraram o nome de Firenze a alguns metros à direita deles, assim que avistaram o local, viram que era uma caverna, provavelmente onde o centauro estava vivendo agora, não demorou muito e assim que chegaram mais perto Firenze saiu da caverna e veio na direção deles.

- Olá, jovem Harry Potter e... Vejo que a trouxe consigo. – Disse Firenze olhando encantado para Gina. – Eu realmente iria lhe pedir para que a trouxesse com você quando viesse me ver.

- Olá! – Disseram em uníssono, Harry com o cenho franzido em incompreensão.

- Desculpe, mas o que está havendo? Como assim Firenze não entendo. – Disse Harry confuso.

- Bem Harry, eu estava mesmo muito ansioso para ver sua amiga Gina Weasley, afinal, ela é uma talismânica, e já faz muito tempo que não vejo um bruxo desses. – Disse Firenze olhando para Harry, e quebrando pela primeira vez desde então o contato com os olhos de Gina.

- Mas vejo que vocês tem muitas preocupações que os afligem neste momento, vejo também que a principal delas, e que é o motivo de estarem aqui, é que já sabem que _Voldemort _também está atrás de seu talismã, não é? – Disse ele agora virando-se para Gina, que assentiu com a cabeça.

- É; e soubemos hoje para ser mais exato. – Disse Harry preocupadamente. – Já fazia algum tempo que queríamos vir até aqui falar com você, mas aconteceram tantas coisas que só conseguimos vir hoje.

- Nós estávamos pensando se você não teria nenhuma informação a nos dar sobre onde está o talismã ou algo do tipo. – Disse Gina.

- Eu não posso dizer onde ele está. – Lamentou-se Firenze. – Mas... Eu posso dizer quem pode.

- Quem?! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Você minha jovem Gina Weasley!

- Eu?!- Disse Gina espantada. – Mas... Mas como?!

- Oras, o talismã é seu! Vocês têm uma ligação um com o outro!

- - Temos?! – Disse Gina ainda mais confusa.

- Claro que têm!! E mais sedo ou mais tarde ele irá se mostrar a você.

- Mas nós não temos tempo, precisamos achá-lo o mais rápido possível! – Disse Harry exasperado.

- Bem eu não devia lhes dizer isso, mas eu também não posso deixar que outra pessoa além de vocês o encontre. Venham, entrem! Aqui fora não é seguro para falarmos. – Disse Firenze abrindo passagem para eles entrarem na caverna.

O lugar não era muito grande, tinha uma fogueira no centro e duas pedras grandes em volta desta, onde Harry e Gina logo se sentaram. Logo Firenze posicionou-se em frente aos dois e começou a falar em voz baixa, calma e compassada.

- Existe um jeito mais rápido de obter o talismã, sem ter de esperar ele se mostrar a você, minha jovem, mas é arriscado e um tanto perigo também.

- Não importa, contanto que o encontremos. – Disse Gina.

- Ótimo; vocês terão de achar a passagem para a cidade de "Atwood", onde terão de entrar na floresta negra, onde terão de encontrar a biblioteca sagrada, passar pelo guardião e pegar o livro "A MAGIA DO SABER", pois só nele vocês encontrarão as respostas que tanto precisam para acharem o talismã. Isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer. - Finalizou Firenze.

Ficaram parados por uns minutos, enquanto processavam as informações que Firenze lhes passara. Até que finalmente Harry pronunciou-se:

- E o que exatamente é essa passagem? E como vamos achá-la?

- O que ela é eu não posso dizer; e quanto a como achá-la... Bem; isso vocês terão de descobrir; sozinhos. – Disse Firenze lançando-lhes um olhar, quase que maroto, o qual eles só iriam entender o porquê daqui algum tempo.

Após isso se despediram e saíram, novamente, sob a capa de invisibilidade pela floresta, rumo ao castelo, pois sabiam que o centauro não lhes diria mas nada, afinal, como ele mesmo dissera ele não podia.


	11. Neve e Gelo

"**A descoberta do amor através de um talismã!"**

**Cap.11: "Neve e Gelo"**

_Querido diário; acho que já faz um grande tempo que não escrevo em você, não é verdade?! Mas dessa vez tenho uma boa justificativa, e não se preocupe por que vou colocá-lo à par de tudo_

_O mês de novembro passou voando entre muitas confusões, provas, ávidos treinos de quadribol, aulas desgastantes, e mais confusões. Devo reconhecer que o mês foi potencialmente agitado, quero dizer, mais do que de costume. Eu e Harry estivemos tendo uma carga horária um tanto maior nesse último mês, afinal, treino de quadribol, aulas, e ainda treinamento intensivo com Dumbledore, cansa qualquer um._

_Depois de nosso encontro com Firenze, quase não tive tempo para mais nada, Harry e eu estivemos procurando informações sobre a tal cidade de "Atwood", mas não obtivemos muito sucesso, pois não encontramos nada a respeito. _

_Talvez consigamos achar algo quando voltarmos das férias de natal, além de que vou falar com o Gui e o Carlinhos que conhecem bem essas coisas de cidades, quem sabe eles não têm alguma informação, não é? Bem, ao menos não custa nada tentar._

_O meu irmão Gui finalmente vai se casar com a Fleur, achei que iriam adiar novamente, mas para a minha surpresa recebi no começo do mês uma carta de mamãe informando sobre o casamento deles._

_Rony e Mione serão padrinhos de Gui, eu e Harry seremos padrinhos de Fleur e pelo que soube há poucos dias, Gabrielle será a dama de honra do casamento. Nós aproveitamos e compramos nossas vestes no último passeio à Hogsmeade._

_O qual foi meio turbulento também, já que lá encontramos ninguém mais ninguém menos que, Cho Chang. É eu nem acreditei quando a vi lá na casa de chás, mas se fosse só isso estaria muito bom, só que ela ainda teve a cara-de-pau de vir até mim e Harry, para se oferecer pra ele. _

_AHH! Fiquei com muita raiva dela, tanta raiva que acabei fazendo coisas meio idiotas; como por exemplo, deixar Harry pra trás, lá na casa de chás junto com Cho. Estava tão desnorteada que acho que se ele não tivesse vindo atrás de mim e esclarecido as coisas, talvez estaria até agora sem falar com ele._

_Esse episódio foi bem desagradável, mas confesso que teve seu lado bom, afinal, depois da conversa que tive com Harry as coisas ficaram um pouco mais claras, e o principal... Harry me assegurou que não está apaixonado pela Cho!! E isso já é um grande motivo para eu festejar! _

_Então, neh! Eu estou finalmente entrando de férias, "GRAÇAS À MERLIM!",_ _na verdade já estou dentro do expresso de Hogwarts numa cabine vazia, e por falar nisso o trem parece que está começando a partir..._

_Virginia Weasley_

- Hei, Gina! Estávamos te procurando. Onde foi que você se meteu hein?

Gina finalizou rapidamente o que estava escrevendo em seu diário, assim que a voz de Rony invadiu-lhe os ouvidos, denunciando que finalmente o trio a tinha encontrado.

- HARRY! MIONE! ELA ESTÁ AQUI! – Disse ele acenando para o outro lado do corredor.

- Até que enfim te encontramos Gina! Harry parecia que teria um ataque se não a encontrássemos. – Disse uma Mione estupefata, arrancando uma risadinha abafada de Gina pelo comentário que fizera, afinal gostara muito de saber que Harry preocupara-se com ela.

- Onde esteve, e por que não nos esperou? – Questionou em seguida um Harry meio aborrecido, que acabava de adentrar a cabine.

- Nossa! Quanta pergunta junta! – Disse Gina com os olhos arregalados numa expressão de espanto. – Bem, eu só... Vim na frente oras! Não encontrei vocês, então resolvi vir na frente.

- Ahh, está bem, mas o que você estava fazendo quando eu cheguei? – Questionou Rony curioso.

- Não que isso interesse a você, Rony, mas estava apenas escrevendo um pouco, nada demais. E já chega de perguntas! – Finalizou ela energicamente, ao ver que o irmão já se preparava para lhe questionar novamente.

- Bom, eu não vejo a hora de chegar à estação de Londres! – Disse Mione, parecendo excitadíssima, mudando de assunto numa velocidade impressionante.

- É eu também... – Disse Harry vagamente, depois de sentar-se ao lado de certa ruivinha e logo após encarando-os interrogativo. – Mas, afinal, quem vai nos buscar na estação?

- É verdade Rony, quem vai nos buscar? – Disse Mione.

- Na verdade não sei. Na última carta que mamãe me mandou ela não disse nada sobre isso. Ela lhe disse alguma coisa Gina? – Disse Rony encarando a irmã.

- Bem; não Rony, ela não me disse nada também. Mas acho que deve ser ela mesma, papai, ou até mesmo alguém da ordem.

- É bem provável que seja alguém da ordem mesmo, afinal, a Sra. Weasley deve estar muitíssimo ocupada com os preparativos do casamento, não é? – Disse Mione eficiente como sempre.

- É... – Disseram todos.

A viagem transcorreu tranquilamente, em meio de conversas fúteis e divertidas, mais tarde a mulher do carrinho de doces passou e Harry comprou um monte de delícias para eles comerem.

Ao chegarem na estação o Sr.Weasley já os estava esperando junto de um carro nada discreto do ministério. Assim que chegaram na Toca, a Sra.Weasley os recebeu com o costumeiro abraço quebra costelas, e logo todos já tinham voltado à seus afazeres, Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez de bruxo, enquanto Gina e Mione conversavam no quarto.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que elas estavam lá no quarto de Gina, falando apenas de coisas fúteis e sem muita importância, pois levando em consideração os assuntos que discutiam nos últimos dias estes eram bem leves, até que Mione tocou no assunto que Gina tanto evitava.

- Então Gina, nesses últimos tempos aconteceram tantas coisas e estivemos tão envolvidos com toda essa história de Atwood, talismã, os treinamentos de você e Harry com Dumbledore, e tudo mais, que nem tivemos tempo de falar sobre isso. – Disse Mione meio que pausadamente.

- ISSO; o quê? – Disse Gina fazendo-se de desentendida, mas no fundo sabia muito bem do que a amiga falava.

- Ah você sabe! Isso de você e o Harry.

- Oras, Mione! Não tem nada demais entre eu e o Harry. – Disse ela apressadamente, o que Gina sabia, aguçaria ainda mais a curiosidade da amiga.

- Bem, não é isso que eu e toda a Hogwarts está vendo e comentando. – Disse Mione segurando o riso.

- Como assim, "toda Hogwarts"? – Disse Gina com os olhos arregalados.

- Oras, Gina! Todo mundo já percebeu o jeito que vocês dois ficam um com o outro, e me espanta muito que não tenha acontecido nada entre vocês até agora. – Disse Mione, enquanto Gina desviava o olhar da amiga, pois ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente do ocorrido na Trapobelo, no último passeio à Hogmeade. – Quer dizer, pelo menos é o que eu acho, afinal, não tenho certeza de que não tenha acontecido nada mesmo.

- O que está insinuando, Hermione?

- Bem Gina, estou insinuando que até agora você está desconversando, toda vez que toco no assunto Harry e você. O que realmente está havendo entre vocês? – Disse Mione sinceramente, encarando-a profundamente.

- Na verdade eu não sei Mione. E não me olhe com essa cara de "sei!". É sério, eu não faço idéia do que está acontecendo entre nós. – Disse ela também sinceramente.

- Mas como assim não sabe, Gina? – Insistia Mione.

- Oras Mione, você sabe o que eu sinto por ele, mas eu não sei, sabe?! Esse ano as coisas mudaram muito, eu terminei com o Dino e fiquei sozinha, daí teve as férias e toda aquela história... – Disse Gina lembrando-se da loucura que fizera ao tentar se matar. – Bem, enfim, nós nos aproximamos mais depois disso e nos tornamos grandes amigos, mas é só isso. – Disse ela meio que a contragosto, pois na verdade não gostava muito da idéia de pensar que ela e Harry eram "só isso".

- Quando você diz "toda aquela história", você se refere aquele episódio do lago? – Questionou Mione incisivamente, ao que Gina apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente. – Bem, pra falar a verdade já faz muito tempo que quero falar sobre isso com você... Acho que essa é a melhor hora, já que estamos abrindo o jogo sobre o assunto "Harry", não é mesmo?!

- Está certo Mione, vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite... – E Gina contou exatamente tudo o que acontecera, pensara e fizera, naquela noite fatídica.

- Eu bem que suspeitava que o Harry era a causa disso tudo. Mas então quer dizer que você acha que Harry está apaixonado pela Cho, só por causa dessa conversa dele com o Rony?!

- Bem, na verdade antes era isso sim, mas...

- Mas... – Incentivou Mione, para que ela continuasse.

- Mas no dia do passeio a Hogmeade, bem... Já era tarde, agente já tinha comprado as vestes pro casamento e estávamos indo ao três vassouras nos encontrar com vocês, quando me lembrei que precisava comprar uma caixa de chás, porque a minha já estava no fim... – Então Gina relatou todo o acontecido à Mione.

- Bem Gina, isso explica muita coisa, então. – Disse Mione contendo o riso.

- Como assim?! Eu não entendi! – Disse Gina confusa.

- Sabe Gina, talvez você e Harry ainda não tenham percebido, mas eu acho que estão apaixonados um pelo outro! – Disse Mione sorrindo abertamente agora.

- Ahh Hermione, não me venha com essas suas terias! Se bem que Luna me insinuou isso uma vez, mas não acho que isso possa ser totalmente verdade...

- Bem, Harry gosta de mim, assim como eu também gosto dele, mas acho que é só como amigos... E pra dizer bem a verdade, eu não sei se estou disposta a arriscar perder tudo o que vivemos durante esse ano por um relacionamento, afinal, se estivermos equivocados com certeza não voltaremos a ser amigos como somos agora, e acho que já estou envolvida demais com Harry pra por em risco a nossa amizade.- Disse Gina.

- Gina eu não estou te reconhecendo, sabia? Nunca imaginei que você diria uma coisa dessas! Você parece que está desistindo de ter o Harry, e conformando-se em ser apenas a AMIGA dele!! – Disse Mione incrédula.

- Sabe o que é Mione; eu já estou tão cansada de amar sem ser amada que não sei se agüentaria sofrer mais, acho que eu não iria suportar a dor de não ter Harry nem como meu amigo.

- Mas Gina, você fala como se o Harry não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos, e você nem sabe se as coisas são realmente dessa forma.

- É eu sei... Acho que estou adiando ao máximo a hora em que teremos que falar sobre isso, acho que não estou pronta para ouvir ele dizer que foi um erro ou coisas do tipo.

- Gina, eu realmente acho que Harry não pensa que vocês dois juntos é um erro, mas se você prefere assim, tudo bem! – Mione encerrou a conversa.

* * *

A Toca com certeza nunca esteve tão agitada e barulhenta como nos últimos dias, com todos os preparativos para o casamento de Gui e Fleur, além de é claro, os mesmos para a ceia de Natal e Ano novo, datas que se aproximavam cada vez mais.

Estavam todos à mesa, em silêncio, tomando seus respectivos cafés quando um casal descia as escadas do andar de cima discutindo furtivamente, e para estarem discutindo a essas oras, só podiam ser Rony e Mione.

- Mas Rony... – Bufava Mione enquanto se jogava numa cadeira.

- Ah Hermione, nem inventa! – Bufou Rony jogando-se na cadeira ao lado da dela, de cara amarrada.

- O que houve, para estarem discutindo há essa hora? – Questionou Harry.

- ELA!

- ELE!

Disseram enquanto um apontava para o outro, o Harry e Gina se entreolharam divertidamente.

- Deixe-me ver, vocês por acaso estão discutindo e nem saber o porquê, é isso? – Disse Gina rindo divertida.

- Muito engraçado Gina! – Disse Rony emburrado.

- Disponha maninho! – Gina disse ainda mais divertida, da cara que o irmão fazia.

- O que acontece é que eu queria ir esquiar, e o Rony não quer ir! – Disse Mione fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Ahh, então está explicado Mione... – Disse Gina em tom de explicação.

- GINA! – Disse Rony sério.

- O que Rony? Fique calmo eu não vou dizer à Mione que você não sabe esquiar! – Disse Gina, parando logo em seguida, pois percebera o que fizera. – Ops, acho que falei demais.

- Oras Rony! Então era só por isso?! - Disse Mione incrédula.

- GINA, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ! – Disse ele se levantado da mesa ao mesmo tempo que ela, e começando a correr envolta da mesa. – AHH GINA, VOCÊ PODE ATÉ CORRER, MAS UMA HORA VOCÊ VAI TER QUE PARAR E AÍ EU VOU TE PEGAR!

- AI SOCORRO! SOCORRO! HARRY ME AJUDA! – Disse ela desesperadamente, enquanto dava mais uma volta entorno da mesa.

Então quando ia passar novamente pelas costas de Harry ele a parou segurando delicadamente em seu braço, levantou-se, e se pôs na frente dela afastando-a para trás de si, e parando um Rony furioso que vinha de encontro com eles.

- Acalme-se Rony, afinal, um dia Mione ia acabar descobrindo mesmo! E afinal nem foi uma revelação tão drástica assim vai, até por que você não é o único que não sabe esquiar; eu também não sei.

- Gina fez isso de propósito, não foi Gina? Você se sente só porque sabe esquiar bem e eu não sei. – Disse ele aborrecido.

- Oras Rony, eu não fiz de propósito, e você sabe que eu não costumo me gabar dessas coisas, até por que, você é melhor do que eu na patinação; lembra?

- Está certo; estamos empatados então! – Finalizou ele, voltando ao normal e retornando a se sentar ao lado de Mione, que não dissera nada até agora.

- Até quando pretendia me esconder isso, Rony? – Disse ela firmemente enquanto passava geléia em suas torradas.

- Eu... Bem Mione, eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer que não sabia esquiar, me desculpe, por favor. – Rony disse em tom de quem meio que implora por algo.

- Tudo bem, Rony, contanto que nós formos esquiar mais tarde. – Disse ela finalizando a conversa.

- Tudo bem vai; fazer o que, neh! – Disse ele meio a contragosto.

- Bom até que enfim vamos descansar um pouco não é?! E devo reconhecer que isso me agrada muito! – Disse Harry, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

- Nem me fale, já estava precisando mesmo de um descanso, os NIEMS estão me enlouquecendo, todo aquele estudo... – Disse Rony exasperado, no que recebeu um olhar acusador de Hermione.

- Além de que esses dias serão muito divertidos, afinal teremos quatro festas! – Disse Gina animada.

- Gina, acho que você se confundiu, nós teremos só três festas: o casamento, a ceia de natal e a do ano novo. – Disse Mione fazendo uma cara meio confusa enquanto fazia as contas.

- Bem Mione na verdade tem uma festa trouxa, que é feita para bruxos, que papai nos leva todos os anos, e é muito divertida, tem concursos de dança, patinação, comida trouxa, e mais um monte de coisas legais! – Disse Gina super animada.

- Legal! E quando é essa festa? – Disse Mione já gostando da idéia.

- Bom, deve ser daqui a alguns dias, mas acho que não será depois do casamento. – Disse Gina, enquanto isso tanto Rony quanto Harry apenas ouviam a conversa das duas como se não estivessem presentes.

- O que você acha Rony? – Disse Mione de repente.

- EU?! – Disse confuso.

- É... Você!

- Bom sei lá, na verdade nunca gostei muito de ir nessas festas...

- E por quê? – Mione questionou um tanto decepcionada, no que Rony nem abriu a boca para responder.

- Sabe o que é Mione, é que o Rony não sabe dançar, e tem vergonha de patinar na frente dos outros! – Disse Gina rindo discretamente pelo nariz.

- Mas Rony, isso não é motivo! Eu posso muito bem ensinar você a dançar... – Disse ela abraçando-o e lhe dando beijinhos.

- Bom, já que você falou nisso Mione, não seria nada mau se você me ensinasse também, afinal não sou tão bom dançarino assim. – Disse Harry meio sem jeito.

- Ora essa Potinho, você não me disse no inicio do ano que sabia dançar?! – Disse Gina encarando-o com um olhar muito maroto.

- Pois é, e você caiu direitinho não foi Gininha?! – Disse Harry prontamente, junto com um sorrisinho também muito maroto.

Isso fez a ruiva fechar a cara e levantar uma sobrancelha acusadoramente, e ele bem sabia que tocara num ponto fraco de Gina, já que ela odiava que lhe chamassem de Gininha. Enquanto isso Rony e Mione assistiam à cena, Rony gargalhando abertamente e Mione segurando-se para não fazer o mesmo.

- Como é que é?! Do que, que você me chamou mesmo?? – Ela disse venenosamente.

- Hum, não sei, de Gininha?? – Disse ele fazendo-se de inocente, enquanto os olhos da ruiva se fechando em duas perigosas fendas.

- Acho melhor você sair da minha frente, Potter. De preferência bem rápido! Antes que eu te azare! – Disse ela apontando o dedo indicador na cara dele perigosamente.

- E você teria coragem de fazer isso COMIGO, Ruivinha?! – Disse ele sorrindo maroto, o que a deixava ainda mais enraivecida.

- Pode apostar que sim! – Disse ela rapidamente enquanto ele já se levantava e saía correndo para os jardins, com Gina logo atrás de si.

Começaram então uma guerra de bolas de neve, a qual Harry estava em desvantagem, pois Gina sendo a ótima artilheira que era, conseguia acertar-lhe muitas bolas de neve, e logo tanto Rony quanto Mione estavam também no meio da brincadeira, e o que era para ser uma discussão entre Harry e Gina tornou-se uma grande diversão entre os quatro amigos.

* * *

A manhã estava consideravelmente gelada, mas isso não tirava nem um pouco da animação que invadia Gina, aqueles últimos dias tinham sido maravilhosos, ela e Mione tinham começado a ensinar Harry e Rony a esquiar, o que havia sido muitíssimo engraçado no primeiro dia, porém, com a ajuda das duas, eles logo pegaram o jeito e já conseguiam esquiar até bem.

Porém quando foi a vez de Gina aperfeiçoar-se na patinação, e de Harry aprender a patinar, com Rony, surpreendeu-se com a forma rápida que Harry aprendera a patinação e logo ele estava tão bom quanto Rony.

Ainda deitada em sua cama Gina relembrava tudo o que se passara nos últimos dias na Toca, enquanto se refugiava do frio dentro das cobertas. Mas não demorou muito para que Mione acordasse e a chamasse para que descessem para o café.

Já arrumadas e prontas, elas finalmente desceram para o café, cumprimentando a todos de uma só vez.

- Bom Dia! – Disseram em uníssono.

- Bom Dia, achei que não desceriam mais hoje! – Disse Rony parecendo exasperado.

- O que houve, Rony? Por que toda essa aflição? – Disse Mione despreocupadamente.

- Nada não; é... Só que eu e Harry temos uma novidade para vocês. Não é, Harry?! – Disse ele jovialmente, com um fingido tom de despreocupação.

- É... – Disse Harry lentamente, também fingindo-se de despreocupado.

- Oras, pois então digam LOGO! – Disse Gina com a curiosidade já estampada nos olhos.

- É DIGAM LOGO! – Insistiu Mione, também muito curiosa, o que tirou muitas gargalhadas dos dois garotos, que gargalhavam na cara delas; que apenas mantinham as sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de desentendimento.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Perguntou Gina, seu bom humor já partindo e dando lugar a um péssimo.

- Vocês... Duas... – Rony tentava justificar-se, mas as risadas não permitiam que o fizesse.

- Nós duas o que, hein, Sr. Ronald Weasley?! – Disse uma Mione começando a se enfurecer.

- É; nós duas o que, hein, Sr. Harry James Potter e Sr. Ronald Weasley?! – Disse Gina já de cara fechada, e as orelhas já começando a avermelharem em fúria contida; isso já foi o bastante para que eles parassem de rir e Harry já tentasse gesticular alguma coisa em explicação.

- Desculpe Gina... E Mione também... – Acrescentou Harry ao ver a expressão do rosto da amiga. – Mas é que vocês ficam realmente engraçadas quando estão tão curiosas.

- Está bem, Harry, agora, por favor, poupe-nos desses seus comentários e digam logo de uma vez o que iriam nos dizer. – Disse Mione no seu tom prático de sempre enquanto junto com Gina sentavam-se de frente para ele e Rony.

- Bom; é que papai pediu para avisar que a festa dos trouxas será no sábado depois do natal, e... – Dizia Rony, mas fora interrompido pelas garotas.

- SÉRIO RONY?! Que legal! E a gente...

- HEI VOCÊS DUAS! CONTROLEM-SE! Eu ainda não terminei de falar sabia?! – Disse ele incrédulo.

- Pois então diga logo!

Mas foi Harry quem continuou a falar:

- Bem nós não sabemos o que vocês acham, mas pensamos em... Sabe... Sei lá... Participar dos concursos de patinação e esqui... – Disse ele esperando alguma pronunciação das garotas, que pareciam atônitas com a revelação dele, e já pensando que a resposta seria negativa iniciou uma tentativa de argumentação. – Bom; vocês seriam nossos pares, Rony com Mione, é claro, e eu com você, Gina, mas se vocês quiserem é claro.

- É... Nós pensamos que já que estivemos treinando tão bem durante esses últimos dias, poderíamos então competir, eu e você no esqui... – Disse Rony encarando uma Mione ainda atônita. – E o Harry com a Gina na patinação, já que cada um vai bem nessas duas modalidades, e assim não seriamos rivais na competição.

- Então, o que acham? – Questionou Harry meio receoso.

- Eu não to acreditando nisso! – Disseram as duas em uníssono e caíram na risada.

- O que é tão engraçado?! – Essa foi à vez deles fazerem esta pergunta.

- Vocês dois... Que nem queriam aprender a esquiar e patinar agora estão ai querendo que compitamos! – Disse Mione risonha.

- Aght, muito engraçado Mione! – Disse Rony em tom de deboche, sendo apoiado por Harry. – Mas agora, por favor, poupem-nos de seus comentários e digam logo o que acham da idéia! – Disse Rony imitando com perfeição o jeito prático que Mione usara há pouco tempo atrás, o que arrancou da garota uma careta de desaprovação.

- Bom eu vou adorar participar, sempre quis, mas não tinha par, porque Rony nunca quis ir comigo. – Disse Gina meio desapontada com o irmão.

- Ora Gina, não reclame! Agora você poderá ir com o "Harry"! – Rony fez questão de frisar bem a última palavra, juntamente com um belo sorriso maroto lançado de Harry para Gina.

- Vai pro inferno, Rony!! – Disse Gina distraidamente enquanto mastigava, devido à raiva pelo comentário, ferozmente sua torrada com geléia.

- Bom eu também aceito a proposta, mas teremos que praticar muito! E quando eu digo "muito" estou querendo dizer muito mesmo, e todos os dias. – Disse Mione decidida no que todos concordaram prontamente.

Os dias que se passaram desde então foram ainda mais divertidos, e eles treinavam novas manobras e coreografias todos os dias, e era sempre muito engraçado, pois todas as vezes eles caíam tombos hilários que lhes arrancavam muitas risadas.

* * *

Aquela manhã estava bem tranqüila na Toca, pelo menos era o que Harry pensava, a Sra. Weasley havia ido até o beco diagonal, junto com Fleur, que havia chegado na noite passada, para comprarem as últimas coisas que faltavam para o casamento e para a ceia de natal, afinal as duas datas já estavam se aproximando.

E os demais tinham ido para seus costumeiros afazeres, restando apenas ele, Rony, Mione e Gina, que até agora não havia acordado. O que desapontava muito Harry, que agora tomava seu café ao lado de Rony e Mione, que discutiam sobre alguma coisa inútil.

Ele já estava se aborrecendo com aquilo, mas foi então que teve a visão mais maravilhosa que já havia tido desde que chegara a Toca naquelas férias; Gina vinha descendo as escadas rapidamente, o que fazia com que seus cabelos esvoaçassem conforme seus movimentos ágeis para descer as escadas.

Ela usava uma camisola branca de algodão, que lhe caía muito bem, pelo menos aos olhos de Harry era assim, e um lindo robe também branco, que se encontrava totalmente aberto, e que esvoaçava juntamente com suas cascatas vermelhas.

Dirigiu-se feliz da vida entre Rony e Mione, que pararam ao notarem a cara de Gina entre eles, então ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de cada um deixando-os atônitos e sem ação diante daquilo, e sem esperar por comentários se dirigiu até Harry lhe dando também um beijo estalado, que lhe pareceu um pouco mais demorado e estalado do que os que ela dera em Rony e Mione, e lhe provocou arrepios involuntários por toda a sua espinha deixando-o um tanto perturbado.

- O que houve para você estar tão animada, Gina?! – Questionou Rony bobamente.

- Ora, Rony, não me diga que você se esqueceu! – Disse Gina incrédula.

- Esqueci o que?!

- É, o que o Rony esqueceu, Gina? – Questionou Mione também curiosa, e fazendo a pergunta que Harry gostaria de fazer, mas que não conseguia porque ainda estava em transe.

- Sabem que dia é hoje?? – Indagou ela estupefata.

- 23 de dezembro. – Disse Harry automaticamente acordando do transe.

- Exato! – Disse Gina, excitada.

- E o que tem demais nisso?! – Questionou Mione ainda sem entender.

- É antevéspera de natal, oras!! – Disse ela como se aquilo fosse obvio demais para ser dito.

- Ahh, é verdade! Nem tinha me dado conta disso... Mas você não está pensando em... Não, Gina! – Disse Rony pausadamente como se aquilo fosse quase absurdo.

- Mas é claro que SIM, Rony!

- Desculpe interromper a discussão dos dois irmãos, mas acho que eu e Mione estamos meio que por fora do assunto, sabem?! – Disse Harry, chamando a atenção deles e sendo apoiado por Mione.

- Oh é mesmo, me desculpem! – Disse Gina. – É que já é um costume da família, toda antevéspera de natal fazermos um boneco de neve, enfeitarmos nossa árvore de natal e a casa toda. – Finalizou ela sorridente.

- Isso é idiotice, Gina! Não vamos fazer isso, vamos?! – Disse ele encarando os outros.

- Bem Rony, não é tão idiota assim. – Disse Mione, que na verdade achara a idéia até muito divertida.

- É verdade Rony...– Disse Harry apoiando, afinal, Gina estava tão feliz, que não queria estragar a felicidade dela, além de que a idéia até que parecia bem legal. E completou logo em seguida, sentindo-se um tanto desconfortável... - E na verdade eu nunca fiz decorações de natal... Com ninguém...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Harry, agora você sempre vai ter alguém para fazer isso com você, afinal estaremos sempre do seu lado, não é mesmo? – Disse Gina recebendo o apoio de todos.

- E viu só, Rony, é só você que pensa negativo aqui, e se quer saber... Se não quiser ajudar, só por que Mione e Harry estão aqui, eu não me importo! E não faça essa cara, por que você e eu sabemos muito bem que você sempre fez isso junto comigo, e nunca me disse que era uma idiotice. – Disse Gina decidida.

- Está bem, Gina! Mas não fale mais assim! – Disse Rony meio emburrado.

- Ótimo! Então podemos começar a decoração daqui de dentro primeiro! – Disse Gina super entusiasmada, o que contagiava todos os presentes. – Ai; vou buscar as coisas! – Disse ela correndo escadas acima terminando de comer sua torrada com geléia.

- O que deu nela?! – Questionou Rony confuso.

- Não seja bobo Rony, ela só está feliz com a chegada do natal ué! – Disse Mione sem dar muita importância ao comentário do namorado.

Harry apenas observava os dois amigos, que iniciavam novamente uma discussão, enquanto terminava seu café, esperando ansioso pelo retorno de Gina. Ele não sabia por que, mas agora mais do que nunca sentia uma intensa necessidade de estar na presença dela.

Não demorou muito e logo Gina desceu trazendo consigo uma grande caixa cheia de coisas coloridas, e sem esperar por nada Harry logo se prontificou a ajudá-la com a caixa. E em monos de cinco minutos eles já estavam na sala da Toca, fazendo enfeites, guirlandas e mais enfeites.

- Estou tão animada! – Dizia Gina distraidamente enquanto terminava mais uma guirlanda, esta levava o nome de Jorge, e seria colocada juntamente à com o nome de Fred, na porta do antigo quarto dos dois, pois eles já haviam se mudado para a loja de logros.

Harry, que estava num canto mais afastado da sala, apenas a encarou desviando o olhar de mais uma bola que decorava para por na árvore de natal, a alegria estava estampada nos olhos de Gina, nunca a vira tão feliz antes e como gostaria que tivesse a oportunidade de presenciar mais cenas como aquela.

- Quer ajuda nisso Harry? – Questionou Hermione se aproximando do amigo.

- Claro. – Disse ele simplesmente, sem desviar o olhar de cima de Gina, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

- Você gosta dela não é? – Disse Mione fingindo estar distraída com a decoração das bolas de natal.

- Como?! – Questionou Harry surpreso, encarando pela primeira vez a amiga.

- Ora Harry, eu te conheço, e também já percebi o jeito que você a olha, e isso já vem acontecendo há bastante tempo...

- Por favor, Hermione, não me venha com essas histórias, sim?! – Disse ele desconversando.

- Harry! Só não conversei com você sobre isso antes por que não tive oportunidade, já que Rony não desgruda do seu pé; ou do meu... – Completou ela meio sem jeito, o que divertiu o garoto. – Mas isso não vem ao caso, agora temos a oportunidade perfeita para conversar, Gina e Rony estão tão entretidos, fazendo as guirlandas, que nem vão dar por nossa falta.

- Olha Mione, o que você quer que eu lhe diga? – Disse ele exasperado.

- Você sabe muito bem Harry! E não se faça de desentendido comigo! – Disse ela severamente.

- Está bem Mione, mas o que você quer que eu diga? – Disse ele dando-se por vencido.

- Bem, eu não sei. O que você tem a me dizer sobre vocês dois? Sim por que não pense que é só eu e Rony que estamos por dentro dessa história, toda a Hogwarts jária, toda a Hogwarts j por dentro dessa hist que nem va conversar, Gina estuelaoisas coloridas, e sem esperar por nada Harry lo percebeu o jeito de vocês dois.

- Como assim "toda a Hoawarts", Mione?! - Disse Harry espantado.

- Simples Harry, todos já perceberam o que vocês dois não conseguem ver por si mesmos!

- Olha Hermione, eu sei que eu e Gina nos tornamos muito amigos durante este ano... E eu gosto muito de tê-la como minha amiga, mas...

- Mas, o que, Harry?! - Disse Mione exasperada. - Até o Rony percebeu!

- Percebeu o quê? - Disse ele fazendo-se de desentendido, pois sabia muito bem do que ela estava falando, afinal já tivera uma conversa com Rony a respeito desse assunto.

- Que você está apaixonado! E eu sei que você e Gina se gostam, assim como eu e Rony. - Mione disse aquilo como se fosse óbvio demais para se dizer.

- Ta, tudo bem você dizer que eu esteja... Você sabe... Mas dizer que a Gina também está! Já acho um grande exagero sabia?!

- Ah é, e por quê?! - Ela questionou exasperada, será que eles eram tão lentos a ponto de não perceber que o que sentiam um pelo era recíproco? Por Merlim!

- Sei lá Mione... Quer saber, acho que preciso mesmo falar sobre isso tudo com alguém, e é melhor que seja com você. - Disse ele derrotado.

- Sabe; eu já vinha sentindo ciúmes da Gina com os namorados dela desde que ela começou a sair com o Miguel, e fiquei feliz quando soube que ela tinha se separado dele, mas aí ela começou a namorar com o Dino... E quando eu recebi a carta do Rony no começo do ano, fiquei muito feliz com a notícia de que ela tinha terminado tudo com ele, e eu nem sabia por que estava tão feliz, daí ela foi me buscar na casa dos Dursley e teve as férias, nos divertimos tanto juntos... Aí teve aquele episódio todo, e me senti totalmente desamparado quando vi que poderia perdê-la daquela forma tão estupida, e então comecei a ver que pra mim, ela já significava muito mais do que eu imaginava.

- Isso é tão bonito, Harry. - Disse Mione meio comovida, parando por um momento de enfeitar as bolas de natal, para logo em seguida voltar a enfeitá-las. - Mas, por favor, continue...

- Bom, então... Nós nos tornamos muito amigos esse ano em Hogwarts, e tem toda essa história do talismã juntando cada vez mais agente, e agora sinto uma necessidade tão grande de estar na presença dela, só de estar junto dela, mesmo que como amigo, já me sinto satisfeito, e pra dizer bem a verdade tenho muito medo de investir nisso e acabar prejudicando nossa amizade a ponto dela não querer mais me ver e nem falar comigo... E sinceramente, Gina foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu desde você e o Rony, e acho não estou disposto a por tudo isso a perder por uma relação amorosa. - Disse ele sinceramente, porém não escondendo uma pontada de descontentamento na voz.

Mione deu um sorriso debochado antes de começar a falar:

- Sabe Harry, é a segunda vez que escuto isso, não exatamente com as mesmas palavras, mas com o mesmo significado.

- O que quer dizer? - Disse ele confuso.

- Acho que vocês dois estão adiando "isso" pelo mesmo motivo, sem nem ao menos saber disso. - Disse Mione levando-se e deixando Harry para trás, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, e dirigindo-se para junto de Rony e Gina, já que as bolas de natal já estavam quase todas prontas.

Mione tinha deixado Harry realmente confuso agora. " Será que ela sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? É claro que ela sabe! Afinal Gina e ela são amigas, é normal que tenham esse tipo de conversa. Mas o que Mione quis dizer com 'Acho que vocês dois estão adiando "isso" pelo mesmo motivo, sem nem ao menos saber disso.'? Será que Gina disse a ela alguma coisa do tipo, 'gosto do Harry, mas não quero perder a amizade entre nós por uma relação amorosa'? Bem se ela tivesse dito algo ao menos parecido com isso já seria uma esperança para eles!"

- Harry?! - Gina disse docemente, sentando-se ao lado dele, o que fez com que saísse de seus pensamentos e sorrisse para aquela linda ruivinha ao seu lado.

- Fala Ruivinha! - Disse ele marotamente.

- Por que se isolou aqui? - Ela o questionou, não dando importância ao olhar maroto dele.

- Eu não me isolei; só estava terminando isso aqui! - Disse ele dando o último retoque na última bola de natal do montante que Gina trouxera.

- Hum... - Disse ela vagamente.

- O que foi? Algum problema? - Perguntou ele um tanto receoso.

- Não é só que... Sabe, eu não queria falar disso hoje, mas... Sabe o que é... Bom, o Gui virá para a ceia de natal junto com a Gabrielle e eu pensei que talvez ele saiba alguma coisa sobre Atwood... Eu não sei; ele sempre foi muito bom com essas coisas de cidades, mapas, localização, talvez ele possa ajudar... Eu já tinha pensado nisso a algum tempo, mas ainda não tinha tido uma boa oportunidade para lhe falar. - Disse ela um tanto receosa.

- Bom, eu acho que é uma ótima idéia, afinal não custa nada tentar não é mesmo?! - Disse ele sorrindo em sinal de apoio no que Gina lhe retribuiu abertamente.

- Mas não vamos falar mais disso hoje, ta! Hoje é um dia muito feliz e não quero estragá-lo com isses assuntos. - Disse ela voltando ao tom alegre de antes.

- Por mim tudo bem! - Disse ele também alegremente.

- Ótimo, então nada de ficar aqui isolado, vem! - Disse ela estendo-lhe a mão para que ele se levantasse e a acompanhasse para junto de Rony e Mione, que terminavam de fazer as últimas guirlandas, e assim ele o fez.

No meio da tarde todos os enfeites já estavam prontos, e eles já estavam igualmente exaustos, com esceção de Gina que mantinha quase que a mesma animação da manhã.

- Pronto! Finalmente! - Disse Rony, terminando de fazer o último enfeite de natal.

- Que ótimo! Agora olhem, não ficou lindo?! - Disse Gina animadamente.

- É; ficou realmente muito lindo. - Disse Mione, sendo acompanhada pelas aprovações de Harry e Rony.

- Acho que agora agente podia ir lá fora montar o boneco de neve, afinal já está ficando meio tarde. - Disse Mione ao consultar às horas.

- É, também acho. - Disse Rony em sinal de apoio.

- Espero que não seja muito cansativo... - Disse Harry sem pensar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida, pois recebera um olhar furtivo de Gina, então tratou de emendar. - É... Por que daí agente pode se divertir mais, não é?!

- Hum... - Disse Gina ainda com uma sobrancelha erguida em sinal de desapontamento, mas já não parecia mais tão desapontada. - Ótimo! Esperem só um minuto, eu vou buscar algumas coisas que vamos precisar para mexer com a neve e já volto, e a propósito, acho melhor colocarmos agasalho, afinal lá fora deve estar bem frio. - Disse ela já subindo as escadas esbaforida.

* * *

Como a própria Gina havia previsto estava muitíssimo frio lá fora, e se eles não tivessem colocado seus agasalhos com certeza não aguentariam ficar ali por muito tempo. A tarefa de montar o boneco de neve estava sendo bem mais divertida que fazer os enfeites de natal, até por que lá eles podiam se divertir jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros enquanto preparavam o boneco, que não demorou muito à ficar quase pronto, faltando apenas alguns detalhes.

- Agora coloque os olhos, Mione! - Disse Rony, enquanto terminava de colocar os braços no boneco.

- Está bem, mas o que vão ser os olhos? - Questionou ela inserta.

- Na verdade era pro Harry e a Gina acharem isso, mas até agora nada... - Disse ele olhando em volta na esperança de avistar os dois vindo de alguma direção.

- Ah, então vamos buscar o cachecol e a catola Rony! - Disse Mione já arrastando o namorado rumo à Toca, onde com certeza encontrariam as últimas coisas que faltavam no boneco.

Enquanto isso, nas proximidades do lago, agora congelado, que cortava a propriedade...

Eles tinham dividido as tarefas para encontrar as peças que dariam vida ao boneco, pois como era parte da tradição eles mesmos tinham que encontrar essas peças, que podiam ser qualquer coisa. Então ficou decidido que Rony e Mione se responsabilisariam pelas peças do corpo, e Harry e Gina, com as do rosto.

Sendo assim cada um rumou para um lado diferente do quintal da Toca em busca de algo que servisse, já fazia algum tempo que Harry e Gina caminhavam silenciosamente prestando muita atenção a sua volta, para ver se assim encontravam algo, até que...

- Já sei! - Disse Gina animada, pegando impulsivamente a mão de Harry e o arrastando com ela, que já comessava a correr.

- O que houve, Gina? - Disse Harry enquanto corria para acompanhá-la. Não podia deixar de reparar no que a garota havia acabado de fazer, pois sentia as mãos quentes dela nas frias dele, o que lhe agradava muitíssimo.

- Já sei onde podemos encontrar o que precisamos! - Exclamou ela em tom de explicação.

E em menos de cinco minutos já estavam de frente ao celeiro que ficava ao lado da Toca, então Gina se aproximou da porta levantou a tábua que a mantinha fechada, com a ajuda insistente de Harry, e empurrou as portas para que entrassem, fechando-as logo em seguida.

- Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui... - Disse ela adentrando mais ainda o lugar.

Harry não pode deixar de reparar no lugar, afinal nunca estivera ali antes. Era um galpão de tamanho médio, cheio de ferramentas, vários objetos, que Harry sabia, eram de trouxas, além de coisas estranhas que ele nunca imaginaria para que serviam.

- Harry me ajude aqui! - Disse ela virando-se para ele.

- Claro, mas... O que exatamente estamos procurando Gina? - Disse Harry inserto.

- Bom, na verdade eu não sei. - Disse ela franzindo o cenho.

- Como assim não sabe? Você não disse que...

- Eu sei o que é! - Disse ela rapidamente.

- Oras, então diga logo!

- Não sei como os trouxas chamam, só vi uma vez, quando papai trouxe um punhado dequelas coisinhas e as trouxe para cá, devem estar em uma dessas caixas. - Disse ela apontando para uma pilha de caixas num canto, todas elas tinham uma etiqueta onde estava escrito o nome das coisa que havia dentro delas. - Mas acho que vai sei difícil encontrar, já que não sei o nome delas.

- Bom talvez não seja tão difícil assim Gina. Me diga como são essas tais coisinhas que você viu o Sr. Weasley trazendo.

- Bom, elas eram redondas, na verdade em forma de bolas achatadas, não muito grandes nem muito pequenas, me lembro também que eram pretas, pareciam muito com sementes...

- CONTAS! - Disse Harry sorridente, pois achava que já tinha descoberto do que se trava.

- Não, eu não disse contas Harry, eu disse sementes, está ficando louco? Sementes é bem diferente de Contas, até por que não há nada para se calcular agora. - Disse ela sem entender nada.

- Não, Gina. Não é desse tipo de conta que estou falando, contas são como sementes, tem de vários tamanhos e cores, e pode ser isso que você viu o Sr. Weasley trazer.

- É, pode ser sim... Então é melhor começarmos a procurar nas caixas, não? - Disse ela meio inserta.

- É, é melhor sim.

Logo eles encontraram a caixa que tinha a etiqueta onde estava escrito algo parecido com contas, "concas", e ao abrirem Gina soltou uma exclamação animada em sinal de que finalmente tinham encontrado a caixa certa.

Não tardou muito e eles voltaram até o local onde estavam montando o boneco, e Rony e Mione ainda não estavam lá.

- Onde será que eles se meteram? - Disse Harry olhando em volta, mas eles não apareceram.

- Não importa logo estarão de volta! Veja só; parece que eles arrumaram os braços! - Disse ela se aproximando mais, para ver o trabalho feito pelos amigos.

- É parece que sim... - Disse Harry também se aproximando para ver.

- É melhor nós colocarmos isso logo de uma vez, assim terminamos isso mais rápido. - Disse ela enquanto jogava as contas no chão aos pés do boneco, e já começava a colocá-las de forma organizada no que seria o rosto do boneco, formando assim uma boca.

- Pronto! - Exclamou ela. - Agora Harry, coloque duas mais em cima para serem os olhos, eu não alcanço.

- Pode deixar dona ruivinha baixinha, eu coloco sim! - Disse ele marotamente, divertindo-se muito com a expressão da ruiva, enquanto colocava as duas contas assim como ela havia pedido.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem é ruivinha baixinha, Sr. O Grande Todo Poderoso POtter! - Disse ela maliciosamente, finalizando com uma imitação exagerada da voz de Harry.

- Ah é?! E o que pretende fazer, hein?! - Disse ele sorrindo maroto.

- Nada demais... Só... ISSO! - Disse ela enquanto tacava nele uma grande bola de neve que fizera e escontera atrás de si enquanto Harry colocava as contas que ela pedira, e como fora pego de surpresa Harry foi atingido em cheio e bem em seu rosto.

- AHH, AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ, RUIVINHA! - Disse ele começando a correr atrás dela.

Porém Harry era mais rápido que Gina e não demorou muito para que a alcançasse, e começasse um ataque de cócegas nela.

- AHHHHHHHHH, NÃO HARRY! PÁRA! - Dizia ela inutilmente, em meio à seus risos, e tentando se livrar do ataque furtivo de cócegas.

- Você pediu isso Ruivinha agora aguente! - Disse Harry marotamente sem parar o que fazia.

- POR FAVOR, POr FAVOr, Por Favor... - Disse ela terrotada, pois já não aguentava mais.

- O que está havendo aqui?! - Disse Rony com fingida confusão.

- É... O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI?! - Disse Mione com um tom marotamente acusador.

- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando!- Disse Harry depressa, que agora parara com o ataque de cócegas, mas que ainda assim se encontrava sobre a ruiva.

- É mesmo; não é nada disso! - Apoiou Gina.

- Aé?! Pois não é isso que está parecendo não, sabia?! - Disse Rony sorrindo maliciosamente para os dois.

- É verdade; não é isso que está parecendo, Harry. Você aí em cima da Gina, nesse chão... - Disse Mione segurando-se ao máximo para não cair na risada.

- Olha; vamos parando vocês dois, hein! Não tem nada disso! - Disse Harry meio encabulado, já se levantando e ajudando Gina a fazer o mesmo.

- É mesmo! E vamos mudar logo de assunto; Vai! - Disse Gina em tom de quem encerra uma conversa.

- Está bem, está bem! - Disse Rony divertidamente.

- Era só uma brincadeira, mas já que levaram tão a sério... - Disse Mione também divertidamente.

- Acho melhor terminarmos logo com isso! - Disse Harry apressadamente, já começando a pegar as coisas que os amigos haviam trazido, e a se irritar com aquela conversa.

- Também acho! - Disse Gina em sinal de apoio, ajudando-o na tarefa de finalizar o boneco, o que arrancou alguns risinhos abafados de Rony e Hermione.

Em poucos minutos o boneco já estava pronto; os braços no lugar, bem como os olhos e a boca, um belo cachecol colorido em tons de laranja em seu pescoço, e uma cenoura no lugar de seu nariz.

- Acho que ta pronto! - Disse Rony analizando juntamente com os outros o trabalho que haviam feito, a alguns metros do boneco.

- Ainda falta uma coisa. - Disse Mione.

- O quê?! - Perguntou Gina confusa.

- ISSO! - Disse Mione entregando a Gina uma cartola preta, com certeza aumentada pelo feitiço _engorgio_.

- É verdade! Como fomos nos esquecer disso?! - Disse Harry sorrindo malicioso.

E em menos de um minuto os pés da ruivinha estavam fora do chão, e esta se encontrava envolta pelos braços fortes de Harry e totalmente recostada em seu peito, também bem definido, o que Gina não pode deixar de notar e agradacer furtivamente ao quadribol. Harry também não pode deixar de reparar em como as curvas daquela ruiva estavam mais definidas e se encaixavam perfeitamente nele, como se os dois fossem peças únicas de um quebra-cabeça, senti-la assim em seus braços totalmente recostada em seu peito era, com certeza, a melhor sensação do mundo e o monstro em seu peito rugia em plena satisfação.

E enquanto sentiam sensações maravilhosas, Harry guiava Gina até o boneco de neve, onde a mesma colocara a cartola em sua cabeça, e assim ele finalmente ficou pronto.

* * *

Mais tarde quando todos já tinham terminado o jantar toda a família Weasley se juntou na sala, onde bem ao lado da lareira se encontrava um belo pinheiro, que em breve se tornaria a árvore de natal da família, daquele ano.

- Bem Weasleys, e Harry, e Hermione, e Fleur, como já é um costume da família mais uma vez estamos aqui reunidos em nossa sala na antevéspera de natal, para enfeitar nossa árvore de natal, então... Bem... Espero que como todos os anos vocês se divirtam! - Finalizou ele colocando o primeiro enfeite na árvore, o que deu início a uma chuva de fogos filibusteiros que Fred e Jorge tinham trazido da loja de logros.

Logo todos estavam pegando enfeites e colocando na árvore, Fred e Jorge corriam atrás de Gina jogando finas fitas, coloridas e brilhantes nela, deixando suas madeixas ruivas cheias de fitas coloridas, enquanto ela corria, sorria e ao mesmo tempo dava a língua para os irmãos ao olhar para trás, e Harry não pode deixar de apreciar aquela cena, porém não tardou muito para que ela viesse em sua direção e ao envés de ser apenas ela o alvo, os dois tornaram-se alvo do ataque de fitas coloridas de Fred e Jorge, e logo se via os quatro correndo pela Toca a fora.

Depois de muita diversão entre todos, a árvore foi se tornando cada vez mais enfeitada e bonita.

- Por que não trouxeram as garotas? - Questionou Mione para Fred e Jorge.

- Elas estavam ocupadas com as vestes delas para o casamento do Gui! - Disseram em uníssomo.

- Mas que pena! Elas se divertiriam tanto! - Lamentou-se a Sra. Weasley.

- Não se preocupe Molly, elas ainda teram muitos natais para virem estar conosco. - Tranqüilizou-a o Sr. Weasley.

Já era bem tarde quando todos os enfeites já haviam sido devidamente colocados na árvore, e o Sr. Weasley apenas finalizou a decoração com uma bela estrela, que irradiava uma fraca luz dourada, na ponta da árvore; dando assim fim àquela celebração.

No dia seguinte todos estavam muito atarefados com a preparação da ceia de natal, que seria naquela mesma noite. A Sra. Weasley não parava nem um minuto no mesmo lugar, andando de um lado para o outro sem parar, enquanto preparava as coisas, o Sr. Weasley tinha ido ao ministério terminar um último trabalho, os gêmeos tinham ido para a loja, afinal as compras sempre eram maiores nas vésperas de datas comemorativas, afinal a maioria das pessoas deixava para comprarem seus presentes de última hora; Fleur haviam ido buscar a irmã para a ceia, pois assim já aproveitariam para levá-la à loja para provar o vestido de dama de honra que ela usaria no casamento; e enquanto isso Rony e Mione ajudavam com a desguinomisação do jardim.

E nisso sobrou para Harry e Gina limparem, e arrumarem toda a Toca, detalhe, sem magia! Porém estavam indo bem naquela tarefa, tinham limpado todo o andar de cima até um pouco depois do almoço, e já estavam terminando a arrumação da sala.

- O que você quer ganhar de presente de natal, Gina? - Perguntou Harry, enquanto limpavam a sala.

- O quê?! - Disse Gina confusa, parando de espanar um móvel para olhá-lo.

- É... O que vai querer de presente? - Repetiu Harry simplesmente.

- NADA! - Disse ela como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Como assim, "nada"?! Tem que ter alguma coisa que você queira ganhar, Gina! - Pretestou Harry inconformado.

- O caso não é eu querer ou não alguma coisa, Harry. - Disse Gina, voltando a espanar o móvel.

- Como assim, não é?! - Disse ele confuso.

- Não é; porque você não vai me dar presente algum. - Disse ela firmemente.

- O QUÊ?! E quem foi que disse isso? - Disse ele acusador.

- Ninguém me disse isso, sou eu que estou dizendo. - Ela respondeu também acusadora.

- E por quê?

- Por que, o quê? - Perguntou Gina confusa, parando novamente de espanar para poder encará-lo.

- Por que você acha que eu não vou te dar um presente de natal? - Disse Harry também encarando-a. - É claro que eu vou te dar um presente de natal! - Finalizou ele.

- Não vai, não! Nem se atreva a comprar algo para mim! - Disse Gina enérgicamente.

- Aé?! E por quê? Posso saber o porquê? - Disse Harry estupefato com aquilo que ouvia.

- Por que você já gastou comigo o suficiente por esse ano inteiro, e eu não vou deixar você gastar ainda mais! - Disse ela como se aquilo fosse muito óbvio.

- Eu não acredito que tudo isso é só por causa do seu presente de aniversário. - Disse Harry desdenhoso, fazendo pouco caso do presente anterior, mas apenas fingindo por que ele se lembrava muito bem que aquele tinha sido um prsente muito especial e razoavelmente caro também.

- E você ainda diz isso como se tivesse me dado um par de meias! - Disse Gina estupefata. - Harry, aquele presente deve ter lhe custado um olho da cara, então já vale como presente de natal também.

- Mas é claro que não! Aquele foi um presente de aniversário, que eu quiz te dar, então o preço é o de menos, e também eu não sei por que estamos dicutindo isso, não é mesmo?! Afinal o dinheiro é meu e eu é que decido se compro ou não um presente para você!

- Ah é?! Não me diga! Pois eu também tenho uma novidade para você, sou eu que decido se aceito ou não o presente! - Finalizou ela sorrindo e se virando para voltar a espanar os móveis.

- Por que você é tão teimosa? - Disse Harry irritado com a teimosia da garota.

- Por que senão você não iria me adorar! - Disse ela sorrindo para ele convensida, em tom de brincadeira.

- Hum, é... Realmente... Faz sentido... - Disse ele fingindo pensar no assunto, já entrando na brincadeira.

- Por isso que eu insisto que você não vai me dar presente de natal. - Disse ela fingindo um olhar inocênte.

- E eu insisto que mesmo você teimando eu vou lhe dar um presente, sim! - Disse ele agora já de frente para ela, e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da ruiva, que Harry não pode deixar de notar e sorrir marotamente, ficou atordoada com aquele ato espontâneo.

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso. - Disse ela saindo de perto dele para ir limpar outro móvel mais distante, pois já terninara aquele onde estavam.

- Que ótimo! Agora me diga o que vai querer de presente. - Disse ele muito praticamente, também virando-se para outro móvel que começaria a espanar.

- Harry, você não tem jeito sabia? - Disse Gina inconformada.

- Eu sei, e também é por isso que você me adora! - Disse ele imitando o jeito convencido que Gina usara a pouco tempo atrás, porém ao contrário do que ele havia feito, ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha mostrando-lhe uma expressão indignada.

- E quem foi que disse que eu te adoro?! - Disse ela, divertindo-se cada vez mais com o sorriso que se desfazia nos lábios dele.

- Bom, já faz tanto tempo que Mione disse que você deixou de gostar de mim, que pensei que agora você apenas me adorasse, mas já que, novamente, me ama também... - Disse ele jogando as mãos ao ar divertidamente, porém Gina pareceu não gostar muito da brincadeira, pois tornou-se extremamente séria. - Hei, o que houve?

- Nada... - Disse ela vagamente, voltando para o móvel que agora espanava furiosamente rápido.

- Hei Ruivinha, era brincadeira. - Disse ele perdendo todo o ar de riso, e tornando-se sério também.

- É, eu sei! - Disse ela vagamente denovo.

- Então, o que houve?! - Harry disse temeroso pela resposta.

- Eu já disse que nada... - Agora ela parecia um tanto contrariada.

- Então por que está assim??

- Assim, como?! - Disse ela, que agora já parecia irritada.

- Como se tivesse se irritado, e estivesse brava comigo. - Disse ele meio tristonho, e se arrependendo profundamente por ter magoado sua querida ruivinha.

- Quer saber?! Estou mesmo! - Disse ela virando-se para ele com a expressão irritadissa, porém não foi isso que o fez se sentir mal, mas sim o sentimento de mágoa de Gina, que estranhamente parecia estar dentro dele e agora ele podia sentir exatamente o que ela sentia, e sentir aquele sentimento de mágoa contída não era nada bom.

- Por que está tão magoada comigo?! - Perguntou ele sem pensar.

- Não estou magoada, estou com raiva! - Mentiu ela.

- Não; está sentindo mágoa, eu posso sentir isso! Mas por que, Gina? Não é só pelo que eu lhe disse não é?!- Disse ele sentindo a magoa de Gina misturar-se a angústia, dentro dele, no exato momento em que ele dissera aquelas palavras.

- Quer saber Harry; deixa pra lá... É melhor nós mudarmos de assunto, e não se preocupe não estou mais brava com você. - Disse Gina respirando profundamente, e se acalmando, o que fez sua conecção com ela se romper e ele parar de sentir o mesmo que ela sentia.

- Se você prefere assim, por mim tudo bem. - Encerraram aquela conversa, e cada um voltou à seus respectivos afazeres, porém o acontecido não saía da cabeça de Harry, ele não conseguia achar uma explicação para o que havia acontecido ali a minutos atrás, e o pior, ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele poderia ter feito para que houvesse tanta mágoa dele no coração daquela ruiva, e com certeza assim que tivesse uma chance conversariam sobre aquilo.

- Pronto! - Disse Gina enquanto terminava de por o último enfeite de volta no móvel que terminara de espanar. - Acho que já está bom por hoje, Harry, podemos parar já está tudo muito bem limpo.

- É também acho... - Disse ele vagamente enquanto acordava do transe em que se encontrava.

- Então vamos para a cozinha. - Disse ela já se virando.

- Espera! - Disse ele segurando o braço dela. - Você ainda não me respondeu...

- O quê?! - Quetionou ela confusa.

- O que vai querer guanhar de presente de natal? Peça o que quizer, e eu te darei. - Disse ele olhando profundamente nos olhos dela, que parecia hipnotizada, por isso demorou alguns minutos para responder.

- Eu não sei... - Disse ela por fim, mentindo, pois sabia muito bem o que queria. Queria o amor dele, queria tê-lo para si, mas sabia que isso talvez ele não pudesse lhe dar então prefiriu dizer a primeira coisa que lhe viesse à cabeça.

- Sabe sim, Gina. Todo mundo sabe de alguma coisa que quer. - Disse ele sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer.

- Ah, Harry, eu nem devia aceitar um presente seu...

- Não se preocupe com isso agora, apenas me diga o que gostaria que eu lhe desse.

Ela pensou sériamente em dizer "seu coração", mas decidiu que definitivamente aquela não seria uma boa resposta naquele momento, era véspera de natal e não queria nem pensar em falar sobre aquele assunto que eles tanto adiavam justo naquela data.

- Ah, por que você mesmo não decide afinal? - Disse ela meio que em desespero por não saber o que dizer.

- Bom, essa é bem simples de se responder. Primeiro por que da última vez que fiz isso você quase não aceitou meu presente, e segundo por que se eu pedisse ajuda à Mione ela me diria para comprar "Hogwarts uma história" para lhe dar de presente e isso eu não considero o presente ideal para se dar à você. E também Gina, não é uma decisão tão difícil assim para você tomar, vai.

- Está bem, está bem! Eu vou pensar, espera um poco... - Disse ela fazendo uma grande pausa. - Um ursinho de pelúcia branco e bem fofo, seria perfeito, além de que não seria tão caro assim... - Disse ela por fim.

- Espere aí um pouco! Você quer mesmo ganhar o ursinho ou está preocupada com o preço do presente? - Disse ele desconfiando.

- É claro que me preocupo com o preço, afinal você não tem obrigação nenhuma de me dar presentes caros, mas não, eu realmente gostaria de ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia branco e fofinho. - Disse ela apertando levemente as bochechas de Harry enquanto lhe dava a língua pentelhamente. - Mas anda, vamos logo! - Finalizou ela pegando espontaneamente a mão de Harry, puxando-o, o que na verdade não desapontou-o em nada.

* * *

Já era meio tarde da noite, a Sra. Weasley estava na cozinha lavando a louça do jantar junto com as noras, Katherine, Angelina, Katie e Penélope, namorada de Percy, que haviam vindo para a ceia da noite seguinte.

Na sala estavam os demais, Rony jogava xadrez com Fred enquanto Mione e Jorge apenas assistiam a partida; Gui e Carlinhos conversavam animadamente sobre algo relacionado a seus respectivos empregos.

Harry e Gina estavam meio que deitados nos sofá, Gina recostada em Harry e deitada entre suas pernas, lia um livro qualquer, e Harry apenas a observava atentamente, gravando em sua mente cada movimento sutil que ela fazia.

Todo realmente tranqüilo, até que um estouro vindo da lareira sobressalta a todos os presentes.

- Mas o que foi isso?! – Disseram em uníssono todos os que estavam sala, e as garotas que antes estavam na cozinha e que agora já se dirigiam apressadas até a sala.

- Olaa! Desculphe pello susto, noon foi nossas intençõoes. – Disse Fleur enquanto limpava suas vestes, e arrastava duas malas consigo para fora da lareira.

- E mesmoo noon era a nossa intençion. – Disse outra garota que a acompanhava, esta loira como a própria Fleur e que muito a lembrava também, com certeza aquela era Gabrielle, mas agora com formas de moça, e Gina não pode deixar de reparar na maneira como ela olhava na direção em que estava e só então se deu conta do que a garota realmente estava olhando, "Harry", e isso não lhe agradou nem um pouco.

- Ou, vejan sô quem esta aqui! Arry! Quanto tempo que noon o vejo! – Disse ela se dirigindo até onde ele estava, ou seja, ao lado de Gina, só que agora não mais "deitados" no sofa, mas sim de pé ao lado deste.

- Oi, Gabrielle... – Foi só o que ele disse dando lhe um sorrisinho de canto, ao perceber a forma como sua ruivinha assistia àquela cena, com certeza ela não estava nada satisfeita com a presença de Gabrielle ali, percebera isso assim que ela e Fleur chegaram e Gabrielle não tirara os olhos de onde estavam.

- Como vai? – Disse ela dando-lhe um beijo no rosto, o que Harry viu, fez Gina fechar ainda mais a cara para a moça.

- Muito bem obrigado. – Disse ele afastando-a sem se preocupar muito em ser delicado, afinal sua prioridade era não deixar Gina brava com ele, e não agradar Gabrielle.

- Olá pra você também Ginna. – Disse ela se dirigindo pela primeira vez à ruiva.

- Oi. – Gina disse de mau gosto.

- Ow, mas que bom que vocês chegaram queridas! – Disse a Sra. Weasley, já dando o famoso abraço quebra costelas nas duas recém chegadas.

Após todos os comprimentos as garotas foram levadas para cima para serem instaladas mais comodamente e poderem guardar suas malas.

- Eu não sabia que Gabrielle viria para cá Gui, você não tinha me dito nada sobre isso. – Disse Gina se aproximando, juntamente com Harry, do irmão.

- Na verdade eu também não sabia, mas ela deve ter vindo por causa do vestido de dama de honra, Fleur tinha me dito que ela teria de vir até aqui para fazer as provas dos vestido antes do casamento ,então acho que não vai ficar muito tempo, e não precisa se preocupar não Gina... Harry nem ligou pra ela... – Completou Gui com um sorrisinho maroto destinado a ela e Harry.

- O que quer dizer com isso?! E quem foi que lhe disse que estou preocupada, hein?! – Disse ela franzindo o cenho furiosa.

- Deixa pra lá vai Gina – Disse Carlinhos divertidamente.

- Não estou achando graça nenhuma. – Disse ela ainda mais furiosa.

- Isso é porque você não está vendo essa sua cara de ciúmes! – Disseram Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.

- Ora essa, todos vocês deram de implicar comigo agora é?! – Disse ela saindo furiosa da sala rumo ao jardim.

- Vocês não deviam fazer isso com ela... Agora ela vai ficar com mais raiva ainda. – Disse Harry cauteloso.

- Ora Harry então vá atrás dela! – Disse Rony entediado com aquela discussão.

- É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer... – Disse ele mais para si do que para os que ainda estavam presentes, pois quase todos já tinham voltado para suas atividades anteriores.

Lá fora estava bem frio; parara de nevar, mas mesmo assim a temperatura ainda estava muitíssimo baixa o que fazia com que sentisse seus ossos quase congelarem. Andando rapidamente Harry seguia as pegadas que Gina deixara por onde passara a pouco tempo atrás.

Não demorou muito para que a encontrasse patinando no lago, o local onde estiveram praticando nos últimos dias.

- Hei, Ruivinha! O que faz aqui fora com um frio desses?? – Disse ele se aproximando mais do local.

- Isso mesmo que você está vendo, patinando. – Disse ela meio a contragosto.

- Hei, não precisa falar assim comigo, eu não fiz e nem disse nada. – Harry disse na defensiva.

- Ta... Me desculpe, a culpa não é sua mesmo é os meus irmãos que ficam me enchendo... – Disse ela chegando perto e parando bem de frente pra ele.

- Mas e você, o que faz aqui fora com um frio desses?? – Disse ela copiando a frase dita por Harry.

- Bem, na verdade vim só ver como estava; você saiu tão nervosa de lá de dentro que tava dando até medo de ver. – Disse ele fazendo uma careta com os lábios, no que os dois sorriram.

- O que acha de treinarmos um pouco?! – Disse Gina se afastando e voltando a patinar.

- Acho uma boa idéia, mas eu vou precisar de patins. – Disse olhando em volta e vendo que seu par não estava ali.

- Não se preocupe eu acho que posso dar um jeito nisso. Venha até aqui! – Disse ela pensativa, olhando concentradamente para os pés de Harry.

- O que pretende fazer?! – Disse ele confuso.

- Você vai ver... – Disse ela misteriosamente, enquanto estendia uma das mãos em direção aos pés dele, fecha os olhos e soprava.

Harry não pode acreditar no que estava vendo, Gina estava fazendo um par de patins para ele, mas só que estes eram de gelo, e ela não usava varinha para isto, muito pelo contrario ela apenas soprava, com os olhos fechados, em direção aos seus pés, e o mais incrível era que parecia que o ar dos pulmões de Gina não se esgotariam mais.

- Pronto! Acho que por hora estes servem, não?! – Disse ela simplesmente.

- Servem sim, mas como foi que você fez isso?! – Disse Harry admirado, com os patins de gelo em seus pés, e o melhor era que eles não congelavam seus pés.

- Ah, eu não costumo usar muito isso, mas eu consigo fazer algumas coisinhas... Oras vamos lá não é tão incrível assim vai! – Disse ela meio constrangida com a forma admirada que Harry lhe encarava.

- Não é tão incrível assim?! Como não, Gina?! É demais! E que outras coisinhas você consegue fazer?

- Ah nada de mais...

- Ahh vamos lá, me conte!

- Ta bom... Ahh sei lá eu não tento muito isso, mas... Bom, uma vez eu mudei o tempo...

- Como assim, mudou o tempo?!

- É que eu queria muito nadar e estava chovendo, e mamãe não deixou que eu saísse para nadar por causa da chuva, então eu meio que fiz parar de chover.

- Que incrível! – Disse Harry sorrindo abertamente.

- Para com isso vai Harry, está me deixando sem jeito. – Disse ela sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- Está bem, desculpe, não queria que ficasse constrangida.

- Tudo bem, vamos treinar vai! – Disse ela puxando-o pela mãos até o meio do lago, agora totalmente liso, pois Gina havia feito-o ficar daquela maneira.

Então eles começaram a treinar a coreografia que vinham treinando desde o inicio das férias; até que chegou no momento final. Estavam um de frente para o outro, a uma distância bem razoável, então Gina "correu" na direção de Harry e este a levantou no ar, soltando-a novamente no chão após alguns segundos e finalizando com uma parada magistral.

- Acho que por hoje já está bom. – Disse Gina, afinal já estava bem cansada, tanto que já nem se lembrava mais de Gabrielle.

- É... Também acho... – Disse Harry pausadamente, pois também estava bem cansado.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui pra eu tirar isso dos seus pés. – Disse Conduzindo-os para a margem congelada do lago, onde ela tiraria os patins de gelo dos pés de Harry.

- Gina... Faria uma coisa pra mim? – Harry perguntou cauteloso, enquanto Gina fazia o mesmo que fizera antes, só que agora não era ar de gelo e sim de calor que saia de dentro de sua boca.

- Diga... Harry. – Disse ela enquanto tossia para fazer sua voz voltar ao normal.

- Faria chover?!

- Como?!

- É; você faria chover, agora?!

- Bom, não sei se dá, afinal nessa época do ano naõ chove, neva. Mas pra que você quer que chova Harry?! – Gina questionou-o confusa.

- Bom; eu só queria que chovesse agora, porque assim eu veria como você fica quando está acordada e molhada pela chuva. – Harry pensara tão espontaneamente naquilo que só foi se dar conta do que havia dito depois que já tinha dito.

Gina encarou-o espantada com o que acabara de ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo faltava-lhe o ar aos pulmões, pois não conseguia mais respirar, e seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Bom... – Disse Harry sem pensar direito, após algum tempo onde apenas a observou, olhando-o espantada, com certeza tinha feito uma bobagem ao dizer o que havia dito. – Acho melhor entrar. – Finalizou ele virando-se para voltar à Toca.

- Espere! – Disse Gina segurando firmemente o braço dele.

Logo em seguida ela fechou mais uma vez os olhos e se concentrou, depois de algum tempo abriu-os novamente, mas dessa vez Harry só via uma cor branca nos de Gina, era como se a cor que havia neles tivesse desaparecido e dado lugar àquele branco intenso que se fazia presente ali agora. E em menos tempo do que Harry esperara, começou a chover tão intensamente quanto em um dia já distante, onde ele próprio havia salvo aquela ruivinha das águas daquele lago, agora congelado.

Em pouco tempo a água que caía furtivamente do céu começou a encharcar as roupas deles, então os olhos de Gina voltaram ao normal assim como ela.

- Então, o que achou da chuva?! – Disse ela cautelosamente.

- Exatamente como eu queria! – Disse ele encarando-a nos olhos, pouco se importando que suas roupas estavam ficando encharcadas, pois o que realmente importava em sua vida estava bem ali, parada em sua frente.

- Estamos ficando encharcados, Harry. – Gina disse o óbvio, pois não sabia o que dizer, as palavra pareciam se esvair de sua mente, ela não conseguia pensar direito, não com Harry encarando-a daquela forma tão profunda.

- É... Parece que sim... – Disse ele se aproximando mais dela, só então ele pode ver como ela ficava linda assim, molhada pela chuva, com a roupa toda colada em seu corpo.

- A gente precisa conversa... – Disse Harry fracamente, pois a vontade de agarrar aquela ruiva aumentava a cada segundo que se passava.

- Também acho... – Disse Gina também fracamente, enquanto encarava os lábios tão convidativos de Harry.

- HEI, VOCÊS DOIS! SAIAM JÁ DESSA CHUVA OU VÃO PEGAR UM RESFRIADO! – A Sra. Weasley gritava ao longe, para que eles entrassem, muito confusa afinal naquela época do ano não chovia, nevava.

- Parece que a nossa conversa vai ter que esperar um pouco mais. Vem! – Disse Harry pegando a mão livre de Gina e puxando-a pelo jardim até chegarem à Toca. Sem poder deixar de sentir uma certa frustração, pois parecia que nunca chegaria a hora em que finalmente ele e Gina poderiam conversar em paz; já estava de saco cheio de todo vez que estavam tendo um clima ótimo para se acertarem, chegar alguém. Mas ele iria dar um jeito naquilo, á se ia!

* * *

A ceia de natal fora ótima, com a exceção de que Gabrielle não parava de dar em cima de Harry, fazendo com que Gina fechasse a cara cada vez que a via fazendo isso, e sorrisse feliz lodo em seguida, pois via também os foras que ela levava de Harry, e nem usando seus poderes de veela ela conseguiu o que queria, o que deixou Gina particularmente mais animada àquela noite.

Harry sentara-se ao seu lado, para o desagrado de Gabrielle que também não ia com a cara de Gina, pois via claramente que ela era o motivo de Harry não querer ficar com ela. Tirando esses pequenos detalhes tudo correu perfeitamente bem.

No dia seguinte bem de manhã Gina acordou sentindo os raios preguiçosos do sol a lhe acariciar a face, como sempre faziam, então desceu apressadamente as escadas, vestindo sua roupa de dormir mesmo.

- Bom dia, Ruivinha! – Disse Harry animadamente vendo-a descer as escadas agilmente, vindo rumo à ele.

- Bom dia! E Feliz natal ! – Disse ela animadamente jogando-se nos braços dele, que correspondera com o mesmo fervor ao abraço da ruiva, e logo depois esta lhe entregou um grande embrulho quadrado e fino.

- Feliz Natal ! – Disse Harry.

- O que é isso?! – Disse ele olhando o embrulho confuso.

- Seu presente de natal! Vamos lá, abra! – Disse ela animadamente.

- Está bem. – Disse ele enquanto se sentavam no sofá, e ele começava a desfazer o embrulho caprichado que Gina fizera.

Quando ele abriu não acreditou no que via, era um grande retrato do rosto dele, desenhado à lápis por Gina, e estava perfeitamente perfeito, pois se parecia com ele em todos os traços, até nos detalhes dos olhos verdes dele. O desenho estava numa moldura de madeira escura igual a do porta-retratos que ganhara dela em seu aniversário, e protegido por um vidro.

- É lindo Gina! – Harry disse bobamente enquanto observava mais atentamente o quadro.

- É, e tem um cartão também, sabe... – Disse ela sorrindo alegremente por ver que ele havia gostado de seu presente.

- É verdade! – Disse ele apanhando o cartão do meio do embrulho, e no cartão estava escrito as seguintes palavras.

"Agora não vai mais precisar me cobrar um desenho meu Harryzito!

Afinal agora você tem o seu , e olha que é seu mesmo , tem até essa sua cara ... .Que é pra você sempre se lembra dela! Hauhauhau

É brincadeira! Mas espero que você se lembre de mim toda vez que olhar para esse desenho e se lembrar que fui eu quem o fez e lhe presenteou!

Da sua Ruivinha , Gina..."

- O que você quis dizer com os três pontinhos depois da palavra cara? – Questionou ele marotamente com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada... – Disse ela sorrindo marotamente.

- Hum, hum, sei! Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá! Tome! – Disse ele levantando-se e pegando dois embrulhos que estavam nos pés da árvore de natal e entregando à ela.

- O quê?! – Disse Gina, atrapalhada.

- Os presentes que comprei pra você oras! – Disse Harry como se fosse muito óbvio, enquanto segurava dois embrulhos nas mãos estendidas para ela.

- Você não comprou dois presentes, não é?! – Disse ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Bem, eu comprei sim. Um foi o que você disse que queria ganhar e o outro foi um que eu escolhi, ou melhor, mandei que fizessem pra mim. – Disse ele simplesmente. – Mas deixe disso e abra logo Gina.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar meio desgostoso e abriu os embrulhos, o primeiro que abriu era o que ela havia pedido à ele, um lindo ursinho branco de pêlo macio com um belo cachecol rosa e laranja no pescoço, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Você soube mesmo escolher Harry, ele é realmente lindo, e macio também! – Disse ela abraçando o ursinho.

- Ta... Mas agora abra o segundo. - Disse ele com uma pontada de inveja do ursinho por estar nos braços de sua ruivinha, já que ele é que queria estar ali.

- Esta bem... – Disse ela vagamente enquanto pegava o outro embrulho.

Este era menor que o outro, e ao abri-lo se surpreendeu, era um globo de neve com uma base em madeira entalhada com desenhos em forma de estrelas, parecia-se muito com uma bola de cristal, e dentro havia água, um boneco de neve igual ao que haviam feito dias atrás, e ao lado do boneco estava um bonequinho de cabelos pretos e rebeldes, e óculos parecido com Harry, que carregava nas costas uma bonequinha ruiva, que lembrava ela própria, que colocava uma cartola na cabeça do boneco de neve, e magicamente a neve caía sozinha numa chuva de floquinhos, dando a impressão de que nevava sem parar dentro da redoma de vidro.

- É lindo Harry... – Disse ela enquanto observava atentamente o presente em suas mãos, e logo em seguida se jogou novamente nos braços de Harry abraçando-o calorosamente, o que o monstrinho no peito de Harry gostou muito.

- RUM, RUM! O que está havendo aqui, hein?! – Disseram Fred e Jorge que desciam as escadas sorrindo marotamente.

- Vejam os presentes que Harry me deu! – Disse ela animadamente, agora sentada no colo de Harry, que por sua vez estava sentado no sofá.

- Hum, interessante não é mesmo Fred? – Disse Jorge marotamente.

- Com certeza, Jorge! – Disse Fred ainda mais marotamente.

- O que vocês estão insinuando?! – Disse Gina com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Nada, maninha! Nada... – Disseram fingindo inocência.

- É só que... Sabe... Harry... – Disse Jorge.

- E você... – Disse Fred.

- Trocando presentes... – Disse Jorge.

- E se abraçando... tão... – Disse Fred.

- Intimamente... – Disseram em uníssono sorrido abertamente.

- Ahh, vão pro inferno vocês dois! – Disseram Harry e Gina em uníssono, rindo logo em seguida, sem nem ao menos saber o porquê de estarem rindo.

* * *

A festa trouxa estava sendo mais divertida do que Harry imaginara, e com certeza a melhor parte de tudo aquilo fora ter ganho juntamente com Gina, em primeiro lugar a competição de patinação, "nada além do que mereciam", como Gina mesmo já havia dito. Sem contar que Rony e Mione também haviam ganho a competição de esqui, chegando em primeiro lugar, o que lhes deu o primeiro prêmio da competição deles.

O lugar exalava alegria e agitação por todos os lados e ele sentia-se tão bem ali, que até se esquecia de todas as preocupações com _Voldemort_, seus comensais, talismãs, e tudo o mais.

E por um momento ao menos ele se sentia em paz e feliz, afinal estava ao lado de Gina, e de todos os amigos que mais prezava na vida; a única coisa que o deixa meio desgostoso era a presença de Gabrielle, não que não gostasse da garota, mas o jeito como ela o olhava e tratava-o não lhe agradavam muito, além de que ele via claramente que Gina também sentia-se desconfortável com a presença da garota entre eles, e particularmente ter problemas com sua ruivinha era a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento.

E por falar nela, como Gina estava linda com aquele chapéu de cow-boy que Fred lhe colocara na cabeça, ela nem fazia idéia de como o encantava com coisas tão simples como aquela, ou o simples fato de ser ela mesma, com seu jeito Weasley de ser, e toda aquela beleza, sensualidade... Assustou-se, afinal, como podia estar pensando isso de Gina?! Mas ela realmente era sensual, e como! Pensou ele meio envergonhado com seus pensamentos e corando levemente, enquanto chacoalhava a cabeça para os lados para espantar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

- Você está bem, Harry?! – Perguntou Gina abraçando-o por trás, o que provocou arrepios involuntários na espinha de Harry e fez com que o monstro em seu peito urrasse de satisfação. – Parece meio perdido! Caraminholas na cabeça Potter?!- Completou Gina sorrindo, enquanto posicionava-se ao lado dele e sentia-se ser abraçada pelo mesmo, para que voltassem a caminhar.

- Não é nada, só estava esperando vocês voltarem, e me distrai um pouco. Mas e então... Seu pai achou as tomadas para a coleção dele? – Perguntou ele despreocupadamente sem realmente estar interessado, pois estava com muito mais interesse em sentir aquela ruiva tão próxima de si.

- Na verdade não sei, achei melhor sair de lá antes que Gabrielle voltasse da barraca de salgados trouxas... – Disse ela revirando os olhos ao falar da garota. – Eu realmente não sei o que ela ainda está fazendo lá em casa, é sério... Agüentar a Fleur é uma coisa, até por que ela vai ser minha cunhada e eu quero que Gui seja feliz... Mas agüentar Gabrielle já é demais pra mim! – Finalizou ela em tom de pleno desgosto.

- Acredite ruivinha, você não é a única descontente com a presença dela aqui... Eu também não gosto, e duvido muito que Mione goste...

- Ahh, sim... Mas é claro! Sim, por que ela não se contenta em apenas dar em cima de você, ela também tem que dar em cima do Rony, mesmo sabendo que Mione é namorada dele!

- Oh sim... – Disse Harry segurando ao máximo uma risada, e adorando ver como sua ruivinha ficava linda quando estava enciumada.

- O que foi?! – Disse Gina olhando-o interrogativamente, pois não entendera o comentário.

- Nada! – Disse ele depressa.

- Hum... – Disse Gina desconfiada, desviando o olhar.

- O que quer fazer agora?! – Disse Harry para quebrar o silêncio incomodo.

- Qualquer coisa que seja feita bem longe da Gabrielle. – Disse Gina rapidamente.

- Pois então hoje é seu dia de sorte, por que ela não está aqui conosco, portanto podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos e ainda assim estaríamos fazendo sem a presença dela... E dos outros também... – Disse ele olhando-a de soslaio.

- Ótimo, então vamos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos! Vem! – Disse ela agarrando sua mão, puxando-o para que corressem por entre as barracas, que vendiam coisas trouxas, e faziam brincadeiras diversas.

- Onde estamos indo?! – Disse Harry para uma Gina que segurava seu chapéu e sorria muito, enquanto que suas madeixas ruivas balançavam conforme seus movimentos.

- Você vai ver! – Disse ela virando-se para ele sorrindo.

Eles correram por entre várias barracas, de todos os tipos diferentes de coisas e atividades, até que chegaram num local um pouco mais afastado onde haviam pouquíssimas pessoas e num canto havia uma cabine, para a qual Harry fora arrastado por Gina.

Ela foi a primeira a entrar na cabine, sentando-se e trazendo-o consigo logo em seguida, no que ele não pode evitar cair bem em cima dela, pressionando-a contra a parede da cabine, então sentiu a proximidade em que estavam, mas então ele ouviu um irritante flash vindo de algum lugar que ele não identificou, que o fez acordar a afastar-se instantaneamente para o lado dando mais espaço para que Gina se acomodasse.

- Desculpe... – Foi só o que conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Gina descontraída.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas... O que exatamente estamos fazendo aqui? – Disse Harry enquanto observava o lugar.

- Bem, aqui é o que eu considero o melhor lugar dessa festa, é aqui que eu passo a maior parte dela todos os anos. – Disse ela animada, olhando tudo em volta.

- Ah é?! Mas o que tem de tão interessante aqui?! – Disse Harry tentando achar o motivo de tanta agitação.

- É que aqui é uma cabine fotográfica, agente tira muitas fotos aqui e depois escolhe as que mais gostou, daí as compra. – Disse ela finalmente.

- Ah, sim, agora eu entendi o porquê do flash...

- Pois é...

- Ta, mas... O quê agente faz agora?! – Disse Harry confuso, afinal nunca tinha feito algo como aquilo na vida.

- Simples! É só fazer poses e caretas! – Disse ela sorrindo.

- HUmm, é... Isso parece bem simples mesmo... – Disse ele divertidamente.

E foi assim que passaram aquele tempo, na cabine eles se divertiram a valer, fazendo caras e bocas para a lente da câmera, que finalmente Harry encontrara, mas claro que isso foi feito com a ajuda de Gina.

- Acho que já chega de fotos por hoje Gina. – Disse Harry finalmente, depois de um longo tempo que estavam na cabine.

- É você tem razão! - Disse ela rindo de uma careta estranha que Harry fizera na última foto deles juntos.

- Vamos escolher as melhores então?! – Disse Harry enquanto se levantava para sair da cabine.

- Vamos sim. – Disse Gina também saindo da cabine.

Após analisarem bem as fotos que haviam tirado Harry tomou uma decisão, após ver que em todas as fotos sua ruivinha estava linda.

- Vou levar todas! – Disse ele para o bruxo à sua frente, este que já era consideravelmente velho.

- Todas?! – Questionaram Gina e o senhor ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, todas... E quero uma cópia de cada uma delas também, por favor. – Harry disse para o senhor, enquanto pegava o dinheiro em seu bolso para pagar as fotos.

- Cópias?! – Disse Gina sem entender.

- É... Cópias! Por que, você não vai querer as fotos também?! – Disse Harry em tom de interrogação.

- Sim, mas...

- Nada de mas Gina! Sem discussão, sim?! Eu vou pagar e te dar as cópias, e você como a boa menina que é, vai aceitá-las de bom grado. – Disse ele como se explicasse aquilo para uma criancinha.

- Eu... Não vou fazer isso não! – Protestou ela indignada.

- Sem discussões vai Gina. – Disse ele entregando o dinheiro ao homem e pegando as fotos. – Agora tome aqui! – Disse ele entregando nas mãos dela um pacote com as cópias das fotos,e outro com as dele.

- Harry, você não existe sabia?! – Disse Gina olhando-o indignada, enquanto colocava o pacote em sua bolsa, juntamente com o pacote de Harry.

- Existo sim Ruivinha, mas agora é melhor nós voltarmos e procurarmos os outros. – Disse Harry passando seu braço por cima do ombro de Gina.

- Tem razão, mesmo que eu não queira voltar a ver aquela cara da Gabrielle, não poderia ficar aqui para sempre, neh... – Disse Gina enquanto encostava a cabeça no peito de Harry, sentindo-se derrotada.

- Não fique assim Ruivinha, pense pelo lado bom, pelo menos você não teve que passar o dia todo agüentando ela, e sim se divertindo comigo. – Disse ele apertando-a mais contra si mesmo, para confortá-la.

- É; isso foi a melhor parte disso tudo. – Disse ela sorrindo fracamente.

- Ah, não fique assim Gina. – Disse ele tentando animá-la.

- Obrigada por tentar me animar, Harry. Mas é meio impossível ficar feliz a sorridente com ela por perto dando em cima de... – De repente ela parou de falar, sentindo um solavanco no estomago. "Como fora capaz de deixar-se levar e dizer o que pensava? Como fora capaz de quase, quase, dizer o que não devia, e justo para ELE?!" Eram esses os pensamentos de Gina naquele momento.

Ao sentir que Gina parara bruscamente de falar, Harry ficou intrigado, e analisando o que ela acabara de dizer, juntamente com as atitudes dela nos últimos dias, e tudo o mais que também dissera todo esse tempo que Gabrielle estava com eles na casa dos Weasleys, Harry teve certeza de que a próxima palavra que ela diria seria, "Você".

- Dando em cima de... – Disse Harry incentivando-a a continuar a falar.

- Como?! – Disse Gina despertando de seu transe momentâneo.

- O que você estava dizendo, termine! Você dizia... "É meio impossível ficar feliz a sorridente com ela por perto dando em cima de...", então... Termine a frase. – Disse ele parando de andar e encarando-a nos olhos.

- É melhor não. – Disse Gina desviando o olhar daquelas magníficas íris verdes, pois sabia que se continuasse a encará-las provavelmente acabaria dizendo o que não deveria dizer.

- E por que, não? – Disse Harry pegando no queixo de Gina, fazendo-a encará-lo novamente.

- É melhor nós voltarmos, já devem estar preocupados com a gente... – Disse Gina encarando-o no olhos, e sentindo seu coração bater mais forte exatamente por isso.

-Não se preocupe com isso... – Disse Harry.

- Estamos interrompendo a passagem sabe... – Disse Gina querendo desviar-se do assunto, porém estavam realmente impedindo a passagem das outras pessoas.

- Não seja por isso. Vamos! – Disse ele puxando-a pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de si enquanto iam para uma outra direção.

- Harry, onde está me levando?! O lado certo é pra lá! – Disse Gina olhando-o interrogativa e nervosamente.

- Não se preocupe Ruivinha, nós vamos apenas... Dançar! – Disse ele assim que chegaram onde se encontravam varias pessoas dançando músicas de todos os estilos. – Vem! Eu to loco pra colocar em prática tudo o que Mione andou ensinando pra mim e pro Rony.

- Eu não sabia que ela tava dando lições de dança pra vocês. – Disse Gina apreensiva, não sabia por que, mas seu coração estava muito acelerado e parecia que não desaceleraria tão cedo. E ela também não sabia por que, mas não queria mais estar ali com Harry, tremia de nervoso só de pensar no que eles conversariam dali em diante.

- Eu pedi a ela para não dizer. Era surpresa... – Disse Harry puxando-a para a pista de dança, estava estranhando o comportamento da ruiva, afinal ela nunca tinha sido assim tão arrisca com ele antes; não entendia por que daquilo agora.

- Ahh, e foi uma surpresa mesmo... – Disse Gina enquanto se dirigiam para o meio da pista.

Então Harry a puxou para si numa velocidade impressionante, como se temesse que Gina fugisse dele a qualquer momento, isso fez com que seus corpos colassem um no outro, arrancando um longo e contido suspiro de Gina.

Eles se moviam no ritmo da música que tocava, esta que era num ritmo meio rápido, então Harry a afastou de si e a girou trazendo-a para si novamente, e a lançou para mais longe trazendo-a rodopiando para si de novo, prensando-a contra seu peito.

- Harry... – Disse Gina arfando. Ela não estava bem, estava suando frio, sentia suas mãos geladas e tremulas, estava com o cérebro embotado pelas batidas ritmadas daquela música, e o pior não conseguia respirar direito.

- Fala Ruivinha! – Disse Harry sorrindo para ela, enquanto dançavam outros passos e rodopios.

- Vamos parar; sim?! – Disse ela olhando-o nervosamente.

- O que foi Ruivinha? Parece nervosa... O que está havendo?! – Disse ele agora sem sorrir, mas ainda guiando-a na dança.

- Nada... É... Nada... – Disse ela sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

- Ora, então vamos continuar, sim?! – Disse ele agora sorrindo alegre novamente.

- Está bem... – Disse Gina em meio de um suspiro e um meio sorriso, sem ter coragem de estragar a felicidade de Harry.

- O que acha, como estou me saindo?!

- Muito bem, está guindo muito bem, mesmo... De verdade! – Disse ela sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que tinham chegado ali, agora sentia-se um pouco melhor, afinal parara de suar frio e tremer, sinal de que estava voltando a se acalmar, afinal não havia motivo para tanto desespero já que Harry sequer tocara no assunto que ela vinha temendo.

- Que bom que acha isso. Agora pelo menos vamos poder nos divertir mais no casamento do Gui e da Fleur, afinal vamos poder dançar o quanto quisermos. – Disse ele descontraído.

- É verdade! Sabe, eu nem acredito que meu irmão vai se casar... Eu cresci ao lado dele, passei a maior parte da minha vida tendo ele conosco, e agora ele vai se casar! É assustador! – Disse Gina meio pensativa.

- Hum, por que acha isso?! Eles se amam, certo?! Então nada mais natural do que se casarem, ou você não pensa em se casar um dia...

- Claro que penso em me casar um dia, mas é meio assustador pensar que Gui não vai mais ser solteiro, sabe é estranho você ver o seu irmão, que cresceu com você, indo se casar e saindo definitivamente de casa, sim por que ele morava longe por causa do trabalho, mas mesmo assim... Era diferente... Agora vai ter a Fleur de vez, e na família, e ele vai ser cunhado da Gabrielle! EKA! – Dizia ela com a expressão de espanto.

- Por que está pensando nisso agora?!

- Na verdade eu não sei Harry... Quer dizer, eu já tinha pensado nisso antes, mas aí o casamento foi adiado e eu esqueci isso, só que agora é pra valer sabe... Já ta tudo quase pronto, e não vai ter mais volta... (pausa) Eu ainda não tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, acho que não queria que o Gui ouvisse e ficasse chateado comigo... – Disse ela meio chateada.

- Hei Ruivinha não se chateie com isso, acho que você só está com... Sei lá... Medo de perder seu irmão, mas isso não vai acontecer, pelo contrário você vai ganhar uma cunhada. – Disse ele dando mais um rodopio na garota, o que a fez rir e voltar a sua expressão alegre e descontraída de sempre.

- Você tem toda razão! Eu não vou mais me preocupar com isso, afinal é como você mesmo disse, eu não vou perder meu irmão, vou ganhar uma cunhada, e sem contar que o Gui ficará muito feliz ao se casar com a Fleur, não é?! – Disse ela sorrindo.

- É sim Ruivinha, porque a gente sempre fica feliz quando está perto de quem a gente ama. – Disse ele encarando-a profundamente, como se quisesse dizer muito mais com aquelas simples palavras.

- Tem razão... – Disse ela sem pensar, agora parecia entorpecida com toda aquela alegria vinda de todos os lados e que a inebriava, além de que o cheiro que Harry envolvendo-a, e seu corpo tão perto do seu lhe provocavam sensações que eram incríveis.

- O que ia dizer aquela hora, Gina? – Disse ele sussurrando em seu ouvido, o que lhe provocou muitos arrepios na espinha, mas agora sentia-se segura ali com ele, e nem se deu conta de quando sua boca se abriu para pronunciar aquelas palavras que viriam a seguir.

- Eu ia dizer "você"... – Ela disse sentindo suas pálpebras pesadas demais para ficarem abertas, e fechando-as logo em seguida, enquanto inspirava aquele cheiro bom que vinha de Harry e que a inebriava mais que tudo no mundo.

- Eu sabia... – Disse Harry, sorrindo abertamente, sem parar de dançar. – Esse tempo todo que você esteve com ciúmes da Gabrielle era por minha causa, não era?!

- Era... – Gina respondia tudo sem sequer perceber o que estava fazendo, estava tão envolvida que nem se dava conta de que tinha caído direitinho na armadilha de Harry.

- Você deixou mesmo de gostar de mim no quinto ano, Gina??? – Disse Harry agora meio apreensivo quanto à resposta de sua pergunta.

- Eu... Eu desisti de você, mas eu nunca deixei de gostar de você, Harry. Nunca.

Agora ele sorria abertamente, sentia a felicidade em seu peito quase explodindo, afinal acabara de descobrir que era correspondido em seu amor por Gina, e que afinal a garota não tinha deixado de gostar dele, como havia pensado quando Mione lhe dissera no quinto ano que Gina tinha desistido dele, fato que na época tinha mexido em algo dentro dele, pois sim ele se lembrava muito bem de que não gostara nem um pouco quando Mione lhe dissera aquelas coisas, lembrava-se muito bem que tinha sentido algo estranho e que não soube distinguir o que era na época, mas agora ele sabia, era a dor de ter perdido, perdido a garota mais legal, bonita, inteligente e demais, que já gostara dele, e agora ele sabia que na verdade não a tinha perdido, e isso já era suficiente para lhe garantir toda a felicidade do mundo naquele exato momento.

- Gina! – Harry chamou-a para que ela acordasse do torpor que ele mesmo havia criado, para que assim Gina lhe dissesse tudo o que ele queria e precisava saber.

- O que???? – Disse Gina separando-se um pouco de Harry, assim que percebeu aflita o que tinha feito, ou seja, dito o que tanto tinha tentado esconder. – Harry!! – Disse ela olhando-o com puro espanto estampado em sua face, o que o fez sorrir mais ainda, deixando a ruiva ainda mais apreensiva.

- Calma Ruivinha! – Disse ele tranqüilizador.

Eles nem tinham percebido, mas já tinham dançado muitas músicas e bem nesse momento começava uma lenta e romântica...

It still feels like our first night together

Ainda sinto como se fosse a nossa primeira noite juntos

It feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby

Sinto como se fosse o primeiro beijo e está melhorando _amor_

No one can better this

Ninguém pode melhorar isso

I'm still holdin' on, you're still the one

Eu ainda estou esperando, Você ainda é a única

- Eu... – Balbuciou Gina nervosamente sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ou dizer.

- Não se preocupe com nada agora, apenas sinta essa música... Ela é de mim pra você e de você pra mim... Ela é nossa... – Disse ele sussurrando em seu ouvido, enquanto a envolvia mais em seus braços e se moviam no ritmo da música.

The first time our eyes met

A primeira vez que nossos olhos se encontraram

- It's the same feeling I get

São os mesmos sentimentos que eu mantenho

Only feels much stronger

Só que os sinto muito mais fortes

- I wanna love you longer

Eu quero amar você por muito mais tempo

- Abre seu coração pra mim Gina... Me mostre, se você achar mais fácil, deixa eu saber de tudo... Desde o início... – Disse Harry, num sussurro de imploração.

- Está bem... – Disse ela também num sussurro, sentindo todo o seu corpo formigar. – Pegue minha mão... – Disse ela tirando uma das mãos do pescoço dele, deixando-a pairando no ar para que ele a pegasse, e foi o que Harry fez, ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, sentindo aquele doce toque que tanto ansiara; o toque da verdade.

E foi então que ele sentiu, exatamente tudo o que Gina sentiu quando Mirian fazia a mesma coisa com ela, e então Harry viu como num filme que passava por sua cabeça tudo o que Gina vivera, pensara, fizera, e sentira desde a primeira vez em que eles se viram na estação de Kings Cross, sem exceção de nada, ele viu exatamente TUDO, até seu primeiro beijo com Cho (o que o chocou um pouco, afinal nunca poderia imaginar que Gina tivesse presenciado aquela cena tão deplorável) e até mesmo a tentativa de suicídio de Gina, o que o fez sentir-se um tanto culpado por aquilo tudo.

You still turn the fire on…

Você ainda tem a chama interna?

So if you're feelin' lonely…don't

Então se você estiver se sentindo sozinha... não sinta

You're the only one I'd ever want

Você é a única que eu sempre quis

I only wanna make it good

Eu só quero fazer isso continuar

So if I love you a little more than I should

Portanto se eu te amar um pouco mais do que devia

Então ela quebrou o contato entre eles, e manteve-se com a cabeça abaixada, sem saber como agir depois daquilo, não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, afinal ela sabia que agora ele sabia exatamente tudo... Então o silêncio reinou por um longo minuto em que eles processavam todas informações.

- Me perdoe... Por favor, me perdoe... - Disse Harry enquanto a abraçava fortemente, ato que Gina aprovou prontamente já que se ele não o fizesse ela com certeza cairia no chão, já que suas pernas estavam bambas e sua respiração falha.

Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through

Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo

- Me perdoe, Gina, Eu não quis fazer você sofrer... Eu não sabia que te fazia sofrer tanto assim... Me perdoe, por ter te feito sofrer, e por ter te magoado, por favor... – Disse ele olhando-a nos olhos e vendo que assim como os seus os dela também estavam marejados e já começavam a escorrer as primeiras lágrimas.

- Você... Não tem culpa... Você não pediu pra eu te amar, nem eu pedi, mas aconteceu... O que eu posso fazer?! Eu já tentei, juro que tentei te esquecer, Harry... Mas eu não consigo... – Disse ela num fio de voz, sentindo as lágrimas teimosas rolarem por seu rosto mais uma vez. – Eu gosto de você desde sempre... E... Mesmo que eu tenha namorado outros garotos não consegui te esquecer, por que nenhum deles poderia substituir você... Por que eles não são você.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... – Disse Harry, pois realmente não sabia, afinal nunca sequer sonhara que Gina pudesse ter sofrido tanto por sua causa.

- Não precisa dizer nada, eu entendo... E não precisa se sentir culpado por nada... Eu já disse que você não tem culpa... Eu só não queria que a gente deixasse de ser amigo...

- É; eu também... – Disse Harry roucamente.

Please forgive me - if I need you like I do

Por favor perdoe-me, se eu precisar de você como eu preciso

Please believe me - every word I say is true

Por favor acredite em mim - todas as palavras que eu digo são verdade

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

- Olha... Não precisa se preocupar por que não vai mudar nada entre agente,ta... E... Não preocupe, isso não pode durar pra sempre, não é?! – Disse ela sorrindo sem alegria. – Então eu vou conseguir te esquecer sim... Até por que eu estava indo muito bem nisso... E eu te prometo, que dessa vez eu vou conseguir...

- NÃO! O que você está dizendo, Gina?! - Disse ele sem acreditar que ela ainda não tinha entendido. – Eu não quero que me esqueça, quero que me perdoe por tudo que te fiz sofrer, e por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de não ter visto a garota linda, inteligente, legal, companheira, enfim... _Maravilhosa_, que você é, antes...

- Mas... – Dizia Gina agora sem chorar, enquanto Harry lhe acariciava a face para limpar-lhe as lágrimas.

Still feels like our best time are together

Ainda sinto como se nossos melhores momentos juntos estivessem de volta

Feels like the first touch

Sinto como se fosse o primeiro toque

We're still gettin' closer baby

Nós ainda estamos nos aproximando, amor

Can't get close enough

Não consigo chegar perto o bastante

- Eu não quero que me esqueça, Gina... – Disse ele perdido entre secar-lhe as lágrimas e olhá-la nos olhos.

- Não?! – Disse Gina confusa, com o que ouvia.

- Não... Eu quero que você me ame, assim como eu te amo, por que sim... Eu te amo Gina, te amo como jamais imaginei que pudesse amar alguém... É mais forte que eu mesmo, e quando estou perto de você é como se algo que faltava dentro de mim estivesse completo e não faltasse mais parte alguma do meu ser, entende?! – Disse ele se aproximando lentamente de Gina.

- Sim eu entendo, por que é exatamente isso o que eu sinto quando estou perto de você, Harry... Sinto como se estivesse completa...

Diziam essas palavras tão ansiadas pelos dois enquanto se embalavam no ritmo doce da música, e se aproximavam mais, porém era como se a distância entre eles fosse grande de mais e não terminaria jamais.

I'm still holdin' on - you're still number one

Eu ainda estou esperando - Você ainda é a numero um

I remember the smell of your skin

Eu lembro do cheiro da sua pele

I remember everything

Eu me lembro de tudo

I remember all your moves - I remember you... yeah

Eu me lembro de todos os movimentos - Eu me lembro de você ... sim

I remember the night - you know I still do

Eu me lembro das noites, você sabe que eu ainda lembro

A proximidade entre eles agora era muito grande e a distância quase nula, seus olhos pareciam vidrados uns nos outros, verdes e castanhos, contrastando em perfeita harmonia, e hipnotizando um ao outro da mesma forma.

Agora um sentia o cheiro do outro inebriando-se por completo, ainda tinham a fresca lembrança daqueles odores, mas agora era como se necessitassem senti-los, como se não pudessem mais viver sem eles, como se um não pudesse mais viver sem o outro.

Então suas pálpebras tornaram-se pesadas demais para manterem seus os olhos abertos, fechando-os na mesma sincronia, enquanto sentiam suas respirações acariciando suas faces gentilmente, já antecipando o toque tão ansiado pelos dois a muito tempo.

E finalmente sentiram o toque, o toque de seus lábios, como da outra vez, em Hogsmeade, só que agora era muito melhor, pois era como se tivessem finalmente rompido a barreira invisível que parecia envolve-los, e que fazia com que algo acontece para impedir que aquilo finalmente acontecesse.

So if you're feelin' lonely…don't

Então se você estiver se sentindo sozinha, não sinta

You're the only one I'd ever want

Você é a única que eu sempre quis

I only wanna make it good

Eu só quero fazer isso continuar

No início foi como se estivessem apenas se acariciando, sentindo a leve textura dos lábios do outro, e todas as sensações maravilhosas que isso lhes provocava, como se pedissem permissão um ao outro para continuar.

Eles nem notaram quando isso aconteceu, mas o fato era que já não dançavam mais, estavam apenas parados no meio da pista de dança, abraçados enquanto roçavam delicadamente seus lábios, sentindo toda a paz e segurança do mundo, como se nada nem ninguém fosse capaz de separá-los naquele momento tão importante para os dois.

Estava indo tudo perfeitamente bem, e o monstrinho no peito de Harry estava totalmente satisfeito com a proximidade e a caricia que trocavam, porém aquilo não era o bastante, ele precisava de mais proximidade, de mais contato com a ruivinha que tanto queria, que tanto desejava, que tanto amava...

E foi pensando assim que rapidamente suas mãos começaram a percorrer as costas da ruiva trazendo-a, se isso era possível, para mais perto de si, e pedindo o consentimento da garota ele finalmente aprofundou o beijo dos dois.

So if I love you a little more than I should

Portanto se eu te amar um pouco mais do que devia

Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through

Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo

Please forgive me - if I need you like I do

Por favor me perdoe se eu precisar de você como eu preciso

Please believe me - every word I say is true

Por favor acredite em mim (acredite) ... todas as palavras que eu digo são verdade

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Gina nem conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, era tão magnífico que sequer dava para acreditar, mas ela acreditava sim, pois as sensações incríveis que estava sentindo com os toques de Harry eram mais que suficientes para que ela acreditasse que não estava sonhando.

E quando sentiu que as mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas, marcando o caminho por onde passavam como brasas vivas, trazendo-a, se isso era possível, para mais junto de Harry, ela teve a certeza de que aquele era o momento mais feliz de sua vida, e pode concretizar isso quando o sentiu pedir passagem para aprofundar o beijo, ato que aprovou prontamente, abrindo passagem para que invadisse finalmente sua boca, e enquanto isso rapidamente levou uma das mãos aos cabelos rebeldes de Harry despenteando-os ainda mais e encaixando-se melhor ao corpo do garoto.

Harry agora podia sentir todos os pêlos de seu corpo eriçados, pois sentir Gina tão bem encaixada em seu corpo e embrenhando os dedos em seus cabelos rebeldes era algo incrível, que lhe provocava sensações diversas e involuntárias, fazendo com que o monstrinho em seu peito aprovasse aquilo prontamente.

A sensação de estarem finalmente entregues aos braços um do outro era inexplicavelmente incrível, e seus corações batiam mais forte a cada segundo que se passava, enquanto sentiam suas línguas se acariciarem lenta e gostosamente, num encaixe perfeito.

One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love

A única coisa que eu tenho certeza - É da maneira que nós fazemos amor

The one thing I depend on

A única coisa que eu dependo

Is for us to stay strong

É de nós permanecermos fortes

With every word and every breath I'm prayin'

A cada palavra e a cada respiração eu estou rezando

That's why I'm sayin'…

Por isso é que eu estou dizendo

Era como se nada além deles existisse naquele momento, não havia _Voldemort_, nem _profecia_, nem _comensais_, nem _ataques,_ nem _guerra _e nem _talismã_, havia apenas eles... Eles, aquela música magnífica, e o amor que emanava dos dois naquele exato momento. E isso era algo tão inexplicável, tão incrível que parecia tê-los tirado do chão, pois sentiam como se ele houvesse desaparecido e agora eles simplesmente flutuassem no ar, devido a todo aquele sentimento que os inebriava por completo.

Eles não queriam que aquilo acabasse nunca, mas seus pulmões clamavam insistentemente por oxigênio, não lhes restando outra saída senão romperem suavemente o contato entre seus lábios, mas não se afastaram sequer um milímetro além disso, mantendo suas testas coladas e os olhos fechados, enquanto esboçavam leves sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios, um tanto inchados.

E após alguns longos segundos eles finalmente abriram os olhos se encarando vidrados pelas segunda vez naquela mesma noite, sim por que já era noite, mas agora verdes e castanhos se encontravam muito mais iluminados e cheios de cumplicidade e significação; enquanto ainda mantinham os sorrisinhos "bobos" nos lábios.

- Você é a melhor coisa já me aconteceu nesses últimos 17 anos, sabia?! – Disse Harry com a voz rouca e, o que Gina achou, extremamente sedutora.

- Jura?! – Disse ela sorrindo mais abertamente, sendo seguida por ele neste gesto involuntário.

E sem vacilar ou sequer pensar ele capturou novamente os lábios daquela ruiva que ele tanto queria para si, dando lhe um beijo cheio de amor e significação, no que Gina entendeu como sendo um "_Sim, eu Juro_" da parte de Harry.

- Ainda quer uma resposta?! – Disse Harry interrogativamente enquanto interrompia brevemente o beijo.

- Uhum... – Resmungou Gina enquanto movia negativamente a cabeça e o puxava novamente para si.

E naquele momento tão especial puderam ver que o que realmente importava para eles era estarem sempre juntos e fortes, e a cada movimento sentiam-se mais leves e completos, dando a sensação de que agora sim sabiam que se alguém era capaz de salvar o mundo bruxo das mão sujas de _Voldemort _eram eles... Eles e seu amor incondicional.

Please forgive me - I know not what I do

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não sei o que fazer

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through

Não me negue essa dor que eu estou sentindo

Please forgive me - if I can´t stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me se eu não puder parar de te amar

Baby believe me - every word I say is true

_Amor_ acredite em mim – todas as palavras que eu digo são verdade

Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Never leave me - I don´t know what I do

Nunca me deixe – Eu não sei o que fazer

Please forgive me - I can´t stop loving you

Por favor perdoe-me, eu não posso parar de te amar

Can´t stop loving you

Eu não posso parar ... de te amar


	12. Flores e Espinhos

"**A descoberta do amor através de um talismã"**

**Cap. 12: "Flores e Espinhos"**

Já era virada de amo e toda a família Weasley se encontrava reunida, para a ceia, na mesa da cozinha, que se encontrava repleta de guloseimas dos mais variados tipos, todas feitas pela matrona dos Weasleys.

Todos riam e se divertiam muito com as piadas dos gêmeos. Gina e Harry estavam mais felizes do que nunca, agora que finalmente estavam juntos, apesar de não terem firmado nada propriamente concreto, toda a família já sabia da atual situação dos dois, esta que fora furtivamente reprovada por Gabrielle, pois se mordera de ciúmes.

Até aquele momento tanto Gina quanto Harry sequer lembraram-se de Atwood e de todo o resto das coisas que deveriam se preocupar. No entanto naquele exato momento esse pensamento passara-se na cabeça de Gina, que logo iniciou uma conversa com seu irmão Gui, que se encontrava bem ao seu lado.

- Gui! – Disse Gina chamando a atenção do irmão para si.

- O que foi Gina?! – Disse ainda sorrindo, devido a última piada que os gêmeos tinham acabado de contar.

- Preciso falar com você sobre algo importante, e precisa ser agora, antes que comesse a ceia e mamãe não nos deixe mais sair da mesa. – Disse Ela enquanto observava Molly na cozinha terminando de arrumar os últimos detalhes.

- Está bem. Vamos até a sala então. – Disse Gui já se levantando e indo em direção à sala, com Gina logo atrás de si.

- Então Gina, o que você quer falar comigo?! – Disse ele assim que chegaram a sala.

- Bem Gui, eu sei que você sempre foi muito bom essas coisas de localização, e agora mais do que nunca preciso que me ajude a encontrar uma cidade.

- Encontrar uma cidade?! Como assim Gina?!?! É só você procurar em um mapa e pronto! Não precisa de mim para isso! – Disse ele sem entender aquela conversa.

- É aí que está o problema, essa cidade não está num mapa. – Disse Gina com a expressão contraída.

- Não está no mapa?! Mas a única cidade que não está no mapa é... Você não está se referindo à "Atwood", está?! – Disse ele sem entender ou sequer acreditar no que estava pensado, afinal para que Gina iria querer saber algo sobre uma cidade como aquela.

- Sim!! É exatamente desta cidade que eu estou falando! Você sabe onde ela fica? Ou como posso chegar até ela? – Disse ela entusiasmada.

- Bem Gina o que eu sei sobre essa cidade é o que a maioria já sabe; que é uma cidade lendária, e que por isso mesmo não está nos mapas normais. Sei também que não é qualquer pessoa que vai até lá, e detalhe, que sai de lá 'viva' também. – Disse ele meio preocupado.

- Ahh, sim... Que pena... – Disse Gina um pouco mais desanimada, e muito mais pensativa.

- Gina! – Chamou o irmão repreensivo. – Não sei no está se metendo, e nem vou lhe forçar a me dizer o que é, já que se tratando de com quem você está envolvida eu diria que isto deve estar relacionado à coisas realmente perigosas. – Disse ele encarando-a profundamente, o que ela entendeu como um referimento à Harry o que conseqüentemente leva à _Voldemort_. - Mas quero que me prometa que não vai se meter em confusões, não agora, que o mundo mágico está entrando numa verdadeira guerra, pior até que a última que houve há 17 anos atrás.

- Do você está falando, Gui?! – Disse Gina apreensiva.

- Eu não devia estar dizer isso Gina, mas como estou vendo que você está se metendo em coisas que não deveria se meter, vou lhe contar o que realmente se passa lá fora. – Disse ele.

- Como assim Gui?! Até onde sabemos as coisas estão até bem calmas... – Disse Gina sem entender as coisas que o irmão lhe dizia.

- Bem, isso é o que todos pensam mesmo Gina, porém isso não é verdade, o ministério esta abafando os acontecimentos, impedindo o profeta-diário de publicar artigos sem antes passarem por um avaliador do próprio ministério que avalia os artigos e não permite a publicação do que este considera perturbador da ordem no mundo mágico.

- O QUÊ?!?! – Disse Gina indignada, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – ELES NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO!!

- Fale baixo Gina!! – Disse Gui repreendendo Gina enquanto observava ao longe a mesa contatando que ninguém percebera a exaltação de Gina.

- Desculpe, Gui. Mas estou indignada com o que acabo de ouvir, não acredito que até agora tudo o que pensava ser calmaria na verdade era abafamento do ministério! – Disse Gina desiludida.

- Acalme-se Gina, o que estava nos jornais era verdade só que a maior parte dos artigos com certeza deve ter se perdido no meio do caminho. Mas o mais importante à se saber agora é que algo aconteceu, e algo que realmente irritou o _Lord_ pois os últimos ataques que aconteceram foram realmente cruéis e desastrosos.

- Todos estão trabalhando muito, na ordem, no ministério Fudge está quase perdendo totalmente o controle, os dementadores já não obedecem como antes, e corre-se o risco de haver uma grande fuga de prisioneiros de Azkaban devido a isso, os ataques estão aumentando e estão cada vez mais violentos, ele está reunindo mais seguidores a cada dia, o mundo mágico estará perdido logo logo se nada for feito para pará-lo. Mamãe está disfarçando ao máximo para não preocupar vocês, mas a verdade é que ela não vê a hora de vocês voltarem à Hogwarts, onde realmente estarão protegidos. Por tanto, tome muito cuidado Gina, _Você-sabe-quem_ com certeza está muito furioso. – Finalizou Gui preocupado.

- Eu nem imaginava que TUDO ISSO estivesse acontecendo aqui fora. – Disse Gina agora realmente preocupada.

- VENHAM GUI E GINA, JÁ PARA A MESA!! – Ouviram Molly chamá-los da cozinha.

- É melhor irmos, e vê se melhora essa cara, não quero que os outros percebam que há algo de errado aqui, ou seja, que eu lhe disse coisas que na verdade não deveria dizer. E é melhor você não falar nada aos outros enquanto estiverem aqui. – Disse ele.

- Está bem! – Disse Gina procurando mudar sua fisionomia carregada para uma mais leve e descontraída.

A ceia se passou alvoroçada, alegre e agitada como todas as festas que se passavam na Toca, tudo continuou bem agitado lá dentro enquanto os gêmeos preparavam tudo para a chuva de fogos filibusteiros que pretendiam soltar na virada do ano. Enquanto todos estavam distraídos com mais uma das piadas dos gêmeos, Harry e Gina saíram disfarçadamente ao jardim para caminharem um pouco.

* * *

Lá estavam eles caminhando pelo jardim da Toca, estava frio, mas nada muito insuportável, a noite estava maravilhosamente estrelada; como Harry jamais vira igual. Não sabia se era por finalmente, em meses, estar à observar o céu noturno, ou se era por todos os últimos acontecimentos que haviam se passado, e que o faziam se sentir tão bem, que até coisas simples lhe pareciam incríveis, ou ainda, se era por estar junto da pessoa que lhe fazia se sentir como nunca sentira-se antes.

Sem nenhuma dúvida era a última opção; pois Gina, agora mais do que nunca, era fundamental em sua vida, era ela quem lhe trazia a vitalidade e força que tanto precisava para enfrentar seu destino incerto, além de é claro lhe proporcionar paz, tranqüilidade e um sentimento extremante forte que fazia seu cérebro embotar, faltar-lhe o ar, a noção de tempo e espaço, e até seus sentidos, sentimento este chamado amor verdadeiro.

Eles caminhavam vagarosamente enquanto muitos pensamentos corriam por suas cabeças, até que Harry estancou de repente, fazendo com que Gina também parasse, e trazendo-a para bem perto de si, começou a dizer tudo o que estivera a pensar.

- Gina, daqui a pouco entraremos num novo ano, no qual nem sei ao certo o que acontecerá comigo, afinal você sabe que meu destino é meio incerto, mas quero que saiba de uma coisa. Independente do que aconteça eu sempre vou amar você, entendeu? SEMPRE!! – Disse ele encarando-a profundamente nos olhos.

- Eu também vou te amar SEMPRE, Harry. Aconteça o que acontecer. – Disse Gina sinceramente.

Após essas palavras não era preciso dizer mais nada, Harry apenas envolveu-a pela cintura, forte e ao mesmo tempo delicadamente, trazendo-a para si, o que proporcionou arrepios involuntários pelo corpo dos dois, devido ao toque e a proximidade existente entre eles.

Encaravam-se profundamente num silêncio e concentração profundos como se um analisasse o outro de forma a ver dentro de sua alma, de seu coração. E sem esperar sequer mais um segundo selaram seus lábios num beijo terno e calmo onde um sentia o outro com todo o amor e carinho; como se estivessem selando um pacto mudo de que realmente se amariam para sempre.

Passara-se algum tempo até que se separaram, apenas o suficiente para encararem-se novamente nos olhos, permanecendo ainda abraçados,e assim, como estavam tão próximos Harry pode perceber claramente que havia algo muito errado com Gina, pois sentia que sua respiração estava pesada, e parecia estar tensa também.

- O que houve Gina? Parece perturbada... Aconteceu algo que não me disse? – Disse ele afastando-a, delicadamente, um pouco de si, para poder encará-la melhor.

Fez-se uma longa pausa onde apenas se encararam, até que Harry fez sinal para que ela lhe respondesse.

- Eu... Falei com Gui. – Disse Gina séria ainda encarando-o nos olhos.

- E o que foi que ele disse? – Disse Harry também sério.

- Bom; ele não sabe nem aonde e nem como chegar à Atwood, só sabe o que já sabemos; que são poucos os que conseguem entrar e sair de lá com vida. – Disse ela abaixando os olhos após terminar.

- Mas não é tudo, é? Eu sei que você não ficaria como está só por isso... – Disse ele percebendo que havia algo mais reprimindo-a, e enquanto isso levantava o queixo de Gina para que esta lhe encarasse nos olhos.

Novamente fez-se uma pausa, onde Gina cogitou a possibilidade de contar ou não à Harry tudo o que Gui havia lhe dito mais cedo e lhe pedido que mantivesse em segredo por um tempo. Finamente tomou sua decisão, não poderia guardar aquilo tudo só para si por muito tempo, até por que tempo era algo que se tornava mais escasso a cada minuto que se passava, pois _Voldemort _conseguia mais aliados e tornava-se mais forte.

- É... Realmente não foi só isso. Gui me disse outras coisas também, que me preocuparam, e ainda preocupam muito. – Disse Gina, afinal tinham de começar a apressar as coisas, antes que _Voldemort_ se apoderasse de vez do mundo mágico.

Então contou à Harry tudo o que Gui havia lhe dito sobre a atual situação do mundo mágico.

- COMO ELES NÃO NOS DISSERAM NADA?? – Esbravejou Harry indignado com aquela situação, enquanto se afastava de Gina.

- Acalme-se Harry! Senão todos vão acabar descobrindo que já sabemos de tudo. – Disse Gina apreensiva tentando controlar melhor a situação.

- Desculpe. Mas eu não posso acreditar que durante todo esse tempo Dumbledore escondeu isso da gente... – Disse Harry agora mais calmo, porém mais desanimado, sentindo-se derrotado e jogando-se para se sentar no chão cheio de neve.

- Não fique assim Harry... – Disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele e abraçando-o para lhe passar conforto.

- Eles sempre vão nos ver como crianças incapazes; não importa o que façamos. – Disse ele sentindo-se miserável.

- Aght! Não se aborreça com isso Harry, afinal o que realmente importa é que nós já estamos sabendo de tudo, e eles querendo ou não; vamos fazer alguma coisa, não vamos ficar parados. – Disse ela decidida.

- É você tem razão Gina. – Disse Harry agora sentindo-se muito mais animado.

- Mas não foi para isso que você quis vir até aqui, foi?! – Questionou Gina com olhar maroto.

-Não. Não foi para isso... – Disse Harry também maroto. – Tem algo mais... – Finalizou ele interiormente divertido já sabendo que atiçara a curiosidade de Gina.

- Então diga logo o que é; oras!! – Disse Gina ansiosa, enquanto Harry segurava-se inutilmente para não cair num ataque de risos ainda pior que o atual.

- Ahh, para com isso e diga logo Harry!! – Disse Gina indignada, enquanto lhe dava um leve tapa no ombro, num fingido aborrecimento.

- Esta bem. – Disse Harry abraçando-a e trazendo-a para mais perto novamente. – Sabe o que é, Gina... Ontem a noite eu estive pensando; e cheguei a uma conclusão... – Finalizou ele encarando-a nos olhos seriamente.

- E qual foi essa conclusão? – Questionou Gina, já perdida na imensidão daquelas íris verdes.

- Bom, ainda não te pedi em namoro...

- "VOCÊ", nem precisa fazer isso... – Disse ela sinceramente.

- É claro que precisa, Gina! Você merece isso e muito mais, e eu te prometo que tudo que eu puder fazer para lhe deixar feliz eu farei. – Disse Harry também sinceramente.

- Harry... – Disse Gina emocionada, pois aquilo tudo era como se estivesse em um de seus sonhos de infância, só que não estava sonhando, estava vivendo aquele sonho.

- Shhh... – Harry calou-a com um selinho carinhoso.

- Eu te amo... Namora comigo?! – Disse Harry com uma mescla de seriedade, divertimento e imploração, se é que isso era possível.

Tinha chegado o momento, exatamente aquele momento com que Gina tanto sonhara, esperara e desejara, e neste mesmo é que ela se encontrou sem reação alguma, porque realmente não sabia o que fazer, dizer ou ainda, como agir. Tanto sonhara que agora que realmente se tornara realidade não tinha idéia do que faria; então não disse nada, apenas deixou que seu instinto Weasley a dominasse.

E sem pensar em mais nada apenas atirou-se de vez nos braços de Harry selando seus lábios num beijo sedento de amor, paixão e desejo. O chão estava congelante, devido a neve existente nele, porém o calor de seus corpos não permitia que reparassem naquele detalhe tão insignificante, até por que sentir as mãos de Harry em sua cintura era algo muito mais significante que aquilo.

E após um longo tempo onde eles apenas sentiram-se um ao outro descobrindo-se ainda mais, Harry finalmente interrompeu mais um beijo ardente dos dois, para que Gina lhe respondesse com palavras sua pergunta, já que com gestos ela já havia lhe respondido.

- E então Ruivinha, aceita ou não namorar comigo?! – Disse ele encarando-a nos olhos mais uma vez.

- É claro que aceito! – Disse Gina como se nem fosse necessário responder àquilo.

- Que bom. Porque agora você vai poder usar isto... – Disse Harry enquanto abria uma caixinha de veludo azul, e retirava de lá uma linda aliança prata com detalhes em dourado, onde na parte interna, havia inscrito a seguinte frase, que brilhava intensamente: "I LOVE YOU", seguida do nome dela: "GINA".

- Harry... – Disse Gina emocionada enquanto olhava sem acreditar para o par de alianças a sua frente. – Eu não acredito. Você nunca se importou com essas coisas.

- Eu realmente me importo com elas se isso a deixa feliz. – Disse ele enquanto toma a mão dela e lhe colocava a aliança no dedo, gesto repetido por Gina com a outra aliança que continha a mesma frase que a outra: " I LOVE YOU" , mas seguida do nome dele: "HARRY".

- Eu te amo! – Disse Harry assim que terminaram de trocar as alianças.

- Eu também! – Disse Gina encarando-o sinceramente.

- Sabe esse brilho que irradia das nossas alianças?! – Disse Harry.

- O que tem?! – Disse Gina sem desviar o olhar.

- Enquanto ele brilhar é porque existe amor entre nós, se um deixar de amar o outro a aliança que foi dada por ele não brilhará mais, enquanto esse sentimento não retornar. – Disse Harry. – Elas são únicas, feitas especialmente para nós.

Sem saber o que dizer diante daquilo Gina fez a coisa que julgou mais certa a se fazer naquele momento, beijou-lhe ternamente em sinal de amor e agradecimento por tal prova de amor. E naquele exato momento como que para comemorar o acontecido iniciava-se a chuva de fogos filibusteiros de Fred e Jorge, o que anunciava também que acabavam de entrar em mais um novo ano.

* * *

_Querido diário,_

_Aqui estou eu mais uma vez escrevendo em você, quando na verdade deveria estar dormindo, afinal daqui a algumas horas o dia vai amanhecer e finalmente será o dia do primeiro casamento da família, pois é Gui vai se casar com Fleur amanhã; e ainda nem acredito isso._

_Mas não foi para falar só do casamento de Gui que estou aqui, mas sim para lhe por a par de todos os acontecimentos mais recentes. Como eu já previa essas férias realmente foram proveitosas, até mais do que eu esperava. _

_Além das já conhecidas brigas de Mione e Rony, também fizemos várias outras coisas divertidas como, as aulas de esqui que eu e Mione demos à Harry e Rony, e as de patinação que Rony nos deu, que foram muito boas para eu me aperfeiçoar na patinação._

_Nesse assim como nos anos anteriores, decoramos toda a Toca com enfeites natalinos, e também fizemos nosso boneco de neve, tudo estava indo muito bem até é claro Gabrielle chegar com Fleur._

_Aght! Ela tornou-se uma garota insuportavelmente oferecida principalmente quando se trata de Harry; e como se já não bastasse tem de se oferecer para Rony também, mesmo sabendo que Mione é namorada dele._

_Mas... Tirando a indesejável presença de Gabrielle a ceia de natal foi ótima, até porque me diverti muito assistindo os foras que ela levava de Harry. E por falar nele... Harry me deu presentes lindos, um ursinho de pelúcia branco e um globo de neve, que gostei muito._

_Mas agora vem o acontecimento mais importante que tenho a relatar aqui, desde que comecei a escreve neste diário, anos atrás. Finalmente Harry e eu estamos juntos!!! _

_É... Tem horas que nem eu mesma acredito nisso tudo. Foi na festa trouxa que vou todos os anos, nós estávamos dançando então tudo aconteceu, e dias atrás na virada do ano formalizamos tudo, e Harry me deu uma linda aliança de compromisso. _

_Me sinto tão feliz como jamais me senti antes..._

_Virgínia Weasley

* * *

_

- Hei... O que faz aí? – Disse Gui sentando-se ao lado de Gina na varanda da Toca, e entregando-lhe uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Nada... Só escrevendo um pouco, estou um pouco sem sono também. E você, por que não está dormindo? Amanhã será bem agitado, você deveria descansar. – Disse Gina desviando finalmente sua atenção de seu diário e aceitando a cabeça oferecida pelo irmão.

- Tem razão, mas também estou sem sono... Acho que é ansiedade... – Disse ele tomando um gole do chocolate, enquanto seu olhar se perdia no horizonte.

- Hum... – Disse Gina seguindo os gestos do irmão.

- Tem horas que é estranho pensar, que não serei apenas eu e vocês, sabe... Agora terei alguém por quem selar, além de vocês...

- É sei como é... Estive pensando nisso esses dias, não quis dizer nada porque achei que ia te magoar... Mais também acho estranha a idéia de não sermos mais só agente...

Fez-se então uma pausa onde ninguém disse mais palavra alguma.

- Mas você está feliz não está?! – Disse Gina quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado.

- Sim... Eu estou sim... Eu a amo, Gina... Muito... – Disse Gui, agora encarando-a nos olhos.

- Então eu também estou. – Disse Gina sorrindo para o irmão, para em seguida abraçá-lo fortemente. – É melhor entrarmos, agora. – Disse Gina enquanto apanhava as canecas vazias e adentrava novamente na Toca.

* * *

Toda a Toca se encontrava em pleno alvoroço, enquanto uns tomavam café outros, entravam e saiam trazendo mais e mais coisas para a decoração do local onde seria o casamento, mas apesar de tudo todos estavam muito felizes.

Como havia muitas coisas a serem feitas, cada um ficou responsável por fazer uma coisa diferente, e adivinhe só o que sobrou para Gina fazer... Ajudar Fleur a se acalmar, se arrumar, e estar pronta até a hora do casamento. E era isso mesmo que ela estava indo tentar fazer neste exato momento.

Toc Toc Toc... – Batia Gina pela sétima vez na porta, sem nenhum sucesso.

Para Gina toda aquela situação era muito estranha, afinal nunca tivera um relacionamento muito bom com a futura cunhada, e lá estava ela tendo que passar um dia INTEIRO com Fleur, o que pelo visto seria bem difícil.

- Fleur, abra a porta. Sou eu a Gina! Vamos lá abra. – Disse Gina já perdendo a paciência.

- Eu não vou abrir... – Gina ouviu pela primeira vez uma resposta de lá de dentro pela primeira vez, desde que estava tentando entrar naquele quarto.

- Aé?! E porque não?! – Disse Gina sem entender.

- Por que não oras. – Disse Fleur agora com um tom que para Gina pareceu bem choroso.

- Fleur... Você está bem? – Disse Gina agora começando a se preocupar com a situação.

- Noon, eu noon estoou! – Disse Fleur enquanto abria a porta para que Gina finalmente entrasse.

- Meu Deus Fleur! Você esteve chorando? – Disse Gina após entrar, fechar a porta, colocar a bandeja com o café da manhã de Fleur em cima de uma cômoda e constatar o aparente inchaço nos olhos da futura cunhada.

- Sin! – Disse ela jogando-se novamente na cama, e enterrando seu rosto nos travesseiros.

Pela primeira vez em dias ela não sabia o que fazer, mas ali bem a sua frente estava a mulher a qual seu irmão amava e escolhera para se casar e mesmo ela parecendo estar nada bem, Gina a tornaria sua cunhada até o fim do dia a qualquer custo.

- E por que estava chorando? – Disse Gina enquanto abria as cortinas que ainda estavam fechadas.

- Eu não sei Gina... Não sei se vou conseguir sabe... Isso tudo... Toda essa história... De casamento... – Disse Fleur abraçando um travesseiro e se sentando na cama.

- Bem... – Disse Gina ao se sentar na cama também e encará-la nos olhos. – Sabe Fleur, muitas vezes eu me questionei sobre o porquê de meu irmão ter escolhido justo você para se casar com ele... E depois de tanto pensar e imaginar hipóteses impossíveis eu finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão.

- É, en qual foi?

- Ele simplesmente não escolheu você... É sério!

- Coomo assim?!- Questionou Fleur confusa.

- É... Com certeza foi como eu e Harry... Eu o amei desde a primeira vez que o vi, mas ele não e por isso muitas vezes quis desistir de tudo, e cheguei a escolher outros garotos para amar, mas nenhum eu consegui amar de verdade; e isso não foi porque eu não quis afinal eu os tinha escolhido para mim. Mas foi porque nenhum deles era o Harry. Portanto nenhum deles me completava... E é por isso que o Gui a ama e quer se casar com você... Porque é você que o completa...

- Gina... – Disse Fleur emocionada.

- Sei que nunca tivemos uma relação muito próxima, mas agora neste momento onde só estamos eu e você aqui gostaria que fosse sincera em me dizer... Você ama o meu irmão? – Disse Gina agora séria.

- Ooh sin... Eu o amo muuito, Gina! – Disse Fleur sinceramente.

- Então pronto Fleur, isso é o bastante para que se casem e sejam felizes... Sim por que o casamento é nada mais nada menos que isso, a celebração do amor entre duas pessoas. – Disse Gina ternamente.

- Obrrigadu Gina, poorr me ajudaar nesse momente taoo difíciil. – Disse Fleur agora sem chorar mais.

- Não foi nada. Mas vejo que está melhor agora e isso é bom! Temos muitas coisas a fazer hoje Fleur e a primeira delas é você tomar o seu café da manhã. – Disse Gina entregando-lhe a bandeja preparada pela Sra. Weasley.

Após terminar seu café Fleur foi tomar um demorado banho para se restabelecer, enquanto isso Gina arrumava a cama dela e preparava uma muda de roupa para que pudessem ir ao salão de beleza onde Fleur se arrumaria.

Aquele com certeza seria um dia bem agitado.

* * *

Harry já tinha visto um casamento trouxa, afinal uma vez tia Petúnia fora obrigada a levá-lo a um por não ter com quem deixá-lo, mas nunca em toda a sua vida tinha visto um casamento bruxo.

Era muito interessante ver todas aquelas pessoas juntas trabalhando para organizar tudo aquilo ao mesmo tempo. E agora que quase já caía a tarde podia ver o resultado o trabalho realizado por todos.

O jardim da Toca nunca estivera tão enfeitado antes, havia mesas redondas com seis a oito cadeiras, cobertas por brancas toalhas de cetim e com arranjos de rosas cor de rosa em cima e velas que flutuavam, iluminando cada mesa.

Havia também uma mesa maior retangular onde se encontrava o lindo bolo de casamento e mais arranjos de flores, e do céu caía uma chuva de brilho prateado em todo o local, porém esta não chegava tocar o chão permanecendo lá em cima, no céu.

Porém de tudo ali, o que Harry mais gostara fora da tenda onde seria celebrado o casamento. A tenda era grande e aberta, havia bancos brancos como os das igrejas trouxas e no centro dos bancos havia um largo corredor forrado por um tapete vermelho e todo decorado com mais e mais arranjos de flores, o que dava graça ao local, e no fim desse corredor havia como se fosse um palco onde os padrinhos ficariam e uma mesa, onde o celebrante ficaria, juntamente a um genuflexório também branco.

Todos já estavam prontos a alinhados e lá estava ele observando tudo e imaginando como seria quando fosse sua, e nessa hora é que se lembrou de que desde o café não vira mais sua querida ruivinha e pensando nela olhou carinhosamente para a aliança em sua mão direita, esta que brilhava intensamente.

- Como passou o dia sem mim? – Ouviu ele a voz já tão conhecida de sua querida namorada, enquanto sentia o abraço que esta lhe dava por trás.

- Num completo vazio... – Disse ele sorrindo-lhe e capturando aqueles lindos lábios rosados com sabor de morango, da garota que tanto amava. – Senti sua falta. – Finalizou ele ao se separarem.

- Eu também. Pensei em você todo o tempo. – Disse Gina encarando-o nos olhos.

- Certo. – Disse Harry sorrindo. – Mas e então, como foi hoje com Fleur?

- Digamos que eu pensei que seria pior... Ela está linda, você vai ver na hora do casamento. – Disse Gina orgulhosa.

- Duvido que esteja mais linda que você. – Disse Harry observando-a mais atentamente.

Gina estava realmente bonita vestia o vestido que haviam escolhido na visita à Hogsmeade, na época ela lhe parecera magnífica com ele, mas agora estava mais do que isso, estava estonteante. Sem contar o lindo penteado que tinha nos cabelos e na leve maquiagem que usava; o que lhe dava um último toque especial.

- Sim, pois você está estonteante ruivinha. – Finalizou ele sorrindo para ela marotamente.

- São seus olhos... – Disse Gina teatralmente.

- Bem parece que quase todos os convidados já chegaram. - Disse Harry desviando a atenção e apontando para a direção da tenda que agora se encontrava quase cheia.

- É parece que sim. Acho melhor irmos para lá, afinal logo, logo a cerimônia vai começar – Disse Gina segurando sua mão e conduzindo-os até o local.

* * *

A cerimônia do casamento de Gui e Fleur foi realmente magnífica, e a Sra. Weasley chorara muito, porém a festa estava sendo muito animada. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, a comida estava ótima e as músicas que tocavam eram alegres e agitadas deixando o ambiente muito agradável.

Então chegou a hora em que todos os Weasley prestavam sua homenagem aos noivos, era a vez de Gina dizer sua homenagem.

- Eu estive pensando no que dizer hoje a noite, e depois de tudo o que pensei cheguei a conclusão de que só há uma coisa que eu poderia dizer... Fleur... Não há ninguém nesse mundo que amaria mais o meu irmão que você. Sejam bons um pro outro. A Fleur e Gui! – Disse Gina levantando sua taça com champanhe e iniciando um brinde aos noivos.

Após todas as formalidades de um casamento normal, Fleur e Gui foram dançar a valsa dos noivos, sendo acompanhados, logo em seguida, pelos padrinhos e depois pelos convidados.

E lá estavam eles, Harry e Gina, dançando juntos novamente.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Disse Harry iniciando uma conversa.

- Não, você não disse nada ainda. – Disse Gina sorrindo divertida.

- Engraçadinha! - Disse Harry rodando-a novamente.

- Obrigada! – Disse ela sorrindo docemente.

- Por nada. Mas agora falando sério...

- Tudo bem. O que foi?! – Disse Gina olhando-o mais séria.

- Quando Fleur entrou por aquele corredor hoje, eu imaginei você no lugar dela, entrando por aquele corredor, toda vertida de branco, sabe... Como quando for o dia do nosso casamento. – Disse Harry sussurrando no ouvido de Gina.

- Esse dia será perfeito, e eu serei a garota mais feliz de todo o mundo, tanto o bruxo quanto o trouxa. –Sussurrou Gina ao pé do ouvido de Harry, sorrindo-lhe abertamente logo em seguida.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Disse Harry ao vislumbrar a beleza de Gina.

- Graças a Merlim! – Disse Gina em tom de alívio, no que os dois riram. – Ai, nem acredito que já vamos voltar para Hogwarts e continuamos na mesma, em relação à Atwood. – Disse Gina agora mais séria, pois dali a dois dias eles estariam de volta à escola.

- É... Nem eu, mas não vamos pensar nisso agora; sim?! Vamos só aproveitar esse momento de alegria e felicidade que estamos vivendo agora... – Disse Harry enquanto sentia o inebriante perfume de flores do campo que os cabelos de Gina exalavam.

- Tem toda razão. – Disse ela fechando languidamente os olhos enquanto sentia a respiração quente de Harry em seu pescoço o que lhe proporcionava arrepios involuntários. – Harry...

- O que?! – Disse ele confuso enquanto parava com os leves beijos dados no pescoço da garota.

- Acho que se esqueceu, mas estamos no meio de um salão cheio de gente. – Disse Gina simplesmente.

- Tem razão... É melhor irmos para outro lugar não é?! – Disse Harry pegando em sua mão e conduzindo-a para fora da pista de dança.

Atravessaram toda a festa até que finalmente chegaram à Toca, onde o silêncio e a escuridão reinavam naquele momento. Harry entrou primeiro constatando que não havia ninguém no local, afinal todos estavam se divertindo na festa.

Logo em seguida Gina entrou também, então ele a guiou até a sala onde a colocou no sofá curvando-se sobre ela num beijo terno, que logo fora aprofundado e tornara-se de desejo e desespero, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Estava quente agora, e parecia que seus corpos iam derreter em meio a todo aquele calor provocado pelo contato entre eles, contato este que se tornava cada vez mais próximo, o que tornava a distância entre eles praticamente nula.

Harry sentia-se tão feliz como jamais se sentira antes, e seu corpo reagia de uma maneira inesperadamente estranha, nunca sentira tais coisas antes. Pensamentos passavam em sua cabeça, sua vontade era de rasgar aquele lindo vestido que Gina usava, para que o contato entre eles se tornasse ainda mais intenso, porém a razão ainda pairava em sua mente impedido-o de por seus pensamentos em prática e fazer tal coisa.

Sentir gina tão próxima de si era a melhor coisa já sentira em toda a sua vida, e a cada minuto que se passava, ele tinha mais certeza de que ela seria a mulher com quem passaria o resto de sua vida.

E sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo ele a pegou no colo conduzindo-a escada acima enquanto trocavam carícias e mais beijos apaixonados. Foram assim por todo o trajeto até chegarem à porta do quarto que Harry e Rony dividiam; chegando lá Harry empurrou a porta e adentrou com Gina em seus braços, batendo-a logo em seguida atrás deles.

Não era preciso dizer nada, apenas com o olhar um do outro eles já se entendiam, era como se entendessem cada movimento ou gesto que o outro fazia. E sem precisar dizer nada Harry a deitou em sua cama e logo em seguida ela o puxou para si em mais um beijo intenso e apaixonado, que lhes arrancava muitos arrepios e tremores, tanto externos quanto internos.

Aquele cheiro de flores que emanava de Gina entorpecia-o por completo fazendo-o perder completamente a razão, então cheirou profundamente os cabelos de Gina cravando os dedos nos cabelos dela, já com o penteado todo desfeito; agora era como se sentisse verdadeiramente aquele doce perfume, e algo dentro dele lhe dizia que mais do que nunca ele estaria ligado a Gina depois daquela noite.

Então Harry deslizou delicadamente uma de suas mãos pelo rosto de Gina deixando-a entre o rosto e o pescoço da garota, enquanto se afastava o suficiente para encostarem suas testas, seus olhos abertos se encarando profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele sentia a maciez da face dela na palma de sua mão.

Nesse momento foram se aproximando mais e mais, e fechando langüidamente os olhos... Até que finalmente se encontraram num leve roçar de lábios, que no começo era muito leve e delicado, como se estivessem se experimentando, mas isso não durou muito tempo, pois logo o monstrinho no peito de Harry o instigava a aprofundar aquele beijo, e então pedindo passagem para poder explorar a boca de Gina plenamente, ele aprofundou aquele beijo.

O cheiro de Harry a entorpecia e nem se deu conta de quando uma suas mãos tinham ido parar na nuca dele acariciando seus cabelos e a outra lhe explorava as costas desesperadamente.

Era a sensação mais mágica que Harry já sentira em toda a sua vida; esta sensação era tão maravilhosa e fazia-o sentir-se tão pleno, que mais que depressa suas mãos começaram a explorar arduamente as costas de Gina trazendo-a, se isso era possível, para mais perto dele.

Suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, assim como seus corpos, e foi nesse pensamento que Harry avançou para ela, no que não encontrou nenhuma resistência; deixando-a deitada de costas em sua cama enquanto ele mantinha-se por cima dela. De repente lhe pareceu que aquele quarto estava em chamas, devido ao calor que sentia por todo seu corpo e que lhe fazia perder totalmente a razão e sentir seu cérebro embotado.

Ele sabia que devia parar, mas não era isso que seu corpo e o monstrinho interno lhe diziam, no entanto mesmo contra a sua vontade seus pulmões clamavam incessantemente por ar, porém para o seu espanto foi Gina quem quebrou o contato entre os dois.

E quando ele pensou que ela tinha finalmente recuperado a razão que ele perdera, a viu lançar um olhar maroto sobre si fazendo com que seu paletó voasse pelos ares, e começasse a desabotoar sua camisa.

- Está muito quente aqui. – Disse ela arfante tirando as sandálias com os pés, ato repetido por Harry com seus sapatos.

Harry jogando às favas o pouco de razão que lhe restava começou a ajudá-la a desabotoar sua camisa, que agora parecia ter mais botões do que se lembrava que tivesse, e não tardou muito a se juntar ao paletó, agora lá estavam eles iniciando outro beijo ardente que lhes tirava o fôlego, enquanto gentilmente Harry mantia Gina suspensa em seus braços enquanto desamarrava as tiras das costas do vestido de Gina.

Agora as coisas eram muito mais fáceis; pois era como se tivessem acabado com toda a timidez que havia entre eles, tornando tudo muito mais simples. Sentiam-se totalmente a vontade um com o outro, e não era preciso nem palavras para que se entendessem perfeitamente em seus beijos e carícias, as quais eles apenas faziam o que pensavam sem receber nenhum tipo de resistência da parte do outro.

O monstrinho no peito de Harry instigava-o a todo instante para que continuasse a explorar as costas da garota com mais intensidade, apenas mudando o sentido de suas mãos, que agora faziam um trajeto impetuoso por onde antes havia as tiras do vestido dela alcançando a cintura bem torneada de Gina, cintura esta que tantas vezes desejara sem poder tê-la para si.

As carícias de Harry eram bem impetuosas, mas as de Gina também não ficavam muito atrás. Ela também lhe explorava as costas com tanta vontade quanto ele, e ao fazer isso ia deixando um rastro de fogo, que o marcava na alma como sendo apenas dela, por todo lugar em que passavam.

Os dedos dela lhe cravavam a nuca, despenteando ainda mais seus cabelos, o que não o incomodava nem um pouco, muito pelo contrário ele estava adorando aquilo, e gostou mais ainda quando ela aumentou a pressão naquela região aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Após vários beijos e carícias, eles finalmente se encararam com as testas novamente encostadas, e Harry ainda se encontrava sobre Gina. E após algum tempo que Harry nunca soube precisar eles finalmente se separaram e enquanto Harry lhe dava leves beijos no pescoço, ela lhe mordiscava a orelha, atos que lhes provocavam constantes arrepios por o corpo.

E foi assim que adormeceram ali mesmo; Harry com Gina em seus braços enquanto acariciava seus cabelos ruivos com cheiro de flores. E assim iniciou-se entre eles, mesmo sem eles saberem, uma ligação muito forte que era proveniente de um amor verdadeiro.

E de tão entorpecidos que estavam, até se esqueceram de praticar oclumência.

"Lá estava ela com suas madeixas ruivas, esgueirando-se pela Toca logo atrás de sua mãe, que tinha junto de si uma grande bolsa, e se movia rapidamente sempre olhando para trás, porém era como se ela não pudesse lhe ver, pois sempre continuava a andar e cada vez mais rápido.

Até que ela saiu de dentro da Toca indo em direção à um local bem mais afastado de lá, um local que Gina conhecia e sabia que quase ninguém freqüentava, e aos pés de uma árvore disforme sua mãe se ajoelhou abrindo a estranha bolsa que trazia consigo, e de lá retirara uma pá de jardinagem, a qual usara para cavar um pequeno, mas razoavelmente profundo, buraco.

Gina não entendia o que sua mãe estava fazendo, tudo aquilo era muito estranho para ela, nunca a vira tão apavorada antes.

Então logo em seguida Molly retirou de sua bolsa algo envolto por um pano preto e olhando novamente em sua volta, ela o colocou dentro do buraco que fizera, tampando-o logo em seguida, e tomando também o cuidado de encobrir o local com folhas secas para que ninguém percebesse que a terra tinha sido remexida.

- Graças a Merlim! – Disse Molly aliviada, saindo dali tão rapidamente quanto viera.

Foi então que algo mais estranho ainda aconteceu, foi como se estivesse sendo sugada, ou melhor, viajando atrás de um portal, pois a sensação ruim era a mesma.

E lá estava ela novamente, Mirian Morgan, com suas madeixas ruivas, num vestido branco de véus esvoaçantes esgueirando-se por corredores e mais corredores, que por acaso não lhe pareciam estranhos, era como se tivesse estado ali antes, muitas e muitas vezes, pareciam-se com os "corredores de Hogwarts"!

Mas havia algo errado... Não podia ser Mirian a pessoa que estava seguindo, afinal ela havia lhe dito que não podia mais ajudá-la, no entanto como estava vendo-a ali?!

Então a moça parou de andar assim que concluíra esse pensamento, logo em seguida virou-se para ela sorrindo. E foi exatamente aí que se surpreendera... Não era Mirian quem ela estava seguindo, era ela mesma!

Seus olhos se mantiveram ligados por alguns segundos encarando-se profundamente, até que...

PAM!!!!

Sentou-Se num solavanco só, o corpo dolorido, todo suado. Olhou para o lado e deu graças à Merlim por não ter acordado Harry, a respiração estava falha e acelerada, seu cérebro estava a mil, as novas informações vinham-lhe rapidamente e aos montes à sua cabeça, tanto que até lhe doía, e foi então que ouviu...

- Shhhhhh, Jorge! Vai acabar acordando eles! – Disse a Sra. Weasley aflita.

- Desculpe mãe. – Disse Jorge.

- Vamos logo, estão nos esperando para a reunião! – Disse Fred.

Seu cérebro estava muito perturbado com aquele sonho que tivera a pouco, por isso só absorvera esta parte da conversa, mas depois pensaria nisso agora queria apenas se acalmar e organizar suas idéias.

Não conseguia entender o que tinha acabado de ver em seu sonho, estava ainda meio perturbada, mas o cansaço era maior que sua vontade de descobrir tudo, então involuntariamente seu corpo amoleceu-se se entorpecendo de sono, fazendo-a adormecer novamente, o que a levou de voltar a seu sonho."

Voltou então a sentir aquele olhar profundo sobre si, como se olhasse em um espelho, só que mais real, mais palpável, porém isso não durou muito tempo, e logo ela desapareceu por uma passagem, que surgira assim que tocara um dos tijolos da parede a seu lado esquerdo.

- HEI! VOCÊ!! Onde vai?! – Disse Gina apavorada, mas a sua cópia idêntica não lhe respondera nada, apenas desaparecera para dentro da parede.

Sem nem ao menos pestanejar esgueirou-se pela passagem aberta, que logo que passara se fechou, o que lhe dera um grande susto. Mas nada comparado ao que sentiu ao virar-se e se deparar com as portas espelhadas de um guarda-roupa antigo de madeira escura, que refletia nada mais nada menos que _Voldemort_ rindo maleficamente para ela.

- Eu vou pegar você, Gina Weasley... Você e aquele seu namoradinho, o Harry Potter. Eu vou acabar com vocês... Pode esperar, não vai demorar muito. – Disse ele cadavericamente enquanto ria de satisfação em ver o espanto e o medo estampados nos olhos de Gina.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! – Gritava Gina sentando-se num solavanco só, já sentindo o conforto já tão conhecido dos braços daquele que ela tanto amava.

- Amor, calma eu to aqui... Foi só um sonho. – Dizia Harry enquanto tentava acalmar Gina, para que parasse de chorar.

- Era ele Harry... Era ele... – Disse Gina desesperada.

- _Voldemort_ estava no seu sonho?! – Disse Harry aflito. – O que ele queria?! O que foi que ele lhe disse?! – Encerrou Harry agora furioso.

- Ele disse que vai nos pegar... E logo, Harry... E ele tem razão, não vai demorar muito para ele nos pegar, e eu não consigo encontrar esse maldito talismã! – Desabafou Gina cheia de medo, raiva, impotência e frustração, enquanto chorava de desespero.

- Calma Gina também não é assim... A responsabilidade não é só sua. E por falar nisso... Conte-me o que aconteceu no seu sonho para eu poder te ajudar.

E foi isso o que Gina fez, contou a ele tudo o que havia se passado em seu sonho o que a fez se sentir bem melhor.

- Espera aí, quer dizer que eles tiveram uma reunião da ordem esta noite?!

- Não tenho certeza, porque ainda estava muito tonta e não consegui assimilar muita coisa, mas foi o que pareceu, mamãe estava aflita para não nos acordar, isso pude perceber claramente. – Disse Gina, agora bem mais calma e sem chorar.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Que ódio! Eles ainda nos tratam como se tivéssemos 11 anos e não entendêssemos nada de magia! – Disse Harry com o ódio correndo por suas veias.

- Isso não é o mais importante agora, Harry. Posso descobrir tudo o que se passou na reunião mais tarde com um dos meus irmãos. – Disse Gina simplesmente.

- Ora Gina, eles não vão querer dizer nada para você. – Disse Harry sem entender ao certo o que se passava na cabeça de Gina.

- Eu não disse que iria perguntar ou questionar a eles... – Disse Gina sorrindo, no que Harry imediatamente entendeu o que ela pretendia fazer.

- Tem razão, às vezes eu me esqueço dos detalhes... – Disse Harry também com um meio sorriso.

- Harry... O corredor onde estávamos... Eu tenho certeza de que era um dos corredores de Hogwarts; ela tocou um tijolo na parede e uma passagem se abriu, era um cômodo pequeno, sufocante, só havia um guarda-roupa lá dentro... Ele era antigo, de madeira escura e com as portas espelhadas... – Disse Gina fazendo esforço para se lembrar dos detalhes de seu sonho.

- Bem, não me lembro de ter visto uma passagem como essa no mapa do maroto... – Disse Harry pensativo. – Bom, depois podemos dar uma olhada nele... Mas agora fale mais sobre a parte da Sra. Weasley em seu sonho, Gina.

- Eu também não entendi muito bem, foi como eu havia lhe dito, ela enterrou alguma coisa num lugar do jardim, mas não sei se isso foi real ou só um sonho. – Disse Gina. – Se bem que a parte de _Voldemort_ foi bem real.

- Acredite Gina, toda vez que eu tive esse tipo de sonho, eles eram bem reais, e você já devia saber disso, afinal os seus antigos também eram muito reais. – Disse Harry seriamente.

- Harry... Você acha que _Voldemort_ viu todo o meu sonho? Digo; até a parte de antes que eu acordei? – Disse Gina preocupadamente.

- Eu não sei Gina, realmente eu não sei... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele sabe a segunda parte e agora teremos que ser muito rápidos em achar essa passagem, pois com certeza _Voldemort_ vai mandar seus comensais a procurarem também. – Disse Harry sombriamente.

- Como assim, Harry?! – Disse Gina confusa.

- Gina... Você não acha que os comensais estão todos fora de Hogwarts; acha?! – Disse Harry como se fosse obvio, e continuando logo em seguida. – Desde aquele dia em que você teve aquela discussão com Malfoy, tudo ficou muito mais claro para mim... Com certeza Draco e seus amiguinhos já se juntaram ao time de comensais a que o pai dele pertence. Devem estar trabalhando como espiões lá dentro, passando informações...

- Então você acha que agora_ Voldemort_ vai mandar Malfoy procurar a passagem que eu vi no meu sonho, quando voltarmos à Hogwarts? – Disse Gina espantada.

- Mas é claro que sim! Encontrando a passagem ele encontra o guarda-roupa e a menos que eu esteja muito enganado, Gina, esse guarda-roupa deve ser a passagem para Atwood, o que significa que... Ao encontrá-lo ele estará muito mais perto de seu talismã... Que no mento é o que ele mais deseja. – Disse Harry raciocinando muito rapidamente.

- Tem toda razão, agora às coisas fazem muito mais sentido pra mim. Mas o que vamos fazer?! – Disse Gina sem saber ao certo o que fazer, ou mesmo pensar. – Droga! Sou uma idiota, como fui me esquecer de praticar oclumência? Agora as coisas se complicaram ainda mais... E tudo por minha culpa, só faço bobagens mesmo. – Disse Gina agora muito chateada.

- Ora essa Gina, não fique assim vai... A culpa não foi só sua... Também tenho minha parcela de culpa, afinal, com certeza isso só aconteceu porque acabamos dormindo aqui... Juntos... Você só não deu muita sorte dessa vez, e pra falar a verdade nem eu pratiquei oclumência noite passada... – Disse Harry sinceramente, tentando animá-la um pouco.

- Ta certo... Obrigada por me animar. – Disse Gina sorrindo gentilmente.

- Está bem, mas agora... Você vai ir cautelosamente até seu quarto, se trocar e descer para tomar seu café. Depois pensamos nisso. – Disse Harry simplesmente, mostrando-se mais tranqüilo para não deixar Gina mais preocupada, mas a verdade era que por dentro ele estava apavorado com a idéia de _Voldemort_ pegar o talismã antes deles.

- Está certo! Mas... Harry... Rony não devia estar aqui?!– Disse Gina observando que a cama do irmão estava do mesmo jeito que na noite anterior.

- Bem... Acho que a cama de Hermione deve estar mais cheia, hoje também. – Disse Harry sorrindo marotamente, no que Gina logo entendera a mensagem, retribuindo com o mesmo sorriso maroto.

* * *

Assim que acabara de se arrumar, Gina descera para tomar seu café.

- Bom dia! – Disse Gina cumprimentando à todos e sentando ao lado de Harry.

- Bom dia querida, o que vai querer para o café? – Disse a Sra. Weasley docemente.

- Wafers seria ótimo, mãe. – Disse Gina sorrindo.

E enquanto os outros tomavam seus cafés Gina começou a puxar conversa com Fred e Jorge.

- E então; como vão as coisas na loja?! – Disse ela despreocupadamente para os irmãos.

- Muito bem Gina, agora estamos trabalhando numa nova invenção. – Disse Fred animadamente.

- É... Estamos trabalhando numa nova goma de mascar que te faz flutuar. – Disse Jorge.

- É como se não houvesse mais gravidade quando a pessoa a mastiga. – Disse Fred.

- Chocante! – Disse os dois em uníssono.

- Os meus sinceros parabéns aos meus queridos irmãos inventores! – Disse Gina dando a cada um, uma de suas mãos.

Assim que sentiu o toque das mãos de seus irmãos Gina viu em questão de segundos, tudo o que se passara na reunião da ordem, na noite anterior. E as informações que recebera a deixara em estado de choque momentâneo.

- Gina?! O que foi?! – Disseram os dois em uníssono, estranhando a cara da irmã.

- Nada! É só que pensei numa coisa agora... – Disse Gina disfarçando.

- É?! E no que pensou Gina?! – Disse Fred sorrindo divertido com o atrapalhamento da irmã.

- É mesmo, no que pensou, Gina?! – Disse Jorge apoiando Fred.

- Bem... A casa está um pouco vazia, não?! Onde estão todos?! – E ao ver que não convencera muito os irmãos acrescentou. – Ou melhor, onde está Gabrielle?! – Disse Gina fazendo uma expressão enciumada, no que viu que finalmente tinha convencido os dois.

- Ahhh, sim... – Disse Fred, malicioso.

- A Gabrielle... – Disse Jorge lançando um olhar significativo à Fred. – Não se preocupe Gininha, ela se foi ontem a noite com os pais da Fleur.

- Hum, que ótimo! Menos mau... – Disse Gina simplesmente, sem se importar por ser chamada pelo apelido que detestava.

- E quanto aos outros, papai foi para o ministério resolver uma coisas, Gui e Fleur já foram para a lua de mel deles, e Carlinhos recebeu um chamado urgente pela manhã, então teve de voltar para a Romênia. – Finalizou Fred.

Logo em seguida a Sra. Weasley trouxe seu café da manhã, o que ela deu graças a Merlim, pois já estava faminta, e assim que terminou de comer voltou-se discretamente para Harry.

- Precisamos conversar. – Sussurrou Gina discretamente para Harry, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Então disfarçadamente Gina junto a Harry saíram da cozinha sem serem percebidos, indo direto para o jardim da Toca.

- O que foi que aconteceu?! – Disse Harry preocupado.

- Eu descobri com Fred e Jorge o que se passou na reunião. – Disse Gina nervosamente. – E... Sei que havia prometido ao Gui não contar nada antes de voltarmos à Hogwarts, mas a situação se agravou muito e não podemos mais esperar... Vamos contar TUDO ao Rony e a Mione. – Disse Gina muito séria.

- Está certo, mas quando pretende fazer isso?! – Disse Harry.

- De preferência agora mesmo! Não é por nada, mas agora as coisas estão mesmo complicadas! – Disse Gina nervosamente.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos lá pra dentro, assim você conta tudo sobre o que descobriu com Fred e Jorge pra nós, e eu te ajudo a contar o restante a Rony e Mione.

E em menos de vinte minutos lá estavam eles no quarto de Rony colocando os assuntos em dia.

- Eu e Harry temos algo para contar a vocês. – Disse Gina encarando os amigos nervosamente.

- É verdade, não podíamos contar antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts, porque Gina prometera à Gui, mas as coisas parecem estar se complicando cada vez mais. – Disse Harry parecendo muito tenso.

- Hei Harry, vocês tão bem cara?! – Disse Rony preocupadamente. – Parece que ta acontecendo alguma coisa muito séria...

- O que você está tentando nos dizer Harry?! – Disse Mione cortando o que Rony dizia, e sem entender nada.

- Gina falou com Gui sobre Atwood para ver se ele sabia algo a respeito, mas ficamos na mesma em relação à isso. – Disse Harry.

- Que pena... Pois agora já não sei mais em que livro procurar, já consultei todos os livros que conheço e que poderiam nos ajudar. – Disse Mione meio desanimada.

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. – Disse Gina simplesmente. – O que importa é o que ele me disse sobre a atual situação do mundo mágico.

- Como assim?! – Disse Rony confuso.

- Gui disse a Gina que a situação está muito ruim aqui fora, parece que o Profeta Diário, mais uma vez está sendo manipulado pelo ministério, para publicar só manchetes que são aprovadas, para que não haja pânico na população bruxa. – Disse Harry.

- O quê?! Eu não acredito que Fudge está fazendo isso novamente! – Disse Mione revoltada. – Ele não pode nos privar de informações! – Finalizou ela indignada.

Então Harry contou tudo sobre Gina ter se esquecido de praticar oclumência, sobre o sonho que ela tivera na noite anterior, sobre Malfoy ter se tornado um comensal, e tudo mais.

- Espere aí! Por que mamãe enterraria um baú?! – Questionou Rony confuso.

- É isso o que nós vamos descobrir Rony. – Disse Mione decidida. - Você sabe onde era o tal lugar Gina?!

- Sim.– Disse Gina simplesmente.

- Então vamos até lá ver se tem mesmo algo enterrado! – Disse Mione.

- Vamos sim. Mas antes tenho que lhes contar o que descobri com Fred e Jorge esta manhã. – Disse Gina.

- Como assim?! – Disse Rony.

- Eles tiveram uma reunião da ordem ontem, durante a madrugada, e até agora estou meio chocada com o que descobri esta manhã... Lembram do velho joalheiro?! – Disse ela.

- Sim! – Responderam em uníssono.

- Eles encontraram o corpo dele... Junto com o de todos os trouxas que viviam um povoado próximo a Londres... Foi um verdadeiro massacre. – Disse Gina parecendo chocada, assim como os outros, que não conseguiam acreditar em tal crueldade. – E não é só isso... Parece que _Voldemort_ está conseguindo mais seguidores, agora além dos dementadores ele conta com o apoio de lobisomens.

- Bem... Parece que Você-sabe-quem está agindo mais rápido do que esperávamos, não. – Disse Rony meio chocado.

- A situação está bem pior do que eu imaginava... – Disse Mione pensativa. – Temos de agir rápido, cada minuto que se passa ele avança mais ainda.

- E com essa história de Malfoy e seus capangas terem se tornado comensais, as coisas se complicam ainda mais. – Disse Rony revoltado. – E você acha mesmo que agora ele vai tentar achar a tal passagem, Harry?!

- É claro que ele vai. Você ainda tem dúvidas quanto a isso? – Disse Harry ironicamente. – _Voldemort _devia estar só esperando que déssemos um pequeno descuido para encontrar uma pista, e agora que ele a encontrou, com certeza vai correr atrás dela, e é por isso que eu acho que devemos nos apressar em achar essa passagem, assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts.

* * *

Lá estavam elas se preparando para encontrar o que exatamente a Sra. Weasley havia enterrado, e enquanto isso Harry e Rony procuravam no mapa do maroto alguma passagem que pudesse ser a do sonho de Gina.

- Antes temos que passar no celeiro. – Disse Gina já abrindo a porta do celeiro.

- Pra que temos de passar aqui?! – Questionou Mione confusa.

- Bem, vamos precisar disso. – Disse Gina pegando duas pás de jardinagem.

- Ah sim, claro! – Disse Mione.

Elas andaram rapidamente, para que ninguém as descobrisse, durante algum tempo até que finalmente chegaram aos pés da árvore que Gina vira em seu sonho.

- Precisamos ser rápidas, senão alguém pode nos ver. – Disse Gina olhando para os lados. – Vamos!

Então começaram a cavar o que levou algum tempo, pois tiveram de primeiramente retirar toda a neve que estava no local.Mas após certo tempo a pá de Mione pegou alguma coisa.

- Acho que encontrei Gina! Ajude-me aqui! – Disse ela cavando mais rapidamente.

Logo conseguiram retirar o objeto estranho que Gina tinha visto sua mãe enterrar em seu sonho, e assim como no sonho o objeto continuava envolto pelo pano preto. E sem pestanejar ela o retirou do pano muito sujo de terra, no que se surpreendeu, ao constatar que era um pequeno baú, o objeto que sua mãe enterrara.

- Hãn?! Um baú?! – Disse Gina confusa.

- Mas o que será que tem dentro dele? – Questionou Mione já muito curiosa.

- Não sei, mas é melhor arrumarmos tudo e voltarmos, em Hogwarts tentamos abri-lo, aqui em casa não é seguro, podem nos descobrir. – Disse Gina.

E fora exatamente isso que fizeram, arrumaram tudo par que ninguém percebesse que haviam mexido em algo ali, e retornaram à Toca, tomando cuidado para que ninguém visse nada.

Quanto a Harry e Rony eles não conseguiram encontrar nada no mapa do maroto, nem uma passagenzinha que batesse com a descrição de Gina.

Então naquele dia, restou-lhes apenas arrumar seus malões para no dia seguinte voltarem à Hogwarts.

N/A: Mil desculpas por não ter atualizado antes, mas é que não estava tendo mais tempo para escrever a fic. Muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles realmente me ajudaram muito, me dando força para continuar a escrever a fic. Espero de coração que tenham gostado do capítulo; comentem ta! Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	13. Do Baú ao GuardaRoupas

"**A descoberta do amor através de um talismã!"**

**Cap.13: "Do Baú ao Guarda-Roupa"**

Após todas as despedidas na estação King´s Cross, lá estavam eles novamente numa das cabines do expresso de Hogwarts retornando à sua escola tão querida.

- Hermione, você não cansa, não?! – Disse Rony bufando aborrecido por Hermione não parar de ler um livro qualquer.

- Oras Rony, eu só estou... – Disse Mione desviando pela primeira vez desde que entrara naquela cabine, os olhos de seu livro novo.

- Lendo! Eu sei e é exatamente disso que eu estou falando! Pare um pouco, sim? – Disse Rony agora parecendo cansado.

- Está bem. E sobre o que quer conversar Rony? – Disse Mione com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não sei; qualquer coisa que não tenha relação com livros. – Disse Rony também emburrado.

- Bem já que vocês estão tão sem assunto, acho melhor falarmos sobre algo que nos importe, antes que vocês iniciem uma discussão. – Disse Gina, já percebendo que se não se intrometesse na conversa dos dois logo eles estariam brigando.

- É verdade, não gosto de ver vocês discutindo, já tinham parado com isso, mas parece que está voltando... – Disse Harry preocupadamente, repreendendo-os com um olhar severo.

- Desculpe. – Disse Mione, para Rony, meio sem graça.

- É, desculpe. – Disse Rony a ela, também sem graça.

- Tudo bem; só que é muito importante que vocês fiquem unidos, pois como todos nós sabemos a separação e a discórdia é exatamente o que _Voldemort_ quer que haja entre nós. – Disse Gina relembrando-os do que já sabiam a muito tempo, mas que estavam se esquecendo.

- Esta bem; então vamos mudar de assunto, sim. –Disse Rony simplesmente, para tentar desanuviar a conversa.

- Onde está o baú que encontramos; Gina?! – Questionou Hermione pensativa. – Está aqui com vocês?! – Finalizou ela encarando, profundamente, Harry e Gina simultaneamente.

- Sim... – Disseram Harry e Gina em uníssono, e enquanto Harry se certificava de que ninguém os espionava e logo em seguida trancava bem a porta da cabine, Gina abria sua bolsa e retirava de lá de dentro o baú.

- O que será que tem aí dentro?! – Disse Rony pensativo.

- É isso o que nós vamos descobrir Rony. Deixe me ver. – Disse Mione decidida, já pegando o baú em suas mãos.

Agora que estavam seguros, pela primeira vez eles observaram mais atentamente o baú. Ele era de madeira, esta desbotada pela ação do tempo, com detalhes em metal enferrujado, também devido à ação do tempo; com uma trava de mesmo metal que continha o desenho do já bem conhecido brasão da família Weasley.

- Como vamos abri-lo?! – Disse Rony observando que não havia cadeado, fechadura ou qualquer outra coisa para destravar a trava do baú.

- Hum... - Resmungou Mione analisando mais de perto a trava, para tentar abri-lo, onde gastara um tempo razoável pensando nas mais diversas formas para abrir o baú, até que finalmente ela resolveu optar por um meio mais eficaz. – Afastem-se! – Disse ela colocando o baú sobre o banco.

- O que vai fazer? – Disseram Rony e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês já vão ver. – Disse ela sem mais explicações.

- "Diffindo!" – Mione lançou o feitiço direto no baú, fazendo com que sua tampa disparasse até o teto da cabine, rebatesse para o chão e saísse quicando até parar próximo aos pés de Rony, que arregalou os olhos em espanto.

- Sabe de uma coisa Hermione... Você é brilhante! Mas assusta às vezes, sabia?! – Disse Rony ainda olhando para a tampa inerte do baú parada próxima a seus pés.

- Muito engraçado, Rony. – Disse Mione ironicamente enquanto se abaixava e recolhia a tampa do baú do chão.

- Ta bem, mas não vão começar a discutir, sim?! Agora vamos ver o que tem dentro – Disse Harry interrompendo o que seria mais uma longa discussão entre Rony e Mione, que se encararão pedindo desculpas um ao outro sem pronunciar palavras, apenas se entendendo com os olhares.

- O Harry em razão, vamos ver o que tem dentro. – Disse Gina voltando a pegar o baú, agora aberto, e se sentando no local onde ele estava anteriormente, no que todos se sentaram também chegando o mais perto possível para poderem ver o que havia lá dentro.

Então Gina começou a retirar as coisas de dentro do baú e entregar aos outros, primeiro ela retirou uma rosa já muito ressecada, que entregou a Rony, depois foi um colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração, este que entregou a Harry, que estava bem a seu lado, depois foi uma chave de bronze de aparência bem antiga, e já muito enferrujada, também em forma de coração, e por fim a última coisa foi uma carta já muito velha, o que era aparente já que o papel estava consideravelmente amarelado.

- O que é tudo isso?! – Disse Rony olhando tudo sem compreender coisa alguma, no que Mione apenas observava a chave em sua mão sem ter certeza da possibilidade que se formava em sua mente.

- Não tenho certeza ainda... – Disse Gina enigmaticamente.

E enquanto os amigos trocaram estas poucas palavras entre si, Harry começou a analisar o colar em suas mãos e não demorou muito para perceber que na verdade o pingente em forma de coração se abria e não se surpreendeu quando, ao abri-lo, deparara-se com as fotografias de dois rostos, um era de uma moça de olhos muito azuis e cabelos flamejantes, enquanto o outro era moreno de cabelos rebeldes.

- Gina... Dê uma olhada nisso, e vê se reconhece alguma coisa. – Disse Harry mostrando-lhe as fotos contidas no pingente em forma de coração, com pensamentos passando por sua mente.

Assim que Gina encarara aquelas pequenas fotografias todas as suas suspeitas se confirmaram, e um brilho de compreensão passou por seus olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Harry; todas aquelas coisas eram mesmo de Mirian. "Mas porque estavam com sua mãe?" – Pensou Gina confusamente.

- É o que eu estou pensando Gina?! – Disse Harry tirando-a de seus devaneios.

- É sim Harry, esse é Henry e essa é Mirian. – Disse ela indicando as fotografias para ele.

- O que?! Do que vocês estão falando?! – Disse Rony perdido.

- Essas coisas todas Rony deviam ser da antepassada de vocês, a Mirian, por isso esse baú estava com a Sra. Weasley. Ela com certeza o herdara da família. – Disse Mione que até aquele momento havia permanecido calada. – Só não entendo o porquê de ela ter enterrado isso... – Finalizou ela muito pensativa.

- Era exatamente essa a pergunta que estava se passando em minha cabeça nesse exato momento Hermione... Por que mamãe esconderia isso de mim?!... – Disse Gina também sem saber ao certo a resposta.

- Temos de pensar nisso! Mas agora eu e Rony precisamos fazer a ronda nos corredores. – Disse Mione levantando-se e colocando a chave novamente dentro do baú, enquanto parava na porta esperando por Rony.

- Tem certeza que precisamos ir agora Mione?! – Disse Rony meio incerto, pois não queria sair dali agora; estava ávido por responder suas perguntas sem respostas.

- É claro que sim! E vamos logo, não quero atrasar a ronda! – Disse ela energicamente, no que o ruivo não teve coragem para contestá-la, então saíram pelos corredores do trem deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos novamente.

Houve uma pausa onde cada um tentava organizar seus pensamentos, até que cansado de pensar e pensar, e acabar por não encontrar resposta alguma Harry se cansou e quebrou o silêncio que se instalara entre os dois.

- O que você acha que tem nessa carta?! – Disse ele apontando para a carta, bem apertada entre as mãos de Gina.

- Na verdade estava agora mesmo travando uma batalha interna para saber se devo ou não lê-la... Estou temerosa pelo que possa estar escrito aqui... – Disse Gina parecendo angustiada.

- Não acha viável abrir e conferir?! – Disse Harry, a curiosidade já lhe corroendo por dentro.

- É... Acho que não deve ser tão problemático assim afinal, não é?! – Disse Gina agora um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Pois é, acho que não, mas espere um momento. – Disse ele dirigindo-se novamente até a porta para certificar-se de que não havia ninguém os espionando e trancando a porta logo em seguida.

- Tudo bem, pode ler agora. – Disse Harry simplesmente.

- OK! – Disse Gina começando a ler a carta em voz alta.

" _Querido Henry;_

_Como vão suas férias de natal?! Espero que esteja tudo bem. Aqui em casa as coisas estão indo razoavelmente bem na medida do possível._

_Mamãe está preparando as coisas para a ceia de natal agora, pena você não ter podido vir... Estou com saudades suas, e não vejo a hora de nos vermos de novo, espero que tenha um Feliz Natal._

_Sobre aquele assunto, ainda estou meio confusa, mas tenho uma novidade! Esta manhã mamãe me deu isto, não entendi muito bem o que significa, mas ela me disse que para responder nossas perguntas teremos de desvendar os segredos desse pergaminho._

_É também por isso que estou lhe enviando esta carta, para ver se você entende alguma coisa, por que eu não entendi nada._

_Até a próxima coruja..._

_Com carinho_

_De Sua Mirian ____ "_

- O que seria "ISTO"?! – Disse Gina interrogativa.

- Como assim?! – Disse Harry confuso.

- Veja só... "Esta manhã mamãe me deu isto..." O que ela quis dizer com a palavra ISTO?! – Disse Gina que relia o trecho sem parar.

- Deixe-me ver. – Disse Harry pegando a folha juntamente com o envelope nas mãos, no que algo caíra aos seus pés. – O que é isso?! – Disse ele apanhando o outro pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

- Isso, o que?! – Disse Gina confusa, pois não tinha visto o pedaço de pergaminho que caíra aos pés de Harry, afinal ainda estava muito pensativa.

- Isso aqui, olhe. – Disse ele indicando-lhe o pergaminho em sua mão.

O pergaminho estava dobrado e parecia ser já muito velho, mais até que a carta a qual acompanhava, tinha uma aparência muito gasta, como se tivesse sido usado arduamente tempos atrás. Então sem esperar mais Harry finalmente o abriu.

- O que seria isso?! – Disse Gina enquanto observava atentamente o pergaminho, o qual lhes mostrava um desenho já meio disforme do que parecia ser uma gigantesca floresta.

- Não tenho certeza, mas eu diria que é uma espécie de mapa antigo... – Disse Harry encarando o pergaminho com uma expressão muito pensativa em seu rosto. – Sim. É... É um mapa sim, Gina. Veja aqui tem um traçado feito com uma cor diferente que marca um caminho nesse mapa.

- É mesmo! – Disse Gina reparando na existência de um traço muito fino em vermelho, que seguia certo caminho por todo o mapa. – Mas onde será que é este lugar?! – Finalizou ela pensativa.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que deve ser a tal floresta negra... – Disse Harry analisando melhor o mapa em suas mãos. – E se quer saber parece que este traço em vermelho foi colocado aqui bem depois de esse mapa ter sido feito. – Disse ele analisando o pergaminho mais atentamente.

- Você acha que foram Mirian e Henry quem o fizeram? – Disse Gina encarando-o.

- É possível, não é?! – Disse ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem; é sim. – Disse ela simplesmente, tornando-se mais séria ao reparar num detalhe. – Vire o mapa Harry!

- O que?! – Disse ele sem entender nada.

- É vire-o do outro lado, acho que tem algo escrito aqui... – Disse Gina pegando o pergaminho surrado em suas mãos e vendo que suas suspeitas estavam certas, logo começou a ler em voz alta o que dizia nas costas do pergaminho.

"Atwood, Atwood a cidade onde o Sol nunca brilha e a noite sempre reina, pois após se tornar mal vista por todos os povos da Terra, a sombria cidade perdera-se no tempo, sendo assim guardada junto a tralhas e farrapos para toda a eternidade."

Relera no mínimo umas quatro ou cinco vezes aquele trecho sem nexo e não conseguia encontrar serventia para o que estava escrito ali.

- Não entendo... O que é isso?! – Disse Gina confusa, agora relendo o trecho sem parar.

- Também não sei... – Disse Harry também relendo o trecho sem entender o que queria dizer.

- Se ao menos eu pudesse... Mas não, isso... Isso não... Não daria certo, não é mesmo?! – Disse Gina mais para si mesma do que para Harry que a encarava sem compreender o que se passava em sua mente.

- Do que você está falando?! – Disse Harry confuso.

- Nada, acho que não vai dar certo, mesmo. – Disse Gina meio incerta do que dizia.

- Bem não sei do que se trata, mas não custa tentar, não é mesmo?! – Disse Harry.

- Bom, eu só... Tinha, sabe... Pensado na possibilidade de eu conseguir extrair informações desses objetos, sabe, assim como eu faço com as pessoas quando quero descobrir alguma coisa. Mas é loucura, afinal objetos não tem mentes para serem vasculhadas, não é?! – Disse Gina como se o que estivesse dizendo fosse uma grande loucura.

- Bom, não me parece tanta louca assim essa sua idéia. Se desse certo seria de grande ajuda, principalmente quando estivermos refazendo os passos que Mirian e Henry fizeram com esse mapa. – Disse Harry indicando o mapa que agora se encontrava nas mãos de Gina.

- Não sei se isso vai funcionar. – Disse ela encarando o pergaminho, meio incerta.

- Por que você não tenda? – Disse Harry incentivando-a a prosseguir com sua idéia.

- Está certo! Afinal, como você mesmo já disse, não custa tentar, não é?! – Disse ela mostrando um lindo sorriso, o qual Harry achou que era o mais lindo que já vira ali naqueles lábios.

Então se concentrando ao máximo que conseguiu Gina tocou o pergaminho em suas mãos, exatamente como sempre fizera para descobrir algo que queria descobrir, mas para sua decepção nada ocorreu.

- E então?! – Questionou Harry encarando-a assim que ela reabrira seus olhos, até então fechados.

- Nada... – Disse Gina desanimada, com os ombros caídos.

- Hei, não fique assim! Esta foi só sua primeira tentativa. – Disse Harry tentando animá-la. – O que houve?!

- Não sei... – Disse Gina muito pensativa. – Nunca tinha tentado isso antes, mas foi meio estranho...

- Por quê?! – Perguntou Harry curioso.

- Não sei, quando eu vou descobrir algo com alguma pessoa eu sempre tenho algo em mente, sabe; alguma coisa que eu queira saber e... Dessa vez... De repente me vi sem saber o que buscar, ou mesmo questionar ao pergaminho... – Disse Gina parecendo muito confusa. – Isso faz algum sentido?! – Finalizou ela mais confusa ainda.

- Faz todo o sentido, Gina. É isso!! Você tem de perguntar algo para que o objeto possa lhe responder. – Disse Harry como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em sua mente.

- Será?! – Disse Gina incerta. – Vamos ver se é isso mesmo...

E dizendo isso voltou a se concentrar, mentalizando a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente, sentindo-se meio idiota... "Para que você já serviu?"... E no instante seguinte ela sentiu a mesma sensação que tinham quando vasculhava a mente de alguém e encontrava o que estava procurando, e então uma visão se formou em sua mente.

" O lugar onde estavam era muito estranho e suspeito, nem mesmo a floresta proibida era tão assustadora quanto o local onde se encontravam. Altas árvores de madeira tão escura quanto o carvão, e de folhas tão mortas como jamais vira antes jaziam por todo o lugar até onde suas vistas podiam alcançar.

Cheio de estranhas vegetações e com um cheiro fortíssimo de podridão rondando por todo o ambiente. Um jovem casal de expressões aterrorizadas, encontravam-se parados um de costas para o outro com suas varinhas a postos e os olhos tão arregalados como se fossem saltar para fora.

Então numa voz tremulante a aterrorizada jovem de cabelos flamejantes balbuciou algumas breves palavras.

- Henry, você verificou o mapa?! – Disse ela virando seus olhos em todas as direções possíveis.

- Quatro vezes, querida! – Disse o rapaz tentando passar confiança em suas voz.

- Tem certeza que entramos no caminho certo?! – Disse ela incerta.

- Tenho, mas... Espere um momento... – Disse ele verificando novamente um pedaço de pergaminho já muito gasto, que anteriormente se encontrava em seus bolsos, enquanto a moça se afastava do rapaz indo a uma determinada direção.

– Mirian... – Disse o rapaz ao constatar que ela se afastara dele. - MIRIAN!!! NÃO VÁ NESSA DIREÇÃO!!! – Finalizou ele desesperado ao ver que ela ia exatamente para a direção que não deveria ir, porém já era tarde demais.

E Gina viu apenas Mirian afundar para dentro da terra sem mais nem menos, num grito de desespero, medo ou angustia, ou tudo misturado Gina não soube distinguir ao certo.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

- E então?! – Disse Harry ao verificar que as pupilas dos olhos de Gina haviam votado ao normal, pois anteriormente encontravam-se dilatas.

- Hã?! – Disse Gina encarando-o ainda meio atordoada.

- Hei, ruivinha, você está bem?! – Disse ele preocupadamente, enquanto lhe acariciava ternamente o rosto.

- Oh, sim! – Disse voltando à realidade com o suave toque das mãos de Harry em seu rosto. – Ah... Bem, você estava certo, Harry. Dessa vez funcionou! Apesar de não ter sido tão esclarecedor assim. – Acrescentou ela meio desanimada.

- Ora essa não fique assim, pelo menos já conseguiu algum progresso, certo?! – Disse ele sorrindo encorajador.

- É, tem razão de novo! – Disse Gina expressando um leve sorriso em seus lábios, e contando a Harry tudo o que vira.

- OK, interessante! Mas já chega de problemas por hoje, não?! – Disse Harry recolhendo tudo e colocando de volta no baú, e guardando de volta na bolsa de Gina.

- O que quer dizer com isso?! – Disse Gina encarando-o com um olhar maroto.

- Eu não sei... Tinha pensado na possibilidade de fazermos não sei... Algo mais interessante antes de chegarmos a Hogwarts... – Disse Harry aproximando-se de Gina, enquanto lhe encarava profundamente nos olhos.

- Tipo o quê? – Disse Gina fingindo-se de desentendida, no mesmo momento que já se perdia na imensidão das íris verdes de Harry e se entorpecia com seu cheiro sedutor.

- Não sei... Tipo isso... – Finalizou ele acabando com a insignificante distância existente entre eles e selando seus lábios num beijo apaixonado, o que fez com que suas alianças irradiassem um brilho extremamente forte, que invadia toda a cabine.

Harry não se lembrava de ter sido tão feliz assim desde que conhecera Gina melhor, no início desse ano, afinal a cada momento que passavam juntos o sentimento que nutria por ela aumentava mais e era como se invadisse todo o seu ser, como se ela já tivesse se tornado uma parte de si mesmo... Parte esta que já era indispensável à sua existência.

E Gina não se sentia muito diferente disso, afinal desde sempre amara Harry, mas agora que o tinha finalmente para si, era como viver um doce sonho sem fim, onde a cada toque de Harry se sentia mais envolvida e apaixonada.

E era em momentos como esses que Harry se esquecia de todo o resto do mundo, de _Voldemort_ e seus comensais, de profecias, de seu destino incerto; enfim de todas as coisas ruins que lhe cercavam, e que ele sabia mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de enfrentar... Ele querendo ou NÃO...

* * *

O fato de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley terem retornado das férias juntos e como namorados por incrível que pareça não surpreendera ninguém em Hogwarts, quando em menos de dois dias o boato já havia chegado a todos os ouvidos da escola. Fato que não incomodara Harry nem um pouco, afinal pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos em Hogwarts, esse sim era um bom motivo para estar presente nas conversas dos outros alunos, apesar de que com isso estariam mais expostos e, portanto com certeza não demoraria nada para _Voldemort_ também saber que estavam juntos. O que na opinião de Harry não seria nada bom.

As primeiras semanas de volta à Hogwarts estavam sendo muito agitadas, pois com a proximidade dos NONs e NIEMs, os deveres de casa se tornavam cada vez mais longos e freqüentes, formando uma montanha de papéis que o separava de sua ruivinha, reduzindo seus encontros aos treinos com Dumbledore no fim da tarde, aos de quadribol e às madrugadas que passavam juntos no salão comunal, onde em meio a tarefas de casa, trocavam beijos e carícias.

Quanto ao mundo mágico as coisas estavam se tornando cada vez piores, e eles não viam como poderiam ajudar a reverter a situação senão, encontrando logo de uma vez o talismã de Gina, porém infelizmente não conseguiam encontrar a passagem que Gina vira em seu sonho em nenhum dos corredores em que foram procurar. No entanto não perdiam a esperança de a encontrarem, ou de Gina ter outro sonho que facilitasse suas buscas. Mas o sonho não vinha e Gina já estava desesperançada de que fossem realmente conseguir algo.

A temporada de quadribol estava indo a todo vapor e logo teriam mais um jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, onde quem ganhasse a partida iria para a grande final com Sonserina. Exatamente por isso durante os treinos Harry e todo o resto do time se esforçavam ao máximo para conseguirem garantir a vitória do próximo jogo, afinal uma partida contra Sonserina sempre era muito emocionante, ainda mais quando a vitória garantiria a taça da vitória à Grifinória.

E naquela noite não havia sido diferente o treino de quadribol fora muito cansativo, a chuva não dera trégua em nenhum momento, e todos estavam exaustos, mas davam o melhor de si, mesmo em condições tão precárias, afinal no dia da partida contra Lufa-Lufa o tempo poderia ser o mesmo que este, e era melhor que estivessem preparados para tudo, pois não pretendiam perder esta partida por nada nesse mundo.

Já estava tarde quando o treino acabou e todos foram direto para o vestiário tomarem suas duchas quentes e se trocarem. Todos já haviam ido para seus respectivos dormitórios, afinal já passava das nove e se Filch os pegasse andando pelos corredores estariam encrencados, mas ao contrário dos outros, Harry ainda esperava Gina terminar de se aprontar, sentado em um dos bancos do vestiário pensando em tudo o que deveria estar se passando do lado de fora dos altivos muros de Hogwarts, e não gostava nada do que via em sua mente.

Ele ouvia o som estrépto das gotas de chuva batendo freneticamente no chão de pedra do lado de fora do vestiário, como se fossem gotas de seu próprio sangue que caíssem nele, sentindo-se como se estivesse realmente no meio de sua última e sangrenta batalha com _Voldemort_. Ficou assim, pensando nas mais terríveis possibilidades para seu incerto futuro, até que finalmente as já tão conhecidas madeixas ruivas, entraram em seu campo de visão, o trazendo de volta à realidade e fazendo-o sorrir abertamente para a dona de seu coração, que respondeu prontamente com um de seus mais belos sorrisos.

- Demorei muito?! – Questionou ela meio encabulada.

- Não muito. – Disse Harry simplesmente, já se levantando e findando a distância que havia entre eles.

- Estamos tão ocupados com os deveres e treinos ultimamente... – Começou Gina, assim que sentiu as mãos de Harry em sua cintura, causando-lhe uma moleza momentânea seguida de arrepios por todo o seu corpo.

–... Que nem temos tido muito tempo para nós. – Finalizou Harry, sentindo o corpo entorpecido de Gina, em seus braços.

- É... – Disse Gina tolamente já perdida na imensidão das íris verdes de Harry, agora tão próximas que seria até capas de ver seus próprios olhos dentro dos dele.

Não era preciso dizer mais nada, eles já sabiam exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do outro e a união de seus lábios era algo inevitável e que já esperavam.

As sensações que sentiam agora eram muito diferentes das que sentiam anteriormente a seu namoro, afinal antes eram "só" amigos e sentiam uma mistura de afeto, carinho e algo que não sabiam definir; agora era diferente, além de tudo isso sentiam paixão, desejo, necessidade de estarem juntos compartilhando-se um ao outro, e o principal; havia entre eles uma cumplicidade extrema assomada ao sentimento, antes não definido, e que agora chamavam de "amor".

E era nessa mistura de sentimentos em meio a um beijo doce e terno, que Harry apenas sentia Gina sem pensar em mais nenhuma das coisas terríveis que estivera pensando anteriormente e que poderiam acontecer com ele.

Após um tempo que nunca saberiam precisar, saíram do vestiário correndo até as escadas das altivas portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo, seguindo no mesmo ritmo pelos corredores, rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

O restante da semana correu no mesmo ritmo, muitos deveres, treinos desgastantes, e muito pouco tempo para ficarem juntos. E a partida de quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa estava cada vez mais perto.

* * *

Era sábado de manhã e finalmente o dia da partida de quadribol contra a Lufa-Lufa havia chegado e todos na Grifinória estavam ansiosíssimos pelo início da partida, todos estavam tomando seus cafés da manhã.

- E então garotos preparados para o jogo de hoje?! – Questionou Mione sentando-se ao lado de Rony na mesa, recebendo logo em seguida um doce beijo do namorado.

- Com certeza, sim! – Disse Rony após o beijo. – Ainda mais depois de um beijo desses. – Finalizou ele fazendo Mione corar.

- Nós treinamos muito nos últimos dias Mione, e pelo que andei observando, posso dizer que todo o time está preparado, sim. – Disse Harry com firmeza.

- Que bom que estão confiantes, ouvi dizer o time da Lufa-Lufa está melhor esse ano... – Disse ela com simplicidade enquanto pegava mais uma torrada com geléia.

- A propósito, Mione. Onde está a minha Ruivinha, que ainda não chegou?? – Disse Harry com o cenho franzido.

- Bem... Se está falando de mim, estou bem aqui. – Disse Gina abraçando-o por trás.

- Que bom ver você... Já estava com saudade, sabia? – Disse Harry em seu ouvido, assim que ela se sentou a seu lado.

- Eu também estava... – Disse ela também em seu ouvido, recebendo logo em seguida um delicioso beijo. – E então preparado para jogo de hoje senhor capitão?!?! – Finalizou ela após o beijo, enquanto se servia de um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Mas é claro que sim! Com uma artilheira como você no meu time, o que eu poderia temer? – Disse ele em tom brincalhão.

- É verdade, o que você poderia temer não é mesmo?! – Disse Gina com ar presunçoso e brincalhão ao mesmo tempo, no que os dois logo caíram na risada, o que Rony e Mione, que estavam de fora da conversa, não entenderam nada.

- O que foi que é tão engraçado?! – Questionou Rony sem entender nada do que passava ali.

- Nada não Rony, nada não... – Disseram em uníssono parando de rir.

- Hei, vocês não acham que está um pouco tarde? - Disse Mione consultando as horas e vendo que já eram nove horas. – Que estranho já são nove horas e o correio ainda não chegou...

Harry não se pronunciou, mas sentiu uma brusca fisgada em sua cicatriz, assim que Mione pronunciou estas palavras. Ele não sabia o que isso significava, mas com certeza era coisa de _Voldemort_ e achou melhor não dizer nada por enquanto.

- É mesmo, ele sempre vem as oito... Está uma hora atrasado. – Disse Gina concluindo o pensamento de Mione.

- Muito estranho isso, muito estranho... – Disse Mione pensativamente.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Por isso que o jornal não veio? – Disse Rony meio incerto sobre o fato de dever ou não dizer aquilo, afinal não queria preocupar os amigos.

- Bem Rony não foi só o jornal que não veio, e sim todas as correspondências. –Gina disse o óbvio.

- Mas então o que pode ter sido? – Disse Rony agora mais confuso que antes.

- Não sei Rony, mas isto está muito suspeito, é impossível que ninguém tenha recebido nenhuma correspondência hoje. – Disse Mione ainda mais pensativa.

Harry que vinha apenas observando toda a conversa, pela primeira vez se pronunciou. – Se for algo ruim que tiver acontecido logo saberemos. Não se preocupem, agora é melhor irmos andando o jogo vai começar daqui a pouco.

E sem esperar mais levantou-se para ir ao vestiário, parando só por um momento para chamar Gina para ir com ele. – Vamos Gina?! – Disse ele lhe estendendo a mão, no que Gina não pode recusar.

- Vamos!! – Disse ela aceitando a mão estendida de Harry, e levantando-se prontamente par acompanhá-lo.

- Vejo vocês depois, daqui a pouco eu também vou!!! – Disse Rony ao receber os olhares de Harry e Gina.

Eles caminharam calados por todo o cominho, muitas perguntas se formavam em suas mentes, e não sabiam nem ao menos o que dizer um ao outro naquele momento. Seguiram assim até que entraram no vestiário.

O vestiário estava silencioso e vazio, ninguém havia chegado ainda, portanto poderiam conversar à-vontade na sala do treinador, ou seja, de Harry.

- Eu não quis dizer nada na mesa, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry?! Desculpe a pergunta; mas você nunca foi de ficar tão passivo numa situação como essa de hoje de manhã... – Disse Gina meio sem jeito.

- Bem eu também não quis dizer nada na mesa, para não assustar os outros, mas eu estou com um pressentimento de que isso é coisa de _Voldemort_ Gina... – Disse Harry, meio aborrecido.

- Como assim Harry?! Você teve algum sonho ou sentiu alguma coisa diferente?? ... – Disse Gina preocupadamente.

- Bem, no café quando Mione falou do atraso do correio senti uma fisgada muito forte na cicatriz, e isso geralmente só acontece quando ele está aprontando algo, Gina... E algo ruim... – Disse Harry também preocupadamente. – Eu não tenho certeza do vai acontecer ou do que ele está tramando, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Ele está se mexendo, Gina... E logo, logo estará bem perto de nós... – Finalizou ele sem coragem suficiente para encará-la nos olhos.

- Hei! – Disse ela fazendo com que Harry a encarasse nos olhos. – Olha, eu não sei no que está pensando, mas agora é melhor não se preocupar com isso está bem, temos um jogo para ganhar e um time te esperando lá fora. – Gina disse aquilo tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da mente dele.

- Você tem toda razão, mas não consigo me concentrar num jogo de quadribol quando penso no que Voldemort pode estar tramando, ou mesmo fazendo agora... – Disse Harry demonstrando à ela a agonia que sentia por dentro, naquele momento.

- Amor... – Disse Gina aproximando-se de Harry, e abraçando-o forte. – Não se preocupe com nada disso agora, está bem... Pense no jogo, nas pessoas que gostam de você, sei lá, em coisas felizes e esqueça as coisas ruins só por enquanto, ta?! Eu prometo que assim que terminar o jogo, vamos procurar mais uma vez pela passagem, está bem?

- Gina... Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada, quanto a isso... – Disse Harry, abraçando-a mais forte.

- Não se preocupe, você não está fazendo isto, eu é que estou, e todos os dias. Acredite! E além disso, o que mais importa é que você estava tão ansioso por este jogo até hoje de manhã e eu não vou permitir que nada tire esse seu entusiasmo. – Disse ela decidida.

- Eu te amo, sabia?! Você consegue me animar até quando se trata de _Voldemort_. – Disse Harry trazendo-a para mais perto e selando seus lábios nos dela, num beijo cheio de amor, carinho e agradecimento.

- Vamos lá treinador, seu time o espera!!! – Disse Gina sorridente.

Harry passou as coordenadas aos outros rapidamente, e logo já estavam todos no ar ouvindo o tão esperado som estridente do apito de prata de Madame Hooch, que dava início a partida da semi-final de quadribol daquele ano letivo.

Todas as casas, exceto a Sonserina, estavam torcendo para Grifinória, até mesmo a própria Lufa-Lufa, afinal uma partida entre Grifinória e Sonserina sempre era emocionante ainda mais quando se tratava de uma fina de campeonato.

Novamente era Dino Thomas quem narrava a partida:

- Jogo começou bem para a Grifinória que sai na frente com Gina Weasley levando a goles, despistando os adversários, impulsionando e... Ela MARCA!!!!! É ponto para a Grifinória.

O jogo em si seguiu num bom ritmo para a Grifinória, o time da Lufa-Lufa estava indo bem, mas seu goleiro parecia já não ficar tão seguro quando era Gina quem se aproximava dos aros e acabava não conseguindo defender direito, o que rendeu muitos pontos para Grifinória.

Quanto ao pomo de ouro, como sempre parecia que não iria dar as caras nunca mais, até que finalmente Harry o avistou do outro lado do campo perto da arquibancada da sonserina, para ser mais específica próximo a seu pior inimigo em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

Em menos de segundos lá estava ele próximo da arquibancada da Sonserina, com o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa logo atrás de si comendo a poeira de sua Firebolt, e numa fração de segundos Draco Malfoy viu diante de seus olhos seu inimigo segurando a passagem para mais um confronto entre eles no próximo jogo.

- Eu vou acabar com você no próximo jogo Potter; pode esperar!! – Ameaçou Draco à plenos pulmões, no que Harry apenas gargalhou.

- É o que veremos Draco!!!! – Respondeu Harry sarcasticamente para Draco, como quem não dá a menor importância ao fato, afinal o que mais importava agora?! Ele tinha conseguido; tinha pego o pomo de ouro e dado a vitória à sua casa.

- E Harry potter pega o pomo de ouro. A partida acaba com a vitória da Grifinória com uma vantagem de 150 pontos!!!!!!

Harry sentiu a chuva de aplausos vinda de todas as casas, menos da Sonserina, é claro, sobre si, assim como os cumprimentos dos amigos do time.

Mas foi o já tão esperado abraço de Gina que lhe trouxe a maior de todas as alegrias de se ganhar uma partida de quadribol. E num segundo após este abraço, Harry ergueu novamente o pomo no ar beijando-o logo em seguida e oferecendo-o à Gina, que o acolheu em suas mãos cheia de alegria e agradecimento.

- A você que eu dedico essa vitória!! – Disse ele admirando-a. "Afinal como ela conseguia ficar tão linda com aquele uniforme de quadribol e um rabo de cavalo desmanchado?" Era o que Harry pensava naquele momento. - Você esteve perfeita hoje!

- Você também foi perfeito hoje, Harry. Estamos na FINAL!!!!! – Disse ela tão feliz, chegando a irradiar luz em seu sorriso, no que Harry não pode resistir beijando-a calorosamente em seus lábios, ali mesmo, no meio de todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts.

Pouco se importava se todos estavam ou não vendo, se _Voldemort_ iria ou não saber, se isso seria certo ou não, se as regras da escola permitiam ou não isso, queria mais que tudo fosse para o espaço, afinal nada importava mais que sentir o gosto de Gina e tê-la tão perto de si.

E diferente de qualquer coisa que pudesse pensar que aconteceria com eles, todos os ainda presentes no estádio, aplaudiam freneticamente o mais belo casal que Hogwarts já viu desde Thiago e Lílian.

* * *

Assim como Gina havia prometido em vês de irem festejar com os outros na sala comunal da Grifinória, foram caminhar pelos corredores da escola. Já era tarde, mas quem se importava com isso, afinal?!

Então decidiram começar pelo andar térreo e irem subindo andar a andar. Andaram por alguns corredores e subiram alguns lances de escadas, sempre vasculhando todos os corredores de cada andar por onde passavam,mas foi quando terminaram de subir o lance de escadas do terceiro andar e caminharam alguns metros por um corredor, é que Harry sentiu a mão quente de Gina, que estava segura pela sua própria mão, gelar de repente.

E num segundo após isso, assim que se virou para questionar o que estava havendo, a face de Gina perdeu totalmente a cor, deixando o vigor que ele tanto conhecia e adquirindo um tom pálido e fúnebre, e virando os olhos, seu corpo desfaleceu suavemente nos braços de Harry. E mais uma vez um Flash invadiu a mente de Gina.

_" Lá estava ela novamente, Gina Weasley, encarando sua cópia idêntica a sorrir misteriosamente para ela. Elas estavam frente a frente no mesmo corredor onde segundos atrás estava com Harry.Porém agora o ar do local parecia mais denso e sombrio que antes._

_Num instante sua cópia idêntica continuava ali no mesmo lugar e no outro já saía em disparada na direção do fim do corredor, no que Gina também saiu rapidamente em seu encalço. E... Para sua surpresa, virando a esquerda, lá estava ele, o corredor, que ela e seus amigos tanto procuraram e ansiaram por encontrar."_

Havia se passado nada mais nada menos que dois minutos de puro desespero onde Harry não soube o que fazer, e apenas ficou a observar as feições que Gina expressava em seu rosto. Permaneceu assim até que finalmente Gina voltou de seu rápido Flash, e ele pode ver no brilho de seu olhar que algo muito importante havia se passado em sua mente.

- Acho que encontrei Harry! - Disse ela animada, já se levantando com o auxílio de Harry.

- Como assim?! - Disse Harry já ávido pelas novidades.

- Tive um flash igual a meu último sonho, onde eu mesma me mostrava o caminho para o corredor que estamos procurando, e que aliás... É bem neste caminho. Vamos!!! - Disse Gina já correndo pelo corredor, arrastando-o pelo braço.

Seguiram em frente por alguns minutos até que finalmente encontraram um corredor a esquerda, e ao virarem nele deram de cara com um estranho corredor mal iluminado, exatamente o qual Gina havia visto em seu rápido flash. Caminharam pelo corredor até que Gina parou e viu o tijolo exatamente igual ao de seu sonho, o que confirmava que era ali mesmo a passagem que procuravam.

-Encontramos Harry!! Encontramos!!! - Disse Gina animadamente já pulando em seu pescoço, no que Harry perdera o controle e fora de encontro com a parede, tocando bruscamente o tijolo que acionava a passagem.

E no instante seguinte lá estavam eles caídos aos pés do tal guarda-roupa de madeira escura e espelho na porta, com que Gina sonhara dias atrás.

* * *

Lá estavam eles o agora "Quarteto de Hogwarts", mais uma vez sentados nas poltronas de frente a lareira do salão comunal da Grifinória, quando todos os outros alunos já estavam em suas respectivas camas.

- Eu não acredito! Então quer dizer que vocês encontraram o guarda-roupa?! – Mione dizia as palavras com tanta rapidez, que mal conseguia conter a alegria da nova notícia que seus amigos lhe traziam.

- Pois então vamos até lá logo de uma vez, oras! – Disse Rony ansiosamente.

- Calma Rony; está muito tarde agora, e Filch pode nos apanhar lembra. – Disse Gina cautelosamente.

- Ora essa Gina, esqueceu que eu e Mione somos monitores? Nós podemos andar nos corredores após o horário! E além do mais temos a capa do Harry para esconder vocês dois. E também... Desde quando deixamos de fazer algo por causa do Filch ou de qualquer outra regra idiota?! – Rony disse tudo com tanta pressa que até perdera o fôlego.

- É verdade. Você tem razão, Rony. Desde quando deixamos de fazer algo por causa do Filch?! Vamos até lá, e será agora. – Disse Harry decidido, no que todos concordaram.

E em questão de segundos os quatro amigos já estavam caminhando rapidamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Harry e Gina sob a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, olhando no mapa do Maroto para que desviassem de possíveis empecilhos, enquanto Rony e Mione fingiam estar fazendo a ronda noturna.

Seguiram em silêncio por todo o trajeto até que chegaram finalmente no corredor da passagem secreta, e após se certificarem de que exatamente ninguém, estava vindo ou por perto, acionaram a passagem e entraram no local.

Que por sinal era bem pequeno e abafado, além de mal iluminado. Não demorou muito para que Mione examinasse o Guarda-roupa e verificasse que ele não era comum.

- Este guarda-roupa não é um guarda-roupa qualquer... Ele tem, com certeza, uma alta concentração de magia dentro dele. Não sei ao certo o que é, mas já li sobre isso em algum lugar; só não me lembro ao certo onde. – Disse Mione com olhar analítico.

- Vocês tentaram abri-lo?! – Questionou Rony, enquanto observava o desenho da fechadura da porta espelhada do guarda-roupa.

- Não... – Disse Gina simplesmente.

- Parece que ela só se abre com a chave... – Disse Harry pensativamente ao observar, também, a fechadura e verificar que lhe faltava maçaneta. – Afinal parece que não tem maçaneta...

- Muito estranho... Só fechadura... – Disse Gina pensativamente.

- Mas... Qual será a chave que abre a porta?! – Rony perguntou o que todos se perguntavam, e que só Hermione tinha resposta.

- Com licença. – Pediu ela à Rony, para que pudesse ver a fechadura mais de perto. – Julgando pelo fato da fechadura ser feita de bronze, ser em forma de coração e ter um estado enferrujado, eu diria que talvez a chave que abra essa porta seja a que estava dentro do baú. – Finalizou Mione, brilhantemente.

- É claro!! Mirian me deixou a chave para que quando tivesse que ir abrir o guarda-roupa já tivesse a chave para abri-lo! – Disse Gina conclusivamente.

- Correto! – Concordou Mione.

- O que fazemos agora?! – Disse Rony ansiosamente.

- Acho melhor voltarmos amanhã cedo, com as coisas do baú. Agora já está muito tarde para irmos à torre da Grifinória e voltarmos aqui. – Disse Harry inteligentemente.

- É... Ainda mais com o Filch iniciando sua cassada por alunos fora da cama. – Finalizou Gina, que agora verificava no mapa que Filch estava saindo de sua sala rumo a sua ronda noturna.

Voltaram então todos para a torre da Grifinória o mais depressa que conseguiram, tomando o cuidado de sempre verificarem o mapa para terem certeza de que não seriam surpreendidos por ninguém, e logo já estavam todos em suas respectivas camas.

* * *

A noite caía alta lá fora e seus colegas de quarto estavam em um sono profundo, até mesmo Rony já estava roncando alto. Porém por mais que seu corpo lhe pedisse para fechar os olhos e dormir um bom sono, sua mente não conseguia parar de trabalhar nem um minuto.

Seus pensamentos vagavam por lugares distantes dali, imaginando o quê de tão perverso e terrível, _Voldemort_ poderia estar tramando neste exato momento. Sim por que seus sentidos o estavam avisando que algo horrível estava por acontecer ainda àquela noite.

E por mais que seu corpo lhe pedisse, ele não iria dormir tão cedo, pois sabia que se o fizesse, mesmo que praticasse oclumência, acabaria tento visões indesejadas, que o levaria a se precipitar assim como fizera em seu quinto ano, e não estava disposto a por em risco a vida de mais ninguém, por causa de seus "sonhos".

E mesmo tentando não pensar mais nessas coisas, Harry continuava se sentindo muito inquieto, com algo lhe apertando forte o peito, e por mais que tentasse aliviar esse sentimento ruim mais intenso ele se tornava, até que mesmo o simples gesto de respirar se tornou muito complexo e difícil para ele.

Sem saber o porquê daquilo tudo, sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas e mais uma vez um determinado pensamento lhe voltou à mente. Não a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e ele sabia que a cada dia que se passava o fim estava mais próximo, o que tornava sua convivência com Gina ainda mais dolorosa.

E foi assim ao pensar nela, que se viu mais uma vez a olhar a foto que mantivera no porta-retratos que ganhara de Gina. E lá estava ela, sua ruivinha de cabelos flamejantes, esvoaçando junto ao vento. Como doía pensar que logo não estariam mais juntos.

E foi pensando nisso que uma lágrima amarga e solitária rolou por seu rosto, e a cortina do dossel de sua cama se abriu abruptamente, revelando a face rígida de Minerva McGonagall.

- Sr. Potter, venha comigo depressa, o Profº Dumbledore está lhe aguardando!

E sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra ela se virou e Harry de um salto, logo a acompanhou, constatando que realmente deveria ter acontecido algo extremamente sério assim como estava pressentindo.

Durante todo o caminho nada foi pronunciado, até que chegaram em frente as gárgulas da entrado escritório de Dumbledore, e McGonagall disse a senha para que Harry pudesse entrar.

- "Varinha de alcaçuz"! – Disse a professora e harry logo subiu pela escada circular que dava acesso ao escritório do diretor.

Quando adentrou o local, logo viu Dumbledore sentado em sua mesa apinhada de objetos estranhos, como de costume, porém dessa vez ao envéz do olhar bondoso e calmo de sempre, Dumbledore apresentava um ar cansado e desgostoso, o qual tentou amenizar assim que percebeu a presença de Harry.

- Oh, Olá Harry! – Disse ele com um sorriso meio sem jeito. – Desculpe te acordar a esta hora, mas sinto em dizer que se faz necessário...

- Sem problemas professor, estava sem sono. – Disse Harry displicente, porém num tom um tanto sério também, pois sabia que com certeza algo havia ocorrido para que o professor mandasse lhe chamar àquela hora da noite.

- Por favor, Harry... Sente-se... – Disse Dumbledore apontando uma cadeira a sua frente. – Bem... Creio que você e seus amigos já devem estar sabendo de algo a respeito da atual situação do mundo mágico, não é uma das melhores...

- Sim professor... – Disse Harry, já muito inquieto para saber o que havia acontecido para que o chamassem àquela hora no escritório de Dumbledore.

- Pois bem Harry; vou lhe dizer o que realmente está se passando do lado de fora dos muros de Hogwarts. - Disse Dumbledore novamente com as feições carregadas. – Sinto em ter de lhe dizer que as coisas estão indo muito mal, e tentem a piorar ainda mais de agora em diante. _Voldemort_ tem reunido cada vez mais seguidores, muitos mais que da outra vez, agora ele conta também a ajuda de lobisomens, e outras criaturas das trevas, as quais estão sendo controladas por ele.

"Temos tido muitos ataques aos trouxas, com a destruição de várias de suas cidades. Está tudo uma perfeita confusão entre nós e os trouxas, Cornélio perdeu totalmente o controle e não ouve mais ninguém, só faz bobagens que deixam nosso mundo ainda mais exposto aos trouxas. Já perdemos as contas de quantas memórias tiveram de ser alteradas, Artur e os outros estão tendo muitos problemas no ministério, pois a maioria dos funcionários são aliados de _Voldemort,_ infiltrados lá para vigiarem suas ações. Muitos já morreram Harry, e não apenas os trouxas, famílias inteiras de bruxos estão sendo mortas todos os dias, nenhum lugar é mais seguro, e não se pode mais confiar em qualquer pessoa."

- Eu sabia que a situação estava ruim, mas não pensei que fosse tanto assim... – Disse Harry aterrorizado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- E... Não é só isso... O motivo pelo qual mandei que lhe chamassem aqui... É de extremo desagrado para mim, ainda mais por ser eu quem tenha de lhe dizer isso, mas é necessário que eu diga... Esta noite, mais uma vez _Voldemort_ atacou um bairro trouxa, mas desta vez não foi qualquer bairro trouxa e qualquer família trouxa que foi exterminada sem a menor piedade... Foi o bairro de Little Wings foi a família Dursley, Harry, foi a sua família.

Por mais desprezíveis que os Dursleys fossem para Harry, ele nunca sequer imaginara que algo como isso pudesse acontecer à eles, e por mais que, muitas vezes, os odiasse não desejara um fim como este para eles, e sentia-se mal, afinal ninguém merecia uma morte assim, nem mesmo os Dursleys. E exatamente por isso é que agora encontrava-se em um estado meio que de choque, onde não conseguia dizer sequer uma palavra.

- Eu sei que você deve estar sentindo a perda de seus tios e de seu primo, Harry, mas é preciso que você entenda que o que aconteceu, foi um aviso... Um aviso de que nem mesmo aqui em Hogwarts se está livre dos espiões de Voldemort, Harry. E é claro que você já deve ter uma idéia de quais pessoas estou me referindo. – Disse Dumbledore com um olhar significativo à Harry, no que imediatamente a imagem de Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas invadiram sua mente, e Dumbledore logo prosseguiu.- Afinal, Hogwarts está sempre de portas apertas para ajudar aqueles que a ela recorrerem, mas nem sempre estes estão dispostos a ajudá-la.

"Mas... Bem... Depois do que houve hoje, estão pensando em eleger outro ministro da Magia, já que Fudge está cada vez mais louco, mas tememos que se houver uma substituição o ministério se corrompa de vez à _Voldemort_, portanto achamos melhor manter Fudge no poder mesmo com suas trapalhadas. Fontes confiáveis da Ordem nos informaram que agora que Voldemort fracassou em sua missão de fazer uma cópia do talismã de Gina; está trabalhando em outro plano..."

- Na verdade é um grande ataque... Um ataque que pelos meus pressentimentos será à Hogwarts, com certeza, ele está fechando o cerco a nossa volta, Harry. Mas não podemos desanimar, ainda mais agora que vocês estão tão perdo de encontrarem o talismã de Gina, não é mesmo?! – Disse Dumbledore com olhar bondoso novamente e cheio de significação; era como se ele já soubesse que tinham encontrado a passagem para o guarda-roupas.

- Pois é... – Disse Harry em resposta, pela primeira vez desde que soube da morte de seus tios.

- Mas temo que tenha que lhe dizer uma última coisa, Harry, e não é muito boa. Sabemos que o amor é a magia mais poderosa do mundo e que sem ela não somos totalmente completos, mas creio que é necessário que pelo menos por enquanto se afaste um pouco de Gina; sei que será muito difícil e doloroso tanto para você quanto para ela, mas não podemos nos dar ao luxo de outra cena como a assistida no último jogo de quadribol que tivemos, Hogwarts está sendo vigiada também, e agora você tem a certeza disso, e temo que quanto mais próximos Voldemort souber que você e Gina estão, ainda mais próximo estará o ataque a Hogwarts.

Aquilo com certeza tirara de vez a voz de Harry, de tudo o que esperava ouvir da boca de Dumbledore nada se comparava àquilo, era demais para ele no mesmo dia em que perde sua única família recebe a notícia de que terá de se separar de seu grande amor, nada poderia ser pior do que aquilo, nem mesmo um duelo mortal com Voldemort poderia deixa-lo tão triste e abalado como estava agora.

- Sei que devo ter enchido sua cabeça de caraminholas hoje, Harry, e agora você deve estar cheio de dúvidas e questionamentos internos, por isso acho melhor que vá para seu dormitório e reflita sobre tudo o que conversamos e descanse um pouco, pois dias difíceis estão se aproximando Harry. – Finalizou Dumbledore se levantando e se retirando para seus aposentos, deixando assim um Harry completamente perdido e confuso sózinho em seu gabinete.

Como Harry chegara à sua cama naquela noite ele nunca saberia dizer, mas como se sentia mal e derrotado por dentro ele sabia. Havia dias que vinha se perguntando até quando tudo aquilo continuaria, afinal uma felicidade tão grande como namorar Gina e ter seu amor, não era algo muito comum em sua vida cheia de desgraças, e para seu azar o dia em que seus medos se reaumbledore se levantando e se retirando para seus aposentos, deixando assim um Harry completamente perdido e confuso s deixlizariam tinha chegado e lá estava ele, Harry Potter "o menino que sobreviveu", deitado em sua cama com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se agarrava a um travesseiro e olhava desconsolado para a foto em sua mesinha de cabeceira, a foto da única garota que ele realmente amava e amaria para o resto de seus dias, e que para seu pesadelo não poderia mais ter para si, e tudo isso por causa de um louco como Voldemort.

* * *

A semana continuou como estava, exceto pelo sentimento ruim que agora Harry tinha dentro de si e pelo remorso que sentia cada vez que beijava ou mesmo olhava para Gina, e por mais que tentasse disfarçar ao máximo não conseguira evitar que uma ponta de dúvida, sobre o que estaria se passando com Harry, surgisse na mente de Gina, e mesmo que esta fingisse não suspeitar de nada, sabia que algo estava acontecendo com el; mas era como se não quisesse dividir isso com ela.

Mas com a exceção disto tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem em Hogwarts, pelo menos era o pensava Hermione enquanto mais uma vez fazia sua costumeira ronda pelos corredores da escola à noite. Porém isso mudou no momento em avistou alguém caído ao chão de um corredor deserto iluminado apenas pelo raio do luar, mas o que mais lhe espantou não fora isso e sim o fato de ao se aproximar perceber que aquela pessoa era seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, que estava largado ao chão do corredor com os olhos em um pranto de lágrimas.

- Harry! O que houve?! – Disse Mione apressadamente já se abaixando ao lado do amigo, e lhe envolvendo em um forte abraço. Porém não houve resposta à sua pergunta e ela voltou a questioná-lo. – O que houve Harry? Você e Gina brigaram... Foi isso??

- Não Mione... – Disse Harry com muita dificuldade em dizer as palavras, devido ao terrível nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- Então o que foi, Harry? Por que está chorando desse jeito? – Disse ela cada vez mais preocupada. – Sabe que pode confiar em me dizer o que for, Harry... Se quiser eu não conto nem mesmo ao Rony...

- Não é preciso esconder dele, é até melhor que vocês dois saibam de tudo logo de uma vez... Assim eu divido esse sofrimento com alguém...

Havia dias que Harry vinha tentando falar aquilo com alguém, mas não conseguia, por mais que tentasse algo dentro de si ainda queria acreditar que tudo o que estava se passando era apenas um sonho ruim e que iria acordar a qualquer momento, mas esse momento nunca chegava e nem chegaria e agora ele sabia disso, e o pior era que por mais que adiasse, teria de se separar de Gina, mais sedo ou mais tarde, e seu coração insistia em implorar para que fosse mais tarde. E era exatamente por tudo isto que se refugiara bem ali naquele corredor deserto onde ninguém o encontraria; ninguém exceto por Mione que o havia encontrado, e exatamente por isso via a ocasião perfeita para contar tudo à amiga.

- Só te peço uma coisa Hermione, por favor não me faça repetir toda a história para Rony. Já vai ser bem ruim contando só para você, por isso, diga você mesma tudo à ele, está bem? – Disse um Harry muito triste e abatido, no que sua amiga Mione apenas assentiu com a cabeça que tudo bem.

- Está semana estive falando com Dumbledore, e ele me contou tudo sobre a situação fora de Hogwarts, falou dos ataques aos trouxas e à famílias inteiras de bruxos, sobre a confusão no ministério, enfim sobre caos em que está o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa... Então ele me contou sobre o ataque aos meus tios e que eles tinham sido mortos pelos comensais de Voldemort... Então aí é que foi o pior... Disse que... que... – Doía muito ter que repetir aquilo em voz alta, mas era necessário. – Que tinha de me separar da Gina...

E então não se agüentou mais e chorou, chorou no ombro de Mione que agora sabia o porquê de seu amigo estar tão estranho e fechado nos últimos dias.

- E agora Harry? O que você pretende fazer? Vai mesmo se separar de Gina? – Disse Mione agora triste também, pois sabia o quanto os amigos se amavam.

- Não sabe como sinto por isso, mas... Sim... Vou me separar dela. Por mais que isso doa é o melhor a ser feito agora. – Disse Harry tristemente.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso, Harry... A Gina vai morrer de tristeza!!! – Disse Mione exasperada, sem acreditar no que o amigo lhe dizia, e em quanto Gina sofreria se ele realmente fizesse o que pretendia.

- Eu sei, mas é o que tenho que fazer; Voldemort tem planos de ataque à Hogwarts e Dumbledore acha que se nos separarmos ele demorara mais tempo para atacar a escola, e não podemos por os outros em perigo. – Disse Harry sem emoção. – E Gina assim como eu ia gostar nada, nada de ser responsável por algo assim, afinal se...

- Hogwarts for atacada muitos alunos serão mortos! – Finalizou uma Mione, que agora parecia estar num estado de horrível pavor.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda para conseguir fazer tudo isso... – Disse Harry agora sem mais chorar e olhando fixamente para a parede como se lesse ali a saída para aquela situação.

- Como assim?! – Disse Mione sem entender como poderia ajudar em algo.

- Voldemort agora tem comensais infiltrados aqui em Hogwarts, por tanto eu e Gina não poderemos sequer ficar juntos na frente dos outros alunos, mesmo os da Grifinória... E também tem a ligação entre mim e Voldemort, sei que mesmo praticando muito bem oclumência, ele sente quando estou perto dela, por isso é melhor que não fique muito perto da Gina. – Harry dizia tudo mecanicamente como um robô faz.

- Tah... Tudo bem, mas aonde é que eu entro nessa história toda?? – Disse Mione sem entender qual seria sua participação em tudo.

- Bem conhecendo a Gina como eu conheço sei que ela não vai aceitar bem a nossa separação se eu disser a verdade até por que não adiantaria nada, pois ainda sentiria o mesmo por mim e Voldemort saberia disso, portanto preciso que ela sinta raiva de mim, que me odeie... me despreze... E para isso tem que pensar que não a amo mais, e é aí que você entra Mione. – Disse Harry olhando significativamente para a amiga enquanto lhe mostrava a aliança brilhando em seu dedo. – Esta é a minha aliança e Gina tem uma igual a esta, elas irradiam este brilho e você sabe que a outra pessoa a ama, por isso preciso que enfeitice a aliança de Gina enquanto ela estiver adormecida em seu dormitório para que não desconfie de nada, afinal eu não poderia entrar no dormitório de uma garota.

- Sim é verdade, ela não teria como acusá-lo de enfeitiçá-las. – Disse Mione conclusivamente, enquanto processava todas as informações.

- E então... Vai me ajudar ao vai? – Disse Harry encarando-a profundamente.

- Sim Harry, vou... E não se preocupe, pois não direi nada caso ela venha me perguntar se sei de alguma coisa. E também não se preocupe com o Rony, eu vou falar com ele e contarei tudo, mas agora é melhor você esfregar este rosto, que está bem vermelho, e voltarmos para o salão comunal, afinal você deve estar precisando dormir. – Disse Mione ajudando o amigo a se levantar do chão onde estavam.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte assim que os raios normalmente mornos, porém hoje muito quentes do Sol, vieram acariciar seu rosto como todas as manhãs, Gina levantou-se de um salto de sua cama tremendo como se o mundo estivesse por se acabar e sentindo um aperto de morte em seu peito, que descia e subia rapidamente com sua respiração acelerada.

Ela não sabia por que estava se sentindo assim, mas sabia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer. Foi então que veio à sua mente que deveria falar com Harry sobre aquilo e foi ao se lembrar dele que teve um choque maior ainda que a fez perder as forças e cair novamente em sua cama.

Gina agora não conseguia pensar direito, sua cabeça rodava e era como se estivesse mergulhando em um mar de caos sem fim, queria sair dali descer e ver Harry, para lhe explicar o que estava havendo com ela para que assim ele a ajudasse a parar aquilo tudo.

Mas então sua mente se anuviou ainda mais e mesmo que naquele momento não fosse nada bem vinda, mais uma visão invadiu sua mente sem rodeios e sem pedir-lhe licença.

" _Ela estava lá parada diante daquele guarda-roupas de madeira escura, via-se refletida no espelho da porta dele e sem que compreendesse o que se passava olhou ao redor procurando outra pessoa que estivesse ali também presente na visão, mas para seu espanto pela primeira vez ela estava sozinha, nem mesmo seu eu estava ali consigo._

_Foi então que se deu conta do que tinha em suas mãos e que até aquele momento não havia percebido a existência. Ali estava uma chave muito velha e enferrujada e um pedaço de papel ainda mais velho._

_Sem pensar em como aquelas coisas tinham parada em suas mãos tomou posse da chave e abriu a porta do meio do Guarda-roupas, ou seja, exatamente a porta do espelho onde estava se mirando minutos antes._

_Para seu espanto ali haviam apenas as coisas mais comuns que poderia haver em um guarda-roupas velho, um monte de roupas esfarrapadas e tralhas sem nenhuma importância, então afastou as roupas para ver o fundo dele e para um espanto ainda maior, não havia uma passagem para outro mundo ou cidade ou nada parecido, havia apenas uma madeira fina e lisa a qual alisou a esperança de ser uma ilusão de ótica, mas que era firme feito uma rocha._

_Olhou então para sua mão e viu o que ainda restava ali... O papel velho... Resolveu analisá-lo, de um lado havia um mapa com um tracejado vermelho marcando um caminho a se seguir e do outro um parágrafo de palavras confusas as quais resolveu ler em voz alta para tentar clarear as idéias._

_- Atwood, Atwood a cidade onde o Sol nunca brilha e a noite sempre reina, pois após se tornar mal vista por todos os povos da Terra, a sombria cidade perdera-se no tempo, sendo assim guardada junto a tralhas e farrapos para toda a eternidade._

_E ao terminar de pronunciar a última palavra daquele parágrafo uma luz intensa invadiu o local sombrio em que estava e para sua maior satisfação ela pode ver que no lugar de uma madeira fina e lisa que visa e alisara anteriormente, havia um arvoredo que agora tampava o fundo do guarda-roupas._

_Adiantou-se para ele tentando se embrenhar pelos galhos afim de ver o outro lado, porém tudo a sua volta começou a girar e virar fumaça assim como ela mesma. Estava voltando ao mundo real."_

- Gina! Gina!

Sua mente ainda estava meio anuviada, mas reconhecia muito bem aquela voz, era sua melhor amiga, Hermione Granger. E não se assustou quando viu seu rosto mais claramente segundos depois.

- Não se preocupe Mione já estou de volta! – Disse uma Gina meio tonta.

- É! Pois não parece! Você está pálida, sabia?! – Disse Mione preocupadamente. – O que houve com você? Parecia que estava em um transe horrível e cheio de horrores!!!

- Por quê?!?!?!? – Questionou uma Gina muito confusa.

- Você estava revirando os olhos, dizendo coisas sem nexo, tremendo e suando frio. Como queria que eu estivesse? – Disse Mione exasperada.

- Acalme-se Mione nossos problemas acabaram. Eu acabo de descobrir como chegar à Atwood! – Disse Gina agora exibindo um sorriso enorme. Afinal não se lembrava mais da aliança sem brilho.

- Como é?! – Disse Mione numa mescla de alegria e incredulidade.

- Eu sabia que era só um questão de tempo para isso acontecer e... Bem... Aconteceu! – Disse Gina simplesmente. – Agora precisamos contar a novidade a Harry e Rony. E irmos logo de uma vez para Atwood!

Gina dizia tudo muito rápido e euforicamente, enquanto já trocava seu pijama por suas vestes e pegava a chave e o mapa que estavam bem escondidos no fundo de seu malão.

- Vamos Mione!! – Disse Gina já saindo do dormitório e se dirigindo as escadas.

- "Pobre Gina. – Pensou Mione tristemente".

N/A: Mais uma vez tenho que me desculpar com todos vocês que acompanham minha fic pela demora para postar mais um capitulo, mas realmente não estou tendo mais muito tempo para digitar a fic. E não se preocupem eu nunca separaria o nosso casal preferido.


End file.
